A quitte ou double
by pommedapi
Summary: Dans le Nouveau Monde, deux capitaines Supernovae se croisent au gré de leurs batailles et des marées. Impertinence, souffrance et défiance d'un côté ; violence, dissidence et arrogance de l'autre. Ici, pas de place pour la confiance. Leur seul point commun : leur attirance. Iront-ils jusqu'à faire alliance?
1. Accord de principe

**À quitte ou double**

Genres: Romance, Humor, Friendship

Pairing: Kid/Law

Rating M pour violence, langage cru, relations et comportements déviants, thèmes morbides et scènes de sexe explicites homosexuelles

Pas de rythme de publication précis pour l'instant car ma priorité reste ma fic _En équilibre_ mais j'espère pouvoir publier un chapitre par mois.

Cette histoire sera sans doute moins longue que ce que je fais d'habitude.

Disclaimer: Évidemment, l'univers de One Piece ne m'appartient pas et je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages.

Contexte: Début des évènements situé après l'ellipse et avant l'arc Punk Hazard. Je ne suivrai pas la logique des faits à partir de Punk Hazard même si je vais les utiliser. Je ferai par contre de mon mieux pour respecter la cohérence avec les personnalités des personnages originaux.

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis!

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 **Accord de principe**

Law fit un signe de tête à Penguin pour lui montrer la devanture de l'établissement.

"Tu es sûr, capitaine?

\- Absolument."

Son compagnon d'équipage hocha la sienne en réponse et s'enfonça dans la nuit froide. De son côté, le capitaine des Hearts poussa la porte du bar mal famé et détailla du regard les murs jaunis, la lumière vacillante et le comptoir aux tâches multiples. A son arrivée, le barman se redressa imperceptiblement devant ses bouteilles et Law haussa un sourcil. En tant que Supernova, sa tête ne passait déjà pas inaperçue mais maintenant qu'il était Grand Corsaire, les gens tremblaient littéralement en le voyant. En réalité, ça lui plaisait assez.

Le capitaine reprit son observation du bar et repéra alors une tête connue à travers la fumée de cigarettes et l'odeur d'alcool écœurante qui envahissaient le lieu. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres. Kid. Ses cheveux rouges flamboyants, sa carrure imposante, ses ongles manucurés et son goût vestimentaire immonde. Il ne pouvait pas se tromper.

Il se dirigea vers le barman qui se tassait à vue d'oeil à son approche et commanda une bière. Il le sentit ensuite le suivre du regard avec inquiétude tandis qu'il se dirigeait nonchalamment vers l'autre capitaine. Oui, l'homme avait sûrement raison de s'en faire. Un Grand Corsaire et un capitaine des Supernovae dans la même pièce, il y avait peu de chances pour que les lieux s'en sortent sans dommage.

"Tiens, Eustass "Capitaine" Kid."

L'homme en question releva les yeux et fronça les sourcils qu'il n'avait pas.

"Trafalgar. Que me vaut le déplaisir?"

Le brun eut un sourire amusé et s'assit à sa table sans s'y être invité, déposant son nodachi contre sa chaise. En y regardant de plus près, Law constata qu'une large cicatrice barrait son visage du côté gauche et que son manteau en fourrure n'avait pas exactement la même couleur que dans son souvenir. Mais le plus étrange était incontestablement son bras gauche. Mécanique. Malgré sa curiosité, il décida de faire abstraction pour l'instant.

"Content de voir que tu n'as pas perdu ton impolitesse, répondit-il tranquillement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là?

\- Je prends un verre.

\- Ton équipage est là?

\- Dans le coin. Comme le tien j'imagine."

Law but une gorgée de sa bière. Elle était infâme et il fit la moue.

"Ouais, dégueulasse, ricana Eustass en vidant son propre verre d'un trait.

\- J'ai pas vu d'autres bars en venant, soupira le jeune homme brun. Et j'ai pas envie de m'aventurer dans la ville cette nuit…

\- Pourquoi? lui demanda l'autre, intrigué.

\- La Marine grouille sur l'île.

\- Et en quoi ça te dérange? T'es pas un de leurs chiens maintenant?" lui fit remarquer Kid avec mépris.

Le brun haussa les épaules puis but une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson insipide.

"Etre un Grand Corsaire ne me dispense pas de tenir mon rang de pirate. Je suis venu pour le diamant de Hodge. J'croyais que t'étais là pour ça toi aussi.

\- C'est quoi ce truc?

\- Un diamant d'une valeur inestimable exposé pour épater la galanterie alentours, lui expliqua patiemment son interlocuteur.

\- C'est pour ça que t'es là, toi? lui demanda Kid, surpris. Pour voir un putain de caillou qui brille?"

Law eut un sourire condescendant avant de se renfrogner.

"J'étais venu pour le voler mais apparemment, quelqu'un l'a fait avant moi. Et j'en déduis que c'est pas toi. Du coup, la Marine est sur les dents...

\- Tu voles? s'étonna le capitaine des Kidds.

\- Il faut bien nourrir l'équipage et réparer le sous-marin. Et puis, j'ai une réputation à défendre et une pierre précieuse, ce n'est pas infamant."

Kid haussa les épaules.

"On a fait escale parce que j'en avais marre de me coltiner la flotte à longueur de temps et parce que Killer m'a dit de faire une pause."

Comme Trafalgar l'interrogeait du regard, il continua.

"J'ai tabassé trop d'hommes parce que je m'ennuyais. Fallait qu'on les rafistole."

Law approuva gravement avant de soupirer et de commander une nouvelle bière.

"Mes hommes sont dégoûtés, ils vont se saouler et rentrer ivres morts au sous-marin. Il y a des soirs comme ça où j'ai moi-même envie de boire pour oublier…"

Ce faisant, il avala d'une traite son verre avant de grimacer au goût détestable et Eustass éclata de rire.

"J'suis sûr que t'es moins coincé quand t'as un coup dans le nez, Trafalgar!"

Il fit signe au barman de remplir le verre de son interlocuteur, ce que celui-ci s'empressa de faire.

"Celui-là est pour moi. J'ai envie de te voir déchiré.

\- Pour que tu me poignardes dans le dos et que tu te débarrasses d'un rival plus rapidement? se moqua le brun. Je ne suis pas si naïf, Eustass.

\- Dommage, j'aurais essayé."

Ils burent quelques nouvelles chopes en silence avant que Law ne s'étire sur sa chaise, reposant l'un de ses avant-bras sur le dossier de sa chaise.

"En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment à cause de la Marine que j'me planque, avoua-t-il avec mauvaise humeur. L'équipage était tellement triste de ne pas trouver le diamant qu'ils ont voulu aller voir les décorations de Noël…"

A ces mots, Law poussa un profond soupir et Eustass leva les yeux au ciel face à lui.

"M'en parle pas. J'comprends pas ce qu'ils trouvent à regarder des loupiotes multicolores s'allumer en rythme. Même Killer dit que c'est "joli"..."

Le chirurgien secoua la tête.

"C'est pour ça que je suis venu ici. C'est le seul endroit qui échappe à cette avalanche grotesque de débauche de bons sentiments.

\- Idem.

\- Mon équipage voulait m'obliger à aller faire le tour des boutiques pour que chacun ait un cadeau, lui confia alors Law en soupirant à nouveau.

\- Ca, ça craint, confirma l'autre en resserrant sa prise sur son verre. Le pire, c'est que l'ambiance est tellement débile que plus personne n'a peur! Tout à l'heure, une putain de bonne femme avec son mioche a voulu m'offrir une saloperie de pain d'épice "parce que c'est l'esprit de Noël"! Bordel, je déteste cette période de l'année…"

Law fit de son mieux pour ne pas éclater de rire en imaginant la tête hirsute de Kid cligner des yeux devant le morceau de pain d'épice avant de le piétiner par terre sous les yeux tristes du gamin. Il plongea dans sa nouvelle bière pour se calmer, ce qui eut l'effet escompté. Toujours dégueulasse.

"Encore quelques jours à tenir, reprit-il ensuite avec fatalisme. J'aimerais juste trouver quelque chose à faire pour que ça passe plus vite… Je peux peut-être créer une préparation à base de somnifères qui induirait un coma jusqu'à ce que les fêtes soient passées… Ou alors, je peux mettre l'activité électrique du cerveau en sommeil en utilisant le défibrillateur cardiaque. Ca ne devrait pas être trop compliqué."

Face à lui, Kid haussa les épaules. Pour sa part, il suffisait qu'il boive suffisamment pour ne se réveiller que dans trois jours. C'était probablement faisable.

Soudain, il vit l'autre capitaine se pencher brutalement vers lui et il fronça les sourcils. Il remarqua ensuite que le brun passait sa langue sur ses lèvres en le regardant intensément.

"Bordel, qu'est-ce que tu fous, Trafalgar?

\- J'me disais que j'ai peut-être une idée plus rapide et plus simple pour passer le temps…"

A ces mots, Law se rapprocha encore de l'autre pirate, faisant se tasser le géant rouge sur son siège. Le chirurgien s'arrêta et eut un sourire carnassier.

"Qui aurait cru que le grand Eustass "Capitaine" Kid ait aussi peur d'un baiser…

\- Putain, t'es malade! Dégage de là! grogna le concerné en le repoussant.

\- T'es mignon quand tu rougis, Eustass. Ca fait concurrence à tes cheveux..."

Kid dévisagea l'autre pirate. Il ne tournait pas rond ce type. Il était sûrement bourré. Il jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'eux et remarqua que le manège de Law n'était pas passé inaperçu. Il se renfrogna. S'il était vu en train de fricoter avec un Grand Corsaire, sa réputation allait en prendre un sacré coup.

"Tu tiens pas l'alcool, l'infirmière. Ca fait remonter ta personnalité nymphomane.

\- Il est vrai que l'alcool fait resurgir nos désirs inavoués, confirma le médecin avec sérieux. C'est une substance neuro-active très désinhibante.

\- Putain, j'm'en tape de ton baratin de toubib, balaya Kid. Depuis quand ton désir inavoué est de me rouler une pelle, hein?

\- Pas depuis si longtemps. J'ai des pulsions de temps en temps. C'est ça ou éviscérer un corps ou deux dans la nuit. Vivants.

\- Et pourquoi t'irais pas faire ça? grommela l'homme en attrapant son verre. Ca m'arrangerait, tu vois.

\- J'ai plutôt envie de te baiser."

Eustass recracha sa bière sur la table, interloqué. Dans la salle, les yeux se braquèrent à nouveau vers eux et Kid les fusilla du regard. Au moins, l'esprit de Noël n'avait pas atteint les clients et ils replongèrent immédiatement dans leurs propres boissons en silence.

Kid reporta son attention sur Law qui le contemplait sereinement, comme inconscient de son environnement. Il se détendit alors et secoua la tête avec amusement.

"T'es tellement en manque, l'infirmière?

\- T'as pas idée.

\- Merde, t'es vraiment un pervers en réalité, Trafalgar! rigola-t-il. Après tout, ce serait marrant de pouvoir dire à tout le monde que j'ai baisé le chirurgien de la mort…

\- Rectification, c'est moi qui vais te baiser, Eustass, le reprit tranquillement Law.

\- Alors là, tu rêves! Plutôt crever que de te laisser me prendre!

\- Je tiens le pari."

Le capitaine aux cheveux rouges le dévisagea à nouveau, ahuri.

"T'es sérieux, là?

\- Le gagnant pourra se vanter d'avoir mis l'autre dans son lit."

Kid resta plusieurs secondes à le contempler, bouche bée. Son visage à la fois hautain et fier était le même que dans ses souvenirs. Son chapeau ridicule obscurcissait toujours ses yeux provocateurs. La peau bronzée de ses mains parsemée de tatouages renforçait son air insolent et son corps élancé dans son jean serré le mettait indéniablement en valeur.

"T'es un grand malade, tu le sais, ça? répondit-il finalement d'une voix basse.

\- Comme t'es pas mal non plus dans le genre, j'prends ça pour un compliment. Tu viens? fit-il en se levant.

\- Comment ça? Déjà?

\- T'as besoin de demander l'autorisation de Killer?"

Kid se releva à son tour et planta durement son regard dans le sien.

"Va te faire foutre. On va où?

\- Comme on ne se connait pas encore assez bien, j'te propose un terrain neutre.

\- Un terrain neutre?

\- La vieille bâtisse des Nongas qui surplombe l'île. T'as dû la voir en arrivant.

\- Ah ouais. Le temple en vieilles pierres pourries? On a voulu s'y poser cinq minutes et un type nous a hurlés dessus que c'était sacré et qu'on pouvait pas rester. J'l'ai découpé dans son putain de temple donc on devrait être tranquille, approuva-t-il.

\- C'est excitant quand tu blasphèmes, Eustass."

L'homme haussa les épaules.

"Va pour le temple détraqué."

* * *

Comme ils sortaient, Law donna quelques billets au barman sans se préoccuper de savoir s'il y avait le compte. Cela n'empêcha pas ce dernier de s'empresser de ramasser les berrys tout en remerciant sa bonne étoile. De son côté, Kid ne s'embarrassa pas de détail et fila directement vers la sortie, certain que personne n'oserait lui faire la moindre remarque.

Ils prirent immédiatement un chemin qui s'écartait de la ville pour échapper aux musiques doucereuses et aux illuminations dorées. Law marchait calmement en tête, son nodachi à l'épaule, et Eustass le suivait sans parler. Au bout d'un moment, le brun se retourna et fit un mouvement de tête pour désigner quelque chose derrière eux.

"Dis, Eustass.

\- Hm?

\- Killer va participer?

\- Putain, qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

\- Comme il nous suit…"

Kid se retourna à son tour et vit son second à quelques pas.

"Va t'amuser, Killer. J'vous rejoins plus tard.

\- T'es sûr, Kid?

\- T'inquiète, une affaire à régler. C'est pas ce gringalet qui va pouvoir me créer des problèmes de toute façon. Prépare le bateau pour qu'on s'arrache à l'aube.

\- OK."

Le blond fit demi-tour et ils mirent quelques minutes supplémentaires à atteindre le temple. Les murs s'étaient écroulés à certains endroits et Law remarqua quelques traces sanguinolentes d'apparence récentes.

"C'est quand j'lui ai explosé la tête ce matin", lui expliqua Eustass avec fierté.

Trafalgar fit le tour du bâtiment et découvrit un endroit un peu épargné à l'abri du vent frais. Dans son dos, Kid arriva sans un bruit.

"Alors Trafalgar, on s'y met? C'est que la p'tite partie de jambes en l'air que tu m'as promise m'a mis la barre.

\- Je l'ai proposée, Eustass, corrigea doucement le brun en se tournant vers lui.

\- Ouais. Proposée, promise, j'm'en fous. Grouille-toi."

Law eut un petit sourire amusé et joua avec son nodachi .

"Ce n'est pas la peine de me donner d'ordre, je n'aime pas ça, lui fit-il remarquer. Au fait, tu es clean, au moins?

\- Clean?

\- Pas d'infection sexuellement transmissible?

\- Putain mais c'est quoi ton délire?" grimaça Kid.

Law soupira.

"La prévention, Eustass. Ca s'appelle la prévention et en tant que médecin, je suis bien trop informé sur tous les risques possibles et il est hors de question que je meurs d'une de ces saloperies avant d'avoir trouvé le One Piece parce que tu sais pas où a traîné ta queue."

Le capitaine aux cheveux rouges l'observa avec perplexité avant de se mordre les lèvres. En vérité, il n'avait jamais pensé à ce genre de choses et il se sentait parfaitement con maintenant. Face à lui, Law soupira à nouveau.

"Je vois."

Il déposa son nodachi contre un mur, fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit un préservatif.

"De toute façon, j't'aurais pas cru si tu m'avais dit que t'avais rien, déclara-t-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu comptes pas que je mette ça quand même? gronda Kidd, sortant de sa léthargie.

\- D'accord, ça m'arrange. Comme ça, c'est moi qui le mettrais et c'est moi qui vais te prendre.

\- Putain, Trafalgar, c'est hors de question! aboya-t-il alors. Tu piges ça?!

\- Bon alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait? s'impatienta le médecin.

\- J'en sais rien, c'est toi qu'a commencé tout ça!"

Law leva les yeux au ciel devant l'attitude butée et enfantine de l'autre capitaine. Finalement, il se rapprocha, un sourire calculateur aux lèvres.

"Tu vas peut-être te laisser amadouer si… Room."

Aussitôt, une sphère apparue et entoura Kid qui recula sous le coup de la surprise tandis que Law reprenait son nodachi.

"Qu'est-ce que tu f-

\- Shambles."

Le chirurgien retira ses deux mains à l'autre capitaine et les ficha dans le mur du temple non loin d'eux.

"Trafalgar, enfoiré! hurla Eustass.

\- Du calme, je veux juste te prouver mon point de vue, répondit le concerné en souriant.

\- Si tu me les rends pas tout de suite, j'te fracasse la tête contre ce putain de rocher, tu m'entends?! hurla-t-il de plus belle.

\- Tu es sûr? Bon…"

Law fit un petit geste du poignet et Kid retrouva ses mains. Rouge de colère et de s'être époumoné, il contempla l'autre capitaine avec rage avant de se saisir du préservatif dans sa main. Sous les yeux incrédule du chirurgien, il le tailla en pièces et envoya les morceaux voltiger dans l'atmosphère. Il reporta ensuite un regard satisfait à son rival.

"T'es vraiment un idiot, constata simplement ce dernier. Comment on va faire maintenant? J'en ai pas d'autre, moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre? gronda l'autre en s'avançant d'un air menaçant. J'pourrais tout aussi bien t'exploser la gueule à coups de barre de fer pour ce que t'as osé faire."

Law leva les yeux au ciel.

"Tu aimes faire dans le dramatique on dirait, Eustass."

Il fit une petite pause avant de lui sourire avec provocation, déposant à nouveau son épée.

"Si c'est ce que tu préfères."

Il attrapa le capitaine par la ceinture de son pantalon et le rapprocha d'un geste vif. Kid allait répliquer à nouveau mais une main plongea dans son caleçon et s'enroula autour de son membre, le réduisant au silence. Il fronça les sourcils avant de grogner de contentement lorsque la main s'appliqua à imprimer le juste mouvement.

"Repel."

La ceinture métallique de Law s'arracha de son pantalon et les boutons sautèrent dans la foulée. Le chirurgien eut un sourire narquois.

"Impatient?"

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme fut repoussé violemment contre la pierre froide et il grimaça devant la brutalité excessive de son compagnon. Kid lui adressa alors un regard moqueur.

"Fallait pas me chauffer, l'infirmière. Faut que t'assumes maintenant.

\- Avec plaisir."

Law lui faucha les jambes et Eustass s'écroula sur le sol poussiéreux, abasourdi. Le médecin en profita pour s'installer sur lui à califourchon et le maintenir au sol grâce à la pression de ses genoux autour de sa taille. Son propre pantalon lui pendait aux hanches et il se frotta avec délectation à son rival qui serra les dents et tenta de bouger.

"Dégage de là, Trafalgar, marmonna-t-il. Pas question que tu sois dessus!"

Law étouffa un petit rire et sa main massa consciencieusement le membre durci de son compagnon dont la respiration se bloqua.

"Ca t'excite d'être en bas, Eustass, lui fit-il remarquer sournoisement.

\- N'importe quoi! C'est toi avec tes airs de connard en chaleur!"

Le sourire du chirurgien s'accentua et il déboutonna le pantalon de l'autre capitaine rapidement avant de le repousser en même temps que son sous-vêtement.

"Comme par ta faute on se retrouve limité, on va devoir improviser.

\- Hein?"

Law se souleva légèrement pour dégager ses propres habits avant d'attraper la virilité de son compagnon en même temps que la sienne. En dessous de lui, les yeux de Kid s'exorbitèrent sous la sensation et il plaqua brutalement ses mains sur les hanches de Trafalgar sous son sweat. Ce dernier amorça immédiatement des gestes de va-et-vient fermes, sentant les doigts de l'autre capitaine s'enfoncer dans sa peau qu'il agrippait sauvagement. Sa main mécanique lui envoyait de drôles de sensation, renforçant le contraste entre son corps brûlant et le métal glacé.

"Oh, putain…"

Le souffle de son compagnon s'accélérait et Law accentua la pression de sa main sur eux. Il sentit Kid se tendre et soudain, il se retrouva à son tour plaqué au sol, l'homme le surplombant avec suffisance.

"Tu vas pas assez vite, l'infirmière."

Sur ce, sa main remplaça celle de Law sur leurs deux membres et le chirurgien eut le souffle coupé par la poigne vigoureuse qui l'enveloppa entièrement.

"Tu préfères pas comme ça? ricana Eustass au-dessus de lui.

\- Boucle-la, espèce de babouin. Quand j'entends ta voix d'ahuri, ça me gâche mon plaisir."

Kid se renfrogna mais ses mouvements redoublèrent et Law ferma les yeux tandis que sa respiration lui échappait sous forme de petits soupirs. Finalement, sa soirée n'avait pas viré au fiasco et il prenait même un pied d'enfer à subir le traitement de l'autre capitaine.

"T'aimes ça, hein?"

Le chirurgien plissa les yeux avant qu'un fin sourire n'étire ses lèvres. Ce type ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de parler pendant l'acte alors…

"Eustass…

\- Ouais?

\- Si tu la fermes pas jusqu'à ce que tu m'aies fait jouir, j'te jure que c'est pas tes mains que j'vais te couper."

Le capitaine des Kidds se figea une seconde avant de sentir la colère prendre le pas sur lui. Il lâcha ce qu'il avait en main mais Law avait anticipé sa réaction et il se redressa pour le remplacer, se concentrant exclusivement sur le membre de l'homme qui bouillonnait de rage.

"Plus tard, Eustass, lui murmura-t-il suavement. On a mieux à faire…"

Les caresses de Law eurent raison de la flambée de colère de son amant et ce dernier reporta son regard devenu carnassier sur le chirurgien. Avec un sourire sadique, il se saisit du sexe gonflé de Law avec sa main métallique et celui-ci trembla sans pour autant stopper ses propres mouvements.

Le Grand Corsaire se redressa lentement pour appuyer son dos au mur de pierre derrière lui tandis que de part et d'autre de ses hanches, les genoux de Kid vinrent l'entourer, leur permettant à tous deux d'accélérer l'allure sur leur tâche respective.

Rapidement, Law se sentit happer par les sensations étranges que lui prodiguaient cette main mécanisée et il se laissa aller en arrière. Il entendait le souffle court du capitaine aux cheveux rouges contre lui et bientôt son esprit l'abandonna lorsque l'orgasme le submergea. Ses muscles se relâchèrent et il remarqua que l'autre main de Kid rejoignait la sienne pour lui faire garder le rythme. Il resserra ses doigts et constata qu'il ne fallut pas longtemps à son rival pour que le plaisir ne le rattrape.

Ils restèrent quelques instants à reprendre leurs souffles avant que Law ne se redresse contre le mur, faisant bouger Kid.

"C'était peut-être pas une mauvaise idée d'improviser finalement, constata Eustass en se relevant.

\- N'est-ce pas? Ne dit-on pas que les mains des chirurgiens sont les meilleures? répliqua Law avec un petit sourire.

\- Et celles en métal?"

Law approuva et se releva à son tour. Il réajusta ses vêtements après s'être vaguement essuyé. Kid fit de même et le regarda se saisir de son nodachi.

"Tu me dois toujours une partie de baise, Trafalgar, lui fit-il remarquer.

\- La faute à qui?" répondit le concerné avec un agacement feint.

Law se dirigea ensuite vers la sortie du temple. Tandis qu'il passait le seuil, il fit un petit signe de la main à l'autre capitaine sans pour autant se retourner ni s'arrêter.

"Je t'appellerai."

* * *

 _Bon… j'espère que le ton convient. J'ai voulu faire dans le léger malgré leurs personnalités tout en tentant de conserver la crédibilité… Et je n'ai pas pu résister à insérer quelques éléments de Noël, saison oblige! C'était l'occasion de les mettre dans un contexte insolite._

 _Surtout, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé!_

 _A bientôt._


	2. Principe de réalité

_Un grand merci à Blackghost, Lawiki, Lerugamine et MiaoiFuki pour m'avoir donné vos avis sur ce tout premier chapitre._

 _Merci également à ceux qui m'ont ajouté à leur alerte et favori._

 _Attention, ce chapitre contient un lemon._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 **Principe de réalité**

Une semaine plus tard

 _Je t'appellerai._

Kid se figea et réfléchit une seconde avant d'interpeller Wire sur le pont non loin de lui.

"Hé, on a un escargophone ici?"

Son compagnon d'équipage se mit à réfléchir quelques instants à son tour.

"Possible. Dans la cale peut-être.

\- Va me le chercher."

L'homme laissa tomber ce qu'il faisait - du bricolage? - et s'exécuta. Pendant ce temps, Kid s'amusa à lancer des poignards sur une cible en forme de Marine grâce à son fruit du démon jusqu'à ce que son second n'approche.

"Où est Wire? s'enquit-il en le cherchant des yeux.

\- A la cale, répondit nonchalamment son capitaine en continuant son activité.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là-bas? s'agaça Killer.

\- C'est moi qui lui ai demandé d'aller me chercher l'escargophone. Pourquoi, qu'est-ce que t'avais de si urgent à lui dire?"

Son second lui désigna le sol sous leurs pieds.

"Le pont va pas se réparer tout seul, Kid. Ca fait trois fois depuis ce matin que tu envoies les hommes faire autre chose que ce que j'leur dis. On va jamais y arriver."

Kid jeta un coup d'oeil au ponton défoncé dont la rambarde ne tenait plus qu'à un fil. Il eut alors un sourire au souvenir de leur départ précipité quelques jours auparavant.

Après que Trafalgar se soit évaporé, il était retourné sur son bateau pour constater que son équipage roulait littéralement sur le pont après une soirée un peu trop arrosée. Les Marines n'avaient pas tardé à rappliquer suite à leur boucan et Kid s'en était donné à coeur joie, laissant des traces de sang maculer le sol et la proue puis s'écouler dans la mer. Au milieu de la bataille, il avait malencontreusement encastré son immense poing métallique dans le ponton avant et depuis, Killer faisait la tronche.

Il fallait dire que le capitaine l'avait chargé de tenir le bateau en bon état. Killer devait aussi s'occuper de l'équipage et gérer la bouffe. En fait, Kid lui avait tout délégué et l'homme aurait pu s'en plaindre mais ils se connaissaient mieux que ça. Kid n'avait aucun sens de l'organisation et surtout, Killer était le seul homme en qui le célèbre pirate avait réellement confiance. De son côté, Kid garantissait les coups d'éclat et les heures de gloire au milieu d'une soif de sang jamais assouvie. L'un dans l'autre, chacun y trouvait son compte.

"C'était quand même marrant, se rappela le capitaine aux cheveux rouges en ricanant.

\- C'était marrant jusqu'à ce que tu bousilles le bateau", rectifia tranquillement son ami.

Kid haussa les épaules et reprit ses lancers.

"Au fait, faut qu'on recrute, ajouta Killer.

\- Encore?

\- Ouais. Deux gars ne s'en sont pas sortis suite à ta dernière crise de nerf et trois autres sont restés à terre pour avoir une chance de survie.

\- Faut que t'arrêtes de les choisir aussi faiblards, Killer, constata le capitaine.

\- Ouais. Et toi, faut que t'arrêtes de les démolir.

\- Pas ma faute s'il y a rien à faire sur ce putain de rafiot!"

Son second ignora sa remarque et tourna les talons, laissant son capitaine poursuivre son activité. Au moins, il ne détruisait pas l'équipage pendant ce temps-là.

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard

Law fit glisser son scalpel le long de la peau du cou du cadavre déposé sur sa table d'autopsie avant d'examiner sa couleur interne. Il attrapa ensuite la scie et l'actionna d'un geste ferme. Le sternum s'ouvrit dans un craquement sec et il prit les pinces à écarteur pour maintenir la cage thoracique ouverte. Il examina les poumons avant de les prélever et de les déposer dans le pèse-organes afin de noter leur poids.

"Capitaine?"

Bepo frappait au petit hublot pour attirer l'attention de son capitaine depuis l'autre côté de la porte. Le chirurgien abaissa son masque et l'interrogea du regard.

"Excusez-moi, capitaine mais la prochaine île est en vue," déclara-t-il par l'interphone.

Law hocha la tête et remit son masque pendant que son second s'éloignait. Il enleva les pinces à écarteur et fit glisser le corps dans le casier à chambre froide de sa morgue. Il retira ses gants, son masque et sa blouse stérile qu'il jeta à la poubelle.

Il regarda ensuite la culture de ses prélèvements et passa quelques lames au microscope.

Il prit alors son carnet de notes et inscrivit les derniers résultats. Avec un sourire, il examina ses premières annotations et referma finalement son cahier.

Après être sorti, il trouva rapidement Shachi et Penguin qui contemplaient en soupirant l'hystérie du second de l'équipage. Celui-ci trépignait devant le sas principal.

"Que se passe-t-il? s'enquit le chirurgien.

\- Il faut que je sorte! Il faut que je sorte! Il faut que je sorte! répétait en boucle l'ours qui semblait manquer d'air.

\- Il faut qu'il sorte, répéta Shachi avec lassitude.

\- On va bientôt émerger, Bepo, lui assura Law. Calme-toi.

\- Pardon, capitaine."

Law se contenta de hocher la tête avant de se tourner vers ses deux autres compagnons.

"J'ai trouvé. Cryptococcose."

Penguin soupira bruyamment tandis que Shachi éructait de joie.

"J'te l'avais dit! Allonge la monnaie!"

Penguin fouilla ses poches et tendit quelques billets chiffonnés à son compagnon d'équipage que ce dernier s'empressa d'attraper.

"Vous ne pouviez pas chercher pendant encore deux jours, capitaine?" maugréa-t-il.

\- Je regrette, Penguin. Les lésions cutanées ainsi que le taux de levure dans le liquide céphalo-rachidien étaient de remarquables indices. Cependant, je dois dire que les lésions organiques dues à la sarcoïdose initiale m'ont induites en erreur au début."

Penguin soupira à nouveau. Les Hearts avaient offert un cadavre à leur capitaine comme cadeau de Noël. Ils l'avaient volé sur la dernière île visitée dans la morgue d'un hôpital et avaient ensuite lancé les paris sur le temps que le chirurgien mettrait à découvrir le diagnostic fatal. Ils avaient même pris soin de choisir le corps dont la cause de la mort paraissait la plus improbable parmi ceux à leur disposition mais cela n'avait visiblement pas suffit.

Bien que Law n'ait rien dit sur le moment, personne n'avait manqué la lueur d'excitation dans ses yeux à l'idée de l'énigme qu'il aurait à démêler. Depuis, le jeune médecin avait même reconsidéré la question de Noël avec beaucoup plus de respect et il sourit davantage en entendant son ami pester entre ses dents.

Finalement, Jean Bart apparut à leur côté.

"On a atteint la surface et..."

A ces mots, Bepo poussa un cri digne des plus grands airs dramatiques et il défonça presque la trappe du sas du sous-marin pour enfin respirer l'air pur du large. Law le suivit tranquillement et se posta non loin de lui pour observer l'île qui se dessinait au loin.

"Tu les a repérés? demanda-t-il ensuite à Jean Bart.

\- Affirmatif. Ils ont dû arriver il y a quelques heures.

\- Parfait.

\- Ca va être du grand art, se réjouit Penguin.

\- Tu es sûr que ça marchera, capitaine? lui demanda alors son second avec inquiétude.

\- Bien sûr, répondit-il avec conviction. Au cas où, mettez en place ce dont nous avons parlé si je ne suis pas de retour d'ici deux jours."

Son équipage approuva et tous se concentrèrent sur leur prochaine destination.

* * *

Le soir-même

Après avoir fait quelques courses qu'il avait déposées au sous-marin, le chirurgien repassa par le port. L'air de cette île était particulièrement froid et il n'avait pas envie de trainer dehors de manière inutile. Il releva le col de son long manteau à l'effigie de son pavillon et baissa davantage sa casquette sur ses yeux pour se protéger du vent. Il avisa alors une petite brasserie sur le front de mer glacé et ne résista pas à l'envie d'y entrer pour se réchauffer quelques minutes.

Il venait à peine d'en franchir le seuil quand il sentit une présence imposante derrière lui.

"Quelle bonne surprise."

La voix grave dans son dos lui envoya un frisson involontaire le long de la colonne vertébrale et il esquissa un sourire tout en se retournant. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la silhouette massive et menaçante de son rival et sa peau se hérissa sous son manteau. Avec son air suffisant collé au visage, Kid était à la fois détestable et délicieux. Le Grand Corsaire eut alors plaisir à constater que l'autre capitaine le dévisageait avec le même intérêt au fond des yeux.

"Eustass.

\- Trafalgar. Pour un peu, j'croirais presque aux coïncidences.

\- Pourquoi donc? voulut savoir le médecin.

\- Parce qu'on vient de retrouver notre escargophone juste hier, lui apprit son homologue avec un rictus narquois.

\- Eh bien. Heureusement que je n'ai pas cherché à te joindre avant alors.

\- Comment ça se fait d'ailleurs? T'avais dit que tu appellerais.

\- Mais je n'ai jamais précisé quand, lui rappela Law en haussant les épaules d'un air désinvolte.

\- C'est vrai mais maintenant que t'es là, c'est le moment de te rattraper.

\- Toujours aussi impatient, remarqua le chirurgien avec amusement.

\- Ouais. Et j'ai pas vu de temple décrépi sur le chemin cette fois.

\- La température extérieure est également à prendre en compte."

Son nodachi coincé entre son bras et son épaule, Law frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre, pensif, et l'homme aux cheveux rouges se mit à réfléchir quelques instants.

"On va aller sur mon bateau."

Le brun se tendit immédiatement.

"Ce n'est pas ton idée la plus brillante, lui fit remarquer le chirurgien avec méfiance. Si tant est que tu n'en aies jamais eu...

\- Arrête de jouer les effarouchés, grogna l'autre capitaine. Ta boîte de conserve ne m'inspire pas confiance, c'est tout. Y a pas d'air là-dedans.

\- Très bien mais pourquoi irais-je sur ton bateau au milieu de ton équipage où je serais en terrain ennemi?"

Kid haussa les épaules.

"J'vais les envoyer faire un tour s'il y a que ça. Ce sera juste toi et moi.

\- Permets-moi d'y réfléchir d'abord autour d'un verre pour me réchauffer, lui proposa Law. Et puis, je suis censé te croire sur parole quand tu dis qu'il n'y aura personne?"

Son homologue leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de réticences.

"Ramène-toi et j'vais t'le prouver, bordel. Et si t'es pas sûr, tu pourras toujours te barrer avec ton truc, là."

Il fit un vague mouvement de la main et Law retint un sourire.

"D'accord, voyons voir ça. Mais Eustass...

\- Quoi encore? s'agaça le concerné.

\- Ne me donne pas d'ordre."

A ces mots, Law repassa la porte pour gagner l'extérieur, laissant Kid se demander s'il voulait vraiment engager quoi que ce soit avec cet insupportable pirate.

* * *

Finalement, Kid s'était décidé à suivre le Grand Corsaire et arrivés devant son bateau amarré de l'autre côté du port, il se mit à beugler.

"Vous êtes où, bande de demeurés?! Sur le pont et plus vite que ça!"

Un remue-ménage se fit entendre et l'équipage sortit au pas de course, Killer en première ligne.

"Dégagez vos carcasses d'ici pour la soirée, j'veux plus vous voir!" hurla leur capitaine.

Comme les membres de son équipage obéissaient docilement, Kid se tourna avec satisfaction vers le capitaine des Hearts non loin de lui.

"Rassuré?

\- Pas encore."

L'homme fronça les sourcils et se tourna pour apercevoir son second arriver à grandes enjambées vers lui.

"Tu dégages aussi, Killer.

\- Et lui? fit-il en désignant Law du menton.

\- On a besoin d'être tranquille et il flippe si vous êtes là."

Le blond ne répliqua pas et s'éloigna à son tour mais Kid sentit qu'il n'échapperait pas à un interrogatoire en règle à son retour. En soupirant, il fit enfin signe au brun de s'approcher.

"Tu m'fais chier, Trafalgar.

\- C'est toi qui l'a proposé, Eustass", répondit Law avec un sourire.

L'homme maugréa entre ses dents avant de bondir sur le pont, rapidement imité par l'autre Supernova.

* * *

"Tiens."

Law prit le verre qu'on lui tendait avec circonspection.

"Tu voulais pas boire? C'est pas du poison, ricana Kid en l'observant.

\- Je ne questionnais pas le contenu de mon verre mais plutôt son contenant, soupira alors le chirurgien.

\- Hein?"

Le Grand Corsaire reposa son verre et leva les yeux au ciel.

"Il est dans un état d'hygiène vraiment douteuse", lui montra-t-il.

Kid écarquilla les yeux avant de se saisir du verre pour l'examiner.

"Putain, t'es une vraie gonzesse, grogna-t-il en avalant le whisky d'une seule lampée.

\- Cette remarque est vraiment machiste, Eustass.

\- Et? Tu vas te mettre à chialer pour ça?"

Law haussa les épaules et s'assit confortablement dans le grand fauteuil disposé dans un coin de la chambre de son rival pour contempler son environnement. Cette cabine était à l'image de son capitaine : totalement démesurée. Un immense lit défait aux draps sombres et aux boiseries sculptées à l'effigie de son pavillon, une armoire gigantesque, un bureau poussiéreux encombré et des tas d'objets métalliques fichés un peu partout aux murs et au plafond.

"C'est bizarre, fit soudain le chirurgien. J'aurais imaginé ta chambre recouvertes de tentures rouges…"

Kid le dévisagea d'un air menaçant.

"Si tu dis ça à cause de mes cheveux…

\- Non, le coupa l'autre capitaine. C'est que le rouge renvoie au sang et donc à la vie. J'aurais pensé qu'étant donné tes tendances barbares, l'image te plairait. A moins que ce ne soit mes propres pulsions morbides que je ne projette..."

L'autre capitaine s'agaça.

"Arrête de parler comme si t'étais un putain de dictionnaire, Trafalgar. Ca m'énerve.

\- Aurais-tu un léger sentiment d'infériorité, Eustass? lui fit remarquer Law avec un sourire moqueur. D'où le besoin de compenser probablement...

\- Ca n'a rien à voir! aboya Kid, piqué au vif. T'es qu'un sale prétentieux, c'est tout!"

Law crut sincèrement que le grand Eustass Kid allait se mettre à bouder et il eut un véritable sourire authentique pour la première fois. Cependant, le concerné n'apprécia pas du tout sa réaction et ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs.

"Repel."

La ceinture ainsi que les boutons du long manteau de Law le tirèrent brutalement en avant et il fut obligé de se relever pour éviter que ses vêtements ne se déchirent. Il fronça les sourcils de mécontentement et jeta un regard mauvais à son rival.

Ravi de la tournure des évènements, Kid le projeta sur le lit et se rua sur lui pour le maintenir enfoncé dans le matelas. Sa musculature était bien plus développée que celle de l'autre capitaine et il n'eut aucun mal à le clouer sur place. D'une main, il plaqua son épaule sur le matelas et de l'autre, il remonta sous son sweat entre les pans ouverts de son manteau pour sentir sa peau chaude.

"On fait moins le malin, monsieur le Grand Corsaire", ricana-t-il.

Pourtant, à sa plus grande surprise, Law lui rendit son sourire carnassier.

"Room."

Law fit un petit mouvement de la main gauche et Kid se retrouva avec stupeur assis sur le fauteuil, Trafalgar lui enserrant fermement les hanches grâce à ses genoux. Il avait utilisé son fruit du démon pour se téléporter en échangeant leurs places avec le coussin du fauteuil.

"Que.."

Les mains du capitaine aux cheveux rouges se crispèrent sur les accoudoirs.

"Respire profondément, ça va passer. C'est une question d'habitude.

\- Enfoiré…

\- Il me semble que tu as lancé les hostilités en décidant de te passer de mon accord il y a deux minutes, non?"

Malgré tout, Law se débarrassa de son manteau puis de son sweat et de son tee-shirt qu'il fit passer par-dessus sa tête, laissant Kid détailler ses tatouages. Pendant qu'il reprenait ses esprits, ce dernier suivit des yeux la courbe de chaque encre, ne pouvant s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point le noir flattait la couleur de sa peau bronzée.

"Bizarre tes trucs, Trafalgar", se contenta-t-il ensuite de dire.

Ce dernier se pencha en avant pour lécher sensuellement sa lèvre inférieure et Kid sursauta devant ce contact un peu trop intime à son goût.

"Tu fais quoi, là?" grogna-t-il.

Law passa son doigt sur la lèvre mouillée et lui montra le noir de son rouge à lèvres qui avait dégouliné.

"Bizarre ton look, Eustass."

Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel.

"Faut toujours que t'aies le dernier mot, hein?"

Son rival approuva avec un grand sourire et commença à faire glisser le large manteau des épaules de l'autre capitaine. De son côté, Kid se redressa un peu pour l'aider puis fit sauter le chapeau que Law avait encore sur la tête d'un mouvement de la main. Ce dernier fit ensuite passer ses doigts sur les armes que son rival gardait à sa taille.

"Pourquoi t'as besoin de ça? s'enquit-il avec curiosité.

\- Les bonnes vieilles méthodes sont parfois les meilleures", lui répondit-il alors avec un sourire narquois tout en s'emparant brutalement des fesses de son amant.

Celui-ci se tendit légèrement et l'air victorieux de son rival s'accentua.

"Tu as pensé aux préservatifs cette fois, Eustass?"

Celui-ci en resta comme deux ronds de flanc. Bordel. Il avait encore oublié. Law le dévisagea un instant avant de hausser les épaules.

"Je te prédis une mort lente et douloureuse. Et pas à cause du One Piece."

Sur ce, il se contorsionna légèrement pour sortir un petit portefeuille de sa poche de pantalon qu'il ouvrit pour en saisir l'objet convoité. Ses mouvements attisèrent le désir de Kid qui en oublia bien vite ses dernières paroles et il attrapa le bout de plastique d'un geste vif.

Il se saisit ensuite du corps sur ses genoux et le souleva pour le balancer à nouveau sur le lit. Il arracha ensuite son pantalon et sous-vêtement à son amant qui manqua de basculer par terre sous sa force. Celui-ci se redressa pour protester mais fut stoppé par deux doigts fouillant sans ménagement son intimité. Il serra les dents et fusilla Kid du regard qui le toisa avec suffisance.

"T'as d'la chance, Trafalgar. D'habitude, je m'encombre pas de ce genre de détail.

\- Ra-ravi de te voir sous ton… meilleur jour", siffla-t-il en réponse.

Il retomba ensuite en arrière pour reprendre son souffle et surtout se détendre. La brutalité ne l'avait jamais freiné et heureusement car trop rapidement, il entendit Kid se débarrasser de son propre pantalon.

"Tu fais quoi, là? lui demanda Law en se redressant légèrement.

\- A ton avis?"

Il enfila le préservatif en pestant et s'apprêtait à enfin passer aux choses sérieuses lorsque le médecin fronça les sourcils.

"Qui t'as dit que c'était toi au-dessus? lui fit-il alors remarquer avec sérieux.

\- Ca me parait évident, ricana le capitaine aux cheveux rouges.

\- Pas question", s'entêta Law en le bousculant pour se relever.

Kid écarquilla les yeux.

"Non mais tu vas où?!"

Il se redressa à son tour pour aller à sa poursuite et tenta de l'attraper par l'épaule mais Law se dégagea brutalement. Kid suivit néanmoins son mouvement et le poussa violemment pour le stopper. Sa force fit trébucher le chirurgien qui se rattrapa au mur derrière lui.

"Viens là", gronda l'autre capitaine en se rapprochant.

Le brun se retourna d'un coup sec et prit de l'élan pour se jeter sur lui, le déséquilibrant à son tour. Kid retomba sur le lit, Law sur ses hanches, de nouveau le sourire aux lèvres.

"Si tu crois que ça va changer quoi que ce soit", reprit le capitaine des Kidds avec une lueur de défi au fond des yeux.

Law lui rendit son regard et mordit à belles dents dans son épaule droite, faisant grogner de douleur et de plaisir son amant. En retour, Kid l'attrapa par les hanches et se frotta langoureusement au chirurgien qui ne put retenir quelques gémissements étouffés. Sentant Law se détendre dans ses bras, il le plaqua à nouveau dos au matelas et s'empressa de le pénétrer, sentant avec plaisir le corps chaud du médecin se raidir tandis qu'il l'accueillait.

"C'est pas trop tôt…"

Law s'obligea à prendre de grandes inspirations. Pour contrôler la douleur mais aussi pour contenir l'excitation qui le gagnait de toute part. Cet échange rude et menaçant n'était définitivement pas pour lui déplaire. Il aimait l'idée de tenir tête à l'autre capitaine en toutes circonstances et il pressentait que ce dernier appréciait leur confrontation autant que lui. Au-dessus de lui, Kid commença soudain à bouger et il ferma les yeux.

"Room.

\- Putain de merde!"

Le chirurgien n'ouvrit pas les yeux et se contenta de sourire victorieusement, son bassin ondulant sur le membre tendu à l'extrême sous lui.

"Profite juste, Eustass…"

Dos au matelas, Kid se renfrogna mais il était bien obligé d'admettre que voir son ennemi en contre plongée utiliser son sexe à la manière d'un sex-toy était l'une des scènes qu'il voudrait garder en mémoire jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Il posa donc ses mains sur ses hanches pour l'accompagner plus franchement encore et bientôt, il fut perdu dans les râles du plaisir à son tour.

Néanmoins, après quelques minutes qu'il osa s'avouer délicieuses, il intervertit à nouveau leurs places sans que le chirurgien ne bronche cette fois. Il avait envie de démontrer à son rival qu'il ne capitulait pas face à lui malgré le plaisir qui contractait tout son corps de plus en plus régulièrement. En dépit de sa respiration rapide, Law continuait à le défier du regard et un fin sourire moqueur ourlait ses lèvres. Kid ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette image accentuait son désir pour le Grand Corsaire.

Il sentit alors les dernières bribes de retenue se briser en lui. L'idée de soumettre le chirurgien de la mort décuplait son plaisir. La certitude de l'entendre gémir renforçait son ego. Le corps de son rival était un véritable appel à la luxure sous ses airs froids et indifférents. Trop rapidement à son goût, il capitula face au plaisir et sentit Law faire de même quelques secondes plus tard.

Epuisé par leur combat, Kid roula lourdement sur le lit et ferma les yeux pour reprendre son souffle.

* * *

Law se releva dès qu'il fut certain que Kid avait été rattrapé par le sommeil, aussi silencieux qu'une ombre. Il se dirigea vers la grande armoire au fond de la chambre et l'ouvrit le plus doucement possible. Il passa ensuite une main à l'intérieur et fouilla à tâtons parmi les ombres mouvantes. Il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver ce qu'il cherchait et referma sa main dessus avec un sourire victorieux.

Il fourra l'objet dans sa poche de jean et l'enfila avant d'attraper ses autres vêtements. Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici.

"T'es pressé, dis-moi, grogna soudain l'autre capitaine qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Tu supportes pas la défaite?"

Trafalgar se tourna vers lui, un sourire étincelant aux lèvres.

"Je ne perds jamais, Eustass."

A ces mots, il sortit la pierre précieuse de sa poche et ce dernier la contempla en fronçant ses sourcils inexistants.

"C'est pas le caillou qu'avait disparu sur la dernière île où on s'est vu? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Précisément.

\- J'croyais que t'avais pas pu le voler parce que quelqu'un était passé avant toi?

\- Non. Ca, c'est ce que je t'ai raconté, mon cher Eustass."

Kid se redressa, visiblement contrarié. Il sentait que quelque chose d'important lui échappait à voir le visage illuminé du brun.

"Vois-tu, je l'ai effectivement volé comme prévu mais la Marine a débarqué rapidement et il aurait été malvenu qu'un Grand Corsaire soit pris en train de détourner un objet supposé leur appartenir, lui expliqua Law. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de perdre ce petit bijou alors devine à qui j'ai pensé?"

Il lui adressa un magnifique sourire avant de poursuivre.

"Tout ce que j'avais à faire, c'était trouver un moyen de t'occuper le temps que Penguin le planque sur ton bateau et ensuite avoir une excuse pour y retourner quand tu aurais mis mon trésor en sécurité. D'ailleurs, je te remercie pour ça.

\- Espèce d'enfoiré...

\- Oui, je sais, tu l'as pas vu venir, rigola franchement le médecin.

\- T'as tout manigancé depuis le début? gronda le capitaine aux cheveux rouges.

\- Tout, approuva fièrement le Supernova.

\- Et bien sûr, ce soir-là, t'étais pas bourré et t'avais pas envie de baiser, réalisa Kid.

\- Il fallait que je trouve un prétexte pour te tenir à l'écart, approuva Law. Killer surveillait ton équipage alcoolique alors le champ était libre.

\- Je savais bien que t'avais l'air un peu trop enthousiaste pour que ça soit pas suspect, fit l'autre capitaine en se renfrognant davantage encore.

\- Fort heureusement, tu n'as pas écouté ton instinct.

\- Comment tu savais qu'on remettrait ça, hein? s'enquit-il brutalement. T'as eu d'la chance sur ce coup-là, Trafalgar!

\- Bien sûr que non."

Le concerné se pencha pour attraper sa veste et son nodachi qu'il balança sur son épaule.

"Pour pouvoir venir ici, il fallait que tu veuilles un deuxième round. Grâce à ta nature impulsive, ça n'a pas été bien difficile.

\- Putain, t'es vraiment un connard!"

Law éclata de rire.

"Le pire c'est que tu m'as invité toi-même à venir et que t'as viré ton équipage pour moi! J'en demandais pas tant!"

Kid se sentait parfaitement humilié. Le chirurgien l'avait manipulé comme un pantin et il ne s'était absolument pas méfié.

"Ne sois pas trop contrarié. Pour tout te dire, je me suis plus amusé que prévu."

Sur ce, Law lui lança un clin d'oeil et se dirigea vers la porte.

"Oh, une dernière chose."

Le chirurgien se tourna et désigna les résidus d'emballage du préservatif qui trainaient par terre.

"J'ai fait tes analyses, tu n'as rien.

\- Quoi?! Mais quand est-ce que t'as fait ça, bordel? lui demanda son rival, incrédule.

\- Quand j'ai découpé tes mains la dernière fois, j'ai récupéré un peu de sang, fit Law en haussant les épaules. N'oublie pas que dans ma room, je fais ce que je veux.

\- Mais alors pourquoi tu m'as laissé mettre ce machin?! ragea Kid.

\- Parce que je savais que tu détesterais ça", lui répondit l'autre capitaine avec un sourire sadique.

A ces mots, il se détourna à nouveau et posa la main sur la poignée, prêt à s'en aller.

"Une petite minute, Trafalgar! Tu crois quand même pas t'en tirer comme ça?!" hurla soudain l'autre capitaine en s'éjectant du lit pour le rattraper.

Le capitaine des Hearts ne frissonna même pas et se retourna avec un soupir pour plonger son regard dans celui de son vis à vis qui fulminait à quelques centimètres de lui.

"Je vais t'exploser la tête, Trafalgar, et tes talents de médecin te serviront à rien pour te recoudre! poursuivit-il de toute son aura menaçante en lui agrippant violemment l'épaule.

\- Tu ne feras rien du tout, répliqua tranquillement Law.

\- Hein?!"

Celui-ci hocha la tête pour appuyer ses dires.

"Si tu fais ça, je vais raconter à ton équipage que tu t'es fait avoir et que tu t'es fait baiser - dans les deux sens du terme - par un Grand Corsaire.

\- J'peux très bien leur raconter ce que j'veux, c'est moi qu'ils croiront, ricana Eustass. Et puis, si t'es mort, tu raconteras rien à personne!

\- Je serais d'accord avec toi si tu n'omettais pas un détail. Mon équipage est bien évidemment au courant de ce qui se passe et ils ont ordre d'envoyer une dépêche détaillée de toute cette histoire au journal de Grand Line si je ne reviens pas rapidement. Donc… tu crois que ton ego supportera ça?"

Kid se figea.

"Tu me fais du chantage maintenant? gronda-t-il.

\- Voyons les choses de manière plus pragmatique, mon cher Eustass, lui proposa le médecin. J'ai récupéré ma pierre, tu me laisses partir, je ne raconte rien à personne et on a quand même un beau souvenir. Tu ne crois pas?"

Le capitaine aux cheveux rouges ôta brutalement sa main de son épaule.

"Tu me le paieras, Trafalgar. Je ne sais pas encore comment mais tu vas me le payer, sois en sûr."

Law eut un sourire condescendant et lui envoya un baiser.

"A très vite alors."

Sur ce, il passa la porte, enjamba la balustrade sur le pont et atterrit souplement sur le sol avant de se fondre dans la nuit.

* * *

 _Law n'est-il pas le pire des manipulateurs? Oui, c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime mais pour construire une relation là-dessus, c'est pas gagné. Heureusement, il s'agit d'une relation tordue alors…_

 _En espérant que vous avez apprécié._

 _A bientôt pour la suite._


	3. Qui cherche trouve

_Merci à Lerugamine, MiaoiFuki et Lawiki pour vos reviews._

 _Merci pour les mises en alerte/favori._

 _Bonne lecture._

 _Attention_ _: mention de violence_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

 **Qui cherche trouve**

Deux jours plus tard

Kid envoya sa cible d'entrainement par-dessus bord et la regarda couler avec satisfaction.

"Abruti de Marines", ricana-t-il.

Il se retourna et sursauta en découvrant Killer dans son dos, les bras croisés sur son torse et le regard inquisiteur malgré son masque. Kid se détourna immédiatement et replongea dans la contemplation de l'océan. Il n'avait pas envie de parler à son second mais celui-ci lui faisait bien comprendre en le suivant comme une ombre depuis le début de la matinée qu'il ne comptait pas renoncer. Malgré sa volonté de l'ignorer, le capitaine s'agaça rapidement de la situation et lui jeta un regard exaspéré par-dessus son épaule.

"Crache le morceau, Killer.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Trafalgar?"

Kid serra la mâchoire et fit mine de hausser les épaules.

"Rien.

\- Vraiment? On l'a croisé deux fois en peu de temps. D'abord sur une île où tu l'as suivi je ne sais où. Ensuite, on retrouve l'escargophone et le voilà qui débarque à nouveau. Tu nous as foutu dehors sans explication, tu l'as ramené sur le bateau et depuis tu tires une tronche pas possible", lui énuméra calmement son second.

Son capitaine jura entre ses dents. Killer était bien trop intelligent pour sa propre sécurité. Pour autant, il était aussi son meilleur ami et le seul à qui il autorisait des questions. Il se décida alors à lui faire face et se retourna, l'air contrarié.

"Ca n'a rien à voir avec ce putain d'escargophone, marmonna-t-il.

\- Peut-être mais en attendant, les gars ont peur rien qu'à entendre ton pas. Tu leur tombes dessus à tout bout de champ et ça peut plus durer, reprit Killer. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait? Tu veux qu'on aille foutre le feu à sa boîte jaune?"

Kid porta instinctivement la main à ses armes attachées autour de sa taille.

"Trafalgar Law est un putain d'enfoiré et non, j'veux pas que tu touches à sa boîte jaune. J'ai bien mieux que ça.

\- Quoi?

\- Une vengeance.

\- Une vengeance?"

Killer soupira. Kid était très doué dans son domaine, c'est à dire la baston sans réfléchir mais au niveau stratégique, ce n'était pas son fort. C'était le domaine de Trafalgar justement.

"Et tu veux faire quoi exactement? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Peux pas te dire."

Le blond secoua la tête avant de finalement s'en aller. Il en entendrait parler tôt ou tard de toute façon.

* * *

Le lendemain, Kid s'enferma dans sa cabine. Il avait installé l'escargophone au milieu du bazar sur son bureau pour commencer la première partie de son plan, à savoir découvrir l'endroit où se planquait le chirurgien de la mort. Malheureusement, son réseau n'était vraiment pas étendu et à part les Supernovae avec qui il n'était pas spécialement en bon terme, il ne voyait pas qui appeler.

"Putain de joueur de cartes, j'te demande pas d'me dire mon avenir, j'veux savoir si tu sais où est cet enfoiré de Grand Corsaire?!

 _\- La réponse vient de l'est."_

Kid raccrocha brutalement et se passa une main sur le visage. Basil Hawkins avait voulu tirer les cartes avant de lui répondre et Kid l'avait laissé faire en pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une technique pour l'impressionner avant de lui donner sa réponse mais vraisemblablement, il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouvait Trafalgar Law depuis un bon moment.

Le capitaine avait également tenté de joindre l'équipage du On-Air de Scratchmen Apoo mais la musique qui hurlait sans discontinuer avait vite clôt la discussion sans qu'il n'ait rien pu entendre.

Il soupira. X-Drake avait tout simplement raccroché à l'entente de son nom et Capone et Urouge ne répondaient pas. Ne manquaient que le chapeau de paille et Jewelry et le fiasco serait complet. Il n'avançait pas d'un iota concernant la position de Trafalgar ou de son équipage.

Résigné, il composa le numéro de Monkey D. Luffy.

* * *

"Du nouveau, Kid?" s'enquit son second en pénétrant dans sa cabine quelques instants plus tard.

Celui-ci lui adressa un regard ahuri avant de se rendre compte qu'il tenait toujours son escargophone et il raccrocha d'un geste rageur.

"C'est la merde, Killer. Personne ne coopère sur ce putain d'océan!

\- T'étais avec qui?

\- Le chapeau de paille. Enfin, au début. Ce gars est un parfait abruti!"

Comme Killer l'interrogeait du regard, son capitaine développa, furieux.

"Déjà, il a mis cinq minutes à me remettre, l'enfoiré! Ensuite, il sait pas prononcer mon nom ni celui de Trafalgar et du coup, il a fallu cinq autres minutes pour qu'il comprenne de qui j'parlais!

\- Et il sait où il est?

\- J'suis même pas sûr! Une bonne femme de son équipage a débarqué, lui a pris l'escargophone et a commencé à m'engueuler. J'pouvais pas en placer une! A la fin, j'ai quand même compris qu'elle ne savait pas où il était et que même si elle le savait, elle ne dirait pas à un "barbare métallique" où se trouverait un "psychopathe de découpeur" pour ne pas prendre le risque que le Nouveau Monde n'explose avant qu'elle n'ait amassé suffisamment de berrys et puis elle a raccroché!"

Killer hocha la tête, compatissant.

"Sûrement la navigatrice. L'autre femme de l'équipage est de nature beaucoup plus discrète. Nico Robin a eu l'habitude de passer inaperçue pendant longtemps.

\- Et comment tu sais tout ça? grogna Kid.

\- Connaître ses adversaires est la base d'une stratégie victorieuse.

\- Mouais. Si tu le dis."

Agacé, le capitaine aux cheveux rouges commença à composer le numéro du dernier membre des Supernovae mais son second l'arrêta.

"Inutile d'essayer de joindre Jewelry. Elle est portée disparue depuis un bon moment."

Kid balança alors l'escargophone, hors de lui.

"Ces bonnes femmes ne servent décidément à rien! hurla-t-il tandis que Killer ramassait la pauvre bête assommée.

\- J'ai une idée pour découvrir l'emplacement de Trafalgar", reprit ensuite tranquillement le blond.

Kid se tourna brutalement vers lui et le dévisagea avec intérêt.

"Comment?

\- C'est un Grand Corsaire, non? Alors si on demandait à la Marine?"

Son capitaine resta incrédule quelques secondes avant de lui renvoyer un sourire carnassier.

"Excellente idée, Killer."

* * *

Malgré l'enthousiasme qui avait résulté du plan de Killer, Kid commençait à lentement perdre patience. Depuis deux jours, il fouillait sans relâche l'océan du regard, se fatiguant les yeux à force d'espérer apercevoir un bâtiment à l'emblème immanquable.

"C'est toujours quand on cherche la Marine qu'elle reste introuvable, grommela-t-il en abaissant ses jumelles.

\- Une réunion du Gouvernement Mondial a eu lieu il y a quelques jours dans le secteur. Je suis sûr qu'on va finir par croiser un de leur navire", répondit son second à ses côtés.

Kid scruta à nouveau la mer en soupirant.

"Il nous faudrait au moins un Contre-Amiral, maugréa-t-il ensuite. Les officiers inférieurs ne sauront jamais où il se trouve."

Killer hocha la tête.

"Trafalgar est le seul des Sept Grands Corsaires à ne pas avoir d'emplacement fixe. Les autres ont tous une résidence connue mais lui continue à voyager dans son sous-marin. Il prépare certainement quelque chose.

\- Ce chirurgien de pacotille se croit invincible avec son nouveau statut mais il va vite déchanter."

Les deux pirates continuèrent à balayer l'océan du regard pendant de longues minutes avant que Kid n'esquisse enfin un sourire triomphant.

"J'en ai un."

Killer lui prit ses jumelles et fit le point dans la direction indiquée par son capitaine.

"C'est un Commodore. Tu penses que ça suffira?"

Kid fit craquer les os de sa nuque en anticipation de la prochaine bataille.

"Ca suffira. J'en ai marre d'attendre."

* * *

"Bordel mais arrêtez de le pilonner si fort, il va couler! s'énerva Kid.

\- C'est pas le but, Capitaine?" s'étonna alors l'un des membres de son équipage.

Son chef leva les yeux au ciel.

"Si c'est le but mais seulement après que j'aurais obtenu les informations que je cherche, bande de demeurés!"

Comme d'habitude, la perspective d'un combat contre la Marine avait déclenché la frénésie parmi l'équipage des Kidds Pirates. Pourtant, Kid avait pris soin d'expliquer que cette mission était particulière et qu'il ne s'agirait pas d'une simple boucherie pour le plaisir de voir couler le sang de leurs ennemis. Mais visiblement, l'information avait du mal à passer chez certains.

"On va pouvoir les aborder par le flanc gauche, indiqua soudain Wire à son capitaine.

\- Parfait. Killer et moi allons trouver ce Commodore. Je veux que la moitié des hommes reste sur le bateau pour qu'on puisse se tailler au plus vite dès qu'on aura ce qu'on cherche. Les autres peuvent bousiller les officiers mais pas le bateau, compris?

\- Compris, Capitaine."

Tandis que Wire s'éloignait, Kid regarda le bâtiment de la Marine s'approcher avec gourmandise. Il distinguait déjà les cris de peur et d'incompréhension des officiers. Bien sûr, ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi le bateau du Capitaine Eustass Kid fonçait vers eux dans le but évident de les aborder plutôt que de les massacrer. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Killer faire tournoyer ses faux et il sourit un peu plus largement. Il avait vraiment hâte d'y être.

* * *

Rapidement, le navire des Kidds Pirates se rapprocha de celui de la Marine pour se ranger contre son flanc gauche. Les boulets de canon volaient vers les pirates à un rythme soutenu dans l'espoir fou de les faire couler mais Kid les déviait d'un simple mouvement de la main, au plus grand dam des soldats qui commençaient à paniquer.

Sans attendre les cordes d'amarrage, Kid sauta sur le bâtiment ennemi, ses lourdes bottes le faisant atterrir dans un bruit sourd. Killer l'imita et les officiers les mirent immédiatement en joue. Kid les dévisagea alors avec suffisance.

"Ecartez-vous de mon chemin, j'ai à parler avec votre Commodore."

Un homme s'avança, les sourcils froncés. Le visage assombri par un large chapeau, il leva son épée devant lui.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, pirate? s'enquit-il, sur ses gardes.

\- Une simple information, lui assura le capitaine avec un sourire fourbe. Si tu me dis c'que j'veux savoir, on repartira comme si de rien n'était."

Le Commodore le dévisagea quelques secondes avant de resserrer sa prise sur son épée.

"La Marine ne traite pas avec les pirates. Votre place est à Impel Down!"

A ces mots, les officiers entourant les deux assaillants actionnèrent leurs fusils et les balles filèrent en direction du capitaine et de son second. Kid n'eut cependant qu'à lever la main pour qu'elles tombent toutes sur le sol avant d'avoir atteint leurs cibles. Sous le choc, les soldats s'apprêtaient à réitérer leurs gestes quand leur chef intervint.

"Arrêtez, ça ne sert à rien! C'est un Paramecia, il contrôle l'électromagnétisme."

Les soldats baissèrent leurs armes, incrédules et apeurés. Avec un sourire narquois, le capitaine aux cheveux rouges approuva.

"Exact. Et je vais vous montrer comment on se sert d'une arme."

Sans quitter son ennemi des yeux, il leva sa main droite en direction du premier officier à sa portée qui recula d'un pas, terrifié.

"Repel."

L'arme du malheureux se retourna contre lui et la balle s'enfonça dans son épaule, lui arrachant un cri douloureux. Son chef voulut protester en se jetant sur le pirate sanguinaire mais Killer le dissuada de bouger en faisant siffler ses faux devant lui. L'homme tenta malgré tout d'abattre son épée sur les faux pour se créer un passage mais le tournoiement des armes du second de l'équipage la fit voltiger dans les airs. Kid utilisa alors à nouveau son fruit du démon et un autre officier s'écroula à terre. Le Commodore se figea, impuissant.

Au bout du quatrième, il céda.

"Arrête et dis-moi ce que tu veux!"

Kid sourit et lui fit signe d'avancer vers sa cabine avec son second tandis qu'une partie de son équipage investissait le pont.

"Contentez-vous de les empêcher de bouger pour l'instant. Si certains résistent, balancez-les à la mer", leur lança-t-il en s'éloignant.

Ses hommes ricanèrent devant l'appréhension manifeste des officiers qui reculèrent malgré eux.

* * *

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la cabine, Killer envoya le Commodore s'écraser dans le fauteuil derrière son bureau et posa l'une de ses faux devant lui de manière ostensible.

L'officier en chef se redressa et soutint le regard des deux pirates.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir?" demanda-t-il à Kid, les dents serrées.

Celui-ci s'approcha d'un pas, l'air menaçant.

"Les Grands Corsaires. Dis-moi où ils sont."

L'homme le dévisagea.

"Les Sept Grands Corsaires? Quel bénéfice pourrais-tu tirer de cette information?

\- Contente-toi de répondre, fit tranquillement Killer derrière lui.

\- Je préfère mourir plutôt que de coopérer avec des pirates!" les défia alors le prisonnier.

Kid haussa les épaules.

"D'accord."

Il se saisit de son poignard et le lança dans la cuisse de l'homme qui hurla. Killer le maintint fermement pour l'empêcher d'arracher l'objet planté dans sa jambe tandis que l'homme se débattait de toutes ses forces. Le capitaine aux cheveux rouges s'approcha encore et retira la lame avant d'appuyer sur la blessure avec sa main métallique. L'homme se tordit de douleur malgré la poigne de Killer sur ses épaules, les yeux larmoyants.

"Toujours pas d'idée?" lui demanda nonchalamment Kid en se redressant quelques instants plus tard.

L'homme utilisa cette pause pour reprendre son souffle et faire refluer la souffrance. La sueur perlait à son front et le sang dégoulinait de son membre blessé mais il releva tout de même le regard vers Kid avant de tenter de lui cracher au visage. Celui-ci se décala facilement puis replanta son couteau dans la plaie sanguinolente avec un sourire féroce.

Le Commodore hurla de plus belle et vacilla, au bord de l'évanouissement.

"Doucement, Kid. Faut qu'il puisse parler", lui fit remarquer Killer.

Son capitaine retira à nouveau le couteau et secoua l'officier au regard vitreux sur son fauteuil rougit par le sang.

"Hé, t'endors pas!"

L'homme cligna des yeux et Kid se pencha un peu plus vers lui.

"Et tes hommes? Tu préfères les voir mourir que de coopérer?"

Le Commodore se contenta de le fixer sans répondre et Kid releva les yeux vers Killer.

"Descends-moi ces imbéciles. Laisses-en juste quelques-uns en vie."

Killer hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la porte mais le Commodore se redressa légèrement pour échapper à la poigne de son tortionnaire.

"P-pourquoi faire? demanda-t-il d'une voix hachée.

\- Pour que tu les vois souffrir", lui expliqua tranquillement Kid.

Son prisonnier se figea de stupeur.

"Arr-Arrête, capitula-t-il alors. Je… Je vais vous dire ce que je sais…"

Killer repassa le pas de la porte et Kid le balança à nouveau sur son fauteuil avant de prendre une chaise pour lui-même. Il s'assit de l'autre côté du bureau pour faire face à son prisonnier et y posa ses pieds. Il piocha ensuite une pomme dans la corbeille à fruits non loin de lui et la mordit avec vigueur.

"Je sais que Doflamingo est retourné à Dressrosa et... Boa Hancock est à Amazon Lily, commença l'homme.

\- On s'en fout, le coupa Kid en recrachant les pépins. Où est Trafalgar Law?

\- Trafalgar? répéta l'homme. Je-je sais pas où il est…"

Le capitaine des Kidds Pirates se releva d'un bond, furieux, et envoya valser son trognon de pomme.

"Comment ça t'en sais rien?! C'est un Grand Corsaire, la Marine sait forcément où il est!

\- Peut-être les Amiraux mais moi, je l'ai jamais croisé depuis sa prise de fonction. C'est la vérité, je le jure…"

Kid renversa le bureau avant de hurler de rage tandis que le Commodore luttait pour ne pas perdre conscience.

"Relaxe, Kid. Regarde ça."

Killer lui passa une feuille qu'il venait d'arracher d'un escargophone surmonté d'une machine à fax. Son capitaine la parcourut des yeux avant d'éclater de rire.

"Une mission pour ce cher Trafalgar! Lui qui n'aime pas les ordres…

\- L'île n'est pas très loin d'ici et il a dû recevoir l'ordre de mission il y a peu de temps étant donné la date de cette copie, fit son second. Si on met le cap à l'est, on y sera d'ici un jour ou deux. Ca devrait être suffisant.

\- Cet enfoiré de voyant avait raison finalement", remarqua Kid.

Killer haussa les épaules et le capitaine repassa le pas de la porte en direction de l'extérieur. Il contempla alors son équipage qui menaçait toujours les officiers.

"C'est bon, les gars, coulez-moi ce rafiot et on dégage."

Ses hommes hurlèrent de joie et Kid se dirigeait vers son propre navire quand le Commodore l'apostropha. Il s'était péniblement traîné jusqu'au pont, sa jambe blessée dégoulinant de sang.

"Je croyais que tu repartirais sans histoire si tu obtenais ton information?!" siffla-t-il.

Eustass Captain Kid haussa les épaules tout en continuant sa route.

"On ne t'a pas appris à ne pas faire confiance aux pirates quand tu es rentré dans la Marine?"

* * *

Le jour-même

Law souffla d'un air ennuyé. L'île vers laquelle ils se dirigeaient leur faisait faire un détour non négligeable et il espérait ne pas y rester plus de quelques heures avant de reprendre la mer. Il relut le papier qu'il avait reçu presque 24 heures plus tôt. Une rébellion à mater pour que le Gouvernement Mondial continue de s'assurer la mainmise sur les échanges de minerais de la région. Un groupe de pirates essayait de détourner leurs réserves et évidemment, la Marine était chargée de rétablir le calme avant que les élites ne souffrent d'une baisse de leurs revenus déjà largement confortables.

Etre un Grand Corsaire n'avait définitivement pas que des avantages pour lui. Le chirurgien devait se plier un minimum à leurs demandes afin de rester dans les bonnes grâces du Gouvernement Mondial suffisamment longtemps pour mener à bien son objectif.

Lorsque son sous-marin brisa la surface de l'eau quelques heures plus tard, Law s'empressa de distribuer ses ordres à son équipage. Pas de massacre inutile mais pas de perte de temps non plus. D'après ses recherches, les rebelles se composaient d'une alliance pirates. Les deux capitaines valaient respectivement 105 et 125 millions de berrys, ce qui leur laissait vraisemblablement une bonne marge de manoeuvre pour les battre aisément. Pour être sûr que le Gouvernement Mondial sache qu'il avait mené à bien sa mission, le Grand Corsaire allait s'occuper seul des rebelles pendant que son équipage serait chargé de couler leurs navires. Ainsi, personne ne pourrait s'échapper et la Marine viendrait récupérer les prisonniers pour en faire ce que bon lui semblerait.

Arrivé sur la plage, Law fronça les sourcils. L'île était lugubre et le temps maussade ajoutait à l'ambiance lourde et grise. Les îles comme celles-ci étaient de véritables enfers pour leurs habitants. Assis sur une montagne d'or, ils étaient quasiment réduits à l'état d'esclaves par les groupes les plus forts de la région qui les employaient pour extraire leurs richesses. Lorsque le Gouvernement Mondial avait décrété que l'île était désormais sous leur protection, les habitants avaient cru à un miracle. Pourtant, les nouveaux propriétaires leur garantissait tout juste une sécurité relative en échange de la presque totalité de leur minerai et ils avaient continué à travailler aussi durement qu'avant. Malgré tout, les îliens étaient infiniment reconnaissants envers leurs prétendus sauveurs et ceux-ci en profitaient pour démontrer leur force lorsque l'île attirait des pirates avides afin de consolider un peu plus leur asservissement volontaire.

Et aujourd'hui, c'était au tour de leur nouveau Grand Corsaire de participer à cette démonstration ridicule. Law détestait se sentir utilisé pour des méthodes qu'il n'approuvait pas mais il s'engagea tout de même vers le coeur de l'île, son nodachi à l'épaule. Il ne demeurerait pas à leur service toute sa vie. Il avait surtout un but à atteindre.

* * *

Le lendemain

Lorsque le bateau des Kidds Pirates arriva en vue de la petite île minière, la fumée aux alentours leur apprit que les Hearts avaient déjà dû faire le ménage. Kid ne perdit pas de temps et s'enferma avec son second dans sa cabine. Il ne voulait pas voir le Grand Corsaire lui échapper à nouveau.

"Je veux tout le monde sur l'île et le premier qui le localise m'avertit. Par contre, restez discrets. Son équipage est sûrement là aussi et ils peuvent nous repérer.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait une fois qu'on sait où il est? lui demanda Killer. On attaque?

\- Non. On le ramène ici et ensuite, j'vous veux tous dehors."

Son second secoua la tête.

"Mauvaise idée, Kid.

\- Comment ça, mauvaise idée?! s'emporta son capitaine.

\- La dernière fois que t'as fait ça, je sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais t'es pas ressorti joyeux de cet entretien et j'veux pas passer mon temps à jouer les baby-sitters auprès d'un équipage terrifié, répliqua fermement le blond.

\- Ca n'aura rien à voir avec la dernière fois! fulmina Kid. J'vais le dépecer vivant cet enfoiré, point barre!

\- Pourquoi pas avec l'équipage alors?

\- Parce que c'est entre lui et moi!"

Killer demeura silencieux une seconde.

"C'est un Grand Corsaire, Kid. Ne le sous-estime p-

\- Je sais qui c'est, bordel et j'en ai rien à foutre de son titre de merde parce que ça veut rien dire! J'vais lui faire regretter de m'avoir pris pour un putain de transporteur!"

Son second finit par hausser les épaules et s'éloigna. Les ordres étaient les ordres.

* * *

 _Comme vous vous en doutez, les retrouvailles seront sanglantes (et ne se feront pas trop attendre)._

 _En attendant, j'espère que vous avez apprécié :)_


	4. Petit arrangement entre ennemis

_Merci à Lerugamine et Lawiki pour vos reviews._

 _Bonne lecture._

 _Attention_ _: ce chapitre contient un lemon ainsi qu'une bonne dose de violence_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

 **Petit arrangement entre ennemis**

Killer laissa l'équipage s'éparpiller parmi les ruelles du petit village minier. Les habitants étaient pour la plupart terrer chez eux. Entre les rebelles venus prendre leur minerai et un Grand Corsaire en chasse, le blond leur donnait raison de se planquer.

Pour sa part, il avait décidé de visiter les alentours. Trafalgar Law ne lui semblait pas être le genre d'homme à sociabiliser avec les habitants ou même à boire pour fêter sa victoire sur les pillards. Au contraire, Killer était prêt à parier qu'il rentrerait au plus tôt vers son sous-marin. Le problème était qu'il s'agissait d'un sous-marin justement. Introuvable à première vue puisque bien tapi sous l'océan.

Le Grand Corsaire était l'un des pirates les plus intelligents qu'il ait eu à connaître et Killer hésitait sur la conduite à tenir. Au moindre faux pas, ce dernier ne lui ferait pas de cadeau. C'est pourquoi il avait formellement interdit à ses compagnons d'équipage de tenter de l'approcher seuls. Même à eux tous réunis, il savait qu'ils ne feraient pas le poids. Seul Kid pourrait peut-être lui tenir tête.

Plusieurs départs de feu noyaient la campagne environnante sous la fumée et Killer monta en amont pour s'arrêter un peu en hauteur, dissimulé par un large tronc d'arbre. A cet endroit, il surplombait une bonne partie de la plage et il était logique de penser que Trafalgar devrait passer par là pour redescendre vers son sous-marin. Il devait sûrement s'être déjà débarrassé de ses adversaires et il ne s'attarderait pas davantage.

Le second de l'équipage n'eut pas longtemps à attendre. Il entendit bientôt des bruits de pas tranquilles s'avancer sur le chemin et il reconnut en un instant la silhouette du Grand Corsaire, nodachi à l'épaule et long manteau flottant au vent.

Derrière son immense arbre, Killer le laissa passer sans faire un geste, aussi silencieux qu'une ombre. Lorsque l'homme bifurqua pour s'avancer vers la plage, il sortit son mini escargophone de sa poche.

"Je l'ai en visuel, Kid. Je te l'amène."

Sans attendre la réponse, il s'engagea sur le chemin à la poursuite de sa cible. Il avait décidé de laisser avancer le chirurgien le plus possible vers la plage et de l'intercepter juste avant qu'il ne s'aperçoive que le bateau des Kidds Pirates avait accosté un peu à l'écart. Moins il aurait de chemin à faire en sa compagnie, plus il avait de chance de réussite.

Law jeta un coup d'oeil derrière son épaule, méfiant. Il avait l'impression d'être suivi mais il ne distingua rien hormis les maisons grises et le ciel assombri par l'épaisse fumée des incendies qu'il avait déclenchés. Il ne s'inquiéta pas d'être attaqué par les pirates qu'il venait de battre à plate couture. Ces derniers ne lui avaient pas causé le moindre effort et il avait séparé leurs corps en plusieurs parties avant de déposer les morceaux en différents lieux pour que la Marine ait le temps de les trouver sans qu'ils ne puissent s'échapper.

Le médecin reprit sa marche en direction de sa petite embarcation qu'il avait dissimulée sous les branchages en bord de plage. Alors qu'il allait s'engager sur le sable, une arme tranchante appuya soudain sur ses omoplates et il se figea.

"Continue d'avancer, Trafalgar."

En un éclair, Law comprit ce qui lui arrivait. Il se raidit et resserra sa prise sur son nodachi sans pour autant bouger.

"Que se passe-t-il, Killer?"

Son sourire narquois au coin des lèvres, Law sentit le tranchant de la faux du second de l'équipage des Kidds Pirates s'enfoncer un peu plus profondément dans son dos. Malgré son air assuré, il était sur ses gardes. Killer était presque aussi redoutable que son capitaine. Il avait moins de force mais sa vivacité d'esprit était plus dangereuse. La preuve, il n'essayait pas de le désarmer, sachant d'avance que c'était inutile.

"Mon capitaine veut te voir alors fais pas le difficile et avance, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

\- Ton capitaine…"

Killer approuva et le Grand Corsaire fronça les sourcils.

"Et que me veut-il, ce cher Eustass?"

Le blond haussa les épaules.

"J'ai pas tout compris. Une histoire de vengeance et de transporteur?"

Law hocha la tête.

"Je vois. Ca ne m'étonne pas qu'il ne t'ait pas parlé de notre petit secret…

\- J'en ai rien à foutre de vos histoires, le coupa-t-il. S'il veut te voir, j't'amène le voir, c'est tout.

\- Quel dévouement."

La faux dans son dos se faisait de plus en plus pressante et Law décida d'avancer. Le temps qu'il crée une room pour le désarmer, le blond pourrait sérieusement le blesser et il n'avait pas intérêt à apparaître désavantagé devant Eustass Kid.

Ils marchèrent donc quelques instants en silence et le Grand Corsaire se dirigea de lui-même vers le navire de son ennemi dès qu'il le reconnut. Ils montèrent ensuite par la passerelle et tandis qu'ils traversaient la coursive, Law se tourna vers l'homme derrière lui.

"Dis-moi, il est en colère?

\- Rarement vu autant", confirma l'autre.

Law eut un sourire plein d'assurance et fit tournoyer son nodachi sur son épaule.

"Ca risque d'être intéressant…"

* * *

Le médecin fut emmené vers la cabine du capitaine et la porte ouverte lui signala qu'il était attendu de pied ferme. Découvrir Kid vautré dans son fauteuil un verre à la main et le sourire mauvais aux lèvres le lui confirma.

"Tu peux nous laisser, Killer."

Son sourire démoniaque inquiéta presque son second. Vu l'état du Supernova et l'attitude du Grand Corsaire, il y aurait forcément du sang sur les murs d'ici quelques instants. Finalement, il tourna les talons et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il avait confiance en son capitaine.

* * *

"Trafalgar.

\- Eustass."

Les deux capitaines se jaugèrent du regard, le même éclat de confiance au fond des yeux.

"Je t'offre pas à boire cette fois, fit Kid en se relevant.

\- Dommage. Tu étais bien plus accueillant avant.

\- Et tu t'es foutu de ma gueule. Donc compte pas sur moi pour recommencer."

Law secoua la tête, amusé.

"Ca n'avait rien à voir. Le fait de m'offrir un verre était un simple acte de civilité qui n'a eu aucune influence sur la suite des évènements."

Kid brisa celui qu'il avait dans la main et le liquide ambré du whisky se répandit le long de ses doigts jusqu'au sol.

"Tu sais, Trafalgar, s'il y a bien un truc que j'apprécie pas, c'est qu'on se serve de moi..."

Le capitaine aux cheveux rouges braqua un regard froid dans celui-ci de son vis-à-vis qui ne cilla pas.

"... et qu'on se permette de m'utiliser comme si j'étais le premier abruti venu.

\- Est-ce ma faute si tu es tellement naïf, Eustass? rétorqua le Grand Corsaire avec un sourire.

\- Je suis loin d'être naïf, espèce de connard, répliqua dangereusement le Supernova. Toi par contre, tu l'es si tu as pensé ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que tu en sortirais vivant aujourd'hui."

A ces mots, Kid dégaina une arme à sa taille et tira une balle qui atteignit le médecin au niveau du flanc droit. Incrédule, Law n'eut pas le temps de se protéger et en eut le souffle coupé lorsque le projectile entailla sa chaire. Il porta sa main à son ventre d'où le sang s'écoulait déjà et tenta de reprendre sa respiration, sous le choc.

"Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, les bonnes vieilles méthodes sont souvent les meilleures, Trafalgar, lui expliqua son rival avec arrogance.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Tu peux toujours essayer de t'opérer toi-même, ricana-t-il alors en le voyant tomber à genoux tandis que son nodachi lui échappait. C'est du granit marin.

\- Du… granit ma-marin?" balbutia Law.

Le chirurgien comprenait mieux sa faiblesse immédiate qui aurait dû intervenir beaucoup plus progressivement. Oh, l'enfoiré de pervers. Trafalgar serra les dents. Cet abruti lui avait purement et simplement tiré dessus! L'acte était si banal qu'il ne s'était absolument pas méfié, persuadé que Kid utiliserait son fruit du démon.

"Room. Scan."

Law repéra un poignard planté au-dessus de sa tête dans le plafond et l'échangea contre un débris de verre à ses côtés avant de le ramasser. D'une main ferme, il se prépara à extraire la balle coûte que coûte. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais se battre avec du granit marin dans le ventre.

"Oh, tu vas vraiment essayer? s'enquit l'autre capitaine. Je ne veux pas manquer ça."

Il se laissa retomber sur son fauteuil pour mieux observer le spectacle et attrapa sa bouteille, un sourire malsain au coin des lèvres.

Le chirurgien se força à maintenir sa room autour de lui. Il ne pouvait pas totalement stériliser son espace mais son niveau de contrôle lui permettait de le purifier au maximum. Ses jambes ne le portaient plus et il renonça à se relever. Il se débarrassa de son manteau, releva son sweat et son tee-shirt qu'il coinça entre ses dents et enfonça fermement la lame au niveau de sa blessure.

Au milieu d'un éclair de douleur, il sentit la pointe du poignard atteindre sa cible après quelques secondes de tâtonnement. Le granit marin ne s'enfonçait pas aussi profondément qu'une balle ordinaire dans la peau et au prix de grandes inspirations pour faire refluer la souffrance, le petit projectile roula bientôt au sol.

Aussitôt, il constata avec soulagement qu'aucun organe n'avait été touché car un peu d'énergie lui revint. Malgré tout, sa blessure lui vrillait les entrailles et sa mâchoire l'élançait d'avoir trop serré les dents autour de ses vêtements pour s'empêcher de hurler.

Les yeux larmoyants, Law étendit sa room un peu plus jusqu'à repérer des compresses et du désinfectant dans la salle de bain adjacente. Ses mains couvertes de sang tremblaient mais il les téléporta à lui contre le poignard.

"Pas mal."

Le médecin le fusilla du regard. L'autre capitaine le contemplait en souriant largement, l'air particulièrement satisfait. Epuisé, Law fit disparaître sa room. Il vida la bouteille de désinfectant sur sa plaie et serra à nouveau les dents de toutes ses forces lorsque le liquide lui brûla les chaires. Il s'appuya ensuite contre le mur, le visage ruisselant de sueur, et enleva sa casquette pour s'essuyer le front avant de s'empresser de couvrir sa blessure pour la protéger.

Il retrouvait peu à peu ses esprits lorsque Kid ressortit son arme.

"On recommence? lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire enjôleur.

\- Room. Tact."

La lourde armoire se souleva dans les airs et Kid fronça les sourcils en la suivant des yeux.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous…"

Le meuble s'abattit soudain sur lui et il eut tout juste le temps de se décaler. L'armoire explosa en plusieurs dizaines de bouts de bois tranchants et son contenu s'étala par terre. Kid soupira bruyamment et reporta son regard vers le médecin qui s'était relevé, en appui sur son nodachi.

"Ne t'en prends pas à mes affaires, je viens de les laver, grogna-t-il.

\- Je voulais voir la couleur de tes caleçons, fit Law avec un sourire crispé en en embrochant un sur sa gigantesque épée.

\- Pervers même en plein combat mortel, nota le capitaine aux cheveux rouges en avançant vers lui d'un pas assuré. T'es un sacré numéro, Trafalgar…"

Celui-ci eut un sourire narquois avant de se redresser complètement. Sa blessure le lançait toujours mais ce n'était pas assez pour l'affaiblir définitivement. Et il comptait bien répliquer.

"Room. Shambles."

Les revolvers de Kid se retrouvèrent tranchés et tombèrent au sol dans un bruit mat.

"A armes égales, Eustass.

\- A armes égales, approuva son rival avec un sourire reflétant le sien. Repel!"

La force de son attaque concentrée sur le nodachi du médecin fut telle que son propriétaire ne put la retenir. Elle s'arracha de ses mains et Kid la laissa retomber à l'autre bout de la chambre. Avec un rictus suffisant, il s'approcha encore avant de sentir un poing s'écraser sur sa mâchoire. Sous l'effet de surprise et la force de l'impact, il ne put s'empêcher de trébucher en arrière, sonné.

"Nom de…"

Kid cracha le sang qui s'accumulait dans sa bouche, parfaitement furieux. Il fusilla ensuite le chirurgien du regard qui le toisait avec mépris.

"Ca, c'est pour la balle en granit marin, siffla Law en massant sa main endolorie.

\- Tu l'avais cherché, Trafalgar, maugréa Kid en retour.

\- Je me suis servi de toi, Eustass mais je n'ai pas essayé de te tuer! lui rappela-t-il.

\- Tenter de me rouler, c'est prendre le risque de mourir", continua sombrement son rival.

Law leva les yeux au ciel.

"Tu ne connais pas les réponses proportionnées?

\- Quoi, c'est trop pour toi, Trafalgar? ricana Kid. Tu veux faire une pause?

\- Room. Tact."

Le bureau du capitaine des Kidds Pirates s'éleva à son tour avant de vouloir s'écraser sur son propriétaire. Cette fois, ce dernier se prit un débris qui lui fit une estafilade assez large le long du bras gauche. Le sang jaillit immédiatement sur sa peau blanche et Kid se débarrassa de son manteau pour contempler la déchirure. Il fit une rapide compression avec son autre main avant de relever des yeux déchaînés sur son rival.

"Repel!"

Un autre poignard fiché dans le plafond se détacha et fonça vers le médecin qui n'eut pas le temps de parer le coup. La lame lui entailla brutalement le torse sur plusieurs centimètres, déchirant ses vêtements par la même occasion. Law siffla de douleur et déchira un peu plus son sweat et son tee-shirt pour évaluer les dégâts.

Face à lui, le capitaine aux cheveux rouges eut un petit rire narquois devant la mine ulcérée du chirurgien. Il remarqua alors les tatouages qui se teintaient de rouge sur la peau bronzée du torse de son adversaire entre les lambeaux de ses vêtements. Il pouvait dire que la blessure n'était pas trop profonde étant donné le peu de sang qui s'en échappait mais le regard flamboyant qui lui était adressé en retour avait définitivement quelque chose d'attrayant. Sans s'en rendre compte, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

"Putain de merde, Trafalgar. Quand tu baignes dans ton sang, t'es vachement bandant."

Le Grand Corsaire leva un sourcil surpris avant de lui offrir un sourire moqueur

"Je savais que le rouge était ta couleur."

Kid se contenta de se rapprocher à nouveau avec suffisance, insensible à sa remarque.

"Et cette fois, je parlais bien de tes cheveux", ajouta alors le médecin.

A ces mots, son rival se stoppa net avant de serrer les dents.

"Je vais t'achever à coups de marteau, Trafalgar, gronda-t-il.

\- Tu vois, moi, ce sont tes menaces qui me font de l'effet."

Kid sentit un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale devant le regard plein de défiance et de désir de son ennemi. Sa colère semblait se tarir au rythme de sa propre envie se manifestant de manière un peu trop visible sous son pantalon.

Il fit craquer sa nuque et franchit les derniers pas qui les séparaient avant de se saisir du corps du chirurgien par l'épaule. Il arracha violemment les derniers lambeaux du sweat et du tee-shirt avant de caresser du bout des doigts sa blessure bandée avec un sourire appréciateur. Comme le Grand Corsaire ne bougeait pas et le fixait sans ciller, il l'envoya bientôt s'écraser sur le lit.

Malgré la brûlure de son flanc droit, Law ne voulait pas se débattre et il se contenta de se redresser légèrement sur ses avant-bras, dos au matelas. L'appétit manifeste de son rival avait réveillé sa propre convoitise et il eut un sourire amusé lorsqu'il vit l'autre capitaine s'allonger au-dessus de lui, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur.

"Et ta vengeance, Eustass? lui fit-il remarquer.

\- Chaque chose en son temps", grogna Kid en réponse tandis qu'il débouclait brutalement la ceinture du chirurgien.

Celui-ci retint une grimace de douleur lorsqu'il dut contracter ses muscles abdominaux pour faire glisser ses vêtements de ses jambes mais elle fut vite remplacée par un soupir de contentement lorsqu'il sentit la langue de son rival lécher la plaie de son torse.

"Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu préfères? s'enquit-il après quelques instants, le souffle court et les yeux embrasés. Mon sang ou mes tatouages?

\- Si l'encre avait pu être ton sang, je crois que tu quitterais plus ce lit…"

Law eut un petit rire avant de se redresser à nouveau et de planter ses yeux gris joueurs dans ceux de son vis à vis.

"Voyons voir si le grand Eustass 'Captain' Kid est si fort qu'il ne le prétend… Room. Tact."

A ces mots, le lit décolla du sol et remonta lentement vers le haut de la cabine. Intrigué, Kid l'interrogea du regard et le chirurgien lui sourit avec provocation.

"Accroche-toi, Eustass."

Le lit se retourna brusquement, plantant ses pieds dans le plafond et déchirant ainsi une partie du bois. Attiré vers le sol, Kid manqua s'écraser avant de se ressaisir en un éclair.

"Repel!"

Avec sa main gauche, il attrapa le poignard abandonné au sol et le planta violemment non loin de la tête du chirurgien pour s'y agripper tandis que son bras métallique s'encastrait dans le matelas pour le maintenir de l'autre côté. Kid dévisagea ensuite son rival qui n'avait aucun mal à tenir sur ce lit renversé.

"J'ai le pouvoir absolu dans ma room, Eustass, expliqua Law en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres dans un geste séducteur. Jusqu'à… la gravité."

Soudain, Kid se sentit enveloppé par une force qui lui permit de relâcher la pression de ses bras. Il était comme revenu à terre et aurait pu aisément croire que le plafond était devenu le sol si le reste de son mobilier ne lui rappelait pas la réalité.

"Je parie que tu l'as jamais fait dans cette position, lui glissa alors Law avec un sourire calculateur.

\- Parce que toi, oui?" grogna-t-il.

Le médecin accentua son sourire.

"Va savoir. Mais avant…"

Law appuya fermement sur le bras blessé de son adversaire, ce qui lui arracha une grimace de douleur ainsi que de nouvelles giclées de sang.

"Ca, c'est pour m'avoir coupé."

Il fit ensuite courir ses doigts sur le dos de l'autre capitaine et dessina une arabesque ensanglantée sur sa peau pâle.

"Enfoiré de chirurgien pervers", murmura Kid d'une voix rauque en le dévorant des yeux.

Law remua sensuellement des hanches et Kid dut se mordre la lèvre pour s'empêcher de gémir. Son pantalon était devenu définitivement trop serré et l'attitude du Grand Corsaire ne faisait qu'accentuer le feu intérieur qu'il ressentait. Déjà au comble de l'impatience, il se débarrassa de ses derniers vêtements d'un geste brusque et ses mains agrippèrent fermement le bassin de son rival qui noua ses jambes autour de sa taille d'un air joueur. Le regard qu'il lui adressait raffermit son assurance : ses yeux le pressaient de passer aux choses sérieuses tandis qu'une lueur de défi agitait toujours ses prunelles grises. Le chirurgien de la mort était définitivement désirable à cet instant et Kid eut un grondement sourd. Il ne pouvait plus attendre.

Il se redressa brutalement et s'enfonça à l'intérieur de son rival qui retint un cri de douleur sous le coup de la surprise. Avec un sourire narquois, Kid contempla les traits crispés de son visage avant de sentir ses ongles s'enfoncer brutalement dans sa blessure au bras. Il sursauta et l'élancement lui arracha un grognement, remarquant à cette occasion que le chirurgien le contemplait maintenant d'un air moqueur.

Kid respira profondément et commença à bouger ses hanches. Il voulait à tout prix effacer cet air suffisant du visage du Grand Corsaire et il ne voyait qu'une seule solution. Bien vite, les gémissements de douleur laissèrent place à ceux du plaisir et leurs respirations se firent de plus en plus haletantes.

Le plaisir déferlait maintenant par vagues. Law s'accrocha aux épaules musculeuses de son rival et y laissa la marque acérée de ses ongles. Les mouvements de plus en plus erratiques du capitaine aux cheveux rouges traduisaient l'imminence de sa jouissance. De la même façon, malgré ses propres blessures, Law ne ressentait rien d'autre que l'adrénaline pulsant dans son corps, lui enjoignant de ne pas laisser s'échapper la bête féroce au-dessus de lui qui se fichait pas mal de l'état de son organisme.

Le chirurgien eut soudain le souffle coupé lorsque Kid atteignit son point sensible et le lit vibra tandis qu'il se mordait les lèvres pour s'empêcher de gémir. Résister aux assauts de l'autre capitaine et le faire plier avant lui faisait définitivement partie du jeu auquel ils se soumettaient volontairement. Tous deux savaient que leur égo se nourrissait de cette ambiance provocatrice. L'attraction qui en résultait était tout simplement la cerise sur le gâteau.

Le lit trembla plus fortement et Kid se redressa un peu au milieu de leurs soupirs. Il interrogea le chirurgien du regard et celui-ci eut un sourire essoufflé, les yeux mi-clos.

"Je ne suis pas sûr de parvenir à maintenir ma room très longtemps…"

Son amant haussa les épaules et repartit à l'assaut du corps bronzé sous le sien avec délectation. Le Grand Corsaire s'était donné un obstacle supplémentaire en décidant d'utiliser ses pouvoirs et maintenant que la jouissance le rattrapait, il perdait le contrôle. Kid sourit avec satisfaction et donna un coup de hanche encore plus franc au bassin qui ondulait selon le rythme qu'il imposait. Law se cambra en réponse et il grogna de contentement.

Alors que le plaisir obscurcissait de plus en plus son cerveau à son tour, il sentit le meuble dégringoler en même temps que le chirurgien lui mordait violemment la clavicule au milieu de son orgasme. Kid n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter, trop perdu dans son propre plaisir tandis que le corps de Law se contractait autour de lui.

"Oh, bordel!"

Son propre orgasme envoya le capitaine aux cheveux rouges au septième ciel et il ne remarqua pas vraiment que le lit se retournait avant de s'écraser violemment au sol, les pieds de bois explosant sous la force de l'impact et laissant le matelas recouvert de débris directement par terre.

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience de son environnement au milieu de la poussière qui retombait doucement, il se redressa légèrement et jeta un coup d'oeil circonspect autour de lui.

"Putain, t'as ravagé ma chambre, fit-il remarquer au chirurgien qui reprenait lui aussi son souffle.

\- C'était pour la bonne cause, répondit ce dernier en repoussant le corps trop lourd au-dessus de lui.

\- La prochaine fois, on le fait pas ici," décida-t-il alors.

Le Grand Corsaire haussa les sourcils avant d'avoir un sourire amusé.

"C'est une proposition intéressante…"

Quand Kid se fut complètement dégagé, il se releva et grimaça en passant sa main sur sa blessure. Son pansement sommaire était de nouveau teinté de rouge et il soupira.

"En tout cas la prochaine fois, l'utilisation du granit marin sera interdite."

Kid eut un sourire d'approbation tandis qu'il s'étirait. Ils étaient couverts de sang et de sueur et il fit un mouvement de la tête vers sa salle de bain.

"Prends une douche avant de partir, Trafalgar. Si tu laisses du sang partout sur le bateau, Killer va en faire une maladie."

Le chirurgien grinça des dents. Il ne supportait pas que quiconque lui donne d'ordre mais il devait reconnaître qu'il était dans un piteux état. Il s'extirpa donc lentement du matelas, attrapa ce qu'il restait de ses affaires et se dirigea vers la salle de bain dont il referma la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Killer se redressa lorsqu'il vit l'ombre du Grand Corsaire descendre la passerelle et se diriger vers la plage. Aussitôt, il bondit à son tour sur le pont. Il était resté à proximité au cas où son capitaine aurait besoin de lui et voir repartir Trafalgar Law comme si de rien n'était ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il était absolument convaincu que Kid ne l'aurait jamais laissé partir sans raison et c'est cette idée qui l'inquiétait particulièrement. Son capitaine était dans un tel état de rage quelques heures plus tôt qu'il ne voyait pas ce que le chirurgien avait pu proposer qui aurait pu le calmer.

Il se dirigea vers la cabine et frappa à la porte. Kid lui donna immédiatement l'autorisation d'entrer et il pénétra dans la pièce. Il avança et fixa son capitaine qui sortait visiblement de la douche, une serviette autour de la taille.

"Tu l'as laissé partir finalement, énonça-t-il simplement.

\- Ouais. On a trouvé un autre arrangement."

Le blond jeta un coup d'oeil à la chambre dévastée, à sa blessure au bras gauche puis aux multiples traces de morsures et de griffures sur son corps qu'il ne prenait même pas la peine de cacher. Il soupira.

"T'es sûr de ce que tu fais, Kid?"

Celui-ci eut un petit rire. Il savait que son second avait compris ce qu'il s'était passé.

"T'inquiète, Killer. Y a que des avantages à s'envoyer en l'air avec un ennemi."

Celui-ci se contenta de secouer la tête. Il n'était pas certain d'avoir la même analyse que son capitaine.

"Je vais chercher les autres."

* * *

"Capitaine, tu es là! pleura Bepo. On t'a cherché partout!"

Une partie de l'équipage des Hearts s'était rassemblée autour de leur capitaine qui venait de pénétrer dans leur sous-marin.

"Un problème avec les pirates? s'enquit Shachi.

\- Absolument pas. J'ai simplement croisé Eustass", leur apprit-il alors.

Ses hommes se figèrent.

"Bordel, il nous a retrouvés, pesta Penguin.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Cela nous a permis d'avoir une petite explication", lui assura son capitaine avec un sourire.

Il se tourna ensuite vers son second avant de lui confier son nodachi. Il déboutonna alors sa veste et l'enleva, révélant ainsi ses multiples blessures ainsi que son absence d'autres vêtements sur le haut de son corps.

"Capitaine? s'alarma Bepo.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grand-chose, fit-il en s'examinant. Cap sur la prochaine île en attendant.

\- Besoin d'aide? lui demanda Shachi en désignant sa blessure au ventre.

\- Non, je vais m'en occuper. Quelques points de suture devraient suffire.

\- Bien, Capitaine."

Lorsqu'il se fut éloigné, Shachi siffla d'étonnement avant d'échanger un clin d'oeil avec ses amis.

"Putain, vous avez vu les marques qu'il a?! Y a pas que des blessures dues à une baston, croyez-moi! Et cette coupure, vous pensez qu'ils se sont débrouillés comment?!

\- Le Capitaine s'est fièrement défendu! interpréta Bepo.

\- Tu parles d'une petite explication, ricana Penguin en l'ignorant.

\- J'en reviens pas! Tu me diras, c'est une bonne manière de connaître ses prochaines intentions! s'enthousiasma son ami.

\- C'est quand même une drôle de tactique", fit Jean Bart.

Shachi lui envoya une grande bourrade dans le dos en riant.

"Notre capitaine ne fait jamais rien au hasard et il adore les nouvelles expériences!"

* * *

 _Certains ont réclamé du sanglant?_

 _J'espère que vous êtes satisfaits et prêts pour la suite :)_


	5. Crime et châtiment

_Merci à Lerugamine, Yuki, Eirika Holmes, ventine9, Lawiki et Taranis pour vos reviews._

 _Bienvenue à ceux qui rejoignent l'aventure._

 _Bonne lecture._

 _Réponse aux reviews anonymes_

 _Yuki_ _: voilà ta demande satisfaite, j'espère que la suite te plaira ;)_

 _Taranis_ _: ravie que cela te plaise! J'adore la manipulation dont Law peut faire preuve et je ne vois pas Kid réagir autrement qu'excessivement XD En espérant que la suite te plaira tout autant!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

 **Crime et châtiment**

Trois jours plus tard

Kid grinça des dents en découvrant l'ampleur des dégâts sur le bateau.

Cette nuit, ils avaient essuyé une tempête de tous les diables. Des grêlons géants étaient tombés du ciel, créant de gigantesques vagues qui avaient frappées et ensevelies le navire jusqu'à le faire craquer au niveau du ponton arrière et de la balustrade avant. Ensuite, le vent s'était mis à souffler et l'équipage à peine remis de sa frayeur avait dû manoeuvrer sous des trombes d'eau pour éviter des tourbillons destructeurs qui se formaient d'une seconde à l'autre. Personne n'avait dormi de la nuit.

Le soleil refaisait maintenant lentement son apparition au-dessus de la mer, déchirant les nuages en même temps que le voile de la nuit. Kid se dirigea alors vers Killer qui supervisait déjà les réparations.

"Il faut qu'on trouve un endroit où accoster, lui montra son second dès qu'il l'aperçut.

\- Le bateau est vraiment amoché? s'enquit Kid.

\- Plus que ça. C'est un miracle qu'on flotte encore."

Le capitaine soupira.

"Bon, on va faire une pause alors…

\- Ce serait plus prudent d'avoir une base sur la terre ferme pendant un temps, Kid, continua le blond.

\- Tu vas pas recommencer...

\- Le Nouveau Monde est dangereux, on ne pourra pas le traverser aussi facilement que Grand Line. Il va falloir qu'on réfléchisse à des stratégies," insista son ami.

Kid se renfrogna. Killer lui en avait déjà parlé et il savait que son second avait raison mais cela allait à l'encontre de son instinct. Il n'avait aucune patience et détestait s'encombrer de négociations. Pour lui, les choses se résumaient simplement entre ceux qui le soutenaient et ceux qui s'opposaient à lui. Les derniers n'ayant bien évidemment que peu de marge de manoeuvre hormis la fuite ou la mort.

"Putain, ça me fait chier quand il faut réfléchir au lieu de tout tabasser, grogna-t-il.

\- Je sais mais de toute façon, pour l'instant on n'a pas le choix. Il nous faut un abri le temps de retaper le bateau.

\- D'accord, d'accord. Fais comme tu veux…"

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Wire repéra une petite île aux allures sauvages. L'équipage mit le cap vers elle avec enthousiasme et débarqua rapidement. Tandis que Killer envoyait des hommes chercher du bois pour colmater au plus vite les brèches, Kid s'aventura dans la forêt qui bordait la plage. L'île n'était pas plus grande qu'un petit village et elle était parfaite en ce sens. Cependant, l'équipage des Kidds Pirates s'aperçut bien vite qu'elle était loin d'être inhabitée. Une tribu d'hommes que Kid qualifia d'indiens s'interposa rapidement, aussi bien parce que les pirates coupaient leur bois que parce que leurs intentions étaient clairement hostiles.

Avec son impatience légendaire, Kid trancha la tête d'un guerrier quelques minutes seulement après leur rencontre et le massacre commença. De toute façon, Killer avait dit qu'ils avaient besoin d'une planque et la taille de cette île était idéale, avait-il décidé. Tant pis pour ceux qui se trouveraient en travers de son chemin.

* * *

Kid observa satisfaction les cadavres amoncelés sur la place du village désormais vide. Il y avait du sang partout, sur lui comme sur le sol. Il n'avait pas mis longtemps à se débarrasser des habitants. Aucun ne possédait de fruit du démon et ils avaient naïvement cru que leurs lances aux bouts métalliques pourraient lui faire le moindre mal. Sous leurs yeux horrifiés, il lui avait suffi de lever la main pour retourner leurs armes contre eux. Les femmes et les enfants l'avaient dévisagé comme s'il était le diable en personne et il avait adoré ça. Pour cette raison, il leur avait permis de s'enfuir afin qu'ils racontent à tout le monde l'aura terrifiante que dégageait le grand Eustass Captain Kid.

Le reste de son équipage prenait maintenant possession des lieux. L'un de ses compagnons pénétra dans une petite habitation et en ressortit avec d'étranges petites poupées transpercées de fines lames de bois qu'il montra aux autres. De son côté, Killer donna des instructions pour sélectionner le bois qui servirait à réparer leur navire et Kid s'affala sur le siège de l'ancien chef du village. Le soleil était haut et l'air de l'océan rafraichissait agréablement l'atmosphère. Finalement, avoir un petit endroit sur la terre ferme pourrait être plaisant...

* * *

Au même moment

Law mordilla son crayon tandis qu'il réfléchissait au milieu de la salle de navigation de son sous-marin. Cette pièce était le centre de son bâtiment et elle avait été aménagée de telle sorte que tout le monde puisse s'y réunir tout en surveillant le cap. Le Grand Corsaire avait étalé de nombreuses cartes et lettres sur son plan de travail et tentait d'y voir clair au milieu de la multitude d'informations qu'il possédait.

"Capitaine, tu n'as rien mangé, constata soudain Bepo avec inquiétude en s'approchant de lui.

\- Hm? Oh, ne t'inquiète pas. Je travaillais, répondit le chirurgien.

\- Mais le Capitaine doit manger, insista l'ours en lui tendant une assiette.

\- Je vais manger, c'est promis."

Il attrapa l'assiette et la déposa sur la table pour rassurer son second. Il se pencha ensuite vers sa carte principale et la compara avec le papier qu'il étudiait.

"D'après les relevés de Dressrosa, des trajets sont régulièrement effectués en direction d'une île plus au sud. Je suis sûr que c'est là que se planque ce César Clown… Il faut que je trouve la bonne, lui montra-t-il.

\- Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'îles habitables dans cette direction, remarqua Bepo en contemplant la carte à son tour.

\- Justement, ce serait logique qu'il se cache sur une île déserte mais on n'a pas le temps de toutes les visiter. En plus, on se ferait repérer. Il me faudrait un informateur ou au moins un document suffisamment précis...

\- Il y a beaucoup de clients de Doflamingo sur la prochaine île, intervint alors Penguin un peu plus loin. Je suis sûr qu'on peut y trouver des employés qui connaîtront des détails.

\- Bonne idée, Penguin, approuva son capitaine. Comment s'appelle l'île?

\- C'est une île très riche de l'archipel des Loyottes, fit Shachi. On raconte que tout le gratin alentours y prend ses quartiers pour s'éclater.

\- Ca doit pulluler de Nobles Mondiaux, grogna Penguin.

\- Très certainement, fit Law. C'est exactement le genre d'endroit que Doflamingo utiliserait pour offrir du bon temps à ceux qui rêvent de prendre du galon en lui offrant de petits services."

Le médecin attrapa son assiette et piocha un bout de salade.

"Le problème, c'est que je suis connu comme le loup blanc dans l'entourage de Doflamingo, continua-t-il Je vais avoir du mal à faire parler qui que ce soit et le risque que ma présence soit ébruitée et lui parvienne est bien trop grand…"

Après avoir avalé sa bouchée, le capitaine contempla sa nourriture et fronça les sourcils.

"Elle est fade cette salade, constata-t-il. On arrive vraiment au bout de nos réserves?

\- Un peu. C'était une salade aux quignons de pain frottés à l'ail, lui expliqua Shachi.

\- C'était super bon mais comme on a tout enlevé sauf la salade…", ajouta Penguin.

Law soupira et reposa son assiette.

"J'ai compris, tant pis.

\- Faut qu'on aille faire des courses de toute façon, poursuivit Penguin en sortant la liste de sa poche. Quelque chose de particulier, Capitaine?

\- Peu importe, fit-il en se replongeant dans sa carte.

\- Capitaine, tu veux du miel? lui proposa alors Bepo.

\- C'est gentil mais c'est ta seule nourriture et c'est le dernier pot alors tu devrais le garder, le remercia le médecin.

\- Remettez du miel sur la liste!" paniqua l'ours en se tournant vers ses amis.

Ces derniers soupirèrent. Comme s'ils pouvaient oublier cet aliment...

* * *

"Mauvaise nouvelle, Kid, fit Killer alors qu'il émergeait de la forêt.

\- Quoi?" grogna-t-il.

Le capitaine avait fait le tour de la petite île pour repérer les lieux et il revenait tout juste de son inspection que son second lui sautait dessus. Sans nul doute, ce que le blond allait lui apprendre n'allait pas lui plaire.

"Les gars veulent pas rester sur cette île", lui expliqua Killer.

Kid se figea et le dévisagea, interdit.

"C'est quoi ce délire? On vient de trucider tous ces connards et ils veulent pas rester?

\- Ils ont peur de la malédiction.

\- La malédiction? s'étrangla Kid. Quelle malédiction?!

Wire a trouvé plein de petites poupées dans la tente du sorcier. Il a dû avoir le temps d'en fabriquer à notre effigie avant de crever parce qu'elles nous ressemblent beaucoup et il a jeté un sort en plantant des bouts de bois dedans.

\- C'est une blague?"

Killer secoua la tête, parfaitement sérieux.

"On a aussi trouvé des autels sacrés avec des corbeaux morts et des tas d'herbes empoisonnées. Les gars ne veulent pas prendre de risque."

Kid dévisagea son meilleur ami de longues secondes tandis qu'il sentait la colère prendre progressivement le pas sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle se déverse dans ses veines sous forme de vagues enragées.

"Bordel de merde, ils se rendent compte de qui on est?! hurla-t-il finalement à plein poumons. On s'en fout de ces putains de présages de merde!

\- Je sais mais ils veulent pas rester, répondit tranquillement Killer. Un rapport avec leurs croyances, je crois."

Le capitaine se tourna vers son second, les yeux exorbités.

"Putain mais je passe pour quoi, moi?! Je suis à la tête d'une bande de lopettes qui flippent devant le premier dieu qui passe?! On est des pirates, j'te rappelle!

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'te dise? Les convictions personnelles sont très importantes, faut qu'on trouve une solution.

\- Et ils voudront quoi la prochaine fois?! Un jour férié?!"

Kid se passa une main sur le visage, essayant de se calmer pour réfléchir. Finalement, il prit une décision.

"D'accord. Je vais tous les buter et on prendra des gars athées la prochaine fois. Comme ça, pas de problème. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses?

\- J'en pense que c'est pas le plus malin, Kid. Qui va faire bouger le bateau si tu tues tout le monde? Y a personne ici."

Son capitaine soupira lourdement.

"Ouais, ouais, t'as pas tort. En plus, ça me fait chier de me débarrasser de Wire et de Heat. Ils veulent qu'on bouge eux aussi?

\- Je pense qu'ils préfèreront te suivre. Si tu veux rester, ils resteront malgré tout.

\- Bon…"

Kid soupira à nouveau et secoua la tête.

"Je suis vraiment trop gentil, finit-il par bougonner. Si les gens savaient tout ce que je fais pour eux…"

Killer hocha solennellement la tête.

"Dis-toi que c'est pour le bien de l'équipage et en tant que capitaine, tu dois faire ce qui est le mieux pour nous. Trouve-nous une île qui n'est pas maudite.

\- Putain, d'accord, maugréa-t-il. On va chercher une île qui n'est pas maudite…"

* * *

"Capitaine, j'ai une idée pour avoir des informations sur la prochaine île!" s'exclama joyeusement Shachi en pénétrant dans la salle de navigation.

Law releva les yeux de sa revue médicale et se tourna vers lui tandis que leurs autres compagnons d'équipage se rapprochaient également.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est? s'enquit le médecin.

\- Il faut utiliser Eustass Kid!" s'enthousiasma-t-il alors.

Le chirurgien le dévisagea un instant avec stupéfaction avant de sourire.

"Je sais qu'il n'est pas bien malin mais je lui ai déjà fait le coup il n'y a pas si longtemps, je ne crois pas que ça fonctionnera cette fois…

\- Peut-être qu'il nous rendra service de bon coeur," intervint Bepo.

Ses compagnons d'équipage le contemplèrent d'un air blasé avant que Shachi n'insiste, le sourire enjôleur.

"Il faut le lui présenter autrement. S'il nous fournit cette information, il peut peut-être avoir une récompense en retour…"

La suggestion de son ami fit rire son capitaine mais Penguin ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

"Le capitaine n'est pas une traînée, abruti! Comment tu peux proposer ça?!

\- Et si l'un de nous essayait simplement de se rendre sur l'île? proposa Jean Bart.

\- On passera même pas les portes des clubs! lui rappela Penguin. T'as vu le niveau pour poser un pied là-bas? Ces types sont de vrais snobs!"

En effet, l'équipage des Hearts avait étudié les coutumes des habitants de l'île de Snorys et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'ils étaient regardants sur les fréquentations de leur terre. Seuls les Nobles Mondiaux, leurs familles et les hauts gradés de la Marine avaient l'autorisation d'amarrer. Certains clubs de l'ombre faisaient néanmoins une exception pour les personnalités suffisamment sulfureuses et connues. La jeunesse dorée de Snorys s'ennuyait et voir quelques pirates cotés créer un peu de remue-ménage était une distraction prisée.

Law avait donc sa chance de pénétrer les endroits que les laquais de Doflamingo fréquentaient mais se mettre à découvert ne lui paraissait pas prudent.

"N'empêche que Kid pourrait rentrer et avoir les infos! reprit Shachi.

\- Ben voyons! Et il nous les donnera parce que c'est une personne serviable et de confiance? renifla dédaigneusement Penguin. Il est capable de nous vendre à Doflamingo gratuitement pour le plaisir de nous voir nous faire trucider!"

Un silence déçu s'installa parmi l'équipage que Law brisa finalement quelques minutes plus tard.

"J'ai peut-être une idée", fit-il en se relevant.

Ses compagnons le suivirent du regard mais il repoussa sa chaise en ignorant leurs questions muettes.

"Je vais voir ce que je peux faire."

* * *

"Kid, l'escargophone pour toi."

Le capitaine aux cheveux rouges releva la tête en soupirant. Il se sentait stupide depuis qu'il avait cédé à son équipage et leur avait promis de trouver une île convenable. Ils avaient à peine rafistolé le bateau avant de reprendre la mer, l'équipage étant pressé de s'enfuir. De fait, le navire était toujours au bord de la rupture et ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'amarrer n'importe où. S'il s'avérait que l'île en question était inhospitalière ou recouverte de Marines, ils n'étaient même pas sûrs de pouvoir repartir. Il avait pris une décision dangereuse.

"C'est qui? bougonna-t-il en direction de Heat qui lui tendait l'appareil.

\- Trafalgar Law.

\- Trafalgar? C'est quoi ces conneries encore?!"

Il arracha l'escargophone des mains de son compagnon et se dirigea vers sa cabine pour ne pas entendre le bruit du vent.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux? rugit-il en se saisissant du combiné.

 _\- Eh bien, eh bien. Tu n'as pas l'air de bonne humeur"_ , lui répondit la voix feutrée du chirurgien de la mort.

Kid dévisagea l'appareil avant de sentir sa colère doubler de volume. Il n'avait pas envie de jouer aujourd'hui. Il devait surveiller la mer et trouver un point de ravitaillement au plus vite.

"J'te préviens, j'ai pas de temps à perdre!" aboya-t-il en retour.

Il vit l'escargophone grimacer et envisagea de raccrocher immédiatement.

" _J'ai un marché à te proposer._ "

Kid se figea un instant avant de se mettre à sourire exagérément.

"Un problème, Trafalgar? Jusqu'à quel point t'es dans la merde pour t'abaisser à me demander quelque chose?

 _\- N'exagère pas,_ lui répondit le médecin. _Disons que ça me permettrait de gagner du temps._

\- Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne, moi?

 _\- Dès que tu m'auras rendu ce service, je t'indiquerai la meilleure île où te planquer dans un rayon de moins de cinquante milles._

\- Qu-quoi? Comment tu sais, enfoiré?!

 _\- Tes compagnons d'équipage sont bavards,_ fit le capitaine des Hearts en riant. _Je crois qu'ils sont vraiment paniqués à l'idée de finir à l'eau. Remarque, je les comprends, beaucoup d'entre eux ont mangé un fruit du démon. Et puis, je dois dire que ça m'arrange, comme ça j'ai un truc à négocier._

\- J'vais les tuer, marmonna Kid.

 _\- Je t'explique de quoi il s'agit?_ " éluda Law.

Le capitaine des Kidds Pirates se passa une main dans les cheveux avec agacement.

"Vas-y, on verra bien, grogna-t-il finalement.

 _\- Je n'ai besoin que d'une information concernant un lieu. Tu pourras l'obtenir sur l'île de Snorys. Tu ne dois pas en être loin."_

Kid attrapa une carte sur son bureau et y jeta un coup d'oeil.

"Exact, bougonna-t-il. Et comment tu le sais, ça?

 _\- Nous nous sommes quittés il y a peu de temps et c'est également la prochaine île qu'indique notre Log-Pose_ , lui répondit le chirurgien sur le ton de l'évidence.

\- Mouais…

 _\- Cette île grouille de Nobles et la liste des personnes autorisées à entrer est très limitée._

\- Laisse-moi deviner, t'es pas sur la liste? ricana Kid.

 _\- J'y suis mais je suis trop connu. Je ne veux pas me faire repérer._

\- Et moi, ça passera? s'étonna-t-il.

 _\- Toi, tu seras reconnu mais personne ne se méfiera de ta présence._

\- Je vois… Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je cherche?

 _\- Je t'enverrai la fiche signalétique d'un homme ainsi que l'endroit où tu pourras le trouver. Il me faut le lieu où il va charger sa cargaison._

\- Cargaison de quoi? Et pour qui?

 _\- Inutile que tu le saches_ , répondit Law. _Moins tu en sauras, plus tu passeras inaperçu. Je veux juste connaitre le nom de cette île._ "

Kid leva les yeux au ciel.

"Et ensuite?

 _\- Pendant ce temps-là, mon équipage t'aura trouvé un endroit sûr pour débarquer et je t'indiquerai le lieu dès que j'aurais l'information que je cherche._

\- Et tu pourras revenir nous tuer dans notre sommeil, lui fit remarquer le capitaine aux cheveux rouges avec mauvaise humeur.

 _\- C'est exactement ce que je ferais si je découvre que tu ne m'as pas donné le nom de la bonne île_ , affirma sérieusement le médecin.

\- Quelle joie de faire affaire avec toi, Trafalgar…

 _\- On a tous les deux à y gagner, ça ne dépend que de toi. Si tu es d'accord, envoie-moi un message avant ce soir._ "

A ces mots, le médecin raccrocha et Kid se laissa tomber sur son lit en soupirant. L'idée de faire un marché avec le chirurgien de la mort ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Trafalgar était un être fourbe et manipulateur mais lui-même se trouvait dans une position difficile en ce moment. S'il suffisait qu'il récupère un nom d'île pour être certain de pouvoir continuer son voyage, il était sûrement de son devoir de saisir cette opportunité.

* * *

"Capitaine, il a répondu!" s'écria Penguin en déboulant dans la salle de navigation.

Autour de lui, tout le monde se regroupa pour lire le fax qu'il avait en main mais de son côté, Law ne releva pas la tête de son livre.

"Il est d'accord!" s'exclama Shachi en riant.

Tandis que ses compagnons d'équipage se congratulaient, Law attrapa la feuille que Penguin venait de laisser tomber par terre et la lut.

" _Assure-toi que l'île n'est pas maudite."_

* * *

 _Je me suis bien amusée à faire tomber les Kidds Pirates sur une île maudite XD_

 _J'espère que vous avez bien rigolé également et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre pour une nouvelle rencontre entre nos deux héros!_


	6. Echange de bons procédés

_Merci à Lerugamine, Taranis, Pauline et Rineca et Lawiki pour vos reviews._

 _Bienvenue à ceux qui rejoignent l'aventure._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

 **Echange de bons procédés**

Deux jours plus tard

Installé au comptoir du club sur un tabouret inconfortable, Kid observa l'homme dont Trafalgar lui avait parlé. Il buvait en compagnie d'une jolie fille très peu vêtue dont les intentions étaient parfaitement claires un peu plus loin.

Le capitaine jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui. Le club était bondé et bien gardé en ce début de soirée. Le mobilier ultra chic scintillait et des tableaux hors de prix ornaient les murs blanc tachetés d'une peinture moderne. Tout ici respirait le luxe et l'avant-gardisme surjoué. Jusqu'à la lumière multicolore qui éclairait une piste de danse encombrée de jeunes Nobles tous plus saouls les uns que les autres à cette heure pourtant encore peu avancée.

Comme prévu, les Kidds Pirates avaient pu accoster dans un port réservé aux pirates renommés et le capitaine avait été autorisé à entrer. Killer aurait pu l'accompagner mais il avait préféré le laisser en charge de l'équipage et du bateau.

Kid avait rapidement repéré le club en question et la sécurité l'avait laissé passer après l'avoir détaillé des pieds à la tête malgré son avis de recherche placardé un peu partout. Pour ne pas paraître suspect, il était prévu qu'il reste encore un peu dans le club après avoir obtenu son information. L'équipage des Hearts attendait au large de l'île et lui donnerait les coordonnées de sa prochaine planque sitôt qu'il serait rentré.

Le pirate bougea sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Il avait interdiction absolue d'utiliser la force physique afin de ne pas attirer l'attention mais il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de missions discrètes qui demandaient tact et minutie. Trafalgar l'avait bien compris et il lui avait envoyé une liste des moyens possibles pour engager subtilement la conversation mais Kid s'était énervé et avait simplement fourré le fax dans sa poche quand Killer le lui avait tendu.

Il jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil à l'homme au comptoir et grimaça. A cette allure, il allait disparaître avec la fille avant qu'il n'ait le temps de commencer à lui poser des questions. Il se remémora alors son objectif pour se concentrer. Il devait obtenir le nom d'une île sur laquelle l'homme allait chercher sa marchandise avant de la ramener à Dressrosa. Le seul indice que le Grand Corsaire lui avait fourni à ce sujet était que cette marchandise devait être encore en expérimentation et vraisemblablement sous forme de gaz.

En soupirant, il sortit le papier froissé du fond de sa poche et le parcourut des yeux.

 _Passer pour un acheteur intéressé._

 _Faire mine d'être un nouveau livreur ne se rappelant plus du lieu._

 _Faire semblant de travailler pour le fabricant et apporter de nouvelles instructions._

Kid élimina immédiatement les deux dernières propositions. Hors de question que quelqu'un s'imagine que le grand Eustass Captain Kid était devenu le larbin d'un autre. Ne restait donc que la première.

Il releva les yeux vers sa cible et décida de commencer par virer celle qui accaparait toute son attention. Ainsi, au moment où un barman approcha du couple pour servir un autre client, le capitaine utilisa son fruit du démon pour renverser un verre sur la greluche qui se mit à pleurnicher. Elle dut ensuite se résoudre à trottiner vers les toilettes malgré la hauteur interminable de ses talons pour aller s'essuyer et Kid bondit sur l'occasion.

Il attrapa son propre verre, se fraya un chemin parmi la foule et se posa sur le tabouret que la jeune femme venait de libérer aux côtés de sa proie. Celui-ci semblait déconfit par le départ soudain de sa conquête et ne fit pas attention à lui. Kid décida alors de rentrer tout de suite dans le vif du sujet.

"Combien ça vaut en ce moment la marchandise que tu transportes?" lui demanda-t-il nonchalamment.

Bingo. L'homme baissa instinctivement les yeux vers une mallette posée à ses pieds avant de le dévisager d'un air méfiant.

"Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, grommela-t-il ensuite.

\- Pas de quoi paniquer, reprit le pirate d'un ton amical. Si je demande, c'est parce que ça m'intéresse."

L'homme jeta un regard suspicieux autour de lui avant de se pencher davantage vers son interlocuteur.

"C'est pas à vendre. Mon patron me paye pour que je le lui ramène, c'est tout.

\- Oh, je pensais que les expérimentations étaient terminées et que la mise sur le marché était imminente", répondit Kid en feignant la surprise.

L'homme secoua la tête.

"C'est pas encore au point apparemment et je sais pas quand ça le sera.

\- Je vois… Peut-être que tu saurais où je peux rencontrer les fabricants pour qu'ils me précisent la date alors? s'enquit Kid avec intérêt.

\- Je les connais pas. Je me contente de récupérer le produit et de le ramener, c'est tout."

Le pirate aux cheveux rouges fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas hurler de frustration. Il attrapa son verre pour se détendre et but lentement son whisky. Tout comme le reste de cette île, il était hors de prix et il en savoura le goût au maximum.

"Quel dommage. On m'avait pourtant assuré que des échantillons étaient à vendre", tenta-t-il encore.

Tandis que l'homme vidait son propre verre, il haussa les épaules.

"C'est possible mais je suis pas au courant dans ce cas. Faudrait voir à Tolvia.

\- Tolvia? répéta le capitaine en tentant de dissimuler sa joie.

\- Ouais, c'est là que je récupère le matos. Y a peut-être des gens qui sauront te dire.

\- Très intéressant", approuva Kid avec un large sourire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la fille revint et l'homme reporta toute sa concentration sur elle. Kid en profita pour s'éclipser tranquillement et reprendre sa place un peu plus loin à l'écart. Il commanda un nouveau whisky et fixa l'horloge murale. Bientôt, il pourrait ficher le camp.

* * *

Kid fit craquer les os de sa nuque. L'homme avait disparu avec sa copine peu de temps après son départ et cela faisait maintenant près d'une demi-heure qu'il poireautait. Heureusement, il était bientôt temps pour lui de repartir.

Il jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil autour de lui, de mauvaise humeur. Les jeunes de la Noblesse Mondiale n'avaient aucune limite ni aucune jugeote et il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait repoussé des offres incongrues de leurs parts quand ils l'avaient reconnu, entre ceux qui voulaient l'embaucher pour des assassinats, le soudoyer pour qu'il leur remette le One Piece ou carrément l'acheter pour qu'il devienne un membre de leur garde personnelle.

A chaque nouvelle tentative, le géant rouge avait senti la colère bouillir dans ses entrailles. Pour qui se prenaient-ils ces gamins bourrés de fric et mal élevés? Il savait que dans leur monde totalement perverti, l'argent pouvait tout acheter mais tout de même! Avaient-ils sincèrement imaginé une seule seconde qu'un pirate digne de ce nom abandonnerait son rêve et sa liberté pour s'abaisser ainsi?

A en croire leurs mines déconfites quand il avait aboyé ses refus, la réponse était oui et Kid les avait trouvés plus lamentables encore. Ces abrutis n'avaient aucune dignité ni aucun sens de l'honneur. La preuve, quand il avait menacé physiquement l'un de ces parasites qui avait un peu trop insisté, celui-ci s'était réfugié derrière ses gardes du corps en tremblant.

Le capitaine des Kidds Pirates s'était retenu de ne pas saccager l'établissement pour lui faire payer son insolence en se rappelant qu'il n'était pas ici par hasard. Une île lui permettant d'offrir une base sécurisée à ses hommes l'attendait si Trafalgar tenait sa parole maintenant qu'il avait rempli sa part du contrat.

C'est à cet instant que Kid le remarqua. Le chirurgien de la mort était appuyé négligemment contre l'un des murs à l'opposé du club, sa casquette enfoncée sur ses yeux pour dissimuler son visage. Kid fronça les sourcils, soudain pris d'un doute. L'homme n'avait pas le même style vestimentaire que le Grand Corsaire mais sa silhouette élancée et caractéristique ne pouvait pas le tromper. Trafalgar avait visiblement troqué son sweat pour une chemise blanche et une veste noire cintrée ainsi que son jean bleu contre un noir. Son nodachi n'était nulle part en vue.

Le rythme lent et suave de la musique fit frémir le Supernova quand il rencontra le regard narquois du pirate brun posé sur lui après quelques instants passé à le détailler. Aussitôt cependant, celui-ci lui fit un discret signe de tête et il s'éloigna vers le couloir. Kid se releva et suivit son ombre qui avait déjà disparu vers le fond du club.

Arrivé au bout d'un autre couloir désert, Kid ouvrit la porte qui débouchait sur une arrière-cour vide dont l'unique lampadaire projetait une lumière vacillante. Il descendit les quelques marches et s'approcha du Grand Corsaire qui l'attendait, tapi dans l'ombre de l'impasse et de la nuit.

"T'as le nom de l'île?" lui demanda-t-il immédiatement.

L'homme aux cheveux rouges haussa les sourcils avec amusement.

"Tu me prends pour qui, Trafalgar? Si t'es là, c'est que quelque chose cloche, non? Pourquoi tu me dirais pas c'qui s'passe d'abord?"

Ce dernier se tendit visiblement mais finit par s'exécuter.

"Ton équipage s'est fait virer du port, ils ont dû prendre le large, expliqua-t-il alors.

\- Quoi?!" s'écria son interlocuteur.

Law bondit en avant pour le faire taire, parfaitement furieux.

"La ferme, Eustass! T'as pas intérêt à nous faire repérer!" siffla-t-il en scannant l'impasse du regard à toute vitesse.

Kid sentit ses poings le démanger mais reprit néanmoins plus doucement.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?!

\- Des rixes, voilà ce qui s'est passé, s'agaça le Grand Corsaire. Habituelles dans cette partie de l'île étant donné ceux qui y amarrent et les autorités sont complaisantes en général mais jusqu'à un certain point. Ce soir, certains ont dépassé les bornes et tout le monde s'est fait virer.

\- Et Killer a accepté de se tirer?" s'étonna le capitaine des Kidds Pirates, soudain suspicieux.

Le chirurgien secoua la tête, exaspéré.

"J'ai dû le convaincre que c'est moi qui te ramènerait. Comme j'ai un sous-marin, c'est plus discret. En essayant de débarquer à nouveau, il se serait fait remarquer.

\- D'où le changement de vêtements et l'absence de ton épée pour qu'on ne te reconnaisse pas, comprit l'homme aux cheveux rouges.

\- Ouais, grommela Law. C'est franchement désagréable…"

Kid le détailla cette fois avec gourmandise. Le rythme des basses de la musique du club leur parvenait toujours depuis les fenêtres ouvertes au-dessus d'eux et l'ambiance lascive qui en résultait lui donnait des idées.

"Ca te va bien ce petit look élégant, Trafalgar. Et tes mitaines en cuir noir pour cacher tes tatouages sont carrément sexy…"

Le médecin lui donna un coup de pied dans le tibia et Kid grimaça de douleur.

"Le nom de l'île, répéta -t-il fermement.

\- Ouais, ouais, marmonna l'autre capitaine en se massant la jambe. Tolvia.

\- Tolvia? s'étonna le Grand Corsaire. Ca ne me dit rien…

\- Ben c'est ce qu'il a dit alors t'as pas intérêt à me faire faux bond, gronda-t-il.

\- J'ai promis à Killer de te ramener en un seul morceau, rassure-toi, Eustass.

\- Et depuis quand c'est une bonne idée de te faire confiance? lui fit-il remarquer ironiquement.

\- Depuis que Killer a gardé Penguin en otage en contrepartie."

Kid le dévisagea une seconde avant d'éclater de rire et les yeux du chirurgien lancèrent à nouveau des éclairs avant que l'homme ne baisse la voix.

"Sacré Killer, s'esclaffa-t-il ensuite. Je peux toujours compter sur lui!

\- Apparemment. Maintenant, si on pouvait rentrer sans se faire repérer, ça m'arrangerait, reprit Law avec mauvaise humeur. Je n'ai pas mon nodachi comme tu l'as vu alors on n'a pas le droit à l'erreur.

\- Comment t'as fait pour venir jusqu'ici d'ailleurs? voulut savoir Kid. La sécurité est plutôt balèze.

\- Je me suis déplacé en utilisant mon fruit du démon, lui expliqua le médecin. Je n'ai fait que me téléporter pour ne prendre aucun risque d'être vu et comme on va devoir faire la même chose pour repartir, si je dois me battre, je risque de manquer d'énergie."

Kid ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

"Pauvre p-"

Des bruits de bottes caractéristiques d'officiers de la Marine se firent soudain entendre à l'entrée de l'impasse et Law se plaqua un peu plus contre le mur avant d'attirer brutalement Kid contre lui pour se dissimuler derrière sa silhouette imposante. L'autre capitaine joua le jeu et demeura immobile le temps que leurs pas s'estompent.

Leur proximité physique lui rappela alors que le corps du pirate contre lui était indéniablement mis en valeur par ses nouveaux vêtements. Il en profita donc pour laisser trainer ses mains sur son torse et il sentit le chirurgien frémir sans pour autant bouger de peur d'attirer l'attention sur eux. Kid apprécia son attitude et s'apprêtait à accentuer ses gestes quand le Grand Corsaire finit par le repousser.

"Ca me dérange pas de prendre des risques, Trafalgar", suggéra-t-il en laissant sa main métallique se balader sur ses hanches.

Law la chassa d'un geste brusque et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'entrée de la rue pour s'assurer que le calme était revenu.

"Si on arrive à se sortir de là sans se faire remarquer, on en reparlera", conclut-il en lui faisant signe d'avancer.

* * *

Après quelques frayeurs dues à l'impossibilité manifeste du capitaine des Kidds Pirates de ne pas se faire remarquer, le chirurgien le mena au sous-marin caché dans une petit crique où les grands arbres le dissimulaient jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent sur la plage. Pourtant, au moment de monter à bord, Kid s'immobilisa.

"On n'a pas toute la nuit, Eustass!" s'impatienta Law en scrutant leur environnement depuis sa passerelle.

Ce dernier croisa les bras.

"Pourquoi j'monterais là-dedans?" se renfrogna-t-il d'un air buté.

A ces mots, le Grand Corsaire crut que ses yeux allaient jaillir de leurs orbites. Il était épuisé après avoir utilisé autant d'énergie à les téléporter et après avoir fourni tant d'attention pour être sûr que le capitaine aux cheveux rouges ne les faisait pas repérer à chaque instant. Il voulait juste en finir.

"Parce que tu comptes rejoindre ton équipage à la nage?! rugit-il alors. Monte tout de suite ou j'te jure que j'envoie ta tête à Killer dans la minute, abruti!"

L'éclat de voix du médecin réveilla l'autre pirate qui bondit sur le sous-marin dans le but évident de lui faire regretter ses paroles. Sans lui laisser le temps de mettre en pratique son intention, Law ouvrit la trappe du sas avant de le pousser sans ménagement à l'intérieur et Kid s'écrasa en contrebas dans un bruit sourd. Il sauta ensuite agilement à son tour et referma la trappe tandis que deux de ses compagnons d'équipage accouraient vers eux.

"Tout va bien, Capitaine? s'enquit Shachi en dévisageant leur invité au sol d'un air méfiant.

\- Oui, j'ai ce qu'il me faut, répondit celui-ci en sécurisant le sas. Donnez les coordonnées à Killer, on le rejoint là-bas pour récupérer Penguin."

De son côté, Kid se releva, bouillonnant de rage devant le traitement que le chirurgien lui avait infligé, et s'approcha d'un pas menaçant. Aussitôt, Jean Bart avança pour protéger son capitaine et Shachi fit de même, lui barrant le passage. Le Supernova plissa les yeux devant leur tentative ridicule, sentant sa colère redoubler.

"C'est bon, intervint le capitaine des Hearts. Assurez-vous qu'on arrive le plus vite possible, je m'occupe de lui."

Ses membres d'équipage hochèrent la tête avant de s'éloigner lentement tout en jetant des coups d'oeil soupçonneux à l'autre pirate qui les leur rendit.

"Eustass."

Kid reporta son regard vers l'homme planté devant lui et son agressivité à son égard revint au galop.

"Tu ne veux pas savoir où est ta nouvelle île? lui demanda le médecin.

\- Non."

Law se tendit devant le regard noir de son rival et il sentit bientôt une poigne de fer lui broyer l'épaule avant qu'il ne s'écrase contre le mur froid de son sous-marin.

"Espèce d'enfoiré, gronda le Supernova qui fulminait. Tu te prends pour qui pour me traiter comme ça?! Repel!"

Kid avait voulu attirer à lui le premier objet métallique venu mais il avait oublié qu'il se trouvait dans un sous-marin et la structure du bâtiment tout entier grinça sous la pression de son pouvoir.

"Arrête ça! s'insurgea Law en se dégageant brutalement. Tu veux qu'on finisse tous à l'eau?!"

Kid cessa son attaque, contrarié, et le médecin soupira.

"Ecoute, je sais que cette situation n'est pas plaisante mais on va tous les deux devoir faire avec pendant quelques heures."

Soudain, un cri paniqué s'éleva depuis le couloir adjacent et les deux capitaines tournèrent la tête vers sa source avant de voir le second de l'équipage des Hearts débarquer en courant. A la vue de Kid, Bepo pila et hurla à nouveau. Ce dernier grinça des dents.

"Capitaine? s'enquit l'ours en jetant un coup d'oeil crispé à l'autre Supernova.

\- Tout va bien, Bepo, le rassura Law.

\- Le sous-marin a fait un drôle de bruit et tous nos instruments ont cessé de fonctionner! poursuivit l'ours avec inquiétude.

\- Ce n'est rien. Eustass va mieux se contrôler à partir de maintenant."

Pour appuyer ses paroles, il jeta un regard ferme au concerné qui croisa les bras, visiblement toujours furieux. De son côté, Bepo les contempla à son tour avant de s'incliner.

"Très bien. Je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé."

Il repartit ensuite vers le couloir et Kid leva les yeux au ciel.

"C'est pour ça que j'aime pas ta foutue boite de conserve, Trafalgar, grogna-t-il. T'as un équipage de tarés et ils sont même pas tous humains!"

Le médecin le fusilla du regard en retour.

"Tu es sûr d'avoir des remarques à faire concernant ce sujet? grinça-t-il. Ton équipage à toi est tellement stupide qu'il raconte à qui veut l'entendre qu'il a peur de quelques superstitions!"

Kid se sentit rougir de colère à nouveau mais Law l'arrêta finalement d'un geste las.

"Ecoute, je suis vraiment fatigué, là. Je vais te montrer ta chambre et tu n'as qu'à y rester jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive. On devrait y être dans l'après-midi au plus tard."

Le chirurgien s'éloigna et Kid n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre. Ils dépassèrent plusieurs embranchements identiques et le capitaine des Kidds Pirates se renfrogna en constatant qu'il n'était pas prêt de retrouver seul son chemin. Enfin, Law ouvrit une porte et l'invita à entrer.

Kid passa la tête avec méfiance et étudia l'endroit. Malgré le matelas posé sur le sol, le lieu ne ressemblait pas à une chambre. Des étagères remplies de boîtes en carton et d'instruments en tout genre l'envahissaient littéralement.

"C'est quoi ici? demanda-t-il.

\- Une réserve, répondit le Grand Corsaire.

\- Pas question que je dorme ici", décida catégoriquement le Supernova.

Derrière lui, Law souffla pour se calmer et se massa l'arête du nez.

"Nous n'avons pas de chambre pour les invités surprise, Eustass. Il faut que tu fasses un effort…"

Campant sur ses positions, Kid referma la porte d'un coup sec devant eux et planta ses yeux dans ceux de son vis à vis.

"Je suis pas ton prisonnier que tu fous à fond de cale, Trafalgar. Moi, je t'ai emmené dans ma chambre et même dans mon lit!"

Le chirurgien le dévisagea de longues secondes avec lassitude. Il se sentait tellement épuisé qu'il pensait pouvoir s'écrouler sur la première surface venue et s'endormir à poing fermé malgré ses insomnies légendaires alors gérer Eustass Kid et son comportement borné était au-dessus de ses forces ce soir.

"D'accord, j'te prête ma cabine..."

Satisfait, le Supernova suivit à nouveau le maître des lieux jusqu'à une autre porte sans signe distinctif particulier. Law l'ouvrit et Kid lui emboîta le pas lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce. Il fronça cependant les sourcils devant le manque évident de personnalité de la chambre du capitaine des Hearts. Avec des étagères remplies de bouquins, un large fauteuil et un modeste lit deux places, il aurait pu se croire dans la cabine de n'importe quel matelot un peu intello.

"Tu me mènes pas en bateau, Trafalgar? s'enquit-il d'un air méfiant. C'est vraiment ta chambre?"

Le concerné haussa les épaules et jeta sa casquette sur son fauteuil, révélant ses cheveux ébouriffés. Kid s'approcha alors d'une étagère et lut quelques tranches de livres devant lui.

 _Etude statistique de comorbidité sur Grand Line._

 _Essai philosophique sur les fruits du démon : bénédiction ou malédiction?_

 _La découpe des fibres musculaires en sept points._

Le capitaine des Kidds Pirates secoua la tête. Ils étaient bien dans la chambre de Trafalgar Law et de ses passions tordues. Celui-ci avait récupéré son nodachi et allait se diriger à nouveau vers la porte lorsque Kid le saisit par le bras, un sourire joueur aux lèvres.

"Je t'ai tenu compagnie, moi…"

Law se dégagea en soupirant.

"J'ai vraiment besoin de me reposer, Eustass."

Ce dernier eut un petit rire en faisant glisser ses doigts le long de la veste noire jusqu'à sa fermeture éclair qu'il descendit prestement. Il passa ensuite ses mains sur sa chemise, sentant à travers le léger tissu la fermeté de ses muscles.

"T'avais dit que si on s'en sortait sans se faire repérer, tu considérerais la question, lui rappela-t-il sournoisement.

\- Permets-moi de te rappeler que si on ne s'est pas fait surprendre, ce n'est pas grâce à toi", s'agaça le chirurgien en attrapant ses mains pour les repousser.

Face à lui, le Supernova haussa les épaules.

"Ce type parlait mal de mon équipage, j'pouvais pas le laisser faire."

Law soupira quand Kid l'attira à nouveau à lui tout en s'appliquant à le débarrasser de sa chemise.

"Si tu t'évanouis, je profiterais pas de la situation", lui promit ensuite le capitaine aux cheveux rouges avec un sourire goguenard.

Le chirurgien leva les yeux au ciel tandis que l'autre pirate laissait son regard affamé dévorer son torse tatoué et désormais dénudé. Celui-ci remarqua alors une cicatrice sur son flanc droit et il y passa le doigt avec délectation.

"T'as vraiment un don, on dirait. Elle se voit déjà presque plus."

Contre lui, Law frissonna sans le vouloir.

"J'ai bien d'autres talents si tu veux tout savoir."

Kid releva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux du Grand Corsaire qui le contemplaient maintenant avec cette petite étincelle de défi qu'il aimait tant.

"J'ai hâte de voir ça."

Law eut un sursaut quand son rival passa fermement sa main le long de son pantalon au niveau de son entrejambe. La caresse eut une conséquence visible immédiate et le pirate aux cheveux rouges balança son propre manteau loin de ses épaules avec suffisance.

"Fatigué ou pas, j'te fais un sacré effet, Trafalgar, ricana-t-il.

\- Ca n'a rien à voir avec toi, bougonna le médecin en tentant de se dérober.

\- A quoi ça te sert de vouloir me faire croire ça? poursuivit Kid en déposant ses dents dans son cou d'un air féroce. Tu dormiras encore mieux après de toute façon..."

Law sursauta à nouveau à ce contact et ferma les yeux sous le coup du plaisir naissant. Peut-être dormirait-il réellement mieux après, espéra-t-il un instant. Pourtant au fond de lui, il en doutait. Ce n'était qu'une excuse pour se laisser aller contre le corps attrayant de l'autre pirate et il le savait.

Peu importe. Il avait appris à profiter de chaque bon moment que la vie pouvait offrir car il avait constaté à ses dépens à quel point elle pouvait également se montrer amère.

* * *

 _Je ne vais pas faire de lemon à chaque fois, ça permettra de mieux les savourer quand il y en aura ;)_

 _Pour l'ambiance musicale du club, vous pouvez imaginer quelque chose comme_ _Lordly_ _de Feder. Je trouve que ça convient bien à nos deux capitaines._

 _En espérant que vous avez apprécié!_


	7. Une dette d'honneur

_Merci à Taranis K, Lawiki et Lerugamine pour vos reviews._

 _Bienvenue à ceux qui rejoignent l'aventure._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

 **Une dette d'honneur**

Kid se redressa sur le lit, les yeux plein de sommeil.

"Putain, qu'est-ce que tu fous, Trafalgar? grogna-t-il en distinguant sa silhouette dans son fauteuil penché sur des feuilles.

\- Je travaille", fit le chirurgien sans quitter ses notes des yeux.

Kid se releva un peu plus sur le matelas et l'examina. Une maigre lumière l'éclairait faiblement mais il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir s'il faisait encore nuit puisqu'ils étaient sous l'eau. Trafalgar n'avait enfilé que son jean et semblait absorbé par ce qu'il lisait.

"Il est quelle heure? demanda-t-il finalement.

\- 4h57", répondit le médecin en relevant les yeux vers son horloge.

A ces mots, Kid le dévisagea.

"4h57, t'es sérieux? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques alors? J'croyais que t'étais crevé, maugréa-t-il en tentant de se protéger de la lumière.

\- Je le suis."

Le capitaine aux cheveux rouges lui jeta alors un coup d'oeil amusé.

"Quoi, ça t'a pas suffi? s'enquit-t-il, un large sourire aux lèvres. Tu veux remettre ça?

\- Je te remercie, ça ira. Rien que le fait d'être assis est douloureux", déclina sérieusement Law en poursuivant son travail.

Le Supernova éclata de rire avant de retomber sur le matelas puis dans la contemplation du Grand Corsaire. Ses cernes noirs lui dévoraient littéralement le visage et sa peau bronzée avait une teinte crayeuse. Kid secoua la tête en repositionnant son oreiller.

"Tu devrais vraiment dormir, Trafalgar. Tu fais peur.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi."

Le capitaine des Kidds Pirates renifla dédaigneusement.

"C'est pas pour toi que je m'inquiète mais pour moi parce qu'à ce rythme-là, tu seras pas capable de manoeuvrer ta boite de conserve et j'ai pas envie de crever à côté de mauviettes comme vous.

\- Bepo est le navigateur, rassure-toi à ce sujet, répliqua le médecin en annotant une page.

\- C'est ton ours le navigateur? s'exclama-t-il, incrédule. Putain de merde, où est-ce que je suis tombé…"

Law inscrivit quelques notes supplémentaires sur sa feuille avant de reporter son regard vers son invité imposé.

Il avait tenté par tous les moyens de s'endormir dès que l'autre capitaine avait relâché son corps quelques heures plus tôt. Cependant, bien qu'il soit épuisé physiquement, son esprit lui interdisait tout repos tant qu'il serait au même endroit que son rival. Inconsciemment, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à lâcher prise et à se retrouver en position de vulnérabilité, même si ses capacités étaient considérablement ralenties à cause du manque de sommeil.

"Rendors-toi, Eustass, fit-il tranquillement.

\- Ta lumière me gêne, marmonna l'autre.

\- Il faudra pourtant que tu fasses avec, rétorqua-t-il en replongeant dans son travail.

\- Putain mais viens te coucher, Trafalgar! T'as besoin de dormir et moi ça m'arrange de pas avoir la lumière dans la gueule!"

Law releva les yeux et fronça les sourcils.

"Quoi?" grogna Kid.

Le chirurgien secoua doucement la tête et le Supernova leva les yeux au ciel.

"T'as qu'à aller dormir ailleurs s'il y a que ça.

\- Je ne te laisse pas seul sur mon sous-marin, Eustass. Qui sait ce que tu pourrais y faire.

\- Tu m'avais bien prévu une chambre au fin fond de ton bâtiment! lui fit-il alors remarquer.

\- J'y avais fait installer un escargophone de surveillance."

Kid lui lança un regard exaspéré.

"Ma parole, t'es totalement parano, s'agaça-t-il. J'te fais si peur que ça? Je dors, là. Qu'est-ce que tu crois que j'peux faire?

\- Aucune idée."

Le capitaine aux cheveux rouges finit par grogner à nouveau.

"Et c'est toi qu'arrive pas à dormir alors que moi je suis coincé dans ton sous-marin sous la flotte au milieu de ton équipage de tarés?"

Law haussa les épaules tout en poursuivant sa lecture.

"J'ai toujours eu des insomnies.

\- Ouais bah ça je l'aurais parié. Ca explique tes cernes et ton humeur à la con."

Le médecin plissa les yeux avant de le fixer froidement.

"Estime-toi heureux que je ne t'ai pas découpé dans ton sommeil, Eustass."

Kid grommela avant de s'enfouir sous la couette pour échapper à la lumière.

"T'as pas intérêt ou Killer tranchera ton Penguin dès que tu poseras le pied sur notre île."

* * *

Lorsque le capitaine des Kidds Pirates s'éveilla plusieurs heures plus tard, il constata qu'il était seul. Il jeta un coup d'oeil méfiant autour de lui et sortit rapidement de la chambre. Le médecin était tout à fait capable d'avoir planqué un autre escargophone pour le surveiller à distance.

Il déambula dans les couloirs et se repéra au bruit jusqu'à la salle de navigation. Il poussa ensuite une large porte et pénétra dans la pièce avec assurance.

"Hé, il est où, Trafalgar? lança-t-il à la ronde.

\- Shhh!"

Kid pila et tourna la tête à gauche. Le navigateur des Hearts était assis sur le canapé et le fusillait du regard.

"T'as fait quoi, la peluche?" gronda-t-il en s'avançant d'un pas, menaçant.

Bepo lui montra alors le corps de Law dont la tête reposait sur ses genoux.

"Chut. Le capitaine dort", reprit-il doucement.

Kid remarqua alors que le chirurgien semblait en effet profondément endormi dans les bras de son ours et il écarquilla les yeux.

"Le capitaine était fatigué, il ne faut pas le réveiller, ajouta Bepo.

\- OK, je voudrais surtout pas vous déranger dans votre… activité mais j'aimerais bien savoir quand je pourrais retrouver mon équipage, grommela-t-il alors.

\- Nous devrions faire surface d'ici une heure, répondit l'ours. La cabine du capitaine est-elle disponible?

\- Euh, oui…"

A ces mots, Bepo se releva en emportant délicatement le médecin toujours profondément endormi dans ses bras. Kid le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce que la porte ne se referme derrière eux, éberlué.

Finalement, il secoua la tête et s'approcha du sonar qu'un autre type de l'équipage observait attentivement.

"Trafalgar m'a fait tout un baratin comme quoi il est insomniaque et il dort comme un bébé contre son ours," ricana-t-il.

Devant son écran, Shachi haussa les épaules.

"Bepo est très protecteur envers notre capitaine. Ca l'apaise car parfois, il ne se préoccupe pas assez de lui-même."

Kid secoua la tête. Plus il en apprenait, moins il avait envie de connaître la psychologie tordue du chirurgien de la mort et de son équipage.

* * *

Moins d'une heure plus tard, Law déverrouilla le sas de son sous-marin et invita l'autre capitaine à sortir. A quelques centaines de mètres, la nouvelle île des Kidds Pirates se dessinait dans la brume.

"C'est une île d'une petite centaine de kilomètres carrés totalement inhabitée depuis des années, fit le chirurgien en consultant ses notes. On y trouve des vestiges de lieux d'habitation et la terre paraît suffisamment fertile pour pouvoir cultiver.

\- Quel type de climat? voulut savoir Kid.

\- Automnal, lut son rival. Et…"

Law eut un sourire moqueur et le capitaine aux cheveux rouges lui jeta un coup d'oeil interrogateur.

"J'ai étudié personnellement ta requête concernant une éventuelle malédiction et je peux affirmer de manière quasi certaine qu'aucun anathème n'a été jeté dernièrement ici."

Kid grinça des dents et le chirurgien eut un petit rire avant de lui tendre ses documents.

"Sitôt que je retrouve Penguin, nous serons quittes."

L'autre capitaine grogna son accord et Law retourna à l'intérieur du sous-marin.

* * *

Kid débarqua sur la plage quelques minutes plus tard. Le ciel était couvert et le vent secouait les feuilles des palmiers en bord de plage. Derrière les arbres se distinguaient les contours d'une vieille bâtisse aux pierres grises visiblement abîmée par le temps. Le capitaine avisa immédiatement l'état de son bateau un peu plus loin et il se mordit les lèvres, inquiet malgré lui. L'avant de son bâtiment était totalement défoncé et le gouvernail avait été arraché. Pourtant, le fait que Killer ait réussi à naviguer jusqu'ici lui permit d'espérer que la catastrophe était arrivée après leur amarrage sur l'île.

A ses côtés, Law suivit son regard et secoua la tête. Il chercha ensuite des yeux celui qu'il était venu chercher et vit l'équipage de son rival venir à la rencontre de leur capitaine depuis l'intérieur des terres. Ce dernier s'avança immédiatement vers eux tandis que le médecin choisit de ne pas bouger tout en cherchant à nouveau Penguin du regard, méfiant.

Finalement, il le vit courir dans sa direction et eut un sourire. Au moins, Killer avait tenu parole et ne lui avait pas fait de mal.

"Capitaine! s'exclama joyeusement son ami une fois arrivé à sa hauteur.

\- Content de te revoir, Penguin, l'accueillit-il.

\- Moi aussi, Capitaine!"

Ils allaient s'engager vers le sous-marin lorsque que des éclats de voix se firent entendre parmi l'équipage des Kidds Pirates. Law tourna la tête et vit leur capitaine bondir vers le bâtiment en ruines face à eux. Intrigué, il interrogea Penguin du regard.

"C'est Killer, il est blessé, lui expliqua-t-il.

\- Oh."

Le jeune pirate soupira.

"Leur bateau n'en pouvait plus et le ponton avant s'est écroulé. Killer s'est pris un éclat de bois à travers le torse. Il est resté des heures avec en refusant que je regarde. Comme c'est l'un des seuls à ne pas avoir mangé de fruit du démon, il voulait s'occuper de garder le cap malgré l'eau qui envahissait tout. On a réussi à atteindre l'île et j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu mais je crois qu'il faudrait qu'un vrai médecin jette un coup d'oeil…"

A cet instant, Kid débarqua à nouveau comme une furie et fonça vers eux.

"Trafalgar! Ramène-toi tout de suite!"

Law croisa les bras, clairement opposé à sa demande.

"Je regrette ce qui est arrivé mais ça n'a absolument aucun rapport avec notre arrangement", commença-t-il.

Kid l'ignora royalement et lui empoigna le bras pour le tirer en direction du bâtiment. Le Grand Corsaire se raidit instantanément en retour.

"Lâche-moi."

Comme l'autre ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, il se débattit de plus belle.

"Eustass, tu as intérêt à me lâcher immédiatement!" s'énerva-t-il alors.

Hors de lui d'être ainsi ignoré, le chirurgien finit par lui donner un violent coup avec son nodachi dans les côtes. Kid eut un hoquet de douleur et le fusilla du regard avant de lui faire face, les dents serrées.

"Si Killer s'en remet pas, je te coule toi et tous tes copains ici et maintenant, siffla-t-il. Mon bateau est hors service alors j'ai rien à perdre. Tu piges?"

Law ajusta son manteau avant de froncer le nez. Il n'aimait ni les menaces ni les ordres.

"Si tu fais mine de toucher à mon sous-marin, je te découpe avant que tu ne fasses le moindre pas", gronda-t-il en resserrant sa prise sur son nodachi.

Kid se redressa de toute sa hauteur, les yeux flamboyants, avant que le chirurgien ne lève les yeux au ciel.

"Et puis arrête de paniquer, Penguin s'est occupé des premiers soins, lui fit-il sèchement remarquer.

\- Il pisse le sang et il est dans les vapes! hurla Kid en retour. Tu vas me dire que c'est normal?!

\- Il saigne à nouveau?" s'étonna Penguin à leurs côtés.

Il se tourna alors vers son capitaine, confus.

"Ce n'est pas logique, je pensais avoir arrêté l'hémorragie. Il était conscient lorsque je suis parti vous retrouver."

Law contempla son rival quelques instants, un rictus calculateur aux lèvres.

"Si je le soigne, tu auras une dette envers moi, Eustass."

Celui-ci le foudroya du regard.

"Espèce de putain d'enfoiré de…

\- Je te souhaite bonne chance alors", l'interrompit le médecin en faisant demi-tour.

Kid bondit en avant pour le rattraper et serra les dents.

"Reste là, bordel de merde."

Il soupira ensuite bruyamment comme le Grand Corsaire l'interrogeait exagérément du regard.

"C'est d'accord..."

Le capitaine des Hearts Pirates eut un sourire satisfait puis se mit en route vers le bâtiment avant de faire signe à Penguin.

"Va prévenir Shachi que nous allons rester un peu plus longtemps que prévu. Je veux que Bepo prépare notre prochain itinéraire et que tu reviennes ici pour m'expliquer précisément ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Bien, Capitaine!"

Penguin partit en courant vers le sous-marin et Law se dirigea vers la bâtisse en ruines en compagnie de l'autre capitaine.

* * *

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce où le second de l'équipage des Kidds Pirates reposait, il remarqua immédiatement sa pâleur, le sang séché qui avait dégouliné de sa bouche jusque sur son cou et celui qui suintait de son flanc droit. Il prit son pouls puis ausculta rapidement sa blessure. Il essaya ensuite d'examiner son visage mais son masque l'en empêchait.

"C'est une blague, Eustass? grogna-t-il en se tournant vers lui. Comment je suis censé faire quoi que ce soit avec ça?

\- Killer refuse de l'enlever", fit Kid.

Law s'éloigna du corps inconscient du pirate en haussant les épaules.

"Dans ce cas, ça règle le problème. Si tu préfères qu'il meurt plutôt que de lui enlever son masque, ça te regarde."

Comme le chirurgien se dirigeait vers la porte, Kid grinça des dents. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Killer portait toujours ce masque et il s'en fichait. Il respectait sa volonté, c'est tout. Il s'approcha néanmoins de son ami et ordonna à ses compagnons d'équipage de sortir avant de s'adresser au médecin qui tournait la poignée de la porte.

"C'est bon, je m'en occupe."

Il enleva le masque de son second et Law s'approcha à nouveau. Il examina la couleur de ses yeux et lui ouvrit un peu la bouche.

A cet instant, Penguin pénétra à son tour dans la pièce, essoufflé.

"Pourquoi l'as-tu traité? lui demanda son capitaine.

\- Un morceau de bois était coincé entre ses côtes, répondit-il. Je l'ai retiré et j'ai fait un point de compression. Il allait mieux juste avant que vous n'arriviez."

Law passa sa main sur le ventre de Killer et secoua la tête.

"Il fait une hémorragie interne. Sûrement des débris ont-ils pénétré dans son organisme et ont-ils déchiré des organes ou des artères."

Le chirurgien se mit à réfléchir et Kid le dévisagea.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors? Il faut arrêter le saignement! s'impatienta-t-il après quelques instants de silence.

\- Nous, on ne fait rien du tout", répondit tranquillement le médecin.

Kid se figea, sentant sa colère flamber à nouveau.

"T'as pas intérêt à le laisser crever, enfoiré de chirurgien! hurla-t-il de tous ses poumons. Tu veux que je plante ton pote pour te donner envie de bosser plus vite?!"

A ses côtés, Penguin se tendit et Law tiqua avant de serrer les dents.

"Je te conseille de ne pas menacer celui qui tient la vie de ton compagnon entre ses mains, gronda-t-il. Je réfléchis simplement au meilleur endroit pour l'opérer. Et par nous, j'entends toi et moi. Tu ne serviras à rien en salle d'opération, je me trompe?"

La colère de Kid retomba tout aussi subitement et Penguin s'approcha prudemment de l'homme inconscient pour l'observer.

"On l'emmène au sous-marin, Capitaine?

\- C'est sûrement la meilleure solution, approuva ce dernier.

\- Il a l'air très faible, remarqua-t-il. Le déplacement ne va pas aggraver son état?

\- Il faut prendre le risque, fit le chirurgien. Je ne peux pas l'opérer en même temps que de maintenir une room et si je l'ouvre ici, il ne survivra pas aux infections."

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte avant de se tourner vers l'autre capitaine.

"Fais-le transporter au sous-marin. Penguin te montrera le chemin."

* * *

Kid faisait les cent pas sur la plage, hésitant entre la colère et l'angoisse. Le chirurgien de la mort avait embarqué son second depuis plus d'une heure sur son foutu sous-marin et il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de s'en remettre à lui. Son impuissance était insupportable et sa fierté en miettes. Pourtant, pour Killer, le capitaine des Kidds Pirates était prêt à plus de sacrifices qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre.

"On a trouvé du bois pour la réparation, Capitaine", fit soudain Heat dans son dos.

Kid se retourna et hocha la tête. Il avait envoyé tout son équipage chercher de quoi retaper son navire au plus vite.

"Réparez le bateau, je veux qu'il soit opérationnel si on a besoin d'emmener Killer quelque part, ordonna-t-il.

\- Oui, Capitaine!"

Ce dernier reprit sa marche avant de se figer en sentant des gouttes de pluie s'écraser de plus en plus fort autour de lui. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au sous-marin dans lequel rien ne semblait bouger depuis trop longtemps.

Après qu'un grondement de tonnerre se soit fait entendre au loin, Kid se dirigea vers son équipage affairé autour de leur navire.

"Rentrez le bois, on en fera rien s'il est trempé, décida-t-il. Ensuite, faites-le tour du bâtiment pour le sécuriser et on s'y installera.

\- Tu viens pas avec nous?" s'enquit Wire.

Son capitaine secoua la tête à travers la pluie qui s'abattait maintenant avec force sur eux.

"Je vais d'abord chercher Killer."

* * *

Kid sauta sur le pont du sous-marin avant d'ouvrir le sas et de descendre rapidement l'échelle. Le pied aussitôt posé sur le sol, certains membres de l'équipage des Hearts Pirates alertés par le bruit de l'ouverture du sas l'entourèrent avec nervosité. Le capitaine aux cheveux rouges les toisa alors avec agacement.

"Dégagez de mon chemin, je viens chercher Killer, les menaça-t-il immédiatement.

\- Il est encore en salle d'opération, répliqua un type d'un ton tendu.

\- Je veux le voir, gronda Kid. Dites-moi où il est."

Les pirates du chirurgien de la mort se jetèrent des coups d'oeil méfiants avant que le même type ne reprenne la parole.

"On vous appellera dès que le capitaine sera sorti."

A ces mots, Kid abattit violemment son poing métallique contre les parois du sous-marin, enfonçant largement la tôle.

"Je veux le voir", répéta-t-il d'une voix sombre.

Les compagnons d'équipage de Trafalgar Law se raidirent, prêts à répliquer en cas d'attaque. De son côté, la silhouette imposante de Kid dégoulinante de pluie se mit à rire de manière diabolique. L'attente lui avait depuis longtemps fait perdre le peu de patience qu'il avait jamais eu. Il se concentra donc sur le métal que portaient les pirates et s'avança d'un pas, confiant.

"Repel!"

Les objets métalliques des uns s'envolèrent pour frapper violemment les autres et des cris de douleur retentirent avant que les pirates ne s'effondrent un à un tandis qu'il les dépassait tranquillement. Cependant, son coup d'éclat attira Shachi et Penguin qui débarquèrent en courant.

Tandis que Penguin fonçait vers ses camarades assommés pour s'assurer de leur état, Shachi se planta devant le capitaine aux cheveux rouges, furieux.

"Killer est encore sur la table d'opération, ça ne sert à rien!"

Kid avança à nouveau, un sourire joueur aux lèvres.

"Je veux juste le voir, c'est pas compliqué pourtant."

Shachi fronça les sourcils et le Supernova se mit à jouer nonchalamment avec l'une de ses armes à feu.

"Amène-moi le voir ou tu devras dire à ton capitaine pourquoi il a perdu la moitié de son effectif."

Le pirate se tendit et s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsque Penguin les sépara fermement.

"Je vais t'emmener le voir mais il faut que tu restes calme, lança-t-il à Kid. Notre capitaine a besoin de concentration et si tu veux revoir ton second vivant, il vaut mieux que tu saches te contrôler."

Le Supernova grogna avant de hocher lentement la tête, fusillant toujours du regard Shachi qui le lui rendit. Penguin le poussa ensuite vers un autre couloir et Kid le suivit d'un pas pesant. Il atterrit ensuite devant une porte et Penguin lui fit signe de jeter un coup d'oeil à travers le hublot, ce qu'il fit.

Killer reposait sur une table, le torse dénudé et un respirateur posé sur la bouche. Autour de lui, Jean Bart apportait des instruments au chirurgien qui sélectionna du fil et des aiguilles. Tous deux en tenue stérile, ils échangèrent quelques mots avant que Jean Bart ne recule.

"Room. Shambles."

Kid sursauta lorsque des morceaux du corps de son second s'envolèrent dans les airs et sa main métallique se crispa sur la poignée.

"Il vérifie l'intégrité de ses organes", l'informa Penguin.

En effet, le médecin fit tournoyer plusieurs parties avant de les étudier sous toutes les coutures puis de les ré-emboiter. Il se pencha ensuite vers la blessure principale et entreprit de recoudre la plaie d'une main sûre. Il examina ensuite les signes vitaux de l'homme et donna de nouveaux ordres à son assistant.

Kid s'appuya contre le mur en face de la porte le temps que le médecin termine son travail, un peu soulagé. Il remarqua tout de même que Penguin demeurait à ses côtés mais décida d'ignorer sa surveillance implicite. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était récupérer son second et reprendre leur vie de pirates sur Grand Line.

* * *

Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit et Law haussa un sourcil en voyant son rival face à lui. Penguin s'avança pour lui expliquer la situation mais Kid le devança et voulut regarder par-dessus son épaule. La main du chirurgien sur son torse l'arrêta.

"Ne le réveille pas. Après le temps que je viens d'y passer, je ne voudrais pas que tu le tues tout de suite."

Kid se dégagea de son emprise sans un mot et le dépassa en direction du corps endormi de son second tandis que Jean Bart rangeait la pièce en le dévisageant avec méfiance. Il observa sa blessure désormais propre avec attention. Il chercha alors à déterminer si le chirurgien l'avait réellement soigné mais il put seulement constater que sa respiration était redevenue régulière et qu'il semblait dormir paisiblement.

Finalement, Law revint à ses côtés et il se tourna vers lui.

"Combien de temps il va dormir? voulut-il savoir.

\- Une heure ou deux", répondit le médecin.

Il se tourna ensuite vers son compagnon d'équipage qui attendait patiemment à quelques pas.

"Jean Bart va le ramener avec les médicaments nécessaires. Tu vois, je tiens ma parole."

Kid hocha distraitement la tête et l'immense pirate se saisit du corps de Killer avant de se diriger vers la porte. Les deux capitaines lui emboitèrent le pas et Law les raccompagna jusqu'à l'extérieur où la pluie tombait encore violemment. Un éclair illumina le ciel et le chirurgien interpella son rival.

"N'oublie pas que tu as une dette envers moi maintenant.

\- Il s'est pas encore réveillé, répliqua Kid en se renfrognant.

\- Il se réveillera, lui assura Law avec un sourire insolent. N'oublie pas de garder ton escargophone près de toi."

Kid se détourna alors en grommelant avant de rejoindre Jean Bart en direction de sa nouvelle demeure.

* * *

 _Je pense que Kid est très attaché à Killer, tout comme Law à son équipage._

 _Ils jouent les gros durs mais ils ont quand même une part d'humanité..._


	8. Physique appliquée

_Merci à TaranisK, Lawiki et titemissheureuse pour vos reviews._

 _Merci pour vos mises en alerte/favori._

 _*Attention, les mails d'alerte n'ont pas toujours fonctionné pour le précédent chapitre alors assurez-vous de l'avoir bien lu avant d'attaquer celui-là.*_

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

 **Physique appliquée**

Deux jours plus tard

"Capitaine, l'île de Tolvia est en vue mais…"

Bepo se tut et le médecin lui jeta un regard interrogateur tandis qu'il relevait la tête de ses papiers.

"Eh bien quoi? lui demanda-t-il comme son navigateur baissait les yeux.

\- Je crois que ça ne va pas vous plaire, Capitaine, soupira-t-il. Vous vous rappelez que l'île ne nous disait rien et qu'on n'a pas réussi à trouver d'information hormis son emplacement?

\- Oui et alors? Que se passe-t-il, tu commences à m'inquiéter."

Bepo lui tendit alors une liasse de feuilles que son capitaine attrapa.

"Shachi a récupéré des éléments par escargophone via la bibliothèque nationale de Grand Line et il s'avère que l'île de Tolvia a été abandonnée il y a une cinquantaine d'années lorsque la Marine a construit Impel Down…"

Law fronça les sourcils tandis qu'il parcourait rapidement les pages des yeux.

"Apparemment, l'île est composée d'une citadelle fortifiée qui a abrité des prisonniers, fit-il après quelques instants de lecture. On devra donc certainement s'attendre à avoir des difficultés à rentrer mais ce n'est pas grave."

Le chirurgien prit une seconde supplémentaire pour réfléchir avant de ranger ses notes.

"Cet endroit m'a l'air parfait pour abriter des échanges secrets en tout cas. Que Doflamingo ait choisi ce lieu inaccessible pour ses affaires prouve simplement que nous sommes sur le bon chemin."

* * *

Law ne pensait pas qu'en parlant de difficultés pour rentrer dans la citadelle de Tolvia, il se heurterait littéralement à un mur. Un gigantesque mur de granit marin qui faisait tout le tour de l'enceinte et descendait même sous terre sur deux mètres.

L'île de Tolvia s'étendait sur quelques hectares à peine et était entourée d'herbe verte et d'arbres majestueux. Un véritable paradis bucolique sous un climat ensoleillé si ce n'était l'immense muraille grise qui protégeait l'ancienne prison de toute intrusion. Le lieu était visiblement entretenu et le médecin ne doutait pas qu'il était sur la bonne voie quand il avait vu s'approcher deux hommes. Ils s'étaient simplement avancés par la seule porte d'accès disponible et l'avait refermée derrière eux après qu'on leur ait ouvert.

A présent, la nuit avançait et Law jeta un regard inconscient vers la mer où il savait que son équipage attendait dans le sous-marin. Malgré les heures qu'il avait passé à étudier l'île, il n'avait toujours aucune idée sur la marche à suivre et il commençait à perdre patience. Personne d'autre que les deux hommes n'était entré ou sorti et le Grand Corsaire refit lentement le tour de l'enceinte à la recherche d'une fissure ou d'un endroit un peu plus abimé qui lui permettrait de de créer une room. En vain.

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il était peut-être à quelques mètres de la pièce maîtresse de son plan qui lui permettrait de venger la mort de son sauveur et il en était privé à cause d'un fichu mur en granit marin.

De rage, Law brandit soudain son nodachi et entailla la pierre. Des étincelles jaillirent lorsque la lame rencontra le mur mais toute la force du chirurgien l'abandonna à son contact. Même par l'intermédiaire de son épée, le granit marin le privait de ses moyens.

Refusant de capituler, Law se positionna fermement face à la muraille.

"Room."

Il inspira profondément. Impossible de détecter ce qui se trouvait de l'autre côté, son fruit du démon proprement anéanti par le mur à quelques centimètres. Tant pis, il devait prendre le risque. Il n'était pas venu jusqu'ici pour rien.

Law ferma les yeux et tenta de se téléporter de l'autre côté du mur d'enceinte. Il fut néanmoins violemment rejeté en arrière lorsque sa téléportation se heurta au granit marin. Privé de force, le chirurgien eut la sensation de s'être fait projeter contre la pierre à toute vitesse et il cracha le sang qui s'était accumulé dans sa bouche, les jambes tremblantes.

Cependant, il se redressa et se remit face au mur. Il n'abandonnerait pas.

* * *

"Capitaine, est-ce que ça va?"

La voix de Penguin tira Law de ses pensées. Il avait dû regagner son sous-marin quelque temps auparavant. Malgré toutes ses tentatives, il n'était jamais parvenu à traverser le mur de granit marin et il en était ressorti avec des blessures de plus en plus graves. A son arrivée, son équipage épouvanté l'avait forcé à se laisser soigner et depuis, le Grand Corsaire passait en revue tous les éléments à sa disposition: les spécificités du granit marin, les données concernant l'île, les documents qu'ils avaient amassés jusqu'ici lui permettant de croire qu'il se rapprochait du Dr César Clown.

Il devait trouver un moyen de passer outre cette muraille.

"Ca va, répondit-il en ajustant le bandage sur sa main droite. Du nouveau de votre côté?

\- Pas depuis tout à l'heure, regretta Penguin. Un seul homme s'est présenté à la porte et un autre en est ressorti, c'est tout. C'est trop peu pour établir des schémas de prévision sur leurs habitudes.

\- Continuez la surveillance.

\- Oui, Capitaine."

Penguin referma la porte de la cabine et Law s'empara d'un dossier retraçant le passé historique de Tolvia. Comment la Marine avait choisi cette île pour son emplacement désert sur la mer. Comment les premiers prisonniers transférés avaient réussi à s'échapper en créant une mutinerie. Comment le Gouvernement Mondial de l'époque avait ordonné la création d'un mur de granit marin pour prévenir les prochaines tentatives de fuite.

Law fronça les sourcils tandis qu'il tombait sur la période de construction du mur et soudain, un détail lui sauta au visage. Il relut attentivement le passage puis s'empara de son intercom et appuya sur le bouton lui permettant de communiquer avec le reste de l'équipage disséminé sur le sous-marin, un sourire aux lèvres.

"Penguin, Shachi, venez me retrouver. J'ai une mission pour vous."

* * *

Deux jours plus tard

"On a de la visite, Kid."

Le capitaine aux cheveux rouges releva ses lunettes sur son front et abaissa la flamme de son chalumeau pour se retourner. Il vit alors deux silhouettes avancer vers eux sur la plage. Alors qu'il les reconnaissait, il grinça des dents. Si Trafalgar lui envoyait ses hommes, c'est qu'il voulait lui demander quelque chose et il devinait sans mal ce que c'était: le paiement de sa dette.

Il échangea un regard avec Killer qui supervisait la remise en état du bateau à ses côtés. Son second s'était bien remis de son opération et il participait déjà à quelques travaux. Kid avait bien sûr omis de lui parler du fait qu'il avait passé un marché avec le chirurgien de la mort à ce sujet mais il ne doutait pas que Killer le savait car il n'avait posé aucune question sur sa guérison miraculeuse.

"J'vais voir ce qu'ils veulent", décida alors le capitaine des Kidds Pirates.

S'il devait avoir cette conversation, il ne voulait pas que ce soit devant Killer au moins.

"Quoi? les accueillit-il froidement quand ils se rencontrèrent au milieu de la plage.

\- Notre capitaine vous invite à le rejoindre, commença Shachi.

\- Ca va, épargne-moi ton baratin, le coupa Kid. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut cette fois?

\- Il requiert vos services directement sur l'île que nous avons abordée. Il ne nous en a pas dit plus et nous a directement envoyé vous chercher, lui expliqua Penguin en lui désignant leur petit sous-marin.

\- Putain mais j'suis pas à sa botte! s'emporta l'autre capitaine. Qu'est-ce qu'il croit, que j'ai que ça à faire?!

\- Il a ajouté que si vous veniez, il annulerait votre dette même si vous ne parvenez pas à remplir votre part."

A ces mots, Kid haussa les sourcils.

"Vraiment?"

Les deux hommes face à lui hochèrent la tête avant de reculer précipitamment, le Supernova ayant balancé son chalumeau dans le sable avec rage.

"Bordel, il me croit incapable en plus, cet enfoiré! J'vais lui régler son affaire vite fait et après, il me foutra enfin la paix!"

* * *

Deux jours plus tard

A peine Penguin, Shachi et leur invité furent-ils arrimés au sous-marin des Hearts que Kid fut conduit dans la salle de navigation où le chirurgien collectait les nouvelles données de sa surveillance. A leur entrée, il demanda à son équipage présent de poursuivre leurs recherches et quelques-uns débarquèrent sur l'île tandis que les autres vaquaient à leurs occupations habituelles. Law s'assura ensuite que le sous-marin replonge pour éviter d'être repéré.

Finalement, il fit signe à l'autre capitaine de s'asseoir.

"C'est très aimable à toi d'être venu, constata-t-il avec un petit sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'suis censé faire? le coupa Kid en croisant les bras sur son siège. Je suis pressé alors épargne-moi tes airs polis.

\- Très bien. Je veux que tu utilises ton fruit du démon pour créer une faille dans la muraille entourant la citadelle de cette île. Ensuite, je pourrais utiliser une room."

Le capitaine aux cheveux rouges fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'oeil à la photographie projetée sur le mur de la salle de navigation.

"C'est tout? fit-il, dubitatif.

\- C'est tout, affirma le chirurgien.

\- Bon ben perdons pas de temps alors, décida Kid en se relevant. Fais remonter ton truc à la surface, qu'on en finisse."

Il se dirigea vers la porte et Law grinça des dents devant son ton péremptoire. Heureusement, il savait que d'ici quelques minutes, Kid allait perdre de son assurance.

* * *

Sur le pont émergé du sous-marin, Kid avisa une partie du mur d'enceinte à quelques centaines de mètres et se concentra. S'il ne suffisait que d'une petite ouverture… Soudain, il écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers le médecin qui l'observait tranquillement.

"C'est quoi ces conneries? Il y a du granit marin là-dedans, Trafalgar! lui fit-il remarquer avec agacement.

\- Évidemment, répondit ce dernier avec un petit sourire. Tu crois que je t'aurais appelé si ce n'était qu'un mur ordinaire?

\- Mais putain qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse?! s'énerva-t-il. J'peux rien y faire moi non plus!

\- Si, je suis sûr que tu peux."

Kid le dévisagea comme s'il avait perdu la tête et Law le contempla un instant. Il avait longuement débattu en son for intérieur s'il devait prendre le risque de faire réaliser à l'autre capitaine le potentiel dormant de son pouvoir. Finalement, il avait décidé que son objectif en valait la peine.

"Si tu te concentres bien, tu remarqueras que ce mur n'est pas fait que de granit marin, reprit-il alors en le lui désignant. Ils y ont mélangé du métal pour que le bâtiment tienne et que les coûts soient moindres. Le granit marin n'est pas facilement extrait de la mer et de plus, il n'est pas toujours très solide pour résister aux assauts des intempéries.

\- Et alors? grogna le Supernova. Même s'il y a du métal, le granit marin m'empêche d'utiliser mon fruit du démon comme je veux!

\- C'est parce que tu ne comprends même pas comment fonctionne ton propre fruit du démon, lui assura alors le médecin en se tournant vers lui.

\- Tu vas me dire que tu le connais mieux que moi peut-être? ricana-t-il. Bon ben vas-y! Si tu te crois si malin, explique-moi comment mieux le contrôler!

\- D'accord. Concentre-toi sur la muraille et dis-moi si tu repères le métal", reprit sérieusement Law.

Kid fronça les sourcils, étonné. Il ne pensait pas que le médecin soit sérieux à ce sujet mais apparemment, il avait une idée précise en tête. Il se concentra alors à nouveau sur la muraille devant lui et ferma les yeux.

A ses côtés, Law s'efforçait de ne pas trop le dévisager. Malgré ses airs assurés, il tentait intérieurement de faire taire ses angoisses lorsqu'il réalisait que tout reposait sur ce capitaine incontrôlable. En effet, si Kid ne parvenait pas à percer ce mur, il était condamné à se faire remarquer pour entrer et son plan minutieusement préparé depuis des mois et même des années serait mis à mal.

Lorsqu'il le vit grimacer après quelques instants, il se mordit les lèvres.

"Quoi? s'enquit-il plus durement qu'il n'aurait voulu.

\- J'le sens ce foutu métal, Trafalgar, c'est pas le problème, marmonna-t-il. Mais à cause de ton putain de sous-marin et de la distance, c'est compliqué de me concentrer sur ces miettes."

Law se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse avant de se diriger vers le sas pour redescendre vers l'intérieur du sous-marin.

"On va accoster mais il faudra être discret. Je ne maitrise pas encore totalement le fonctionnement des sentinelles de garde."

Kid hocha la tête et le suivit. Lorsqu'il sauta au bas de l'échelle, Law verrouilla la porte du sas et s'engagea dans un couloir. Sur ses talons, le Supernova ne le vit qu'à la dernière seconde s'arrêter brutalement et il faillit lui rentrer dedans.

"Putain, quoi encore? aboya-t-il dans son dos.

\- Allons dans ma cabine. Il faut que je te montre quelque chose d'abord."

Comme le chirurgien bifurquait sur la gauche, Kid eut un sourire en lui emboîtant à nouveau le pas.

"Quoi, tu veux faire ça maintenant? J'croyais que t'étais pressé d'aller sur cette île?" s'amusa-t-il.

Le chirurgien secoua la tête sans pour autant ralentir l'allure.

"Tout n'est pas qu'affaire de sexe dans la vie, Eustass. Ce que je veux te montrer n'a rien à voir.

\- C'est ça", ricana-t-il.

Il ne vit pas que le chirurgien levait les yeux au ciel et il le suivit avec enthousiasme.

* * *

"Assieds-toi", lui ordonna Law quand ils franchirent la porte de sa cabine.

Kid ne protesta pas et s'affala dans son grand fauteuil. Il enleva même son manteau tandis que Trafalgar donnait ses instructions pour débarquer grâce à son intercom. Il fouilla ensuite dans sa bibliothèque et en retira finalement quelque chose. Il se tourna donc vers son invité pour le lui montrer tandis que ce dernier retirait ses chaussures.

"Eustass, rhabille-toi, soupira le médecin. Je t'ai dit que ça n'avait rien à voir."

Kid le dévisagea, incrédule, et Law lui lança ce qu'il avait en main pour le lui prouver. Le capitaine aux cheveux rouges releva des yeux perplexes vers son interlocuteur en découvrant le livre sur ses jambes.

"Un bouquin?

\- Est-ce que tu connais les bases de l'électromagnétisme? éluda Law.

\- Non et j'en ai rien à foutre, grommela Kid. A quoi tu joues, Trafalgar?"

Le chirurgien lui reprit le livre avant de le lui agiter sous le nez.

"Lis le titre pour moi, veux-tu.

\- Non mais tu te crois où? s'indigna son rival. Tu veux jouer à la maîtresse d'école?!"

A ces mots, Law eut un large sourire et réitéra sa demande.

"Sois un gentil élève et lis-moi le titre, Eustass. Sinon, je serais obligé de te punir…"

Kid leva les yeux au ciel et lui reprit le livre pour lire le titre.

" _Application de la physique en électricité_. C'est quoi, ça? Quel rapport avec moi?

\- Eustass, ton fruit du démon n'a qu'un lien indirect avec le métal."

Kid s'affala un peu plus dans le fauteuil tout en balançant le livre sur le bureau.

"Je suis au courant, monsieur je sais tout. J'utilise le champ magnétique. Mais au cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué, c'est les objets métalliques que je peux contrôler et pas les autres."

Law s'assit posément sur son lit pour lui faire face, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

"Le métal n'est qu'un excellent conducteur pour l'électromagnétisme car il n'y a pas de perte de puissance. C'est pour ça qu'il te semble si naturel et si facile à diriger. Mais ce que je veux que tu comprennes, c'est que ton fruit du démon est celui de l'électromagnétisme."

Kid se redressa pour le contempler avec attention.

"Qu'est-ce que t'as en tête, Trafalgar?"

Celui-ci eut un sourire confiant et se pencha en arrière pour prendre appui avec ses mains sur le matelas.

"Je veux que tu utilises ta sensibilité au champ magnétique pour séparer les particules de métal de celles du granit marin. A ce moment-là, tu seras en mesure de pouvoir exercer une onde électromagnétique sur elles et ainsi tu fragiliseras le mur. Ensuite, je devrais réussir à créer une room sitôt que le métal sera plus largement réuni sur une certaine surface."

Le capitaine aux cheveux rouges le dévisagea, bouche bée, avant de secouer la tête.

"C'est bien joli tout ça mais c'est de la théorie, lui fit-il remarquer. Comment je fais concrètement, hein? Tu crois qu'il me suffit d'y penser pour que ça se réalise?

\- Si tu veux la connaître, ma véritable théorie est que tu ne te rends pas compte de la manière dont tu utilises ton fruit du démon. Ca t'est devenu naturel depuis toutes ces années. En t'expliquant comment les choses fonctionnent, j'espère que ça te permettra d'en prendre conscience et de pouvoir agir dessus.

\- Mais j'ai pas envie de prendre des cours de physique! s'impatienta Kid.

\- Tu n'as pas envie de savoir comment mieux utiliser ton fruit du démon? fit Law en haussant un sourcil.

\- Si mais…

\- Ecoute, ce n'est pas si compliqué, l'interrompit alors le médecin. Pense à ton fruit du démon comme la possibilité de contrôler l'électricité qui relie chaque chose entre elles. Toutes les particules qui composent la matière sont chargées électriquement dans un sens ou dans un autre. Ce sont leurs interactions qui divergent et toi, tu as la possibilité de les manipuler comme un aimant grâce au champ magnétique.

\- Ouais, je sais. C'est pour ça que je peux attirer et repousser les objets, approuva Kid.

\- Exactement. Le métal est très conducteur alors il est facile pour toi de le repérer. Comme il est mélangé au granit marin dans cette muraille, une partie de tes pouvoirs s'annule. Alors je veux juste que tu te concentres sur les particules de métal et que tu rentres au coeur de la matière avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Au coeur de la matière? répéta Kid, perdu.

\- Oui. Imagine qu'il s'agit d'une analyse de ton plan avant d'enclencher l'action. Tu dois rentrer dans les plus minuscules détails pour ensuite en faire un tout cohérent qui te mènera là où tu le souhaites. Tu dois donc repérer les particules avant de les faire bouger."

Le capitaine fronça les sourcils, toujours confus, et Law eut un petit sourire.

"Vois ça comme des préliminaires avant de passer à l'acte si tu préfères. Tu dois préparer ton partenaire avec de petits détails pour l'emmener sans même qu'il s'en aperçoive là où tu l'as décidé."

A ces mots, Kid se mit à rire.

"J'suis pas fan des préliminaires d'habitude, je préfère aller droit au but.

\- Et pourtant parfois, savoir prendre son temps assure la victoire, insista le médecin.

\- D'accord, faut que je prépare le terrain donc. Mais comment?" reprit-il plus sérieusement.

Law se pencha en avant depuis le lit pour lui révéler la clé de sa pensée, les yeux brillants.

"Le métal est constitué d'atomes liés entre eux par des liaisons métalliques conducteurs d'électricité. Tu peux déformer le métal sans le briser ou le fissurer, c'est l'une de ses caractéristiques et tu le fais déjà. Alors je parie que si tu te concentres sur ses liaisons métalliques pour les assembler, tu créeras un chemin de métal que je pourrais utiliser pour contourner le granit marin avec ma room!"

L'excitation était perceptible dans la voix du chirurgien mais Kid semblait indécis.

"Ca a l'air faisable quand tu le dis mais…

\- Bien sûr que c'est faisable, c'est de la physique, le coupa Law avec assurance. Les démonstrations sont faites depuis des années.

\- Peut-être mais je suis pas un putain de scientifique moi, marmonna-t-il avec mauvaise humeur tandis qu'il se relevait, contrarié. J'pige rien à tous ces trucs!"

Devant l'air boudeur du Supernova, Law leva les yeux au ciel.

"Tu n'as pas besoin d'être physicien pour que ça fonctionne, Eustass, fit-il en se relevant à son tour. Je t'explique seulement le principe pour que tu saches que c'est possible. De toute façon, je suis sûr que tu as déjà fait quelque chose de ce genre sans le savoir."

Le capitaine aux cheveux rouges fronça les sourcils et le médecin lui désigna son bras gauche mécanique.

"Cette prothèse. Aucun médecin au monde n'aurait pu la relier à ton bras de manière si précise pour qu'elle réagisse aussi efficacement que tu ne l'as fait. Tu ressens le métal à un niveau inconscient grâce à l'électromagnétisme et tu l'as relié à tes nerfs en utilisant les connexions électriques des atomes entre eux, j'en suis sûr."

Kid dévisagea son bras puis Law qui le contemplait avec un sourire déterminé.

"Je sais que c'est possible, il faut juste que tu prennes conscience de ce que tu fais."

Le capitaine des Kidds Pirates passa une main dans ses cheveux, comme submergé par toutes ces révélations sur son propre pouvoir. Law termina alors sa démonstration en s'approchant à quelques centimètres de lui pour planter son regard dans le sien.

"Je t'offre la possibilité de décupler ta puissance en t'apportant ce savoir. Tout ce que je veux en retour, c'est que tu l'utilises pour moi aujourd'hui. Sans compter que tu n'auras plus de dette."

Kid l'observa quelques instants en silence avant de secouer la tête et de se diriger vers la sortie.

"Tu dois vraiment être désespéré pour en être arrivé là", fit-il en claquant la porte derrière lui.

* * *

 _Je tiens à préciser que je suis loin d'être experte dans le domaine de l'électromagnétisme. J'ai donc fait quelques recherches et j'espère que ça tient plus ou moins la route scientifiquement pour que ça colle avec mon histoire._

 _Dans tous les cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu!_


	9. Mon meilleur ennemi

_Merci à Lawiki et Taranis K pour vos reviews._

 _Merci pour les mises en alerte/favori._

 _Je tiens à m'excuser pour cette publication un peu tardive mais j'ai eu un arrêt forcé concernant l'écriture de toutes mes histoires à cause d'une tendinite à la main qui est maintenant en voie de guérison. Voici donc un nouveau chapitre!_

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

 **Mon meilleur ennemi**

Quelques instants plus tard

"Putain, c'est pas croyable…"

Kid retint son souffle en sentant les parcelles de métal dissimulées parmi l'écrasante majorité de granit marin vibrer à l'intérieur du mur à quelques millimètres de ses doigts. Il avait vite compris qu'il ne pouvait pas toucher le mur sous peine d'annuler toutes ses sensations mais dès qu'il s'en éloignait un peu, la matière dansait littéralement selon ses désirs malgré sa quantité infime. Il devait simplement se concentrer davantage pour pouvoir la repérer et surtout l'assembler.

Se remémorant le discours du chirurgien de la mort, il imagina un chemin de métal formé de minuscules morceaux et bientôt, il sentit les fragments s'agiter et naviguer paresseusement. Kid devait lutter contre lui-même et la répulsion naturelle de son corps face au granit marin mais le fait de constater qu'il parvienne à passer outre l'emplissait d'un sentiment d'euphorie indescriptible et il se concentra davantage encore.

A ses côtés, Law surveillait attentivement le périmètre tout en jouant avec son nodachi sur son épaule. Selon le planning des patrouilles que son équipage avait pu établir, ils étaient assurés d'être tranquilles encore un moment et il avait pris soin de mener l'autre capitaine dans un angle mort des caméras. Pour autant, il préférait être sur ses gardes.

"Ca vient, Eustass?" lui demanda-t-il après quelques minutes.

Celui-ci eut un sourire narquois.

"T'es toujours impatient..."

Law leva les yeux au ciel et reprit son observation. Au son de la voix du Supernova, il ne doutait pas que ce dernier prenait plaisir à découvrir l'étendue de son pouvoir et il espéra un instant qu'il n'en ferait pas trop par la suite à ce sujet. Le chirurgien soupira ensuite intérieurement. Bien sûr qu'Eustass allait se vanter jusqu'à la fin des temps, surtout s'il parvenait à augmenter encore sa prime grâce à ses nouvelles capacités. Son égo surdimensionné n'était pas prêt de dégonfler…

"Ca y est, j'crois que c'est bon."

Le Grand Corsaire se tourna avidement vers lui et créa immédiatement une room. Il avança ensuite prudemment sa main du mur pour tenter de repérer le métal. Il sentit alors son pouvoir tendre naturellement vers une zone du mur où il pouvait s'infiltrer et il s'en rapprocha, la sondant grâce à son fruit du démon.

"C'est vraiment mince, grimaça-t-il quelques secondes plus tard. Je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver dans ces conditions...

\- Votre Majesté a-t-elle besoin de plus d'espace? se moqua Kid derrière lui. J'peux le faire mais ça prend un peu de temps.

\- Grouille-toi", maugréa Law après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil au planning des sentinelles, agacé.

Kid se mit à ricaner et s'éloigna de quelques pas pour ramener davantage de métal vers celui qu'il avait déjà amassé.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Law jetait des coups d'oeil inquiets vers la porte d'entrée principale de la citadelle. La relève ne tarderait pas à arriver et ils se feraient repérer à coup sûr s'ils étaient encore là.

"Eustass…

\- C'est bon, c'est fait", le coupa le Supernova.

Il s'éloigna pour laisser la place au Grand Corsaire tout en essuyant nonchalamment son front couvert de sueur. Ce nouvel exercice était plus fatiguant qu'il ne l'aurait cru et il décida qu'il s'entrainerait dès son retour parmi son équipage pour mieux le maîtriser.

A quelques pas, Law se tourna soudain vers lui, vraisemblablement ravi.

"Approche, lui intima-t-il avec un sourire séducteur.

\- Pourquoi? voulut savoir Kid, méfiant.

\- Parce que je t'emmène avec moi, répliqua tranquillement l'autre capitaine en s'avançant. Imagine qu'il y ait d'autres murs en granit marin là-dedans?"

Kid soupira bruyamment et Law posa sa main sur son épaule.

"Respire un grand coup. Ca risque de secouer."

* * *

Kid s'étira douloureusement. Ces petits trajets d'une pièce à l'autre sous forme de sauts dans une room étriquée lui tapaient sur le système. La citadelle était remplie de granit marin et chaque déplacement nécessitait qu'il assemble suffisamment de métal pour que Law puisse y glisser sa room. Sans oublier le fait qu'ils devaient éviter les tours de garde des sentinelles. Autant dire que la fatigue s'accumulait chez les deux capitaines et que Kid perdait ses nerfs.

"Quand est-ce qu'on se barre, Trafalgar, j'en ai marre! s'impatienta-t-il en le voyant fouiller un bureau pour la centième fois de la journée.

\- Dès que j'ai trouvé ce que je cherche", répliqua sèchement ce dernier alors qu'il déposait son nodachi un peu plus loin.

Kid inspira lentement pour se calmer. Ils étaient tous les deux au bord de l'épuisement et les mains tremblantes de Trafalgar tandis qu'il remuait des liasses de feuilles l'attestaient au même titre que son propre mal de tête grandissant.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on cherche? voulut alors savoir le pirate aux cheveux rouges.

\- Une indication me permettant de connaître ma prochaine destination."

Le Supernova soupira devant cette réponse qui n'en était pas une. Trafalgar avait l'art et la manière de parler pour ne rien dire et cela l'agaçait prodigieusement.

"Si tu me disais ce que c'est, on irait plus vite, grogna-t-il.

\- Pas la peine."

Le capitaine des Kidds Pirates se tourna dans sa direction et Law lui montra une feuille, un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres.

"Je l'ai trouvé."

Il sortit un petit appareil de sa poche et entreprit de photographier le papier sous toutes les coutures. Intrigué, Kid s'approcha.

"Tu veux pas le prendre ce papier?" lui demanda-t-il.

Law secoua la tête.

"Je ne veux prendre aucun risque qu'on remarque notre passage."

Kid haussa les épaules et laissa l'autre capitaine s'affairer tout en jetant un coup d'oeil à la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Ils avaient d'abord visité tout le rez-de-chaussée qui se composait de cellules vides ou abandonnées. Ils avaient dû ensuite se rendre au premier étage et fouiller des bureaux encombrés d'une quantité invraisemblable de plans, livres et instructions en tout genre. Le médecin avait méticuleusement cherché dans leurs moindres recoins jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent enfin ce qu'il cherchait et cela leur avait pris des heures. Le ventre de Kid grogna à ce constat. Ils avaient passé l'heure de déjeuner depuis longtemps.

Parmi les feuilles volantes que Trafalgar déplaçaient précautionneusement, le capitaine des Kidds Pirates avait repéré un emblème qu'il ne pouvait ignorer : celui de l'équipage de Doflamingo. Kid n'avait pas cherché à savoir s'ils étaient réellement sur les terres du flamant rose ou si cette feuille parlait d'une transaction avec lui. Dans tous les cas, il savait que ce Grand Corsaire était particulièrement dangereux.

Soudain, le bruit d'une porte qui grince se fit entendre en contrebas et les regards de Law et de Kid se croisèrent. Le chirurgien rangea aussitôt son appareil, attrapa son nodachi à la hâte et grimaça en se rendant compte que des pas venaient dans leur direction. Ce bureau était situé en haut d'un petit escalier et il n'y avait pas d'autre issue. De plus, il était impossible que Kid puisse leur créer un passage en quelques secondes.

Law avisa alors une porte fermée dans le renfoncement du mur gauche et il attrapa vivement le bras de l'autre capitaine pour lui faire signe. Les deux rivaux se glissèrent au pas de course dans leur cachette improvisée et retinrent leurs respirations.

* * *

"J'le crois pas, on est coincé!"

Kid s'acharna encore un moment contre la poignée et s'apprêtait à lui donner un grand coup lorsque Law le stoppa.

"Ne nous fais pas remarquer, Eustass."

Ce dernier se tourna vers son interlocuteur, agacé. La sentinelle n'avait fait qu'un rapide tour dans le bureau avant de redescendre et les deux capitaines avaient alors voulu sortir mais ils avaient eu la désagréable surprise de constater que la porte refusait de s'ouvrir.

"Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors? s'emporta le Supernova. On va pas rester ici indéfiniment!

\- On attend simplement que la sécurité se déverrouille d'elle-même, rétorqua son rival sur le ton de l'évidence.

\- Quoi?"

Law lui montra alors un petit dispositif au fond de la pièce.

"La porte devait être fermée de l'intérieur quand on est entré. Quand on l'a refermée, la sécurité s'est enclenchée automatiquement. C'était sûrement une cellule spéciale pour punir les prisonniers."

Kid s'approcha. Un compte à rebours était enclenché et sur l'écran, il put lire le temps restant : 7h12.

"Bordel, pas question qu'on reste là aussi longtemps!"

Il bondit à nouveau vers la porte pour la secouer de toutes ses forces mais Law lui barra la route, les traits tendus.

"Calme-toi, Eustass, gronda-t-il. Nous avons fait tout ce chemin, ne va pas gâcher nos efforts."

Kid le bouscula pour passer outre avant de s'arrêter brutalement et de se diriger vers le mur le plus proche. Il avança sa main et le sonda à la recherche de métal mais au bout de quelques secondes, il se tourna à nouveau vers Law, furieux.

"Y a pas de métal dans ce putain de trou!

\- Ca ne m'étonne pas, répliqua le chirurgien qui s'était assis par terre à l'autre bout de la pièce pour tenter de se reposer un peu, son nodachi à ses côtés. Comme je te l'ai dit, c'était sûrement une cellule construite pour mettre au pas les fortes têtes.

\- Merde."

Le capitaine aux cheveux rouges s'assit à son tour et son ventre grogna de plus belle. Il observa la cellule aux murs gris défraîchis et sans fenêtre. Au moins, la pièce était de taille honorable et ils pouvaient facilement se mouvoir. Kid étouffa ensuite un bâillement et fit jouer ses muscles endoloris autour de ses épaules. Sa migraine avait encore augmenté. Décidément, l'utilisation aussi intensive de ses pouvoirs l'avait vidé de toute son énergie.

"Dans ce cas, je vais faire un somme, grommela-t-il finalement.

\- Bonne idée."

Kid ferma les yeux et glissa rapidement vers le sommeil tandis que son rival tentait de faire de même.

* * *

"Bordel, Trafalgar, il faut que tu dormes, grogna Kid.

\- J'aimerais bien, grinça ce dernier en se calant un peu plus contre le mur, visiblement irrité.

\- Faux. Tu résistes.

\- Bien sûr que non, marmonna le Grand Corsaire.

\- Bien sûr que si. T'as peur que je te tue pendant ton sommeil, c'est ça?"

Law leva les yeux au ciel mais le capitaine aux cheveux rouges n'était pas dupe. Il commençait à cerner le personnage maintenant.

Il s'était réveillé quelques minutes auparavant. Son mal de tête avait largement reflué et ses muscles étaient encore un peu douloureux mais il se sentait en bien meilleure possession de ses moyens. Par contre, ce n'était vraisemblablement pas le cas de son vis à vis toujours assis à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il avait ainsi observé son visage cireux et ses gestes épuisés tout à loisir avant d'en avoir marre. Il restait plus de trois heures à attendre et au lieu de reprendre des forces au vu de tout le chemin qu'ils allaient devoir parcourir en sens inverse, le Grand Corsaire se permettait de faire la fine bouche concernant son partenaire d'infortune.

"Coupe-moi les mains", déclara-t-il brutalement.

Le chirurgien releva les yeux vers lui, incrédule

"Coupe-moi les mains! aboya Kid à nouveau, passablement énervé. Comme ça tu seras rassuré et tu dormiras parce que si tu ne le fais pas très vite, je donne pas cher de notre peau!"

Le médecin plissa les yeux pour le dévisager, furieux à son tour. Certes, son corps souffrait des efforts précédents et il était exténué par l'utilisation si concentrée de son fruit du démon mais le fait que son rival l'ait percé à jour et ait ainsi pitié de lui était parfaitement humiliant.

"Ne me dis pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, je ne te croirais pas, répliqua-t-il d'une voix froide.

\- Ne me sous-estime pas, Trafalgar. Malgré ce que tu penses, je suis pas stupide, s'agaça Kid. On va avoir besoin l'un de l'autre pour s'en sortir et si t'es un zombie, tu serviras à rien! Tes rooms sont déjà à peine stables pour nous deux et j'veux pas finir coincé dans la pierre!"

Law contempla un instant son interlocuteur avant de planter durement son regard dans le sien.

"Je gère le manque de sommeil depuis des années, Eustass. Ce n'est pas quelques heures qui feront une grande différence."

Ulcéré par son attitude orgueilleuse, Kid frappa un grand coup dans le mur de la citadelle, faisant s'effriter un peu de pierres autour d'eux.

"Tu vas arrêter de jouer ton numéro d'invulnérabilité devant moi, Trafalgar! rugit-il. T'es pas mieux qu'un autre ici alors il est temps que tu redescendes sur terre!"

Law sentit une colère sourde l'envahir à la vue de ce colosse demeuré qui menaçait de révéler leur présence à cause de son tempérament trop fier. Il constata que son fruit du démon lui picotait le bout des doigts et il releva des yeux bouillonnants de rage sur son rival.

"Je ne te laisserai plus toucher à une seule pierre de ce mur, le menaça-t-il sombrement en se relevant malgré ses jambes engourdies.

\- Essaye un peu pour voir, le défia Kid. De toute façon, je sais même pas ce que tu cherches et j'en ai vraiment rien à foutre. Qu'on se fasse repérer ou non, c'est pas mon problème."

A ces mots, le Supernova se releva à son tour et il leva son bras métallique avec un sourire diabolique pour frapper à nouveau le mur. Law fit jaillir une room.

"Repel!"

L'attaque surprise de Kid déstabilisa le chirurgien qui s'apprêtait à défendre le mur. Le métal contenu dans sa ceinture se resserra violemment autour de lui et il s'écroula, le souffle coupé. Kid ricana au-dessus de lui et cette vision le révolta, lui rendant de la vigueur.

"Radio Knife!"

La lame électrifiée de Law fut projetée en avant par son propriétaire et Kid ne dut son salut qu'en plongeant sur le côté. Furieux, il en profita pour attirer le nodachi du chirurgien à lui, celui-ci tentant de reprendre son souffle après son attaque. Law sentit alors son épée lui échapper des mains mais il ne parvint pas à la retenir et Kid eut un sourire suffisant en retour.

"Pathétique."

Une fois de plus, Law serra les dents sous l'insulte et il fixa froidement le capitaine des Kidds Pirates qui jouait avec sa lame.

"Tu vas voir si j'ai besoin de repos pour t'en coller une", siffla-t-il.

Le Haki de l'Armement se mit à briller sur son bras droit et il se redressa en un éclair, atteignant l'estomac de sa cible qui se plia en deux tandis que Law récupérait son nodachi. Lorsque Kid se redressa, un sourire carnassier déformait ses traits et il fit luire sa propre main métallique de Haki.

"T'es pas tout seul à vouloir t'amuser, Trafalgar."

Ce dernier tenta de chasser sa vision floue. Ses forces ne tenaient déjà plus qu'à un fil, l'utilisation de ses rooms et maintenant du Haki finissant de lui enlever le peu qu'il avait conservé jusque-là. Néanmoins, il se concentra de son mieux. Il était si près du but. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faillir maintenant.

"Room. Me-"

Law eut le souffle coupé net lorsque la main métallique enduite de Haki de son adversaire percuta son ventre de plein fouet. Il tituba en arrière et un deuxième coup s'abattit violemment sur son dos, ne lui laissant aucune chance. Le Grand Corsaire s'écroula sur le sol sans pouvoir se retenir, le corps explosant de douleur de toutes parts.

Kid eut un sourire satisfait en constatant que le capitaine des Hearts ne parvenait plus à se relever. Sa room et son Haki avaient eux aussi disparu, preuve qu'il ne tarderait pas à sombrer dans l'inconscience.

"Maintenant, j'peux défoncer cette putain de porte et me barrer d'ici", conclut-il.

Il allait se détourner de son rival lorsque celui-ci bougea à nouveau.

"Je t'interdis de faire ça, Eustass", s'acharna Law en crachant du sang contre le sol.

Le capitaine aux cheveux rouges le considéra un moment, presque admiratif devant sa ténacité.

"Tu peux pas m'interdire quoi que ce soit. Tu tiens plus sur tes jambes," lui fit-il remarquer.

Comme pour le contredire, le chirurgien de la mort se remit péniblement sur ses pieds et essuya le sang qui ruisselait de sa bouche. Il fusilla son adversaire du regard avant de se remettre en garde, son épée serrée contre lui, et Kid prit le temps de l'observer un instant. Il remarqua l'éclat de ses prunelles grises qui brillaient encore de fureur malgré les tremblements d'épuisement et de douleur qui secouaient tout son corps et il fronça les sourcils.

"Qu'est-ce que tu cherches qui te met dans cet état, Trafalgar?"

Un éclair de surprise passa sur les traits du Grand Corsaire avant qu'il ne se reprenne, toujours aussi furieux.

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois, j'ai une mission à accomplir moi aussi! persifla-t-il. Un but que je me suis fixé!

\- C'est pas le One Piece."

A nouveau, Law le dévisagea avant de serrer les dents.

"T'as pas besoin de savoir ce que c'est, Eustass!"

Kid secoua la tête avant de s'appuyer contre le mur derrière lui, soudain pensif. La détermination d'un homme pour la poursuite de ses rêves était la seule chose qu'il respectait dans ce monde et aujourd'hui, il percevait davantage que de la simple suffisance de la part du chirurgien de la mort. Il avait visiblement un objectif tellement fort qu'il était prêt à mourir pour l'obtenir. Et en cela, il était digne de respect, même s'il ne s'agissait pas du One Piece.

"Dors, Trafalgar. On bougera dans pas longtemps."

Kid se laissa glisser le long du mur pour s'asseoir et passé la surprise, Law fit de même maladroitement jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le sol, le souffle court.

"J'ai pas besoin de dormir", marmonna-t-il encore.

Le Supernova face à lui eut un petit sourire avant de fermer les yeux. Cette tête de mule de Trafalgar Law était plus intéressant qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard

"Capitaine!"

Depuis la passerelle du sous-marin, Bepo bondit sur le sable après avoir aperçu la silhouette de ceux qu'il guettait depuis des heures.

Le voyant rappliquer dans leur direction, Kid soupira. Dès que la sécurité de la porte avait été levée, les deux capitaines s'étaient appliqués à sortir le plus rapidement possible de la citadelle tout en évitant les gardes et il avait fallu la création de trois rooms pour y parvenir totalement. Le Grand Corsaire était au bout de ses forces et Kid avait franchement hésité à se laisser téléporter. A présent que le sous-marin était en vue, leur périple s'achevait enfin.

Soudain, Kid sentit Law défaillir à ses côtés et il le retint brutalement par le bras.

"Oh, qu'est-ce que tu fais? grogna-t-il. C'est pas le moment de t'évanouir."

Law lutta pour garder les yeux ouverts et chercha son second du regard tout en continuant mécaniquement d'avancer.

"Bepo…

\- Ouais, il arrive.

\- Capitaine!" s'écria justement l'ours qui leur fonçait dessus à toute allure.

Kid grimaça, resserrant sans y penser sa poigne sur le bras du Grand Corsaire.

"Doucement, la peluche, tu-"

L'ours lui balança un violent coup de pied dans le ventre et Kid suffoqua. Le bras de Law lui échappa et ce dernier se retrouva dans les bras de son second qui le détailla des pieds à la tête, mort d'inquiétude.

"Capitaine, Capitaine…

\- Ca va, Bepo. Ca va maintenant…"

Ce dernier le serra contre lui et Law se détendit enfin, perdant connaissance. A quelques pas, Kid se redressa avant de les dévisager, furieux.

"Bordel de merde, j'lui ai rien fait à ton capitaine! aboya-t-il à l'adresse du second de l'équipage. Je t'l'ai ramené en plus, il tenait à peine debout!"

Tenant toujours son capitaine contre lui, Bepo s'inclina.

"Je suis désolé."

Kid poussa un nouveau juron avant de jeter un coup d'oeil au corps inconscient du médecin.

"Il a utilisé trop d'énergie. Créer des rooms avec si peu d'espace parmi du granit marin était vraiment risqué.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il est couvert de sang?" s'alarma le second des Hearts Pirates.

Kid grimaça.

"On s'est un peu battu aussi", admit-il.

Il vit les yeux de l'ours s'agrandir de terreur mais avant qu'il n'ait pu se justifier, ce dernier reprit son interrogatoire.

"Pourquoi avez-vous mis autant de temps?

\- On a failli se faire surprendre et on s'est planqué dans une pièce sécurisée qui s'est refermée toute seule, expliqua Kid tandis qu'ils prenaient le chemin du retour. On a dû attendre pour pouvoir ressortir.

\- Vous avez trouvé ce que le Capitaine cherchait? s'enquit-il encore.

\- Ouais, c'est bon, maugréa le Supernova. Je sais même pas pourquoi on s'est tellement fait chier pour un putain de bout de papier mais on l'a…"

Bepo soupira de soulagement et avança rapidement vers le sous-marin tout en tenant délicatement le corps de son capitaine, Kid sur ses talons.

* * *

Lorsqu'il le déposa dans son lit quelques instants plus tard, Bepo veilla à lui mettre une couverture et éteignit ensuite la lumière avant de s'en aller. Il sursauta alors en constatant que Kid l'attendait dans le couloir.

"Vous avez besoin de quelque chose? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Ouais. Quand est-ce que je vais pouvoir repartir, moi? grogna le Supernova.

\- Il faudra attendre que le Capitaine se réveille", répondit l'ours.

Kid grinça des dents, clairement contrarié, mais Bepo l'ignora en se mettant en route vers la salle de navigation. Le capitaine aux cheveux rouge lui emboîta alors le pas en silence. Avant d'arriver à destination, il l'interpella à nouveau.

"Je voudrais savoir un autre truc. Pourquoi Trafalgar a un problème avec le sommeil?"

Bepo se figea avant de se retourner pour le dévisager, visiblement sur la défensive.

"Hé, du calme, tu veux? gronda Kid en retour. Arrête de jouer les mères poules, j'veux juste comprendre comment il est possible qu'il aille jusqu'à vouloir se foutre en l'air parce qu'il est pas foutu de savoir se reposer cinq minutes! J'étais là moi aussi et ses conneries auraient pu nous coûter cher!"

Le second de l'équipage des Hearts le considéra un moment avant de hocher la tête.

"Le Capitaine a eu une vie difficile. Il ne fait pas confiance facilement."

Bepo reprit ensuite sa marche et Kid le suivit en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Crétin d'ours, je le savais déjà ça..."

* * *

 _J'essaye de tisser une autre sorte de lien entre Kid et Law au détour de leurs personnalités explosives, je ne sais pas si c'est très clair. En tout cas, mon but est de maintenir une relation égalitaire entre eux, chacun ayant ses défauts et ses qualités._

 _En espérant que ça vous plaise!_


	10. Perspective d'avenir

_Merci à Taranis K et MiaoiFuki pour vos reviews._

 _Bienvenue à ceux qui rejoignent l'aventure._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

 **Perspective d'avenir**

Deux jours plus tard

Law émergea du sommeil, les yeux lourds et l'estomac dans les talons. Il se redressa lentement et chercha à retrouver ses souvenirs en constatant qu'il était désormais dans sa cabine et emmitouflé dans sa couette. Il entendait les moteurs de son sous-marin ronronner, signe qu'ils étaient encore sous la mer.

Le Grand Corsaire s'étira doucement. Il se rappelait seulement avoir lutté jusqu'à ses dernières forces pour sortir de la citadelle de l'île de Tolvia en créant des rooms suffisamment solides pour lui et le capitaine aux cheveux rouge. Ensuite, après avoir aperçu Bepo courir à sa rencontre, c'était le trou noir. Il s'était sûrement évanoui.

Law se leva précautionneusement, l'esprit encore embrouillé. Son épuisement avait largement reflué mais son corps n'était pas encore tout à fait opérationnel. Il fila alors vers la douche et prit le temps de retrouver toutes ses sensations sous le jet d'eau fraîche.

Finalement revigoré, il se dirigea vers la salle de navigation, saluant ses hommes au passage. A son entrée dans la pièce, Shachi, Penguin, Jean Bart et Bepo l'accueillirent avec un large sourire et Penguin lui fourra rapidement une énorme assiette de viande et de légumes dans les mains. Le chirurgien soupira d'aise et attaqua sa part avec appétit avant de s'enquérir de leur avancée.

"Nous pourrons débarquer Kid dans quelques heures, lui apprit Shachi. Il n'y a pas eu de problème depuis que vous êtes rentrés. Le temps est clair à la surface et nous n'avons pas croisé de Marines.

\- Où est-il? demanda alors Law en jetant un regard ennuyé autour de lui.

\- Il passe son temps dans la salle des machines, fit Jean Bart. On va le voir régulièrement pour s'assurer qu'il ne touche à rien.

\- La salle des machines? s'étonna le médecin avant de hausser les épaules. Oh, j'imagine que c'est là qu'il se sent le mieux...

\- Il a demandé un livre du Capitaine", ajouta Bepo.

Comme ce dernier haussait les sourcils, Shachi secoua la tête.

"Un bouquin de physique. J'vois pas bien ce qu'il compte faire avec mais ça a l'air de le tenir tranquille…"

A ces mots, Law esquissa un sourire avant d'engouffrer une nouvelle bouchée de nourriture.

"Qu'en est-il des coordonnées que j'ai trouvées? s'enquit-il ensuite. Vous avez localisé l'endroit?"

Son second hocha la tête et lui montra un écran.

"Il s'agit de l'île de Punk Hazard", répondit-il.

Le capitaine eut un franc sourire.

"Ca colle parfaitement. N'est-ce pas là-bas que le Dr Vegapunk a mené des recherches secrètes pendant des années?

\- Si, justement, grimaça Penguin.

\- Comment ça?"

Law voyait à la mine déconfite de ses compagnons qu'il n'avait pas encore toutes les informations disponibles.

"Après l'explosion qui a eu lieu dans son laboratoire il y a quatre ans, l'île a été bouclée, reprit son ami.

\- Ce lieu est certainement celui qu'on cherche mais malheureusement, il est inaccessible pour l'instant. Ces deux crétins d'Amiraux ont décidé d'en faire leur terrain de jeu pour régler leurs comptes, grommela Shachi.

\- Akainu et Aokiji y sont depuis trois jours déjà et on dit qu'ils ne sont pas prêts de s'arrêter. Toute l'île subit la puissance de leurs attaques et il est impossible de s'en approcher pour l'instant, confirma Bepo. Il est même probable que toute l'île soit défigurée à jamais."

Law fronça les sourcils avant de secouer la tête.

"Je suis sûr que ce ne sera pas un problème. S'il y a vraiment quelque chose là-bas, les installations doivent être bien protégées. Doflamingo est tout sauf un idiot.

\- En tout cas, on va devoir attendre que l'un tue l'autre pour pouvoir y aller", soupira Shachi en guise de conclusion.

Le chirurgien avala lentement une nouvelle bouchée de légumes, ravalant ainsi sa déception par la même occasion. Après une minute de silence contrarié, il décida cependant de faire contre mauvaise fortune bon coeur. Quelque part, être forcé d'attendre encore un peu lui permettait de ne pas se précipiter et de réfléchir à un plan précis.

"Très bien, fit-il en repoussant finalement son assiette vide. Eh bien, nous n'avons plus qu'à patienter. Avez-vous une destination en tête en attendant?"

Il vit alors Penguin et Shachi se jeter des coups d'oeil hésitants et il haussa un sourcil.

"Qu'y-a-t-il?"

Shachi se racla la gorge.

"Le capitaine des Kidds Pirates a proposé qu'on fête notre victoire à notre arrivée…"

Law sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller mais son ami continua, toujours un peu gêné.

"Oui, il a dit que c'était une victoire parce qu'on avait notre "putain de feuille de papier" et que lui veut montrer ses nouveaux pouvoirs à son équipage...

\- Et vous voulez vraiment vous mêler à eux? leur demanda leur capitaine, visiblement étonné. C'est un équipage ennemi, je vous rappelle."

Le silence se fit assourdissant et Penguin et Shachi baissèrent les yeux tandis que Jean Bart demeurait obstinément immobile. Seul Bepo continua à tapoter sur son clavier comme si de rien n'était pour rectifier leur trajectoire de quelques degrés.

"Comme le Capitaine a fait alliance avec le Capitaine des Kidd's Pirates, on pensait qu'ils n'étaient plus aussi ennemis", intervint-il alors à la fin de sa manoeuvre en se tournant vers le chirurgien.

A ces mots cependant, Law braqua un regard outré dans celui de son second et celui-ci couina avant de baisser la tête à son tour.

"Désolé, Capitaine…"

Ce dernier finit par soupirer.

"Eustass a été utile, je le reconnais volontiers, fit le Grand Corsaire. Mais nous n'avons jamais scellé aucune alliance. Il s'agissait simplement d'échanger quelques services utiles à nos deux équipages."

Voyant l'attitude toujours morose de ses amis, le chirurgien secoua ensuite la tête.

"Vous voulez vraiment y aller?" leur demanda-t-il finalement.

Penguin releva timidement la tête.

"C'est que… Un peu de détente ne serait pas de refus, Capitaine, avoua-t-il. Ca fait un bon moment qu'on n'a pas fait d'escale pour vraiment se reposer...

\- Tout le monde est un peu fatigué et avec Punk Hazard comme prochaine destination, ce serait une bonne occasion de reprendre des forces! renchérit Shachi avec conviction. On serait dans les meilleures conditions!"

Law retint un sourire devant l'enthousiasme palpable de ses amis et il observa une seconde Jean Bart et Bepo dont les yeux s'illuminaient également.

"Ce ne sera pas de la détente en leur compagnie, les prévint-il pourtant. Ce sera plutôt des cris, de l'alcool et des bagarres. Il pourrait même y avoir quelques morts…"

Devant les traits extatiques de ses compagnons à cette perspective, il déposa sa main gauche sur sa joue pour soutenir sa tête, définitivement amusé.

"D'accord mais si ça se passe mal, je vous aurais prévenu.

\- Hourra!"

* * *

Cette nuit-là

Law sauta souplement sur le sable de l'île des Kidds Pirates et se dirigea vers la lisière de la forêt pour rejoindre le lieu de la fête, son nodachi à l'épaule. Le ciel était couvert mais il ne pleuvait pas et les deux équipages avaient immédiatement décidé de s'installer en haut de la plage.

Celui des Hearts n'avait pas perdu de temps à débarquer quelques heures auparavant et à s'organiser du mieux possible avec les moyens du bord. Visiblement, leurs compagnons de beuverie étaient tout aussi excités qu'eux à l'idée de cette fête et peu importait qu'ils soient ennemis ce soir. Resté sur le sous-marin, Law avait ainsi vu disparaître une bonne partie de leurs réserves de nourriture en direction de la plage.

Il avait haussé les épaules et était parti s'enfermer dans sa cabine. Malgré son air indifférent, il était heureux de voir son équipage d'aussi bonne humeur. Il avait ensuite réfléchi pendant un bon moment à ce qu'il ferait une fois sur l'île de Punk Hazard. Il était prêt à parier qu'il y trouverait enfin le Dr César Clown et il avait échafaudé un plan pour le rencontrer sans qu'il ne se doute de ses véritables intentions. Finalement satisfait, il s'était ensuite décidé à profiter du buffet à son tour.

Alors qu'il approchait du feu de camp, les rires et les conversations bruyantes lui parvinrent, déjà largement imbibées d'alcool s'il en jugeait par le nombre de bouteilles vides sur le sable. L'ambiance semblait joyeuse mais lorsqu'il sortit des ténèbres, les discussions se tarirent largement et l'équipage du Supernova se redressa, sur le qui-vive. Law sentit la tension les envahir et il ne manqua pas de leur rappeler qu'ils avaient raison de le craindre tandis qu'il les dévisageait avec un petit sourire supérieur.

Il tourna ensuite légèrement sur lui-même pour observer son environnement. Il constata aussitôt que les deux équipages se tenaient largement chacun de leur côté mais que son second s'était invité dans le groupe de l'ennemi et semblait en grande discussion avec deux d'entre eux.

"Bepo?"

A ces mots, ce dernier se tourna dans sa direction.

"Capitaine!"

Tout sourire, l'ours se rua vers lui mais arrivé à sa hauteur, Law haussa un sourcil en signe d'interrogation.

"Je vois que tu t'es fait de nouveaux amis", lui fit-il remarquer en désignant les trois pots de miel dans ses bras.

Bepo perdit son enthousiasme et baissa la tête, honteux.

"Je suis désolé, Capitaine, mais Heat est un grand connaisseur et Wire m'a montré des dizaines de pots de toutes sortes de miel différents…"

Il s'inclina ensuite pour s'excuser platement.

"Je suis faible, Capitaine. Excusez-moi."

Celui-ci examina l'un des pots. Miel d'arbousier.

"Nous n'aurons pas la possibilité d'acheter ce genre de miel n'importe où, Bepo. Fais en sorte de leur en prendre suffisamment avant de partir. Je t'autorise à utiliser la force si nécessaire.

\- Oui, Capitaine!"

L'ours se redressa, rayonnant, avant de foncer à nouveau vers Heat et Wire. L'attitude détendue du Grand Corsaire et la joie immense de son second permit ensuite aux conversations de reprendre doucement et de nouvelles bouteilles furent débouchées avec allégresse. L'attention de l'équipage du Supernova se détourna de lui et Law se dirigea vers le buffet à quelques pas.

* * *

"On va être invincible avec ça, Killer, répéta son capitaine, un sourire conquérant aux lèvres.

\- Ca a l'air de pas mal te fatiguer, lui fit remarquer prudemment son ami.

\- Question d'entrainement", balaya Kid.

Assis tous les deux un peu à l'écart, ils suivirent des yeux la silhouette de Trafalgar Law qui s'approchait du buffet et Kid ricana.

"Il était tellement désespéré qu'il m'a expliqué exactement comment faire!

\- C'est une chance, approuva son second en vidant son verre.

\- J'lui ai piqué le bouquin qu'il m'a montré!" lui apprit alors le Supernova en lui balançant le livre, fier de lui.

Killer l'ouvrit et le feuilleta quelques secondes avant de le tendre à son capitaine.

"Rends-le-lui.

\- Pourquoi?! s'indigna Kid.

\- C'est trop compliqué.

\- T'exagères, grogna l'homme aux cheveux rouge. Il y a des trucs qui semblent à peu près clair...

\- Pense à l'avenir, Kid, continua posément Killer. Si t'as besoin d'explication poussée, à qui tu vas demander? A Wire?

\- Trafalgar me dira rien!

\- On sait jamais, il aura peut-être de nouveau besoin de tes capacités. En attendant, si tu lui as piqué son bouquin, il va forcément mal le prendre et t'auras moins de possibilités d'en apprendre."

Kid grommela entre ses dents, agacé.

"D'accord, d'accord. J'lui rendrai son putain de bouquin…"

Il observa ensuite le Grand Corsaire hésiter au-dessus des plats et il se détendit subitement.

"J'peux peut-être lui soutirer des informations d'une autre manière, fit-il d'un air goguenard. Les confidences sur l'oreiller, parait que ça marche bien!

\- Bonne chance avec ça, répliqua tranquillement son second en attrapant une nouvelle bouteille. Il a pas l'air du genre causant ni d'avoir envie de se faire câliner pour parler.

\- J'ai un autre plan en tête, Killer, approuva son capitaine.

\- J'veux pas savoir."

Le Supernova éclata de rire et fila une énorme claque dans le dos à son meilleur ami qui ne cilla pas. Il se releva ensuite, les yeux braqués sur sa proie.

* * *

Kid se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers le Grand Corsaire. Il s'arrêta cependant à quelques pas du buffet.

"Alors Trafalgar, on aime attirer toute l'attention sur soi?"

Celui-ci haussa les épaules sans se retourner. Il hésitait vraisemblablement toujours sur le choix de son repas et avait déposé son nodachi contre la table.

"Attrape."

Law lui lança un regard interrogatif avant de rattraper tant bien que mal un hot-dog. Il le reposa ensuite rapidement, l'air définitivement dégoûté.

"C'est pas moi qui l'ai préparé, voulut le rassurer le Supernova tandis qu'il se rapprochait. C'est ton équipage qui a ramené toute la bouffe. On avait quasiment que de l'alcool."

Le chirurgien de la mort eut un rictus dédaigneux avant d'attraper un large bol de salade. A présent à ses côtés, Kid fronça les sourcils.

"T'es au régime, Trafalgar? Parce qu'à mon avis, tu ferais mieux de bouffer un peu plus si tu veux pas que les prochaines attaques passent directement à travers ton corps.

\- Je n'aime pas le pain", répondit tranquillement le Grand Corsaire en piochant dans le plat.

A ces mots, Kid le dévisagea longuement avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Il secoua ensuite la tête puis enfourna une large part de son propre hot-dog dans sa bouche.

"Evidemment, faut qu'un truc aussi pratique que le pain, t'aimes pas ça, grogna-t-il en mastiquant bruyamment. Putain de gosse de riche…"

Law eut une grimace dégoûtée devant ses piètres manières.

"Ca n'a rien à voir."

Il s'éloigna ensuite vers les desserts et Kid attrapa deux autres hot-dogs avant de le suivre.

"Tu peux au moins manger la saucisse", lui suggéra-t-il d'un air entendu derrière lui.

Law soupira en déposant des fruits dans son assiette, continuant de lui tourner le dos.

"Quel romantisme, Eustass...

\- Ouais, ça me fait penser que t'as pas vu ma nouvelle chambre", remarqua l'autre capitaine avec gourmandise.

Le Grand Corsaire se saisit d'une fourchette et se tourna enfin vers son interlocuteur, visiblement peu troublé.

"C'est vraiment la phrase la plus bateau que j'ai jamais entendue", répliqua-t-il en croquant dans une fraise.

Kid haussa les épaules et termina son hot-dog en deux énormes bouchées, ce qui fit soupirer le chirurgien.

"C'est pour fêter notre victoire, lui rappela-t-il en cherchant du regard autre chose à se mettre sous la dent. De toute façon, j'pourrais aussi te traîner là-bas et même pas de te demander ton avis, ajouta-t-il ensuite en descendant une bière.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne excuse, nota Law en appréciant sa salade. Il n'y aurait rien d'amusant à ça, tu ne crois pas?"

Kid hocha la tête et s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de main.

"Dans ce cas-là, tu viens?"

Son rival ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Le Supernova était définitivement incapable d'être subtil ou même de vouloir l'être.

"Attends au moins que j'ai mangé, veux-tu?"

Le capitaine aux cheveux rouge soupira avant d'attraper une nouvelle bière et de l'engloutir tout aussi vite. De son côté, le Grand Corsaire reprit son nodachi puis s'isola près de la mer pour déguster son assiette en silence.

* * *

Lorsque Law pénétra dans la pièce, Kid ne manqua pas son regard effaré et il eut un large sourire, fier comme un paon.

"Ne sois pas trop jaloux, Trafalgar. Tu peux pas te permettre ça dans ton sous-marin, c'est bien trop petit, le nargua-t-il en déposant son large manteau et ses armes sur un siège, révélant son torse nu.

\- C'est grâce à moi que tu as cette chambre", lui rappela nonchalamment le chirurgien.

Kid le lui accorda volontiers et il passa dans son dos avec un sourire carnassier, se penchant contre lui.

"Tu t'es pas trop planté pour une fois, admit-il en respirant dans son cou. Je dois dire que cette chambre est parfaite…

\- Je n'aime pas le bondage", répliqua simplement Law.

Contre son oreille, Kid éclata de rire.

"Je l'aurais parié! T'es plutôt du genre à vouloir t'envoler n'importe quand, hein? T'inquiète, on testera pas tout de suite.

\- Je doute qu'on teste un jour", fit le Grand Corsaire en avançant d'un pas pour mieux observer la pièce.

La chambre du capitaine des Kidds Pirates était immense. Elle se situait au dernier étage de la bâtisse en vieilles pierres grises dont il n'avait visité que le rez-de-chaussée la dernière fois. A l'image de la cabine du Supernova, elle était démesurée et le large lit à colonnes ne remplissait qu'un petit quart de la pièce. De lourds tapis avaient été jetés au sol pour les préserver du froid de la pierre et des tas d'armes reposaient dans un coin. Une cheminée et de larges fauteuils donnait un air un peu plus chaleureux à l'endroit mais les longues chaînes qui pendaient du plafond jusqu'au sol ainsi que les larges anneaux métalliques fichés dans les murs dépeignaient plutôt une atmosphère moyenâgeuse et peu accueillante. Law n'appréciait en réalité que les larges baies vitrées donnant sur un petit balcon avec vue sur l'océan et leurs bateaux. La lumière feutrée de la lune obscurcie par les nuages filtrait ça et là, offrant une lumière tamisée aux deux capitaines.

"Ce n'est pas une chambre, Eustass, lui fit finalement remarquer le chirurgien. C'était sûrement une salle d'emprisonnement.

\- Raison de plus pour en faire une chambre", susurra son interlocuteur qui s'était de nouveau approché dans son dos.

Law frissonna et avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il avait été débarrassé de son nodachi, de son manteau et de sa casquette. Son dos heurta le torse musculeux de son rival lorsque celui-ci l'attira violemment contre lui et il tressaillit en sentant ses immenses mains remonter sous son sweat et ses dents attaquer la peau fine de son cou.

"J'en peux plus d'attendre, Trafalgar", grogna l'autre capitaine d'une voix rauque.

Ce dernier sentit sa peau se hérisser et il s'appuya davantage contre le corps derrière le sien, sentant les premières vagues de plaisir se manifester. Une seconde plus tard, il sursauta néanmoins lorsque Kid plongea la main dans son pantalon, lui coupant le souffle. Il sentit le membre de son rival frotter vigoureusement contre le bas de son dos et il tenta de se redresser mais la poigne de fer du Supernova l'empêcha de bouger. Agacé par son attitude dominatrice, Law remua jusqu'à pouvoir se retourner et lui faire face.

"Ne sois pas si impatient", lui reprocha-t-il alors.

Pour toute réponse, Kid referma ses immenses mains sur sa taille et ses dents se plantèrent à nouveau dans son cou. Law fronça les sourcils mais l'autre capitaine faisait la sourde oreille et il se retrouva rapidement dépossédé de son sweat, révélant ses tatouages, et son pantalon ouvert pendant sur ses hanches. Kid continuait de le marquer et de se frotter langoureusement contre lui et le Grand Corsaire commençait en avoir assez de se faire traiter comme un objet. Il avait beau tenter de repousser ses bras qui le clouaient sur place, Kid n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et ne lui laissait pas le loisir de répliquer.

"Roo-"

La main métallique du Supernova se plaqua contre sa bouche tandis que l'autre lui saisissait fermement le poignet pour l'empêcher de lancer son attaque. Il releva ensuite les yeux vers le chirurgien qui le fusillait du regard et eut un petit sourire supérieur.

"T'excite pas, l'infirmière. Je sais ce que tu veux."

Il l'attrapa par les fesses et le souleva, obligeant le Grand Corsaire à écarter les jambes autour de sa taille pour ne pas tomber malgré la gêne de son pantalon à moitié défait. Rouge de colère, il s'apprêtait à se dégager quand Kid se laissa tomber sur l'un des fauteuils à quelques pas, entraînant le chirurgien au-dessus de lui. Il relâcha ensuite la pression de ses bras et le contempla avec amusement.

"C'est mieux comme ça?"

Law plissa les yeux et plaqua sa main contre le membre durci de son amant sur son pantalon. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre et ce dernier se cambra sous l'effet de surprise, le geste lui arrachant même un gémissement à peine dissimulé. Ravi, le Grand Corsaire entreprit alors de bouger sensuellement contre le corps de son rival, plantant à son tour ses dents dans son cou et faisant jouer ses mains sur ses tétons.

Très vite, Kid agrippa de nouveau ses hanches jusqu'à les lui broyer et le chirurgien décida de laisser glisser sa langue dans le creux de ses épaules pour détourner son attention. Aussitôt, Kid suivit le rythme d'une main langoureuse le long de son dos jusqu'à ses fesses, plongeant allègrement dans son sous-vêtement pour mieux les malaxer sans ménagement.

La tension monta d'un cran et bientôt, Kid attrapa le visage du chirurgien pour planter son regard dans le sien.

"Voyons voir si t'es aussi doué avec ta langue que t'en as l'air."

Il écarta brutalement les jambes et Law perdit l'équilibre, se retrouvant par terre à ses pieds. Le Supernova arracha ensuite son propre pantalon avec un repel et Law le fixa avec étonnement lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait déchiré son vêtement. Le capitaine des Hearts reprit cependant vite ses esprits lorsque Kid lui colla son membre déjà bien excité devant les yeux. Il recula instinctivement mais l'autre lui attrapa la nuque.

"Fais pas ta timide, Trafalgar", susurra-t-il d'une voix moqueuse.

La poigne sur sa nuque était bien trop puissante et Law grimaça.

"Attends, espèce de…

\- Moins de bavardages, plus d'action."

Kid accentua la pression de sa main et le chirurgien vit rouge. Il ouvrit la bouche et mordit suffisamment fort pour que son amant le repousse de toutes ses forces, ce qui le projeta contre la cheminée.

"Bordel de merde, t'es un grand malade! hurla le capitaine des Kidds qui avait bondi sur ses pieds, parfaitement furieux.

\- Je t'ai dit d'attendre", grommela le brun en se relevant doucement.

Les veines du Supernova saillaient dans son cou mais son regard meurtrier, loin de décourager son rival, le fit au contraire sourire.

"J'ai une idée."

Il leva légèrement la tête et fit un geste de la main.

"Room. Shambles."

Avant que Kid n'ait pu comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, les bracelets à son poignet droit avaient disparu, remplacés par une longue chaine auparavant suspendue au plafond. Les liens s'enroulèrent dans son dos, emprisonnant sa main métallique par la même occasion. Il leva cependant un regard méprisant vers le Grand Corsaire qui s'était rapproché.

"T'es con ou quoi, Trafalgar? C'est du métal, j'en fais c'que j'veux."

Il allait se débarrasser de son entrave lorsque le chirurgien l'arrêta d'une main sur son torse, le regard aguicheur.

"Je sais, Eustass. Je me disais simplement que de cette manière, tu pourrais rester tranquille et je pourrais te montrer tout mon savoir-faire…"

Kid se figea, sentant la salive envahir sa bouche à cette simple évocation. Sa colère fondit comme neige au soleil et il se laissa lourdement retomber sur le siège, invitant immédiatement son amant à s'y mettre. Celui-ci secoua la tête avec amusement et plongea son regard dans celui du Supernova tandis qu'il retombait lentement à genoux à son tour.

"Si tu bouges, j'arrête tout", le prévint-il sérieusement.

Kid leva les yeux au ciel mais approuva d'un signe de tête et à peine avait-il donné son accord qu'il sentit la bouche chaude du Grand Corsaire envelopper son membre. Electrisé, il commença à haleter bruyamment et ferma les yeux, consumé par la sensation délicieuse. Ce son sembla galvaniser son amant qui fit lentement jouer sa langue tout le long de son sexe déjà tendu à l'extrême. Kid bougea malgré lui et la chaîne autour de ses poignets grinça. Il s'obligea alors à prendre de grandes inspirations et à relâcher la pression de ses muscles malgré les vagues de plaisir de plus en plus fortes en lui. Ses hanches tremblaient mais il fit l'effort de ne pas accompagner le rythme de la bouche du chirurgien. Si par malheur il ne se retenait pas, il savait qu'il en serait fini de sa petite gâterie et savoir le grand Trafalgar Law à ses genoux était un fantasme devenu réalité beaucoup trop intense pour le risquer.

Celui-ci semblait d'ailleurs se délecter de son calvaire et il ralentit la course de sa langue tout en gémissant exagérément autour de son membre. Les yeux de Kid se rouvrirent brutalement et la vitesse de ses pulsations cardiaques s'envola.

Law se mit à rire doucement puis reprit sa tâche avec application, sentant lui aussi l'euphorie le gagner en voyant le capitaine des Kidds Pirates si docile. Il utilisa l'une de ses mains pour varier les sensations sur le sexe palpitant du Supernova et de l'autre, il commença à se caresser en passant sous son dernier vêtement, son pantalon toujours aux hanches. Sous le coup du plaisir, ses dents se refermèrent soudain un peu trop fort sur le membre de Kid qui sursauta, mais le chirurgien se fit rapidement pardonner en le reprenant totalement en bouche, gémissant langoureusement.

Il sentit le corps de Kid se tendre violemment au-dessus de lui et sa respiration déjà hachée se bloquer. Sa propre main accéléra autour de son sexe et il remplaça sa bouche par son autre main sur le membre de son amant, les accompagnant au même rythme pour les derniers mouvements.

Kid grogna et se redressa, prêt à protester, mais l'image de son rival se caressant devant lui le stoppa net et il retomba sur son siège, l'orgasme le frappant de plein fouet.

* * *

Kid rouvrit les yeux, le souffle toujours un peu court, en entendant le bruit de la fermeture éclair du pantalon que venait de refermer Law.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

\- Je vais fumer."

Le chirurgien s'était déjà relevé et il sortit sur le balcon rapidement. Kid bougea sur son fauteuil, les muscles des bras endoloris par le maintien de la chaîne dans son dos. Il s'en débarrassa enfin et s'étira longuement avant de renfiler son propre pantalon. Il chercha ensuite à s'essuyer brièvement puis sortit à son tour.

Dehors, Law s'était allumé une cigarette et lui en offrit une. Le temps était frais mais aucun d'eux ne semblait souffrir du vent sur leurs torses encore nus. Alors que les premières volutes de fumée s'élevaient autour d'eux, Kid désigna du menton le mégot rougeoyant de son rival qui s'était adossé contre la balustrade du balcon.

"T'es au courant que ça va te tuer? lui demanda-t-il nonchalamment.

\- Je suis au courant, je suis médecin", répliqua tranquillement Law en tirant sur sa cigarette.

Kid haussa alors les épaules en faisant de même. Il fit ensuite quelques pas et s'accouda à ses côtés.

"J'me demandais. Tu dors des fois, Trafalgar?"

Celui-ci secoua la tête et souffla sa fumée. Il savait à quoi le Supernova faisait référence et il était conscient que ce n'était pas le peine de nier son problème devenu bien trop évident.

"Evidemment, Eustass. Tout le monde doit dormir.

\- Tu dors où?

\- Dans mon sous-marin.

\- Avec ta peluche?"

A ces mots, Law le dévisagea et Kid souffla sa propre fumée.

"C'est juste que la dernière fois, il a fallu qu'il débarque pour que tu t'écroules, ajouta-t-il ensuite.

\- Bepo est mon second, je lui fais confiance.

\- Ouais. C'est bien le seul d'ailleurs, non?" grogna-t-il en tirant à nouveau sur sa cigarette.

Le chirurgien eut alors un sourire amusé.

"Jaloux?"

Kid secoua la tête avant de lui désigner ses côtes gauches assombries par l'hématome que lui avait causé son navigateur.

"C'est juste qu'il est drôlement protecteur à ton égard ton ours.

\- Bepo peut se montrer un peu emporté, reconnut son amant.

\- Tu le connais depuis longtemps?

\- Quelques années."

Le Supernova l'interrogea du regard et Law haussa les épaules.

"Il a été mon premier véritable ami. J'avais commencé à voyager seul et je l'ai séparé alors qu'il allait se battre contre Penguin et Shachi. On est resté ensemble et je ne sais pas pourquoi il a tenu à m'accompagner finalement. Il avait ses propres objectifs au début."

Kid l'observa du coin de l'oeil.

"T'as grandi où pour ne pas avoir d'ami avant que tu commences à voyager? J'veux dire, je sais que t'es pas sociable mais de là à te rabattre sur un ours…

\- J'avais d'autres sortes d'amis, éluda Law. Des amis… intéressés. Pour d'autres choses."

Kid attendit qu'il poursuive mais Law n'en fit rien et il finit par éteindre sa cigarette. Il s'étira encore et lança un nouveau coup d'oeil à son amant qui contemplait l'océan d'un air songeur. L'éclat de la lune sur sa peau et ses tatouages lui donnaient une aura presque irréelle au milieu des ombres mouvantes de la nuit. Il s'approcha alors d'un air carnassier et passa une main sur ses abdominaux légèrement dessinés.

"Si t'as encore un peu d'énergie, je te ramènerais après sur ton sous-marin pour que tu dormes", lui promit-il de manière suggestive.

Law secoua la tête et éteignit sa cigarette à son tour.

"Je veux partir à l'aube."

Kid eut un soupir déçu en retour et alors que le chirurgien s'éloignait dans le but de récupérer le reste de ses affaires, il l'interpella à nouveau.

"Une prochaine fois alors."

Law s'arrêta puis tourna légèrement la tête dans sa direction, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

"Une prochaine fois. Je sais où te trouver maintenant."

A ces mots, il se détourna à nouveau et glissa dans l'obscurité de la chambre, disparaissant ainsi de la vue de l'autre capitaine.

* * *

 _C'est un chapitre un peu plus long pour compenser l'attente!_

 _Et oui, comme vous l'avez remarqué, je ne mentionne plus quand il y a un lemon en début de chapitre. Je trouve que ça spoile trop alors comme j'ai prévenu au début de l'histoire et que le rating est M, je pense que ça suffit._

 _Est-ce que ça vous va?_


	11. A la une

_Merci à Lawiki et Illheart pour vos reviews._

 _Merci pour vos mises en alerte/favori._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

 **A la une**

Le lendemain

Kid observa le jardin impressionnant qui s'étendait devant sa nouvelle demeure jusqu'à la plage. Des herbes folles avaient poussé dans tous les sens au milieu des cailloux et la clôture de bois qui en délimitait le contour tombait en morceaux mais une fois remis en état, le terrain pourrait lui offrir un bel espace d'entraînement. C'est ainsi qu'une partie de son équipage était occupée à commencer à le déblayer tandis que l'autre finissait les réparations du bateau.

En compagnie de son second, le capitaine aidait lui aussi aux travaux et il arrachait les bouts de bois trop abîmés de la vieille barrière.

"On installera des blocs de granit marin pour que j'apprenne à parfaitement les maîtriser, décida-t-il après avoir arraché un pic de la clôture.

\- Bonne idée. La seule difficulté sera d'en trouver, répondit Killer en laissant tomber son propre bout de bois sur le tas en bordure du chemin.

\- A part la Marine, qui peut en avoir à ton avis?" lui demanda son capitaine.

Son ami haussa les épaules avant de tester un autre coin de la barrière pour évaluer sa résistance.

"Il y a une île assez commerçante pas trop loin d'ici, on pourrait commencer par-là.

\- Pourquoi pas."

Les deux hommes reprirent leur activité. Le vent soufflait toujours en rafale et le ciel était constamment nuageux mais le climat automnal ne dérangeait pas le capitaine des Kidds Pirates. Au contraire, la chaleur l'incommodait et il devait se protéger en permanence du soleil à cause de sa peau blanche.

"Tu vas le revoir?"

Kid jeta un coup d'oeil à son second qui arrachait un nouveau morceau de bois à quelques pas de lui. Il savait de qui il parlait.

"Possible, ça me déplairait pas. Pourquoi?

\- D'habitude c'était plutôt à son avantage mais la dernière fois, il a eu besoin de toi et ça t'a permis d'élargir ta connaissance sur ton fruit du démon, lui rappela le blond. J'y ai réfléchi et je me suis dit, pourquoi ne pas lui proposer de faire une alliance?"

A ces mots, Kid cessa de tirer sur la barrière pour dévisager franchement son meilleur ami, étonné.

"Une alliance? Avec Trafalgar?

\- On pourrait se garantir des bénéfices plus souvent de cette manière. Et puis si tu continues à le voir, autant en profiter.

\- On ne mélange pas plaisir et travail, Killer, lui fit remarquer Kid, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Sois sérieux cinq minutes."

Le capitaine aux cheveux rouges secoua la tête, amusé.

"D'accord. Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait rapporter concrètement selon toi?

J'en sais rien mais avoir un ennemi de moins à gérer, ça peut déjà être une bonne nouvelle.

Trafalgar est un solitaire, pointa alors son capitaine. Il ne fait pas d'alliance.

Sauf quand il peut en tirer un avantage, insista Killer. C'est un calculateur."

Kid soupira avant de tester une autre parcelle de barrière qui s'écroula sous son coup de pied. Il ramassa alors le bois et le jeta sur le tas.

"Je crois pas que je lui ferais suffisamment confiance, marmonna-t-il ensuite. Il cache quelque chose.

\- On n'a pas besoin de se faire entièrement confiance quand on noue une alliance, Kid. C'est juste un accord pour partager des informations ou se venir en aide en cas de pépin.

\- J'aime pas dépendre des autres", se renfrogna le Supernova.

Killer soupira et l'aida à arracher le reste de la clôture.

"Ecoute, je sais que t'es pas pour ce genre de stratégie mais c'est le Nouveau Monde et je devine déjà ce que t'as en tête. On a besoin de se préparer pour ça."

Comme Kid lui adressait un regard surpris, il secoua la tête.

"J'te connais par coeur, Kid. T'aimes les gros poissons et les objectifs encore plus énormes. Alors je sais pas lequel des quatre empereurs tu vises, mais je sais que c'est ce que tu cherches : en dégommer un pour te faire un nom dès que possible."

Le capitaine aux cheveux rouges frappa le pied branlant de la clôture devant lui, agacé d'être si transparent pour son second.

"C'est le moyen le plus rapide pour trouver le One Piece! tenta-t-il de se défendre.

\- Le plus rapide mais pas celui qui a le plus de chances d'aboutir, répliqua tranquillement le blond.

\- Ces crétins me font pas peur! grommela son capitaine en arrachant le reste de la clôture d'un geste énervé.

\- C'est pas une question d'avoir peur, Kid. Tu sais très bien que je te suivrai de toute façon."

Boudeur, celui-ci enfonça ses mains dans ses poches avant de soupirer.

"Une alliance, hein? Et s'il veut pas?

\- On n'est pas obligé de la faire avec Trafalgar. On peut trouver quelqu'un d'autre."

* * *

Deux jours plus tard

"Capitaine, l'île est en vue!"

Law reposa sa revue médicale et leva les yeux vers Shachi.

"Sa présence a été confirmée?

\- Oui, il doit apparemment rencontrer des Marines mais je ne sais pas pourquoi...

\- Peu importe, fit son capitaine. L'important est que je puisse le voir."

Le chirurgien attrapa son nodachi et se dirigea vers la salle de navigation, son compagnon d'équipage sur ses talons.

"Le combat entre Aokiji et Akainu n'est toujours pas terminé? s'enquit-il ensuite pendant qu'ils traversaient les longs couloirs du sous-marin.

\- Toujours pas, lui confirma son ami en soupirant.

\- Quelle poisse", grommela Law entre ses dents.

Il poussa la porte de la salle et Bepo bondit de sa chaise pour lui faire son rapport tandis que Jean Bart et Penguin le saluaient d'un signe de tête.

"L'île fait près de quatre kilomètres carrés, alternance de climat printanier et automnal tous les dix jours. Une base Marine accueillant une centaine d'officiers sur la pointe sud, lui apprit l'ours.

\- D'autres caractéristiques particulières? lui demanda son capitaine en se penchant sur les cartes.

\- Pas vraiment, Capitaine. Les habitants sont au nombre de dix mille et sont regroupés dans deux villes principales, l'une au sud et l'autre à l'ouest. C'est une île commerçante tournée vers les ressources maritimes et l'apiculture."

A ces mots, Law releva les yeux vers son second et remarqua que celui-ci se tenait incroyablement raide.

"Un problème, Bepo?

\- Aucun, Capitaine."

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de l'ours, l'inspectant du regard. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il planta ses yeux perçants dans les siens.

"Ai-je précisé à un quelconque moment que j'appréciais les menteurs?

\- Non, Capitaine."

Le navigateur se mit néanmoins à trembler et Law haussa un sourcil, faussement surpris par sa réaction.

"Dans ce cas, pourquoi mens-tu à ton capitaine, Bepo? Souhaites-tu donc que je te punisse en te coupant la langue pour que tu ne recommences plus?"

Le Grand Corsaire fit alors jaillir une room dans sa main gauche et son second recula, horrifié. Devant le regard insistant de son capitaine et celui tendu de ses compagnons d'équipage, il finit par éclater en sanglots.

"Je m'excuse, Capitaine, je m'excuse!"

L'ours se jeta dans ses bras et Law soupira en sentant ses pleurs trempés ses vêtements. Il le repoussa ensuite pour l'interroger à nouveau.

"Je t'écoute.

\- Je m'excuse, Capitaine, j'ai… J'ai…"

Le chirurgien s'obligea à patienter calmement. Il connaissait son second et s'il le brusquait davantage, il pleurerait et s'excuserait pendant des heures avant de lui donner la moindre explication.

"J'ai dirigé le sous-marin pour qu'on accoste sur la pointe ouest alors que la base Marine est sur la pointe sud et que c'est sûrement là que se trouve celui que le Capitaine cherche, renifla finalement l'ours.

\- Pourquoi faire ça? lui demanda Shachi, étonné.

\- Qu'y a-t-il là-bas, Bepo? » insista son capitaine.

L'ours prit alors une grande inspiration.

"C'est là que se trouvent les ruches... Je m'excuse, Capitaine!

\- Les ruches? répéta Law, abasourdi.

\- Tu as plein de miel, lui fit remarquer Jean Bart. Heat et Wire t'en ont donné avant de partir."

Bepo se jeta soudain aux pieds de son capitaine, les yeux à nouveau plein de larmes.

"J'ai tout mangé, Capitaine, je suis désolé!

\- Tu as tout mangé?! s'étrangla Penguin. Il y en avait des dizaines de pots!

\- T'as dû être malade," grimaça Shachi à son tour.

Law leva les yeux au ciel et ordonna à son navigateur de se relever.

"Tu as été malade, Bepo?

\- Un peu, Capitaine, lui avoua son second en baissant les yeux.

\- Tu sais pourtant que les ours ne doivent pas manger que du miel, lui fit sévèrement remarquer son capitaine. Dois-je te rappeler qu'en tant qu'ours polaire, tu es omnivore et que ton régime alimentaire se compose normalement principalement de viande et non de sucreries?

\- Je sais, Capitaine, je vous prie de m'excuser…

\- Il s'agit de ta santé, tu dois t'en préoccuper davantage! insista-t-il fermement.

\- J'ai essayé de me retenir mais j'ai du mal à m'en passer, admit l'ours. Je crois que... je suis dépendant..."

Le navigateur baissa encore la tête et Law secoua la sienne, contrarié.

"C'est ma faute, je n'aurais jamais dû t'autoriser à en manger autant quand on s'est rencontré…

\- Ce n'est pas la faute du Capitaine! se récria Bepo en se redressant brutalement.

\- On va rééquilibrer ton alimentation, l'ignora le chirurgien en se tournant vers ses autres compagnons d'équipage. Quel est l'état de nos réserves de nourriture?

\- On est pratiquement à sec, répondit Jean Bart.

\- Vraiment? s'étonna le Grand Corsaire. Il m'avait pourtant semblé acheter beaucoup de choses à notre dernière escale.

\- Les Kidds Pirates ont un gros appétit et ils ont quasiment rien apporté pendant notre fête", maugréa Shachi derrière lui.

Le médecin s'empêcha de soupirer à nouveau.

"Très bien, rentabilisons notre prochaine destination dans ce cas. Shachi et Jean Bart, vous ferez les courses. Penguin, tu accompagneras Bepo pour voir les ruches et je vérifierai ce qui aura été acheté. Ensuite, j'essaierai de rencontrer Dracule Mihawk."

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard

La jeune journaliste fronça le nez au passage d'un immense ours blanc en combinaison orange et d'un homme enfoncé sous une casquette étrange.

"Hé, Liam. Liam!"

Un grand brun se tourna vers elle, ennuyé.

"Si tu me dis que t'as repéré un Grand Corsaire ici, j'veux bien vendre ma caméra… Comme si un pirate tel que lui allait se balader du côté des ruches…"

\- Regarde!" fit-elle en le poussant du coude.

Elle lui désigna le duo à quelques pas qui se promenait tranquillement à travers la foule du marché et parmi les étalages.

"Ca te dit rien ce jolly roger?"

Liam écarquilla les yeux avant de resserrer sa main sur son appareil.

"Les Hearts? Je croyais que les rumeurs d'un Grand Corsaire sur l'île évoquaient Dracule Mihawk!

\- C'est ce que je croyais aussi mais apparemment, ce serait plutôt Trafalgar Law. C'est notre chance! s'exclama la jeune femme.

\- Tu crois que le patron sera content, Chloé? hésita alors son collègue. On avait dit qu'on ferait un sujet sur Mihawk et son île hantée...

\- Ca ira, lui assura-t-elle. Mihawk et Trafalgar sont les deux Grands Corsaires les plus mystérieux. Avoir quelques infos pour nos téléspectateurs nous fera forcément gagner des points pour la prochaine promotion!"

Liam eut un sourire entendu à ses paroles et il positionna sa caméra sur son épaule.

"On les suit? lui demanda-t-il.

\- On les suit", approuva Chloé.

* * *

La jeune femme exulta lorsque les deux membres d'équipage arrivèrent en vue de la plage. Au loin se dessinait le sous-marin jaune caractéristique des Hearts et elle agrippa son compagnon par le bras.

"Filme!

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je fais?"

Les deux journalistes avaient suivi les deux hommes d'équipage prudemment, prenant bien garde à ne pas se faire repérer. Maintenant qu'ils arrivaient sur une étendue déserte, ils prirent le parti de rester cacher derrière les gros rochers bordant la plage. De cette manière, ils pouvaient filmer sans être vus. Liam fit légèrement dépasser sa caméra sur le côté et resta à l'abri des regards, vérifiant ce qu'il enregistrait sur un petit écran.

"J'le crois pas, regarde, Chloé!"

Sa collègue se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour apercevoir la plage et manqua de s'étouffer.

"Gros plan sur lui!"

Le caméraman zooma sur le Grand Corsaire qui approchait vers ses compagnons avant de froncer les sourcils.

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils font à ton avis?

\- Aucune idée mais on va essayer de le savoir.

\- On dirait… qu'ils se disputent?"

Les deux jeunes gens se penchèrent sur l'écran de la caméra et observèrent l'étrange conversation. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas le son mais les gestes énervés de l'ours traduisaient une certaine anxiété. Il agrippait un pot dans ses pattes que son compagnon d'équipage tentait de lui arracher. Face à eux, Trafalgar Law semblait lui aussi excédé. Soudain, le pot leur jaillit des mains et le couvercle sauta. Avec un cri d'épouvante, l'ours se jeta en avant mais ne put le rattraper. Son geste poussa le pot vers le Grand Corsaire et une partie de son contenu jaillit sur lui, recouvrant son manteau, son visage et son sweat d'une substance inconnue.

Chloé et Liam échangèrent un regard, sentant la tension se répandre sur le petit bout de plage. Aussitôt après, une room apparut et ils replongèrent instantanément vers l'écran, le regard hypnotisé. L'ours s'était jeté aux pieds de son capitaine et l'autre homme reculait prudemment mais ce dernier restait de marbre. Soudain, le corps de l'ours et de son compagnon disparurent tandis que deux coussins apparaissaient à leurs places.

Les journalistes se dévisagèrent à nouveau, à présent horrifiés. Est-ce que le Grand Corsaire venait purement et simplement d'éliminer deux personnes de son équipage parce qu'ils lui avaient renversé quelque chose dessus?

La caméra de Liam tremblait dans ses mains mais Chloé lui fit signe de ne pas bouger. En aucun cas ils ne devaient se faire repérer. Traquer les personnalités de Grand Line pour satisfaire l'appétit en potins de leur public pouvait se révéler être un emploi particulièrement dangereux, surtout lorsqu'ils s'intéressaient à des pirates recherchés.

Retenant leurs souffles, ils virent ensuite l'homme ôter son manteau et son pull puis se pencher vers la mer pour nettoyer sa peau et ses vêtements. Il finit ensuite par se relever et renfiler ses habits avant de brutalement braquer son regard dans leur direction.

Chloé et Liam se plaquèrent instantanément contre le rocher, faisant disparaître la caméra avec eux. Le visage terrifié, ils hochèrent frénétiquement la tête pour se confirmer leur envie de décamper d'ici. Ils n'avaient pas d'explication pour ce qu'il venait de se passer mais ils avaient des images, et c'était le plus important. Ils se relevèrent alors d'un bond et s'enfuirent vers la ville.

* * *

Law pesta en sentant le miel sous ses doigts. Il avait eu beau se rincer dans la mer, ses vêtements étaient toujours collants. Agacé, il décida finalement de retourner se changer sur le sous-marin. Un instant auparavant, il avait cru percevoir une présence en haut de la plage mais finalement, il n'avait rien vu et il avait mis ça sur le compte de son énervement.

Il se téléporta dans sa chambre et trouva rapidement de nouvelles affaires. Il ressortit ensuite de la même manière sans passer prendre des nouvelles de ses deux compagnons d'équipage qu'il avait expédiés dans la salle de navigation suite à leur comportement puéril. Au vu de l'attitude de Bepo lorsque Law lui avait annoncé vouloir le rationner à un pot par semaine, il se doutait néanmoins qu'il faudrait se pencher sérieusement sur l'addiction de son second. Cependant pour l'instant, il avait d'autres préoccupations.

Aussitôt de retour sur la plage, il suivit le chemin côtier jusqu'à la pointe sud. La base Marine se trouvait là et c'était logiquement à cet endroit que le Grand Corsaire serait reçu comme le lui avait confirmé Shachi après avoir piraté les escargophones des officiers. Surprendre une conversation concernant la convocation de Dracule Mihawk avait été une aubaine.

Il ne savait pas quoi penser de ce personnage mais il connaissait au moins sa force et sa puissance. Lors de la bataille de Marineford, il avait observé son attitude. Mihawk ne semblait pas jouer de son pouvoir à l'inverse de la plupart des autres Grands Corsaires et surtout, il n'avait pas l'air d'être impressionné par quiconque, y compris Doflamingo. Et Law avait besoin de trouver quelqu'un pour l'aider à détruire son ennemi juré. Mihawk était donc un candidat potentiel mais il fallait déjà qu'il se fasse une idée de sa personnalité et ensuite, il faudrait encore convaincre le Grand Corsaire de s'embarquer dans une aventure où il n'avait à priori rien à gagner...

Arrivé à destination, le médecin avisa plusieurs bâtiments de la Marine dans le port mais aucune barque pouvant correspondre au minuscule bateau de Dracule Mihawk. Il savait que l'autre Grand Corsaire n'avait pas mangé de fruit du démon mais tout de même, pour se balader dans une telle coquille de noix sur Grand Line, il fallait avoir une sacrée confiance en soi.

Le chirurgien fronça les sourcils et s'adossa contre un coin du mur longeant la plage. Il aurait pu demander aux officiers de la Marine si le Grand Corsaire était présent mais il ne voulait pas que le Gouvernement sache qu'il cherchait à entrer en contact avec lui. Il ne souhaitait prendre aucun risque alors il allait attendre.

* * *

Le soir-même

"Ce sont des images exclusives de nos reporters Chloé Gallagher et Liam Price prises ce jour sur l'île de Storpia. On peut très clairement y voir le Grand Corsaire Trafalgar Law tuer deux membres de son propre équipage."

Kid recracha sa gorgée de whisky sur la table et releva les yeux vers le poste de télé posé sur le comptoir de la taverne, clairement surpris. Autour de lui, son équipage se tourna également vers la source d'information tandis que la plupart des clients faisaient de même. Les images se mirent alors à défiler tandis qu'une jeune femme blonde et un homme aux cheveux gris les commentaient.

"Remarquez comme il se lave tranquillement après avoir commis son forfait, Jane, fit l'homme. Cela démontre une totale indifférence envers les hommes qu'il vient d'éliminer froidement et qu'il fréquente pourtant quotidiennement.

\- On peut en effet imaginer que du sang l'a atteint lorsqu'il les a abattus en plus de cette substance inconnue et peut-être dangereuse, James, approuva la jeune femme. Trafalgar Law est la dernière recrue parmi les Grands Corsaires et le grand public le connaît peu mais on sait que son fruit du démon l'autorise à manipuler les corps.

\- C'est exact, Jane, et je peux même vous dire que son surnom est le chirurgien de la mort. Tout un programme, si je peux me permettre, plaisanta son confrère avec un petit rire.

\- La question que cela soulève n'en est pas moins importante, James, reprit sa collègue. On sait que les Grands Corsaires sont au service de la Marine et donc de la population mais avec ce genre d'images, peut-on se sentir en sécurité devant un tel étalage de cruauté envers ses propres hommes?

\- Les Grands Corsaire sont des pirates, Jane, il ne faut pas l'oublier. Ceux qu'ils affrontent sont également redoutables et ils ne doivent pas être sous-estimés. C'est pourquoi une discipline sévère parmi son propre équipage peut ne pas apparaître aussi surprenante qu'on pourrait le penser.

\- Autoriser d'anciens pirates à devenir les garants de notre sécurité est une question qui demeure ouverte, conclut la jeune femme avec un sourire. Retrouvez-nous tout à l'heure pour une émission spéciale sur les Grands Corsaires avec des images de l'Impératrice Pirate Boa Hancock en exclusivité!"

Kid secoua la tête tandis que les clients commentaient à leur tour vivement les dernières images.

"Ces imbéciles ne connaissent rien à son fruit du démon, grommela-t-il en reprenant son verre. C'est évident qu'il les a téléportés.

\- Je me demande pourquoi Trafalgar était sur l'île de Storpia", fit Killer à ses côtés.

Son capitaine haussa les épaules.

"Peut-être qu'il voulait prendre des vacances? Dans ce cas-là, c'est raté", ricana-t-il.

Killer n'ajouta rien et avala le contenu de son propre verre avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à la pendule murale.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Kid? On a trouvé les pierres en granit marin alors on peut repartir ou t'as autre chose à faire?"

Le capitaine des Kidds Pirates s'étira sur sa chaise.

"Retournons au bateau pour l'instant, j'suis crevé."

Son second approuva et se leva, faisant ainsi signe aux autres membres de l'équipage disséminés çà et là dans la taverne de se tenir prêts à partir.

* * *

Law entendit l'escargophone sonner et il décrocha de manière automatique, repoussant sa revue médicale sur son bureau. De toute façon, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer.

"Allo?

 _\- J't'ai vu dans le journal télévisé, Trafalgar…"_

Le chirurgien dévisagea son escargophone pour être certain d'avoir bien reconnu son interlocuteur avant de serrer la mâchoire.

"Foutus journalistes. J'te préviens, si tu appelles uniquement pour te moquer de moi, je vais raccrocher, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

 _\- T'es au courant alors,_ comprit Kid.

\- Evidemment, ma tête passe en boucle à la télé!

 _\- Je pensais pas que tu sacrifierais un jour ton ours pour la discipline,_ lui fit remarquer la voix moqueuse de son rival.

\- La ferme, Eustass, grogna-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

 _\- Je me demandais, quand est-ce qu'on se voit, Trafalgar?"_

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils.

"Tu ne peux pas penser à autre chose?

 _\- Non. Voir tes tatouages exposés aux yeux de tout le monde quand tu te lavais du sang de tes victimes m'a excité et depuis, je pense à toi… T'es tout seul?_

\- Non, mentit le médecin.

 _\- Trouve-toi une pièce tranquille._

\- Non, Eustass, soupira-t-il.

 _\- T'aimes pas le sexe par escargophone?_ s'étonna le Supernova.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps, grogna Law d'un air contrarié. Je voulais rencontrer un autre Grand Corsaire mais avec tout ce tapage, je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver et je ne l'ai pas vu aujourd'hui.

 _\- Qui ça?"_ lui demanda le capitaine aux cheveux rouges, intéressé.

Le chirurgien hésita une seconde avant de hausser les épaules. De toute façon, qu'Eustass le sache ou non ne changerait pas grand-chose.

"Dracule Mihawk.

 _\- Oh. Paraît qu'il se débrouille bien à l'épée,_ fit Kid.

\- C'est certainement pour cette raison qu'il est le meilleur du monde dans ce domaine, lui fit remarquer Law avec ironie.

 _\- Et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire? Vous allez comparer la longueur de vos sabres?_ ricana-t-il.

\- Tu ne penses donc qu'à ça, grommela le Grand Corsaire.

 _\- Non. Mais là, je pense à toi,_ répéta son rival, visiblement amusé.

\- Si tu y tiens tant que ça, t'as qu'à venir à Storpia, répliqua-t-il avec agacement.

 _\- C'est une invitation?_

\- Non.

 _\- A demain, bébé._

\- Qu-quoi?"

Le Supernova avait déjà raccroché et Law reposa brutalement son escargophone.

"Crétin."

* * *

 _Un petit chapitre davantage porté sur l'humour, j'espère que vous avez apprécié même si le pauvre Law en a pris pour son grade!_

 _Que voulez-vous, être une star c'est aussi devenir un objet médiatique et être sujet aux interprétations les plus diverses..._


	12. Passionnément

_Merci à Illheart, Lawiki et AzeliaB pour vos reviews._

 _Bienvenue à ceux qui rejoignent l'aventure._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

 **Passionnément**

Le lendemain

Law s'immobilisa sur le chemin de terre qui longeait la pointe sud de l'île de Storpia, excédé. C'était la troisième bande de journalistes qu'il croisait depuis qu'il avait quitté le sous-marin et sa patience était plus qu'épuisée. Depuis la veille et le reportage dont il avait été la vedette malheureuse, tous les médias semblaient s'être donné rendez-vous pour épier ses moindres faits et gestes. Cela gênait considérablement ses plans en plus d'attirer une attention trop importante sur lui et il venait de décider de régler le problème à sa façon.

"Room. Shambles."

Les reporters eurent à peine le temps d'émettre un son terrifié que le chirurgien découpa leurs bouches pour les coller sur un arbre à plusieurs centaines de mètres. Effrayés de ne plus pouvoir émettre un son, les journalistes tentèrent de s'enfuir, les yeux agrandis d'horreur, mais leur tortionnaire fit un nouveau geste de la main et ils furent projetés à l'autre bout de l'île en un cri silencieux.

Law récupéra ensuite la caméra à terre et l'observa avec mauvaise humeur.

"Alors, Trafalgar, on s'amuse encore avec les journalistes?"

Le Grand Corsaire releva lentement les yeux avant de soupirer intérieurement. Décidément, les dieux de Grand Line s'acharnaient contre lui ces derniers temps.

"T'es vraiment venu", constata-t-il d'une voix morne.

Le capitaine des Kidds Pirates s'approcha, un immense sourire aux lèvres et l'air vraisemblablement ravi de voir sa mine si contrariée.

"J'ai qu'une parole, Trafalgar, lui assura-t-il avec insolence lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur.

\- C'est bien le moment de faire ce que tu dis", maugréa le Grand Corsaire en tournant les talons pour reprendre sa route, la caméra dans une main et son nodachi dans l'autre.

Ses paroles ne semblèrent pas démotiver l'autre pirate qui lui emboita le pas sereinement.

"Je voulais te soutenir dans cette épreuve, ricana Kid.

\- Vraiment? Eh bien, il y a peut-être quelque chose que tu peux faire pour moi, répondit le chirurgien qui poursuivait sa marche d'un pas égal.

\- Ah ouais? s'étonna-t-il. Quoi?

\- Si tu pouvais te comporter comme le crétin que tu es toujours, Eustass, je suis sûr que tu attireras l'attention de tous les journalistes et que je pourrais enfin être tranquille."

Law s'attendait à voir le visage du Supernova s'empourprer de colère et s'agiter dans tous les sens, attirant effectivement l'attention sur lui. Il avait même rapproché sa main de la garde de son nodachi au cas où il doive se défendre mais finalement, le capitaine aux cheveux rouge haussa simplement les épaules.

"Ce serait pas marrant, déclina-t-il avec entrain. Moi ce que j'aime, c'est te voir dans la merde!

\- C'est donc ça", marmonna le médecin en serrant les dents.

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes en silence pendant lesquelles Law tentait de faire abstraction de la présence joyeuse de l'autre capitaine à ses côtés pour se concentrer.

"Au fait, tu cherches toujours Mihawk? s'enquit soudain Kid.

\- Ca ne te regarde pas, Eustass.

\- Arrête de me la jouer grand mystérieux, Trafalgar, répondit posément le capitaine aux cheveux rouge en crachant son trop plein de salive sur le sol. Si je t'ai trouvé aussi facilement à côté de la base Marine, c'est que tu le cherches, non?"

Law soupira. Parfois, Kid n'était pas aussi bête qu'il aurait aimé.

"En effet, je le cherche mais il semble qu'avec tout ce tapage, il soit déjà reparti, admit-il alors. Je suis repassé par la base Marine mais je n'ai vu personne…"

A ces mots, le Grand Corsaire s'arrêta un instant pour déposer la caméra et se passer une main sur le visage, embêté.

"Peut-être qu'il est encore dans le coin mais je n'ai aucun moyen de le savoir. A moins qu'il ne soit même jamais venu? Il serait bien capable de ne pas répondre à une convocation de la Marine…

\- T'as un truc à lui demander? voulut savoir Kid.

\- Ouais, j'ai un truc à lui demander…"

Le Supernova jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'eux. Le chemin côtier sur lequel ils avançaient était désert mais il voyait la base Marine se détacher du paysage un peu en hauteur derrière eux.

"On va pas dans la bonne direction pour demander aux Marines, lui fit-il ensuite remarquer.

\- Je sais, Eustass, je ne suis pas stupide, grinça Law. Mais je ne veux pas leur demander quoi que ce soit alors j'ai simplement pensé que je l'apercevrais peut-être en montant ici.

\- Eh bien, c'est raté on dirait."

Devant le sourire éclatant de son vis à vis, le chirurgien expira longuement pour se calmer. Il braqua son regard assombri sur l'océan pour y chercher l'inspiration concernant la conduite à tenir puis réalisa qu'il avait emmené la caméra avec lui sans aucune raison. Baissant les yeux vers l'objet de tous ses malheurs, la colère finit alors par prendre le pas sur lui.

"Enfoirés de journalistes qui me collent aux basques! A cause d'eux, la Marine me demande de faire profil bas et je peux pas faire ce que j'avais prévu!"

Exaspéré, il créa une room autour de lui et y brisa la caméra en un millier de particules qui retombèrent en pluie de plastique et de métal autour des deux capitaines.

"Ca te plait pas d'obéir, hein, Trafalgar? se moqua Kid devant sa mauvaise humeur.

\- Et comment que ça me plait pas", siffla l'homme à ses côtés, toujours furieux.

Le médecin observa ensuite à nouveau le paysage pour tenter de se maitriser et remarqua les contours de la ville en contrebas. Malgré ses efforts, il se sentait bouillir de rage. Mihawk n'était nulle part en vue et ses plans tombaient à l'eau alors qu'il était si proche de pouvoir commencer à mettre son plan à exécution! Il releva finalement les yeux vers la ville et un sourire sadique étira soudain ses lèvres. Il venait de trouver le moyen parfait de faire passer sa frustration.

"S'ils veulent du sensationnel, je vais leur en donner."

* * *

"Counter Shock."

L'immeuble regroupant les bureaux du principal média de l'île trembla. Les mains du chirurgien communiquaient un puissant courant électrique aux murs de la bâtisse et à l'intérieur, les appareils explosèrent les uns après les autres. Des exclamations de stupeur s'élevèrent dans les étages et Law envoya une onde plus forte encore. Les fenêtres se brisèrent de toutes parts et les passants s'enfuirent de la rue en courant pour se protéger des éclats de verre. Les murs commencèrent à se fissurer sous la force de l'électricité qui les parcourait et les cris de panique redoublèrent.

En appui contre le mur en face de l'autre côté de la rue, Kid appréciait le spectacle, visiblement réjoui par la tournure des évènements.

"Pas mal, Trafalgar", commenta-t-il tandis que ce dernier traversait la rue pour le rejoindre, marchant tranquillement au milieu des passants paniqués et de la fumée qui envahissait les lieux.

Arrivé devant lui, ce dernier jeta un coup d'oeil indifférent à l'immeuble dont les fissures s'élargissaient lentement derrière lui.

"Je n'aurais plus de problème avec eux maintenant."

Le Supernova lui désigna alors du menton plusieurs caméras au-dessus des porches des bâtiments et des lampadaires tout le long de la rue.

"Les Marines sauront que c'est toi, Monsieur le Grand Corsaire, lui fit-il remarquer d'un air narquois. T'es encore plus dans la merde", ajouta-t-il avec un sourire provocateur.

Un éclat se ralluma dans les yeux du médecin et il brandit son nodachi. En un geste précis, il sectionna tous les lampadaires de la rue emprisonnés dans sa room avant qu'un sourire carnassier n'éclaire ses traits. Autour d'eux, les gens s'enfuyaient en tous sens et les sirènes hurlantes des ambulances ainsi que le bruit de bottes de la Marine commençaient à se faire entendre.

"On dirait que je vais devoir m'occuper d'eux aussi…"

* * *

Law retira ses mains du bâtiment fumant de la Marine. Il ne s'était pas encombré à se débarrasser des officiers qui tentaient de mettre les habitants à l'abri après l'incident qu'il avait provoqué au centre-ville. A la place, il avait foncé à nouveau vers la base sur la pointe sud pour être certain que les images de la caméra ne sortent pas de l'île.

Il avait donc utilisé un autre Counter Shock pour détruire tous les appareils électroniques du bâtiment, créant un mouvement de panique parmi les officiers. Tandis que ces derniers tentaient d'étouffer les incendies que l'explosion des appareils avait provoqués, Law s'éloigna ensuite vers la plage d'un pas déterminé. Il n'en avait pas fini avec les Marines. Il allait leur faire payer leurs manières à son égard et se venger de l'absence de Mihawk par la même occasion.

Arrivé sur les gros galets gris et blancs, Law dépassa un vieux mur de bois et s'avança un peu vers l'océan. Derrière lui, il entendit les pas lourds de l'autre capitaine résonner et il eut un sourire joueur. Il savait que Kid l'observait sans en avoir l'air alors il décida de lui offrir une petite représentation de l'étendue de ses pouvoirs qui lui permettrait d'assouvir sa colère dans le même temps.

Le regard fixé sur l'horizon, il lui désigna alors de la tête deux gros bâtiments de la Marine amarrés à plusieurs centaines de mètres. Devant le regard interrogateur du Supernova, il créa ensuite une immense room avant de se saisir de son nodachi en un éclair.

"Shambles."

Une énorme fissure qui se propagea comme une trainée de poudre frappa la coque de l'un des bateaux. Le bois craqua et se fractura finalement sur toute sa hauteur, entraînant inévitablement le naufrage du navire. Sur le pont, des officiers affolés couraient sans savoir où aller pendant que ceux du bateau voisin leur criaient de sauter à la mer au plus vite avant qu'ils ne soient engloutis par la force d'attraction du bateau qui s'enfonçait déjà.

Kid eut un sourire approbateur. A ses côtés, Law semblait lui aussi se délecter des cris d'infortune des malheureux et un frisson d'excitation remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale du capitaine aux cheveux rouge.

"T'es vraiment énervé, Trafalgar...

\- Je commence juste à m'amuser", approuva le Grand Corsaire.

Il leva à nouveau la main et visa cette fois-ci le second bâtiment de la Marine. Occupés à tenter de secourir leurs compagnons, les officiers n'étaient pas sur leurs gardes et le chirurgien créa une nouvelle room qu'ils ne perçurent même pas.

"Tact."

Le bateau commença à s'élever dans les airs, sortant progressivement de l'eau et au loin, des glapissements d'angoisse retentirent. Le sourire du chirurgien s'accentua et il fit un autre mouvement du doigt.

Les yeux écarquillés, Kid vit alors le bateau se retourner lentement, coque vers le ciel. La vision était dantesque. Le poids considérable du navire semblait n'avoir aucune importance et il flottait tout en se retournant, sourd aux supplications de ceux qui le parcouraient habituellement. La terreur était maintenant perceptible dans les cris des officiers qui voyaient la gravité s'inverser sous leurs pieds et nombre d'entre eux tombèrent à l'eau faute de pouvoir s'accrocher suffisamment rapidement.

Une fois le bateau totalement renversé, Law attrapa à nouveau son nodachi et l'abattit puissamment devant lui. La puissance du coup déchira le bâtiment dans un craquement sonore et il s'ouvrit en deux, vomissant encore un peu plus de débris et d'hommes dans l'océan.

Après quelques instants passés à écouter les Marines se débattre, le capitaine des Hearts Pirates suspendit son carnage et tout s'immobilisa dans sa room, comme placée hors du temps.

S'arrachant de la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux, Kid jeta un coup d'oeil à l'autre pirate. Law semblait enfin apaisé et une aura de calme se dégageait maintenant de lui. Le Supernova décida alors de se secouer. Il ne voulait pas que l'autre capitaine imagine qu'il se sente impressionné, même s'il l'était un peu en réalité.

Il croisa donc les bras sur son torse et fixa lui aussi l'océan, un sourire aux lèvres.

"T'es grillé, Trafalgar. Personne d'autre que toi peut faire ça.

\- Et qui m'a vu faire? répliqua le Grand Corsaire d'un air innocent. A part si tu me dénonces, je ne vois pas qui pourrait prouver quoi que ce soit...

\- Et si j'te dénonce?

\- Pourquoi prendrais-tu le risque de ne plus t'amuser à couler des navires à distance avec moi?"

Kid eut alors un large sourire. La perspicacité du chirurgien de la mort le rendait méfiant autant qu'elle l'attirait. Et à cet instant, être témoin de sa capacité de destruction était un aphrodisiaque irrésistible.

"T'es diabolique, ricana-t-il après un instant de silence.

\- Tu aimes ça, répondit tranquillement Law, les yeux toujours fixés sur sa room.

\- Putain, carrément. Repel."

Law fut brutalement tiré en arrière jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte violemment le mur en bois de la plage qui grinça face à ce traitement. Kid le rejoignit en quelques enjambées et s'il aurait pu croire que le médecin serait énervé, il n'en était rien. Le chirurgien lui adressait même un regard provocateur, comme conscient de ses intentions et lui enjoignant de passer à l'action.

Ravi de le savoir dans le même état d'esprit que lui, Kid se pressa sans ménagement contre son corps et planta ses dents à la jonction de son épaule et de son cou. Il sentit Law tressaillir et avec un sourire de satisfaction, il remonta ses mains sous son sweat en une caresse furtive avant de s'attaquer aux boutons de son jean. Cependant, une pression des mains du Grand Corsaire sur ses bras le força bientôt à s'arrêter.

"Nous sommes en plein jour sur la plage, Eustass, lui rappela-t-il.

\- Et? T'as peur du regard des autres? ricana le capitaine aux cheveux rouge.

\- Je pense plutôt que je n'apprécierais pas d'être stoppé en pleine action par les quelques officiers survivants qui nageront jusqu'ici..."

Kid soupira en ôtant la main de son pantalon mais il fit tout de même jouer sa langue dans son cou.

"Pas faux, j'ai pas envie d'être interrompu, approuva-t-il finalement. Qu'est-ce que tu proposes alors? ajouta-t-il en reprenant pourtant ses caresses. On peut tous les tuer pour être peinard...

\- Prenons plutôt une chambre."

A ces mots, Kid releva la tête, surpris.

"Une chambre? Où?"

Le médecin fit un signe de tête vers l'intérieur des terres.

"Pas loin. On a dépassé l'endroit parfait en arrivant tout à l'heure.

\- Hm, d'accord."

Le Supernova recula et Law s'apprêtait à quitter la plage quand il se retourna vers l'océan d'un air enjoué. Kid suivit son regard et le chirurgien fit brutalement disparaître sa room.

Une grande clameur s'éleva et une seconde plus tard, Kid vit les morceaux du navire percuter la surface de la mer à une vitesse folle, créant de gigantesques gerbes d'eau étincelantes.

Un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, il attrapa vivement la main de l'autre capitaine qui sursauta à ce contact. Le Supernova ne s'en aperçut pas, les yeux toujours rivés sur l'étendue bleu face à eux.

"Perdons pas de temps, Trafalgar. Ta démonstration m'a vraiment excité."

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Law s'arrêta devant les grilles dorées d'un hôtel luxueux entouré d'un immense parc et Kid fronça les sourcils.

"Si on rentre là-dedans, la Marine va débarquer encore plus vite que sur la plage, lui fit-il remarquer.

\- Suis-moi", éluda le médecin.

La porte habituellement gardée était vide d'occupants, sans doute attirés par les différents évènements que le Grand Corsaire avait créés un peu partout. Empruntant donc l'immense porte du côté du parc, les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte de l'hôtel. Cependant, au lieu de se diriger vers l'entrée, ils contournèrent le bâtiment par la gauche et s'arrêtèrent devant la fenêtre d'une chambre du rez-de-chaussée. Law jeta alors un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur pour s'assurer qu'elle était vide et posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'autre capitaine.

"Ne bouge pas. Room."

Le Grand Corsaire les téléporta au milieu de la chambre contre deux vases de fleurs qui décoraient la pièce. Il ouvrit ensuite la fenêtre, récupéra les vases et les reposa sur la table.

"Une entrée toute en discrétion, apprécia-t-il en fermant les rideaux avant de verrouiller la porte.

\- C'est vachement chic, constata Kid qui observait le grand lit à baldaquins ainsi que le mobilier d'apparence ancien et précieux.

\- J'aime être dans un bel environnement, approuva Law en déposant son long manteau sur une chaise.

\- Je vois, t'es un vrai gosse de riche.

\- Un pirate qui aime les belles choses, je ne vois pas le problème, répliqua son rival en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Le problème, c'est que tu parles trop, Trafalgar."

Kid l'attrapa par le bras et l'attira vers lui tout en s'asseyant sur le lit. Law se retrouva alors assis sur ses cuisses, ses genoux de part et d'autre de sa taille pour maintenir son équilibre. Le capitaine des Kidds Pirates plongea son regard dans le sien et Law fut surpris de le trouver si sérieux tout à coup. Il fronça les sourcils mais Kid sortit de sa contemplation à cet instant. Il le renversa brutalement sur le lit et ses dents attaquèrent sans attendre la moindre parcelle de peau passant à sa portée tandis que ses mains l'aidaient à lui en offrir toujours davantage. Il repoussa ainsi son sweat et son tee-shirt du mieux qu'il put pour savourer la peau bronzée de son amant.

Law laissa échapper un soupir de bien-être et ferma les yeux. La bouche de Kid sur son corps était souvent plus douloureuse qu'agréable mais la sensation qui en résultait était pourtant enivrante. Il se laissa donc aller contre le matelas moelleux avec délectation pendant plusieurs minutes avant d'en être à nouveau brutalement arraché. Agacé par l'attitude brusque de son partenaire, il le fusilla du regard quand Kid le réinstalla d'autorité sur ses genoux pour lui ôter son sweat et son tee-shirt. Law s'apprêtait à protester vertement mais lorsque l'autre pirate redéposa sa bouche contre son torse désormais nu, il frémit.

"Trafalgar…"

Le Grand Corsaire s'étonna du son lascif de sa voix mais il oublia bien vite de s'en soucier lorsque la main froide et mécanique de l'autre capitaine remonta le long de son dos, lui envoyant de délicieux frissons en contraste de sa peau brûlante. Cependant, tandis qu'il continuait à profiter des attentions de son amant, Law sentit soudain l'autre main du Supernova se perdre dans ses cheveux et il fronça le nez.

"Arrête de jouer avec mes cheveux, Eustass..."

Evidemment, Kid continua son manège et il remonta sa bouche jusqu'à passer lentement sa langue dans son cou. Law retint un gémissement et déposa sa propre main dans les cheveux fous de son rival pour lui rappeler qu'il devait ôter sa main s'il voulait le voir faire de même. Pourtant étrangement, Kid ne broncha pas et Law laissa bientôt ses doigts s'enrouler autour de la nuque puissante du capitaine aux cheveux rouge pour le maintenir contre lui et profiter des sensations qui grandissaient en lui.

Lorsque Kid s'arracha de son cou quelques instants plus tard, Law en profita pour reprendre largement son souffle, les yeux embrasés par le désir. Il rencontra alors à nouveau le regard profond de l'autre capitaine fixé sur lui et il voulut l'interroger mais avant qu'il n'ait pu lui poser la moindre question, la main jouant dans ses cheveux raffermit sa prise et appuya sur sa tête. Law se tendit et utilisa ses deux mains contre les épaules de son amant pour résister mais il ne put éviter les lèvres chaudes qui vinrent s'écraser sur les siennes. Il tenta alors de se dégager mais la poigne sur sa tête était soutenue par la main mécanique de Kid sur sa nuque et il sentit bientôt sa langue vouloir s'infiltrer dans sa bouche.

Law se raidit plus encore. Il s'était tenu éloigné de ses lèvres autant que possible dès le début de leur relation car ce contact paraissait bien trop intime et éloigné de ce qu'ils avaient engagé. Mais à cet instant, au milieu des sensations et de leurs désirs, la langue de Kid ne semblait vouloir lui offrir que plus de plaisir. De plus, la pression de sa main sur sa nuque était ferme mais pas assez pour le contraindre totalement s'il en décidait autrement.

Le chirurgien céda et entrouvrit les lèvres pour répondre à son baiser. Aussitôt, la langue de Kid prit possession de sa bouche afin de le soumettre entièrement, lui coupant le souffle. Ne voulant pas le laisser faire à sa guise, Law ne demeura pas en reste et il se pencha à son tour en avant pour rapprocher leurs corps et profiter de l'appétit de l'autre capitaine à son égard. Leur baiser s'approfondit encore et leurs langues se mirent à se livrer une bataille passionnée.

Rapidement, leurs respirations devinrent haletantes et Kid se laissa tomber sur le lit, entrainant le Grand Corsaire avec lui sans jamais décoller leurs lèvres. Law repoussa son pantalon de son mieux tandis que Kid l'aspirait contre lui, le plaquant avidement sur son torse. Finalement, Law dut s'arracher fermement de son étreinte et il eut un sourire amusé en constatant que ce dernier semblait presque bouder face à son geste.

"Si tu veux passer aux choses sérieuses, on ne peut pas garder nos vêtements", lui expliqua-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

Un sourire féroce éclaira le visage de son amant à son tour et il se débarrassa de ses propres habits en quelques secondes. De son côté, Law avait à peine fini de repousser les siens que Kid l'attrapa par la taille avant de planter à nouveau ses dents dans son cou. Le médecin sursauta et voulut protester mais le Supernova attrapa son membre durci de sa main mécanique et Law se relâcha instantanément.

"C'est ça, détends-toi, Trafalgar. Tu vas en avoir besoin…"

Après quelques va-et-vient vigoureux qui assurèrent au capitaine des Kidds Pirates que Law ne résisterait pas, Kid se laissa à nouveau tomber en arrière pour entraîner l'autre pirate au-dessus de lui. Il s'apprêtait à le saisir par les hanches pour le positionner quand le chirurgien déposa ses mains sur ses avant-bras.

"Laisse-moi m'en occuper, Eustass."

Sa voix suave dissuada Kid de s'y opposer et il laissa retomber ses mains le long de son corps. Law se pencha alors en avant et déposa à son tour sa bouche sur le torse blanc de son amant, faisant jouer sa langue de manière lente et délicate, et usant de ses dents avec parcimonie pour obtenir un frisson ou un gémissement étouffé durant de longues minutes. Il remonta ensuite au niveau du visage de l'autre capitaine et observa ses joues rouge et son souffle court tout en remuant lentement son bassin contre le sien.

"Enfoiré de chirurgien", souffla Kid en le fusillant du regard.

En retour, Law accentua la force de friction entre leurs corps, un sourire aux lèvres.

"Tu n'aimes pas? Tu veux que j'arrête? lui demanda-t-il, faussement peiné.

\- Ouais. Je… veux que t'arrêtes", approuva Kid qui tentait de se contrôler en s'accrochant aux draps.

Devant le coup d'oeil surpris de son amant, il attrapa brutalement sa nuque pour le rapprocher de lui et ainsi plonger son regard dans le sien.

"Je veux que t'arrêtes de me faire languir et que tu t'y mettes, précisa-t-il d'une voix rauque. J'ai aucune patience, Trafalgar, alors cesse tes conneries."

Pour le lui prouver, il plaqua violemment ses lèvres contre les siennes alors que leurs bassins entraient une fois de plus en contact. Law se mordit la langue sous la vague de plaisir et répondit férocement à son baiser, positionnant d'une main le sexe dressé de son amant à l'entrée de son intimité.

Lorsque ce dernier pénétra entièrement en lui d'un puissant coup de rein une seconde plus tard, le chirurgien se figea, brutalement envahi par la douleur. Il sentit ensuite la poigne ferme de son amant sur son propre membre et il se relaxa au contact froid du métal. Rapidement, Kid commença à bouger sa main au rythme de ses hanches et Law s'abandonna contre lui. Les sensations qui l'assaillaient étaient grisantes et lorsqu'il se tendit en sentant l'orgasme de son partenaire déferler, le Supernova l'accompagna en ajoutant le goût de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Law se sentit alors aspiré par le plaisir et laissa l'euphorie le submerger, fermant les yeux un peu plus fort.

Il fallut quelques minutes au capitaine des Hearts pour retrouver l'usage de son corps et à cet instant, il ajusta son regard sur le visage insolemment souriant de Kid à quelques centimètres de lui. Son rouge à lèvres noir avait coulé au milieu de leurs baisers et Law essuya ses propres lèvres en soupirant.

"Avoue que personne t'a jamais fait grimper aux rideaux comme moi, Trafalgar."

Ce dernier l'ignora et se contenta de se décaler sur le côté avant de se relever pour attraper ses affaires.

"Hé, fais pas la gueule, s'amusa Kid en rassemblant ses propres vêtements. Je sais que j'suis un bon coup."

Pour toute réponse, le capitaine aux cheveux rouge se reçut une boite de mouchoirs dans la figure.

"Va te démaquiller, Eustass. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir fait avec une femme."

Law esquiva adroitement la botte que Kid venait de lui lancer puis il laça tranquillement ses propres chaussures, un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Finalement, il n'avait pas totalement perdu sa journée.

* * *

 _Bon, j'ai commencé à emprunter le virage, vous le sentez?_

 _Entre leurs vies mouvementées et leur relation plus ou moins saine, ils ne vont pas s'ennuyer!_

 _Au plaisir d'avoir de vos nouvelles._


	13. Dépendances

_Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite à tous une excellente année 2018 !_

 _Merci à Illheart et Lijovanchan pour vos reviews._

 _Merci pour vos mises en alerte/favori._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

 **Dépendances**

Au même moment

"Bepo, fais un effort…"

Le visage ruisselant de larmes, le second de l'équipage des Hearts Pirates renifla bruyamment et Penguin poussa un long soupir.

"Ecoute, je sais que c'est dur mais tu dois vraiment essayer de réduire ta consommation de miel. C'est le capitaine qui le demande…"

A ces mots, l'ours resserra instinctivement ses pattes sur le dernier pot du sous-marin. Il s'en était emparé dans la cuisine avant de courir se réfugier dans la salle de navigation, l'équipage à ses trousses.

"Ne nous oblige pas à aller le chercher, soupira Shachi à son tour. Tu as vu la fumée dans le centre-ville? Je suis sûr que c'est lui. Il est déjà suffisamment énervé par ces journalistes et l'absence de Mihawk...

\- Je-je suis d-désolé", balbutia le navigateur.

Il relâcha le pot et Jean Bart s'en saisit immédiatement pour foncer hors de la pièce. Bepo se laissa alors tomber sur son siège et éclata en sanglots à nouveau. Shachi et Penguin s'approchèrent ensuite pour le réconforter.

Quelques instants plus tard, tandis que l'ours pleurait dans les bras de Penguin, ce dernier se pencha vers son ami.

"Quand est-ce que Law va revenir à ton avis? lui souffla-t-il. On a besoin de lui…

\- Va savoir, marmonna son compagnon d'équipage. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'il sera calmé avant de découvrir l'état de Bepo..."

Ce dernier tentait à présent de reprendre son souffle mais ses pattes tremblaient sur le tableau des commandes et Penguin secoua la tête.

"Quelle poisse. Si seulement on avait une bonne nouvelle à lui annoncer…"

Soudain, une voix grésilla à travers les haut-parleurs du sous-marin, signalant à l'équipage que quelqu'un parlait à l'extérieur.

"Colonel Whurys de la Marine, sortez de là!"

Shachi lança un regard appuyé à Penguin qui se raidit tandis que Bepo relevait la tête.

"Apparemment, ce sera pas pour tout de suite…"

* * *

Après les avoir téléportés à l'extérieur de la chambre, Law indiqua à Kid la grille de l'hôtel d'un signe de tête et ils s'y dirigèrent pour quitter les lieux. Alors qu'ils repassaient vers la plage une minute plus tard, le chirurgien ne put retenir un petit sourire satisfait. Au loin, il voyait des officiers de la Marine aider leurs camarades tombés à l'eau à se remettre sur pieds tandis que leurs supérieurs s'arrachaient les cheveux pour comprendre comment deux énormes frégates pouvaient avoir coulées en quelques secondes seulement.

"Passons par l'intérieur des terres", proposa simplement le capitaine des Hearts.

A ses côtés, Kid s'étira longuement avant d'acquiescer et de se mettre en route.

"J'crois que je suis amarré à l'est, se remémora-t-il après un instant de réflexion. Killer doit m'attendre pour lever l'ancre à c'te heure-là.

\- J'ai hâte de m'en aller, approuva le Grand Corsaire en empruntant le chemin de terre qui s'enfonçait parmi l'herbe verte de l'ile.

\- Tu cherches plus Mihawk?" s'étonna alors le Supernova.

Law haussa les épaules.

"J'aurais aimé le voir avant ma prochaine destination car j'avais un peu de temps mais s'il n'est pas là, je ne vais pas l'attendre. Je me passerai de lui."

Kid lui jeta un regard suspicieux.

"C'est bizarre, Trafalgar.

\- Quoi donc? s'enquit tranquillement son homologue.

\- T'es toujours en train de cavaler quelque part comme si t'étais sur la piste du One Piece et on dirait que t'as pas d'endroit où te poser.

\- Peut-être que j'en ai un et que tu l'ignores", suggéra le chirurgien.

Le capitaine aux cheveux rouge secoua la tête.

"Ma main au feu que t'en as pas."

A ces mots, Law eut un petit rire.

"Ta main au feu, Eustass? Laquelle, celle qu'il te reste?"

Pour une fois, le Supernova ne se formalisa pas de sa provocation et il eut même un sourire amusé à son tour.

"Celle que tu veux.

\- Hum…"

Le Grand Corsaire sembla peser ses mots un moment et ils dépassèrent une large colline avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

"J'aime ce que tu as fait grâce au métal mais une seule main suffit. Préserve donc l'autre."

A ses côtés, le sourire de Kid se mua en air narquois.

"T'es malin, Trafalgar, mais j'suis pas con non plus: t'as pas répondu à ma question", lui fit-il alors remarquer.

Ce dernier poursuivit sa marche comme si ses paroles ne le dérangeaient pas le moins du monde. Le capitaine des Kidds Pirates ne cachait pas sa joie de lui avoir démontré qu'il ne s'était pas laissé piéger et il aurait pu s'en agacer mais après la distraction que le pirate lui avait offerte, sa petite joute verbale l'amusait plus qu'autre chose.

"Ce n'était pas une question si je me souviens bien, Eustass", ajouta-t-il finalement.

A sa réponse, le sourire du Supernova s'élargit encore. Lui aussi devait être de bonne humeur.

"Donc t'en as pas, c'est bien ce que je disais.

\- Peut-être. Qu'est-ce que ça change? lui demanda le chirurgien en jouant nonchalamment avec son nodachi.

\- Je sais pas ce que ça change mais ça veut dire que tu voulais pas spécialement venir ici mais que t'as dû attendre que ta destination soit accessible. Sinon, pourquoi abandonner l'idée de contacter Mihawk aussi rapidement, tous tes plans ont un but bien précis d'habitude. Alors j'en déduis que t'as essayé de rentabiliser ton temps mais que ça n'a pas marché. Je me demande juste pourquoi tu pouvais pas y aller avant sur ton île. Encore une forteresse imprenable?"

Le Grand Corsaire continua d'avancer, son sourire toujours au coin des lèvres.

"Quelque chose comme ça…"

Ils poursuivirent leur chemin en silence quelques instants. Kid ne quittait pas son air fier de lui et Law secoua doucement la tête devant son sourire réjoui.

"Tu m'impressionnes, Eustass, admit-il alors qu'ils arrivaient à un embranchement. Je ne pensais pas que tes capacités de réflexion et de déduction allaient jusque-là."

Kid ne releva pas l'insulte sous le compliment, bien trop content d'avoir démontré au grand Trafalgar Law qu'il était loin d'être l'imbécile qu'il pensait. Les deux capitaines s'arrêtèrent au croisement et le médecin fit un signe de tête vers le chemin de gauche.

"Mon sous-marin n'est pas loin, c'est ici que nos chemins se séparent.

\- Bon, si ton île n'est pas loin, on aura peut-être l'occasion de se recroiser bientôt, approuva distraitement Kid en essayant de visualiser si le chemin de droite le ramènerait vers son bateau.

\- Je ne sais pas…"

Etonné par son ton soudain pensif, le Supernova reporta son regard vers l'autre capitaine mais celui-ci avait les yeux fixés sur l'horizon. Kid songea alors à s'agacer de sa réponse évasive et détachée. Comme si le chirurgien de la mort n'était pas aussi accro que lui à leurs petites rencontres de moins en moins fortuites. Ils en profitaient bien trop régulièrement pour qu'il veuille lui faire croire l'inverse à présent mais le Grand Corsaire ne voulait visiblement pas s'abaisser à le reconnaitre. Evidemment. Faisant abstraction de son attitude horripilante, il haussa finalement les épaules comme s'il se fichait lui aussi de ses intentions. Il décida cependant à cet instant que ce ne serait pas lui qui se manifesterait le premier la prochaine fois pour pouvoir ainsi le lui prouver.

"Très bien. A un de ces quatre alors, Trafalgar."

Ce dernier hocha légèrement la tête avant de s'engager vers le chemin de gauche et Kid lui tourna rapidement le dos pour rejoindre son propre navire.

* * *

Shachi serra les dents devant la nouvelle tirade du colonel et à ses côtés, il sentit Jean Bart se tendre. Depuis dix minutes déjà, l'officier gradé de la Marine leur hurlait dessus à propos des incidents en ville et voulait connaître l'emplacement de leur capitaine. Autour de lui, son escouade d'une trentaine d'officiers les tenait en joue et semblait se délecter du spectacle. Le pirate avait ainsi compris que son intuition avait été juste quand il avait entendu le colonel vociférer que Law avait été filmé en train de détruire plusieurs immeubles au centre-ville. Apparemment, il avait également tenté de faire disparaitre les preuves de ses actes en s'attaquant à la base Marine recueillant tous les enregistrements et il les avait faits exploser. Malheureusement, certains officiers avaient eu le temps de voir les images et vraisemblablement, le colonel Whurys en faisait partie. Evidemment, personne n'avait lâché un mot sur l'endroit où se trouvait leur capitaine et ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'ils ignoraient eux aussi où Law se trouvait.

Shachi remarqua alors le coup d'oeil de Penguin dans sa direction. Sous son attitude décontractée, ce dernier lui lançait des regards de plus en plus fréquents pour sonder son avis. Le colonel commençait à leur taper sur les nerfs. Il pensait sûrement que l'absence du Grand Corsaire lui donnait le droit de traiter son équipage comme du poisson pourri et les concernés perdaient patience. Ils attendaient un signal du second de l'équipage pour décider de la marche à suivre mais ce dernier ne réagissait pas. Reniflant régulièrement et le regard rivé au sol, le colonel croyait probablement faire une forte impression à l'ours toujours au bord des larmes et qui s'était traîné lamentablement sur la plage pour répondre à la convocation imprévue.

"Ecoutez-moi bien, bande de pirates dégénérés! rugit encore Whurys. Votre capitaine est un Grand Corsaire et la Marine a son mot à dire concernant tout ce qu'il fait alors vous allez apprendre à vous comporter comme de bons petits soldats!"

Shachi grimaça quand il passa près de lui et lui postillonna son discours au visage. Il s'essuya alors d'un air revers de la main, dégoûté, et le colonel le prit à parti.

"Et Trafalgar Law va faire la même chose, il va s'écraser et obéir! Son statut ne change rien au fait que vous n'êtes que de la racaille qu'il faut mater!

\- Capitaine..."

Bepo éclata en sanglots à l'entente de son nom et l'officier s'approcha de lui, un sourire fier aux lèvres, se méprenant sur son attitude.

"Parfaitement, il fera ce qu'on lui dit. Et il va payer cher pour avoir détruit la base et refusé de faire profil bas comme on le lui avait demandé, crois-moi! Je briserais moi-même sa saloperie d'épée si j'en ai l'occasi-"

Un énorme coup de pied le propulsa brutalement en arrière et il atterrit telle une boule dans le jeu de quilles de ses officiers derrière lui. Le navigateur rabaissa ensuite sa jambe et s'avança vers lui, les yeux brillants de larmes.

"Il ne faut pas toucher pas au nodachi du Capitaine, il y tient beaucoup!"

Un peu plus loin, Shachi poussa un soupir de soulagement tandis que les officiers repositionnaient nerveusement leurs fusils sur eux.

"On les dégomme, Bepo?"

L'ours s'essuya les yeux et se mit en position d'attaque.

"Le Capitaine n'aime pas les ordres. Personne ne lui dit ce qu'il a à faire."

Comprenant le message, les Heart Pirates entourèrent leur second et chacun sortit ses armes, le sourire aux lèvres. Enfin.

* * *

"J'avais pourtant retrouvé ma bonne humeur…"

L'équipage de Trafalgar Law se raidit devant les yeux froids de leur capitaine qui contemplait les corps allongés un peu partout autour de lui. Lorsqu'il était arrivé quelques instants auparavant, Bepo finissait d'assommer le dernier officier encore debout et le visage du chirurgien s'était immédiatement assombri tandis qu'il avançait à grands pas dans leur direction. Même s'ils savaient que sa colère n'était pas dirigée contre eux, ses compagnons redoutaient tout de même toujours un peu sa fureur.

"Il voulait prendre son nodachi au Capitaine! lui expliqua alors Bepo d'un air indigné.

\- Et ils nous ont dit qu'on était au service de la Marine, c'était humiliant, marmonna Shachi.

\- Vraiment?"

Law remua du bout du pied le corps du colonel qui gisait au milieu de ses sous-fifres. Le geste le sortit de son inconscience et il eut un hoquet de stupeur quand il reconnut le capitaine des Hearts penché sur lui.

"Vous ne manquez pas d'arrogance de vous en prendre à mon équipage en mon absence, Colonel, lui fit froidement remarquer le pirate.

\- Et toi, tu manques pas de toupet pour désobéir à un ordre de la Marine et t'attaquer directement à ses bâtiments, cracha Whurys en tentant de se redresser.

\- J'en conviens. Sachez cependant que je n'apprécie pas du tout les ordres, ceci expliquant peut-être cela."

Comme l'homme le fixait avec tout le mépris dont il était capable, Law se pencha davantage vers lui, un sourire glacial aux lèvres.

"Je vais vous faire passer l'envie de prendre ce genre d'initiative à l'avenir, Colonel. Room."

En un éclair, la sphère entoura tous les officiers ainsi que leur supérieur et le sourire du chirurgien s'accentua en un rictus machiavélique devant son regard hargneux. Connaissant l'inventivité de leur capitaine, son équipage décida alors de reculer prudemment de quelques pas.

"Que faire? se demanda ensuite Law en feignant l'indécision tandis qu'il détaillait avec intérêt son adversaire. Vous garder comme sujets d'expérimentation?"

A ces mots, il trancha les officiers en plusieurs parties et le colonel sursauta en voyant son propre corps se disloquer sous ses yeux.

"Ou alors vous livrer en pièces détachées à vos familles pour qu'ils vivent le restant de leurs jours dans la terreur?"

Les morceaux se mirent à tournoyer dans les airs à toute vitesse et le colonel ne put retenir un cri.

"Ou peut-être devrais-je vous envoyer à Eustass afin qu'il apprenne à se servir de son pouvoir grâce au fer contenu dans votre sang? Je suis sûr qu'il apprécierait l'attention."

Le chirurgien de la mort fragmenta encore un peu plus les bouts de corps épars avant de brutalement figer sa room pour observer les officiers à sa merci d'un air satisfait. Il n'y avait rien de tel que de rappeler à la Marine qu'il demeurait l'un des pirates les plus dangereux du Nouveau Monde.

Le visage séparé du reste de son organisme, le colonel tentait de reprendre ses esprits et Law le ramena finalement vers lui avant de le reconstituer. Il fit ensuite disparaître sa room et les morceaux de corps des officiers retombèrent en pluie tout autour de lui. Se sentant de nouveau en possession de ses moyens, Whurys eut un sourire mauvais alors qu'il se remettait lentement sur ses jambes.

"Vous les Grands Corsaires, vous ferez pas long feu... Tôt ou tard, vous serez obligés de vous plier aux ordres du Gouvernement Mondial..."

Le visage du capitaine des Hearts s'éclaira d'une lueur joueuse en retour.

"En attendant, c'est toi qui fera ce que je veux. Mes."

En une fraction de seconde, le chirurgien plongea sa main dans la poitrine du colonel et en ressortit son coeur. Les yeux exorbités, celui-ci vacilla, de nouveau au bord de l'inconscience, puis agrippa brutalement son torse, le souffle coupé. Le Grand Corsaire s'amusa alors à faire rebondir l'organe dans sa main.

"Si tu te tiens tranquille, tu n'auras pas de problème, lui expliqua-t-il calmement. Par contre, si tu persistes à me mettre des bâtons dans les roues…"

A ces mots, il appuya sur le coeur qui pulsait entre ses doigts et Whurys poussa un cri de douleur avant de retomber à genoux.

"... Je ferais en sorte que ton coeur soit la seule chose qui reste de toi."

Il lança ensuite d'un geste désinvolte l'organe enveloppé dans un cube transparent à Penguin.

"Range-le avec les autres. S'il fait mine de nous poursuivre, transperce-le."

Son compagnon d'équipage approuva d'un signe de tête et se dirigea vers le sous-marin pour exécuter immédiatement son ordre.

De son côté, Law contempla encore un instant l'officier qui cherchait toujours les battements de son coeur dans sa cage thoracique désormais vide comme s'il ne parvenait pas à croire que ce dernier avait disparu. Le choc le paralysait et cette attitude n'inspira que du dédain au chirurgien. Il tourna donc rapidement les talons tout en balançant son nodachi sur son épaule.

"On lève l'ancre."

Aussitôt, son équipage se précipita derrière lui, abandonnant ainsi Whurys et ses officiers sur la plage.

* * *

"A quelle fréquence consommes-tu des aliments contenant du miel?

\- Penguin achète des gâteaux de temps en temps mais je n'en mange pas beaucoup… Je dirai que je mange surtout du miel en pot. Dès qu'il y en a."

Law inscrivit consciencieusement la réponse sur sa feuille. Après que l'équipage ait immergé le sous-marin, Penguin avait appris à son capitaine que Bepo avait de plus en plus de mal à gérer la restriction imposée alors le médecin avait demandé à son second de le suivre puis il s'était enfermé dans sa cabine avec lui.

Assis de part et d'autre de son bureau, le chirurgien lut la question suivante.

"Depuis combien de temps as-tu observé que tu n'étais plus capable de t'arrêter de consommer du miel après avoir commencé?"

L'ours bougea sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise.

"Oh… Je crois que ça a commencé quand le Capitaine nous a présentés son plan pour détruire Doflamingo et qu'il a dit vouloir le faire seul…"

Law releva brutalement les yeux pour plonger son regard dans le sien, le défiant de poursuivre cette discussion. Avant d'entrer dans le Nouveau Monde, il avait expliqué son véritable but à son équipage. Il avait voulu se montrer honnête et leur offrir la possibilité d'intégrer un équipage sincèrement à la recherche d'or et de trésors. Cependant, la grande majorité de ses hommes s'était attaché à leur capitaine et avait manifesté le désir de rester à ses côtés, ce qui l'avait touché plus qu'il n'avait voulu le montrer. Et bien que ces derniers désapprouvent sa volonté de s'opposer seul au Grand Corsaire, la décision du médecin était irrévocable. Ainsi, Bepo avait fini par s'y plier mais il ne manquait pas de lui rappeler régulièrement qu'ils étaient toujours en désaccord sur ce point.

Pourtant à cet instant, devant le regard noir du chirurgien, il baissa les yeux.

"Cinq ou six mois peut-être…"

Law ne fit pas de commentaire. Il inscrivit la réponse puis enchaîna immédiatement avec la question suivante.

"Au cours des trois derniers mois, combien de fois le fait de pouvoir accéder à du miel t'a-t-il empêché de faire ce qu'on attendait normalement de toi?"

Bepo demeura silencieux quelques secondes et le médecin releva la tête avant de froncer les sourcils. L'ours s'agitait, tentant visiblement de retenir ses larmes, et Law ne savait pas si son émotion était due à ses questions ou à son inquiétude mais dans les deux cas, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le lui demander pour le voir s'écrouler.

"Quand… Quand il a fallu débarquer sur l'île et aussi… Une autre fois, je crois, répondit finalement l'ours d'une voix hachée. Penguin avait fait des réserves mais... J'ai tout gardé dans ma cabine et quand il a vu qu'il ne restait rien, j'ai dit que l'équipage avait déjà tout mangé. Je ne voulais pas partager…"

Le médecin nota sa réponse et s'apprêtait à poursuivre lorsque Shachi fit brutalement irruption dans la cabine, le visage rayonnant.

"Capitaine, ça y est! Punk Hazard est libre, on peut y aller!

\- Merci, Shachi. Mets le cap là-bas", répondit-il simplement.

Son compagnon approuva vigoureusement avant de filer vers la salle de navigation et Law se penchait à nouveau sur sa feuille pour terminer son évaluation quand il tomba sur le regard effrayé de son second posé sur lui.

"Capitaine…"

Ce dernier décida d'ignorer la supplication à peine dissimulée de son navigateur et reporta son regard sur ses questions.

"Au cours des trois derniers mois, combien de fois as-tu eu un sentiment de culpabilité ou de regret après avoir mangé du miel?"

A ces mots, l'ours éclata en sanglots et le chirurgien ferma brièvement les yeux avant de se reconcentrer sur sa tâche.

"Bepo, il me faut une réponse audible et concrète", insista-t-il sèchement.

Il savait qu'il se montrait dur envers lui mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui dévoiler ses propres émotions. Il était conscient que son second se faisait du souci pour lui et peut-être sa dépendance au miel était-elle un moyen de contenir son angoisse mais l'objectif qu'il s'était fixé était bien trop important pour qu'il soit dévié de sa course. Il avait pris cette décision depuis des années maintenant et Bepo mieux que quiconque savait ce qu'elle signifiait. Il ne pouvait pas renoncer. Pas alors qu'il touchait enfin au but.

"T-tout le t-temps, C-Capitaine, hoqueta le navigateur. Tou-tout le temps…"

Le Grand Corsaire écrivit sa réponse puis observa le résultat du questionnaire destiné à évaluer l'importance de l'addiction de son second. Ce dernier avait clairement développé des signes inquiétants de dépendance et il releva finalement les yeux vers sa silhouette secouée de larmes face à lui. Bepo allait avoir besoin de volonté et de soutien pour s'en sortir mais lui ne serait pas là pour l'accompagner dans cette épreuve.

Il se releva alors et déposa une main douce sur l'épaule de son compagnon d'équipage le plus fidèle avant de se diriger vers la porte de sa cabine.

"Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ira bien."

* * *

 _Un chapitre qui n'est pas aussi joyeux que les autres, quoique…_

 _Je voulais que le côté sombre du Nouveau Monde soit également présent et ça m'intéresse de développer les liens entre les deux capitaines et leurs équipages._

 _Pour information, les questions de Law sont tirées d'un véritable questionnaire pour évaluer le degré de dépendance à l'alcool (trouvé sur internet)._


	14. Priorités

_Merci à Illheart pour ta review._

 _Merci pour vos mises en alerte/favori._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 14**

 **Priorités**

Deux jours plus tard

"Bordel, j'en peux plus…"

Kid prit de grandes goulées d'air et posa même sa main sur le bloc de granit marin pour se soutenir. Aussitôt, le peu de forces qui lui restait s'évapora et il fit quelques pas maladroits en arrière.

"Saloperie…

\- Tiens."

Killer lui lança une serviette et son capitaine l'attrapa au vol avant de s'éponger le front.

"Putain, c'est plus compliqué que ce que j'pensais. Rassembler le métal est pas si dur mais le faire exploser de l'intérieur, c'est pas évident..."

Kid vida ensuite une large part de sa bouteille d'eau et prit appui contre la nouvelle barrière qui entourait son jardin. Au loin, il voyait son équipage transporter de la nourriture et des tonneaux du bateau jusqu'aux réserves du bâtiment et il s'étira.

"Qui cuisine ce soir?

\- Je sais pas… Wire?

\- Fais chier, ça va être dégueulasse", soupira le capitaine aux cheveux rouge.

Killer acquiesça avant de sonder le bloc de granit sur lequel le Supernova s'entrainait. Kid essayait de le fendre de l'intérieur en assemblant le métal mais pour l'instant, il n'était parvenu qu'à le fissurer très légèrement depuis le début de l'après-midi.

Finalement, le blond s'adossa à côté de son capitaine et examina ses faux.

"J'ai réfléchi, Killer, fit alors ce dernier.

\- Um?

\- A propos de l'Empereur qu'on devrait attaquer en premier.

\- Lequel?

\- Big Mom.

\- OK."

Kid fit craquer les os de sa nuque avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à son second.

"Tu veux pas savoir pourquoi?

\- Elle te parait la moins forte?

\- Physiquement, probablement, admit-il. Par contre, elle a un putain de fruit du démon dont il faudra se méfier et elle doit parfaitement maitriser le Haki. Ce qu'il faudrait, c'est se débarrasser de ses commandants et ensuite, ce sera plus simple de la déstabiliser, en utilisant sa famille par exemple. Parait qu'elle essaye de placer ses rejetons un peu partout pour étendre son pouvoir.

\- C'est une technique efficace, approuva Killer. Plus son cercle d'influence est grand, plus elle acquiert les avantages des autres.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il faut pas trainer sinon ce sera de plus en plus dur.

\- Ça me va."

Son capitaine hocha la tête avant de se masser les tempes, éreinté par son entrainement, et Killer reprit la parole.

"T'as pensé à quelqu'un pour l'alliance?"

Kid secoua la tête.

"Je sais pas… La plupart de ces imbéciles qu'on a vus à Sabaody se sont ralliés aux équipages des Quatre Empereurs, quels hypocrites…

\- Ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne seront pas prêts à s'allier avec nous si notre objectif n'est pas leur patron, lui fit remarquer Killer.

\- Peut-être mais ça me ferait chier de faire une alliance avec ces lopettes, grogna son capitaine.

\- Et Trafalgar? Il ne semble pas être affilié à un Empereur pour l'instant.

\- Ouais mais lui, il a son propre objectif alors c'est risqué.

\- En tout cas, il pourrait être utile si on s'attaque à Big Mom. Notre stratégie sera déterminante.

\- Je vais voir…"

Kid termina sa bouteille d'eau avant de se lever lourdement. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'oeil aux blocs de granit marin comme s'il hésitait sur la marche à suivre avant de finalement se détourner.

"J'vais prendre une douche et je m'y remets après alors si jamais tu peux faire en sorte que Wire s'occupe pas de la bouffe ce soir, ça m'arrangerait."

Killer hocha la tête tout en continuant à nettoyer ses faux et son capitaine s'éloigna vers leur demeure.

* * *

Au même moment

"Ils n'y sont pas allés de main morte, grimaça Penguin.

\- Le climat de l'île en a carrément été changé! ajouta Shachi, incrédule.

\- C'est le moins que l'on puisse attendre de la part de deux Amiraux, fit calmement remarquer Law.

\- Le Log-Pose ne se recharge pas là-bas, leur apprit alors Bepo.

\- Pratique, grogna Shachi.

\- César doit forcément se faire livrer en matériel ou en nourriture, aucune culture n'est possible là-bas. Ce serait le moyen le plus sûr d'entrer", reprit leur capitaine.

Tout l'équipage des Hearts était regroupé dans la salle de navigation. Le sous-marin voguait vers Punk Hazard à vive allure mais il restait tout de même quelques détails à régler. Les hommes du Grand Corsaire avaient donc passé les dernières quarante-huit heures à éplucher tous les documents disponibles sur l'île avant et après la bataille entre Akainu et Aokiji ainsi que les habitudes du scientifique enfermé là-bas.

"Il se fait régulièrement amener des filles depuis l'île voisine", montra alors Penguin en tendant une feuille à son capitaine.

Celui-ci parcourut le document des yeux avant d'approuver d'un hochement de tête.

"C'est certainement l'endroit le plus simple pour embarquer discrètement avec eux.

\- Ce type croule sous l'argent, grogna Shachi. Regardez tout ce qu'il se fait livrer!"

Ses amis se penchèrent sur son épaule mais son capitaine haussa les épaules.

"Il ne travaille sûrement pas que pour Doflamingo. Cependant, il reste mon unique cible connaissant Joker, il doit surveiller étroitement ses investissements. Je ne serais pas étonné d'apprendre que l'un de ses lieutenants est sur place en permanence…

\- Comment le Capitaine va-t-il s'y prendre? s'inquiéta Bepo.

\- Si je leur donne une garantie suffisamment convaincante, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème, répondit-il tranquillement. Ils ne se méfieront pas et je pourrais comprendre exactement ce que César apporte à Doflamingo pour le détruire. Ensuite, Joker sera mis en difficulté et tout son monde va s'écrouler comme un château de cartes.

\- Est-ce qu'on se dirige vers l'île voisine? lui demanda Penguin.

\- Absolument", confirma le médecin.

Tandis que son second pianotait sur son ordinateur de bord, Law se saisit d'une carte maritime pour vérifier la distance qui les séparait de leur position actuelle.

"Nous devrions y être rapidement", conclut-il avec satisfaction.

Son regard accrocha alors un autre point sur la carte non loin du leur et il se prit à sourire. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il décida qu'il pouvait bien s'octroyer un léger détour qui ne perturberait en rien son programme final. Après tout, l'ampleur de sa tâche était telle qu'il n'était pas certain de s'en sortir. C'est ainsi qu'il se leva, ramassa ses feuilles puis se dirigea vers la porte.

"Je prends le mini sous-marin, j'ai une dernière chose à faire. Rendez-vous demain sur l'île."

Son équipage approuva tandis que leur capitaine s'éloignait, les yeux rivés sur l'emblème du Grand Corsaire qu'il pourchassait depuis tant d'années. Plus déterminé que jamais, Law se dirigea vers son sous-marin de poche.

* * *

Le soir même

Kid observait d'un air absent le feu grignoter lentement la bûche qu'il venait de jeter dans la cheminée de sa chambre. Après s'être entrainé encore quelques heures, il avait fini par retrouver son équipage pour manger et Heat lui avait servi une assiette. Pas génial mais toujours mieux que lorsque Wire s'en chargeait et il l'avait accepté sans broncher.

Il s'était ensuite retiré dans sa chambre pour polir ses nombreux poignards et il venait tout juste d'en remettre un à sa hanche lorsqu'un courant d'air fit frémir les cheveux sur sa nuque. Instinctivement, Kid se figea. Il avait laissé la grande baie vitrée ouverte comme il ne pleuvait pas et pas un souffle de vent n'était venu balayé l'île depuis la veille. Ce mouvement était donc suspect mais d'où il était, il tournait le dos à la fenêtre et ne voyait donc rien.

Il plongea la main vers la garde de son poignard, les sens en alerte. Les muscles tendus, il prit une grande inspiration avant de se retourner vivement, paré à toute éventualité. Il eut cependant la stupeur de tomber sur la silhouette assombrie de Trafalgar Law en appui contre le rebord du balcon et le sourire aux lèvres.

A cette vision, le capitaine des Kidds Pirates sentit ses yeux s'exorbiter et sa main sur le poignard se resserrer.

"Putain, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici?!"

Le sourire du Grand Corsaire s'accentua devant son éclat de voix et Kid traversa la chambre en direction du balcon en trois énormes enjambées.

"Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir, répondit tranquillement le Grand Corsaire devant l'air ulcéré de son rival. Tu as dit toi-même que si j'étais dans le coin, ce serait l'occasion de se croiser…"

La voix amusée du chirurgien de la mort et sa pose détendue sur son nodachi hérissèrent encore un peu plus l'autre capitaine dont les veines se mirent à saillir sur son cou.

"Et t'as dit que t'avais d'autres choses à faire! aboya-t-il. C'est quoi ce plan, Trafalgar?! T'as positionné ton équipage un peu partout pour récupérer quelque chose, c'est ça?!

\- Ma prochaine destination est simplement sur le chemin, le détrompa le médecin.

\- Ben voyons! Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ces abrutis censés surveiller l'île?! enragea Kid en le dépassant brutalement pour jeter un coup d'oeil à la plage en contrebas.

\- Ne sois donc pas si effrayé, je ne vais pas t-

\- Va te faire foutre, Trafalgar, tu m'fais pas peur!"

La voix surpuissante du Supernova fit trembler les murs et Law cacha son sourire en se mordant les lèvres.

Après quelques secondes de silence irréel pendant lesquelles son rival le fusilla du regard sans discontinuer, il finit par toussoter doucement.

"Puisque je ne suis pas une menace, pourquoi tu ne me ferais pas entrer?"

Kid le dévisagea comme si ses yeux allaient lui sortir de la tête et le chirurgien attendit patiemment sa décision, un éclat de confiance au fond des yeux.

"Putain…"

Le capitaine aux cheveux rouge relâcha sa prise sur son arme puis lui fit un signe de tête pour l'autoriser à entrer dans la chambre et Law passa la porte de la baie vitrée. Au vu de la chaleur du feu, il déposa ensuite son manteau sur l'un des grands fauteuils près de la cheminée. Il allait se tourner vers l'autre pirate lorsqu'un coup sourd retentit à la porte de la chambre.

"Quoi encore? rugit le propriétaire.

\- Un problème, Kid?"

La voix de Killer figea son capitaine et ce dernier prit le temps d'observer plus attentivement le Grand Corsaire qui enlevait sa casquette à quelques pas.

"Non, répondit-il finalement. Assure-toi simplement que personne ne se cache sur l'île et met un coup de pied au cul des abrutis censés surveiller le périmètre.

\- Je serai pas loin."

Les pas de son second s'éloignèrent et Law se tourna à nouveau vers son rival qui le surveillait toujours, à la recherche du moindre indice concernant la raison de sa présence. Kid voyait la lueur de provocation habituelle danser dans les prunelles de l'autre pirate mais aussi quelque chose de plus profond qu'il ne connaissait pas et il eut finalement un sourire narquois.

"J'te manquais, hein, Trafalgar? En fait, t'as pas pu te retenir, c'est ça?

\- Je n'irai pas jusque-là, répondit le chirurgien.

\- Pourquoi t'es là alors? lui fit-il sournoisement remarquer.

\- Parce que j'en ai envie, voilà pourquoi. Ça ne te suffit pas?

\- Pas vraiment."

Le Supernova s'approcha brutalement de son vis à vis pour évaluer s'il pouvait réellement le croire. A quelques centimètres de lui, Law ne broncha pas malgré la différence de hauteur entre eux qui l'obligeait à lever les yeux pour soutenir son regard et il fit simplement glisser ses doigts le long de son épée. Le corps imposant de l'autre pirate était envahissant lorsqu'il se trouvait si proche mais le médecin savait que son rival utilisait justement son physique pour l'impressionner et il ne voulait pas lui laisser ce plaisir.

"Tu fais jamais rien au hasard, Trafalgar, ajouta le pirate aux cheveux rouge en accentuant la pression de son regard dans le sien.

\- Et je ne suis pas là par hasard. Je suis venu car j'ai une idée bien précise en tête", confirma l'autre capitaine.

La voix basse du chirurgien envoya un frisson au Supernova qui se pencha un peu plus vers lui.

"J'aimerais bien savoir ce que c'est dans ce cas", gronda-t-il d'une voix sourde à son tour.

A ces mots, un sourire reprit place sur les lèvres du médecin.

"Je vais te montrer."

Une sphère s'étendit immédiatement dans la pièce et avant que Kid n'ait pu faire un pas en arrière, il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur de pierres derrière lui, les dents du médecin se plantant douloureusement dans le creux de son épaule. Il eut ensuite à peine le temps de reprendre ses esprits qu'un bruit de tissu déchiré se fit entendre et il contempla d'un air abasourdi les lambeaux de ses vêtements tombés au sol. Entièrement nu à présent, il sentit Law attaquer la peau de son torse avec ses ongles après avoir déposé son nodachi non loin de lui.

"Je vois... Donc t'as la dalle mais tu voulais pas le dire."

Le capitaine des Hearts Pirates bougea lentement la tête en une réponse indéfinie, occupé à retracer du bout de la langue la jugulaire de son amant.

"Ça me déplait pas mais ça t'autorise pas à tout diriger", ricana alors Kid en stoppant la course de sa main sur son torse.

En retour, Law planta un regard brûlant de désir et de défi dans le sien, se léchant sensuellement les lèvres par la même occasion. Kid avala sa salive.

"Me fais pas ces yeux-là, Trafalgar. Ça marche pas avec m-"

Un gémissement à demi-étouffé lui échappa lorsque Law s'appliqua à embrasser voracement son cou tandis que l'une de ses mains à nouveau libre saisissait son membre d'un geste sûr. Le Supernova lutta une seconde contre le plaisir qui déferlait devant la soudaineté de son attaque avant de fermer les yeux pour empêcher d'autres sons tout aussi impudiques de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Cet enfoiré de chirurgien connaissait ses atouts.

Lorsque ce dernier s'écarta de son corps quelques instants plus tard, Kid retrouva enfin un peu de lucidité et il inspira profondément devant son regard de braise. Il n'avait jamais vu l'autre pirate dans un tel état d'excitation et cette pensée renforça son propre désir. Entre ses bras, le terrible Grand Corsaire n'était plus qu'un homme réduit à l'appel de ses sens.

Comme conscient du cheminement de ses pensées, le médecin se débarrassa de son sweat et de son tee-shirt d'un seul geste, révélant ses tatouages sur sa peau bronzée. Encore une fois, Kid s'obligea à respirer devant cette vision envoûtante avant de décider de se secouer. Il attrapa son rival par son pantalon pour le rapprocher brutalement de lui, lui offrant un sourire carnassier en retour.

"T'as l'air sacrément en manque ce soir."

Pour toute réponse, le capitaine des Hearts noua ses bras autour des épaules musclées de son rival, se servant de son élan pour entourer sa taille de ses jambes. Ne s'attendant pas à ce geste, le dos de Kid heurta à nouveau le mur et son amant lui adressa un sourire moqueur.

"T'as encore rien vu."

Il fit bouger son bassin contre le sien et les yeux du capitaine aux cheveux rouge passèrent de la stupeur à l'envie irrépressible. Il plaqua violemment ses mains sur les fesses du pirate brun et la pression fit se rencontrer langoureusement leurs deux entrejambes surchauffées. Kid sentit un grognement remonter le long de sa gorge et il serra les dents encore une fois. Contre lui, le chirurgien accompagnait le mouvement en roulant ses hanches et bientôt, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ses omoplates.

Kid sentit ses jambes vaciller sous le coup du plaisir et sa respiration accélérer. Le Grand Corsaire avait fermé les yeux et semblait se perdre dans l'avalanche de sensations qu'ils se communiquaient l'un l'autre, comme abandonné. Vulnérable.

Le sourire aux lèvres, le capitaine des Kidds Pirates resserra sa prise sur le corps contre le sien grâce à sa main mécanique.

"Repel."

Law fut projeté sur le lit par la puissance de son geste tandis qu'une chaîne pendant au plafond s'enroulait autour de la taille du chirurgien, tirant sur son pantalon pour le lui enlever. S'approchant d'un pas assuré, Kid s'attendait à voir son amant contrarié mais celui-ci lui lança un regard aguicheur.

"Tu sais combien le métal froid me fait de l'effet, pas vrai?"

La voix suave et les yeux luisant de plaisir autant que de défi, Law pressa de lui-même la chaîne contre sa peau brûlante et Kid crut qu'il allait jouir à ce simple spectacle.

"T'es un putain de pervers, Trafalgar", souffla-t-il en s'allongeant au-dessus de lui, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur.

Le regard provocateur du chirurgien ne le quittait pas et finalement, Kid lâcha prise. Au diable son envie de dominer le Grand Corsaire. Pour une fois, il avait surtout envie de l'entendre hurler son nom et de se repaitre de ses gémissements. S'emparant violemment de ses lèvres, il termina ainsi de faire disparaître les derniers vêtements de son amant qui s'empressa de lui répondre avec la même ardeur.

Bien vite cependant, son impatience reprit le dessus et son désir de le posséder immédiatement le submergea. Il resserra ses mains autour de ses hanches désormais nues et Law se cambra légèrement tandis qu'il continuait à l'embrasser fiévreusement. Kid s'arracha alors de ses lèvres dans l'intention de passer à la suite avant de finalement hésiter. La respiration saccadée du médecin et ses yeux gris mi-clos lui firent l'effet d'une claque et son empressement reflua légèrement.

"J'suis d'humeur généreuse, Trafalgar…"

Il le vit l'interroger du regard parmi les brumes du plaisir mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de se poser davantage de question. Il se releva sur ses genoux et cracha dans sa main avant de présenter deux de ses doigts devant son intimité. Aussitôt, il vit la lueur moqueuse dans les yeux du chirurgien et il les enfonça sans ménagement pour le faire taire. Ce dernier se figea une seconde avant de se laisser aller contre le matelas, la respiration de plus en plus haletante.

Kid se mordit les lèvres. Il ne savait pas pourquoi son rival était dans un tel état mais le voir laisser tomber son contrôle habituel lui faisait un effet dingue. Il espérait que le chirurgien de la mort était en train de faire voler sa carapace en éclats devant la jouissance que le capitaine des Kidds Pirates était capable de lui donner. Il voulait croire que le Grand Corsaire pliait devant lui. Rien que pour lui.

Le pirate aux cheveux rouge retira ses doigts, le souffle court. A quelques centimètres, Law eut un soupir frustré et il relâcha son propre membre avant de lever un regard amusé vers son rival.

"Déjà au bout, Eustass?

\- Ta gueule, tu vas voir."

Il le saisit par la taille et se retourna pour s'allonger sur le dos en un seul geste, prenant simplement appui sur ses oreillers contre le panneau de bois de son lit tandis que son amant était dorénavant assis sur ses hanches.

"Si tu veux en profiter, va falloir que tu bosses, ricana-t-il alors.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas…"

Le temps de ces quelques mots, son amant s'était entièrement reposé sur son sexe et Kid sentit tous ses muscles se contracter sous l'effet de la surprise et du plaisir. Law se pencha alors à son oreille, le sourire aux lèvres.

"La prochaine fois, tu utiliseras ta main mécanique, d'accord?"

Kid perdit le contrôle.

* * *

Le capitaine des Kidds Pirates laissa son regard se perdre dans la contemplation du plafond de sa chambre, particulièrement fier de lui. A ses côtés dans le lit, Law finissait de reprendre son souffle après trois rounds particulièrement exaltants et Kid tourna la tête dans sa direction en sentant son regard sur lui.

"Qu'est-ce que t'as à me fixer comme ça, l'infirmière? T'en veux encore, t'en as pas eu assez? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix amusée.

\- Je pars."

A ces mots, Law se redressa avant de se relever pour récupérer ses affaires. Il enfila ensuite ses habits sans se presser, le dos tourné.

"J'te retiens pas. Jusqu'à la prochaine fois, ricana l'autre pirate depuis le lit.

\- Je ne reviendrai pas."

Kid fronça les sourcils et tourna brutalement la tête vers lui, surpris par le ton de sa voix.

"Hein? Comment ça?

\- Je mets un terme à cette histoire. J'ai d'autres choses à faire", répondit tranquillement Law en laçant ses chaussures.

Le Supernova se redressa sur son lit, parfaitement abasourdi.

"Putain, quoi?!

\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on se revoit un jour.

\- Mais tu m'as dit y a pas une heure que tu voulais qu'on remette ça! lui rappela vivement Kid, incrédule.

\- J'étais dans le feu de l'action, je m'en excuse."

Le Supernova sentit alors sa mâchoire se crisper violemment. Evidemment. Il aurait dû s'en douter.

"Enfoiré, je savais que t'avais quelque chose en tête!"

Le chirurgien haussa les épaules tout en repassant son manteau après avoir récupéré son nodachi.

"Ne me dis pas que tu aurais préféré laisser passer l'occas-

\- Merde, tu bouges pas d'ici, Trafalgar!" lui ordonna soudain Kid en se relevant d'un bond.

Relevant la tête, Law l'interrogea du regard, son éternel sourire narquois de retour au coin des lèvres.

"Sinon quoi, Eustass?

\- Sinon…"

Kid franchit les quelques mètres qui le séparaient du Grand Corsaire, frémissant de colère. Il était encore nu et sa musculature surpuissante n'en était que plus impressionnante mais le chirurgien ne semblait pas intimidé.

"Sinon... j'te découpe", termina le Supernova d'un air sombre.

Law ne put s'empêcher de rire.

"Tu ne crois pas que c'est plutôt mon domaine? lui fit-il ensuite remarquer.

\- Déconne pas, gronda la voix sourde de l'autre capitaine. J'le ferai.

\- Eustass…"

Un sourire confiant aux lèvres, le médecin fit jouer son immense épée entre ses mains.

"Ne sois pas trop sûr de toi…

\- Si tu te barres, j'traque ton équipage et j'les tue tous un par un! lui hurla alors Kid. Et j'termine par ton ours en peluche! Celui-là, j'vais le dépecer vivant, j'vais l-

\- Reprends-toi, le coupa sèchement Law qui avait perdu sa bonne humeur. Tu vas t'en remettre, Eustass, ne me fais pas croire que j'te brise le coeur."

L'homme aux cheveux rouges lui saisit violemment le poignet.

"Tu partiras quand j'te dirai de partir, Trafalgar, t'entends?!"

A ces mots, une ombre passa dans les yeux du chirurgien de la mort.

"Lâche-moi.

\- Tu rêves."

Kid balança le Grand Corsaire contre le mur près de la cheminée et Law s'écrasa ensuite sur le sol, perdant son nodachi au passage. Furieux, il releva les yeux vers son rival.

"Roo-

\- Repel."

Plus rapide, Kid attira son épée à lui avant de lui en donner un coup en plein visage comme le médecin se ruait vers lui. Sous sa puissance, Law chancela et Kid l'attrapa par le col de son manteau, le mettant ainsi à hauteur de son visage. L'adrénaline pulsant dans tout son corps et le visage hagard du chirurgien devant les yeux, il se sentait invincible.

"Tu vas faire ce que j'te dis, Trafalgar."

Celui-ci ouvrit un oeil dégoulinant de sang et eut un sourire mauvais.

"T'es qu'un homme, Eustass.

\- Et alors?"

Pour toute réponse, son adversaire lui mit un violent coup de genou à l'entrejambe et Kid hurla, le lâchant dans la seconde. Law se réceptionna tant bien que mal sur ses jambes et reprit son souffle, le regardant se tortiller par terre. Il rajusta ensuite ses habits avant de le toiser.

"Comme je le disais, Eustass, je pars", reprit-il d'une voix neutre en se saisissant de son nodachi.

Depuis le sol, Kid le fusilla du regard malgré la douleur.

"T-t'as pas intérêt, Trafalgar... J'te... laisserai pas, enfoiré... Killer!"

Law fixa immédiatement son regard vers la porte. Le blond allait débarquer dans la seconde, il ne devait pas traîner.

"Au revoir, Kid."

Killer ouvrit la porte à la volée et Law abattit le manche de son épée derrière sa tête. Le blond tituba et vit son adversaire foncer vers la baie vitrée. De son côté, Kid tenta de se relever tant bien que mal.

"Trafalgar, reviens!"

Il se jeta en avant, Killer sur ses talons malgré une trace sanguinolente le long de ses cheveux mais Law avait déjà sauté en contrebas et Kid hurla de rage sur le balcon, toujours nu.

"Trafalgar!"

Ce dernier releva la tête vers lui et le pirate aux cheveux rouge se saisit de la faux de son second.

"Va en enfer, espèce de connard!"

Le Supernova propulsa l'arme à la vitesse de son pouvoir et la dernière chose qu'il vit fut le sourire arrogant du Grand Corsaire.

"Room."

* * *

 _La réalité les rattrape et les disputes (violentes) ne sont pas finies !_


	15. Pour un regard

_Merci à Kuroshine, Illheart, Lawiki et Momoi-san pour vos reviews._

 _Merci pour vos mises en alerte/favori._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 15**

 **Pour un regard**

La nuit-même

Killer observait la furie de son capitaine se déverser sans fin sur le pont.

Aussitôt après que Trafalgar Law soit parvenu à s'enfuir, Kid s'était rué sur leur bateau afin de le traquer. Ce dernier avait été dans un tel état de rage qu'il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il fonçait nu vers le large et ce n'est qu'une fois sur leur navire que Kid s'était rhabillé grâce aux vêtements que son second lui avait apportés.

Les hurlements terrifiants du capitaine avaient rassemblé l'équipage en un temps record et personne n'avait cherché à comprendre le pourquoi du comment lorsque Kid leur avait hurlé de lever l'ancre sans même avoir de destination. Killer approuvait cette attitude. Dans ces moments-là, ouvrir la bouche pour questionner les ordres pouvait signifier son arrêt de mort et le blond s'était contenté de donner les consignes habituelles pour prendre la mer.

Killer avait ensuite guetté des signes d'accalmie dans le comportement de Kid mais sa fureur avait du mal à retomber. Le Supernova voulait visiblement retrouver le Grand Corsaire mais ce dernier se déplaçait sous l'eau et ils n'avaient aucune idée sur la méthode à utiliser pour le traquer. Kid avait donc décidé de sonder l'eau noire avec son fruit du démon, espérant repérer le métal de son sous-marin de cette manière. Malheureusement, le fait qu'il se trouve justement sous la mer étouffait son pouvoir et malgré l'entraînement qu'il effectuait avec le granit marin, il ne parvenait pas à étendre la portée de ses fouilles à quelques mètres.

Kid était donc d'autant plus furieux et sa colère ne tarissait pas depuis près de deux heures à présent. Ses tentatives de localisation ressemblaient de plus en plus à du hasard et Killer était conscient que leur échec était couru d'avance s'ils ne changeaient pas de stratégie mais Kid s'entêtait. Et le temps passant, l'équipage ne savait plus que faire pour contenter son capitaine, alimentant encore un peu plus sa rage en pulsions destructrices.

C'est ainsi que Killer dégaina brusquement ses faux pour protéger trois membres d'équipage d'une poulie lancée à toute vitesse dans leur direction par leur capitaine excédé au vu du manque de résultats. Un autre voulut s'écarter de la silhouette menaçante et tomba à l'eau dans sa précipitation. Le blond ne fit pas un geste pour le secourir. Il se contenta de faire un signe de tête à Heat pour que quelqu'un s'occupe d'aller le repêcher et suivit quant à lui l'avancée de Kid. Celui-ci utilisait maintenant les couteaux de la cuisine pour les faire tournoyer dans les airs à toute vitesse, les plantant au hasard dans le bois du bateau. Le reste de l'équipage s'enfuit en hurlant de peur.

Killer soupira derrière son masque. Ce coup de colère était trop long et trop intense. Même pour Kid. Alors lorsque son capitaine se dirigea enfin vers sa chambre, il lui emboîta le pas. Il pénétra dans la pièce derrière lui et l'observa s'énerver de plus belle, crevant les oreillers dont les plumes volèrent dans toute la pièce et repoussant violemment le matelas qui s'écrasa contre le mur. Le capitaine des Kidds Pirates renversa ensuite le lit qui se brisa à moitié sous l'impact et Killer se décala d'un pas pour éviter un éclat de bois.

"T'en fais pas un peu trop, Kid?" lui demanda finalement son second.

Son capitaine le foudroya du regard et Killer sentit le métal frémir autour de lui mais il ne bougea pas. Il connaissait bien le Supernova et ses réactions dévastatrices mais il avait toujours su voir par-dessus le personnage. Kid était impulsif mais pas idiot. Ses émotions l'aveuglaient souvent mais il savait écouter son second qui tempérait son caractère de feu. Et aujourd'hui, Killer voulait le faire réfléchir.

"Si c'est pour venir pleurer sur le sort de ces mauviettes, je veux rien entendre, siffla finalement la voix du Supernova en faisant référence aux membres de son équipage.

\- Rien à voir avec eux, répondit tranquillement le blond. Je te parle de toi. Ca fait pratiquement deux heures qu'on tourne en rond maintenant."

Kid grinça des dents et Killer crut qu'il allait recommencer à saccager le bateau. Pourtant, il n'en fit rien.

"C'est quoi le problème? demanda-t-il alors après un instant de silence.

\- Y a pas de problème!" aboya Kid.

Le blond ne répliqua pas, essayant de contourner le problème. Prendre son capitaine de front était une pure perte de temps.

"Pourquoi on ne retournerait pas sur notre île? tenta-t-il.

\- Pas question, répliqua Kid. Je veux le retrouver!

\- Pour quoi faire?"

Kid serra la mâchoire et Killer fit tournoyer tranquillement l'une de ses faux pour jouer avec.

"Tu dis qu'il ne t'a rien pris et il n'y a plus de dette entre vous alors je veux juste savoir pourquoi on cherche à le rattraper.

\- Ce petit arrogant s'est payé ma tête avant de se barrer, je peux pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça! éructa son capitaine, blême de fureur.

\- Tant mieux."

Killer sentit les yeux de son capitaine s'exorbiter à sa réponse et il développa sa pensée avant que Kid ne perde définitivement ses nerfs.

"Ce type ne nous a rien rapporté et est une menace constante. Qu'il ne remette plus les pieds chez nous est une chance."

La tension meurtrière quitta les yeux du Supernova et Killer sut qu'il s'agissait de sa chance.

"Qu'il croit avoir gagné est à notre avantage. Il est trop sûr de lui et quand on le recroisera, on le lui fera payer."

Kid secoua alors la tête, la mâchoire toujours serrée.

"Y a pas que ça, Killer. Cet enfoiré a décidé de se tirer tout seul et ça me fait foutrement chier!

\- Sois patient, Kid, nos chemins se rencontreront forcément à nouveau sur Grand Line.

\- Pas sûr. Ce connard a un plan et s'il est venu me faire ce numéro, c'est parce qu'il est persuadé que ça n'arrivera pas justement!

\- Pourquoi t'en faire alors? Un Grand Corsaire en moins dans le décor, ça nous arrange, lui fit remarquer son second.

\- Non, c'est pas pareil! s'énerva à nouveau son capitaine. Il peut pas faire ce qu'il veut quand ça lui chante! Pas avec moi!"

Killer fronça les sourcils. Il n'était plus sûr de comprendre. Il cessa de faire tournoyer sa faux et dévisagea franchement son capitaine.

"Kid, pourquoi tu veux le retrouver?

\- Parce que! Parce que…"

Il croisa les bras sur son torse en une attitude butée et Killer secoua la tête.

"Réfléchis-y. C'est important.

\- J'ai pas besoin d'une raison, j'veux juste lui démolir la gueule! s'entêta le Supernova.

\- C'est ce que tu voulais faire aussi la dernière fois, lui rappela alors le blond. Et regarde où on en est maintenant."

Kid planta ses yeux dans ceux de son second, transperçant son masque pour mieux le fusiller du regard.

"Fais ce que j'te demande, Killer. Fais ton boulot et retrouve-le moi."

Le blond acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de se diriger vers la porte. Il voyait une autre émotion danser dans les yeux de son capitaine mais ce n'était pas le moment d'approfondir.

* * *

Dès que la porte se fut refermée derrière son second, Kid contempla l'état de sa chambre en grimaçant. Finalement, il remit d'aplomb le sommier malgré son assise désormais bancale et jeta son matelas par-dessus. Il se laissa ensuite tomber sur son lit, l'esprit en ébullition.

Il ferma les yeux un instant pour tenter de contrôler le torrent de rage qui bouillonnait en lui et prit de grandes inspirations. Killer avait raison, il devait se ressaisir. Il était la prime la plus importante des Supernovae, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de jeter son équipage sur un bateau au beau milieu de la nuit pour courir après un fantôme. Il devait garder la tête froide et ne pas se laisser envahir par ses émotions. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Trafalgar gagner.

Le souffle un peu moins rapide, Kid se concentra sur les bruits de son navire autour de lui. Le bois qui craquait, les pas de ses hommes et les vagues contre la coque étaient apaisants mais sa détermination ne faiblissait pas pour autant. Il voulait retrouver le Grand Corsaire par tous les moyens, quitte à retourner chaque île de Grand Line s'il le fallait. Seulement voilà, il savait qu'il ne disposait pas d'un temps infini. L'attitude du chirurgien de la mort et ses paroles ne laissaient place à aucun doute.

Kid passa une main dans ses cheveux rouges, faisant fonctionner sa mémoire à plein régime. Le médecin avait peut-être mentionné quelque chose les fois précédentes lorsqu'ils s'étaient vus. Persuadé qu'il était que son rival était un imbécile, il n'avait probablement pas fait suffisamment attention au détour de leurs conversations.

Mais c'était ses regards dont il se souvenait. Malgré ses efforts, ses regards étaient tout ce que le Supernova parvenait à se remémorer et il tira sur ses cheveux pour s'obliger à se concentrer. Malheureusement, son esprit semblait irrémédiablement attiré par ce souvenir et Kid soupira, terriblement frustré. Ne parvenant pas à lutter contre lui-même, il finit par abandonner et ses bras retombèrent le long de son corps tandis que les images défilaient à nouveau dans sa tête.

Ce regard brûlant de désir que le chirurgien lui avait envoyé dès qu'il avait pu toucher son corps était le premier écho qu'il percevait au milieu du vacarme de son cerveau. Bien sûr, depuis ces dernières semaines, il savait reconnaître la convoitise tapie dans les prunelles grises du Grand Corsaire. Mais jamais encore avant la veille ne l'avait-il observée si débridée et si exaltée.

Tous les regards de son rival étaient teintés de défi et celui-là n'avait pas été une exception. La lueur de provocation avait éclairé d'un attrait particulier son impatience, faisant prendre conscience au capitaine des Kidds Pirates qu'il aimait l'esprit rebelle du Grand Corsaire au moins autant que son corps magnifié par ses tatouages mystérieux. Alors voir le chirurgien de la mort se laisser aller entre ses bras avait d'abord sonné comme une victoire avant d'ébranler sa propre garde.

Kid se souvenait s'être senti définitivement fasciné par ce regard. Il avait fissuré son contrôle de lui-même, réveillant en lui une envie passionnée au-delà du désir qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

Ce regard avait fait vaciller tout ce qu'il pensait savoir de lui comme du chirurgien. Il avait cru y lire un lien particulier entre eux et la conclusion de leur échange en avait été d'autant plus amère. Kid s'était trompé. Il avait cru que le médecin lui avait ouvert une porte inédite mais en réalité, ça ne l'avait pas empêché de mettre un terme à leur arrangement le plus simplement du monde.

Kid était blessé. Blessé dans son orgueil évidemment, mais pas seulement parce que l'autre capitaine avait décidé unilatéralement de la fin de leurs rencontres. Il était blessé parce qu'il avait cru partager quelque chose d'unique avec le chirurgien de la mort, quelque chose qui l'attirait plus encore que la perspective de profiter de son corps.

Son regard avait été tel que Kid avait renoncé à son besoin de domination permanente sur son rival. Il l'avait vu offert sur son lit, physiquement et mentalement, et quelque chose d'autre avait vu le jour en lui. La curiosité l'avait emportée et il avait voulu s'aventurer sur ce chemin inconnu en sa compagnie. Il avait cru qu'il parvenait à voir au-delà du personnage du Grand Corsaire mais finalement, quoi qu'il ait vu, il n'était plus certain de la réalité de ces évènements. Law avait peut-être simplement voulu le manipuler une fois de plus pour lui prouver qu'il faisait ce qu'il voulait de lui avant de le jeter dans un grand éclat de rire.

Oui, c'était ça qui lui faisait le plus mal. Ne pas savoir si les regards qui lui avaient été adressés avaient été sincères.

* * *

Le lendemain

Le regard posé sur son verre qu'il contemplait d'un air absent, Law entendait le joyeux babillage de son équipage comme un bruit de fond. Il était revenu depuis plusieurs heures déjà et il avait rapidement retrouvé ses hommes en arrimant son sous-marin de poche au bâtiment principal dans les eaux du port de l'île Kurta. L'île qui allait lui permettre d'enfin approcher celle voisine de Punk Hazard.

Soudain, le rire de Shachi le ramena sur terre et il attrapa d'un geste lent le dossier sur la table contenant les photos de l'entrepôt qu'il allait infiltrer. Son équipage avait bien travaillé en l'attendant et à son arrivée, Jean Bart lui avait appris que le prochain navire à destination de Punk Hazard allait lever l'ancre le lendemain. Law avait donc décidé que l'équipage resterait tranquillement au sous-marin pour ne pas se faire remarquer d'ici là et plusieurs bouteilles avaient été sorties pour célébrer l'imminence du départ de leur capitaine tandis que Penguin avait filé chercher des pizzas pour un déjeuner tardif.

Le médecin ouvrit le dossier et relut ce qu'il savait déjà d'un œil distrait. Il avait étudié la cargaison et comprit que le bateau faisait un simple détour par l'île qu'il convoitait, sa destination finale se situant à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres. Il déposait de la nourriture, du matériel mais aussi quelques demoiselles qui revenaient ensuite lors de la prochaine rotation deux semaines plus tard. Ce navire était le seul à effectuer un arrêt à Punk Hazard et son emplacement au fond d'un quai sombre du port industriel témoignait de la discrétion dont voulaient faire preuve le destinataire et le commanditaire.

A cet instant, Penguin ouvrit la porte de la salle des commandes et une clameur enthousiaste l'accueillit. Law releva les yeux et vit le jeune homme déposer de larges boîtes de pizzas odorantes sur la table au milieu des mains voraces de ses amis. Rangeant ses feuilles, le médecin le remercia d'un signe de tête lorsque celui-ci lui présenta une assiette de poulet et de riz.

"Ils avaient beaucoup de plats à base de pâtes mais j'ai pensé que ça serait plus approprié! lui expliqua-t-il avec un sourire. Par contre, il n'y avait pas de sauce saté, s'excusa-t-il ensuite.

\- C'est très bien, ne t'en fais pas."

Le chirurgien attrapa sa fourchette et la planta dans un morceau de viande avant de la porter à ses lèvres. Les membres de son équipage s'invectivaient joyeusement, la bouche pleine de fromage et de tomate, et l'atmosphère était détendue malgré la séparation prochaine qui ne manquerait pas d'alourdir l'ambiance dans quelques heures.

Law se relaxa pour apprécier son repas et eut un léger sourire tandis qu'il mangeait en silence. Ses hommes le connaissaient et ne le pressaient pas de question, le laissant savourer tranquillement ses dernières heures. Pour autant, ils n'oubliaient pas de lui signifier leur préoccupation et le plat qu'il dégustait à présent en témoignait.

C'était parfait. Tout s'enchainait enfin correctement et il allait pouvoir embarquer au moment du chargement. Dans vingt-quatre heures, la première partie de sa vengeance entrerait enfin en action.

* * *

Au même moment

"Tu devrais manger, Kid.

\- J'ai pas faim."

Son second leva les yeux au ciel même si l'autre ne pouvait pas le voir et posa une assiette de spaghettis bolognaise devant lui.

"Faut que tu manges.

\- Putain, donne-moi ça."

Le capitaine attrapa la fourchette que Killer lui tendait pour qu'il cesse de le harceler et la planta rageusement dans son assiette, faisant gicler la sauce tomate sur son bureau où il s'était installé. Il enfourna une énorme bouchée avant de pointer son ustensile vers le blond qui s'éloignait vers la porte.

"J'crois que j'ai une piste pour Trafalgar."

A ces mots, Killer se tourna vers son capitaine et Kid sentit un mince sourire étirer ses lèvres. Après quelques heures de sommeil, il avait eu l'esprit plus clair et rapidement, les pièces du puzzle s'étaient assemblés dans sa tête.

"Quand j'l'ai vu sur Storpia, il cherchait Mihawk mais c'était pas son but principal. Il attendait car sa prochaine destination était pas disponible."

Killer hocha la tête, attentif, et son capitaine poursuivit son raisonnement.

"Et quand j'l'ai aidé sur Tolvia, il cherchait un truc précis. Il a pas voulu m'dire ce que c'était mais ce dont j'suis certain, c'est que l'endroit était particulièrement gardé et j'ai vu un jolly roger bien connu au milieu de ces tonnes de papiers.

\- Lequel?

\- Doflamingo."

Killer fronça les sourcils derrière son masque.

"Tu penses qu'il va s'attaquer à lui?

\- Va savoir. En tout cas, j'pense pas qu'ils soient en bons termes tous les deux vu la difficulté qu'on a eu à rentrer. Il était aussi sacrément en pétard quand j'ai menacé de révéler notre présence, se souvint Kid.

\- Doflamingo est à Dressrosa, fit le blond. Il serait là-bas à ton avis?

\- Peu probable, répondit Kid en secouant la tête. C'est pas la bonne direction."

Il avala une nouvelle bouchée de spaghettis avant de reporter son attention sur son second qui l'observait avec attention.

"Il est parti de Storpia à peu près en même que nous et hier, il m'a dit être dans le coin, c'est pour ça qu'il est passé.

\- Il va en direction du sud, comprit Killer.

\- Exactement. Et Dressrosa est plus à l'ouest, ça colle pas.

\- Il n'y a pratiquement rien vers le sud, réfléchit le blond. T'es sûr qu'il était là parce qu'il allait dans cette direction?"

Kid grinça des dents autour de sa fourchette.

"Ouais. Ce connard avait l'air de plus vouloir entendre parler de moi dès Storpia mais le voilà qui rapplique en me disant que c'était l'occasion et ensuite, il coupe définitivement les ponts en affirmant qu'il a mieux à faire.

\- Peut-être l'a-t-il fait exprès pour qu'on arrive à cette conclusion, remarqua Killer.

\- Non."

Kid se leva, l'air sombre.

"Il était d'une humeur de chien jusqu'à Storpia mais le fait de pouvoir aller sur son île lui a redonné le sourire. ll était bien trop insouciant hier soir, il a fait et dit des choses qui ne lui ressemblent pas.

\- Comme quoi?" voulut savoir son second.

Son capitaine secoua la tête et lui tendit son assiette désormais vide pour qu'il la reprenne.

"T'occupes, Killer. Vois juste si une île colle à cette description.

\- Doflamingo, impossible à accéder jusqu'à récemment et vers le sud? répéta le blond pour être sûr.

\- C'est ça."

Killer hocha la tête et sortit de la chambre, l'assiette à la main. De son côté, Kid se rassit à son bureau et attira l'un des nombreux poignards plantés dans son plafond grâce à son fruit du démon. Il l'examina ensuite un moment avant de le fourrer à sa hanche, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Son raisonnement était le bon, il le sentait. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que Killer lui dise le nom de l'île et en un rien de temps, il retrouverait le chirurgien de la mort.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard

"Kid."

Le capitaine se redressa sur son lit, les yeux ensommeillés, et fixa son second avec mauvaise humeur.

"Quoi?

\- Je sais où il est."

L'homme aux cheveux rouges esquissa un sourire avant de s'asseoir totalement. Voilà pourquoi Killer était le seul autorisé à entrer ici. Il savait ce qui était important.

"Où?

\- Il va sur Punk Hazard.

\- Punk Hazard?"

Kid fronça les sourcils. Il n'y avait rien sur cette île à sa connaissance. Il était en effet de notoriété publique qu'un centre de recherche secret y avait été construit plusieurs années auparavant mais la Marine l'avait fermé à la suite d'une explosion qui avait ravagé l'île.

"T'es sûr de toi, Killer?

\- Certain. Punk Hazard a été inaccessible pendant un moment car Akainu et Aokiji y ont réglé leurs comptes. Elle est aussi parfaitement dans la trajectoire entre Storpia et notre île.

\- Quel rapport avec Doflamingo? demanda encore son capitaine, dubitatif.

\- Après que Vegapunk ait été exfiltré, devine sur l'ordre de qui le Gouvernement Mondial l'a bouclée?"

Kid sentit un sourire victorieux étirer ses lèvres et il attrapa son lourd manteau de plumes avant de l'enfiler.

"Bien joué, Killer. Combien de temps pour qu'on y soit?

\- Moins d'un jour.

\- On y va.

\- On est déjà en route."

* * *

 _Kid est définitivement plus malin que Law ne l'imagine et il s'en mordra les doigts ;)_

 _J'espère que le cheminement de Kid par rapport à sa colère mais aussi pour retrouver Law vous a paru crédible._

 _A très vite pour les retrouvailles forcées !_


	16. Partie remise

_Merci à Lawiki, Momoi-san et Kuroshine pour vos reviews._

 _Bienvenue à ceux qui rejoignent l'aventure._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 16**

 **Partie remise**

Le lendemain soir

Law regarda son petit sous-marin de poche disparaître dans les eaux noires du port de Kurtal Island. L'appareil était automatisé et il avait mis l'autopilote pour qu'il rejoigne le sous-marin où se trouvait tout son équipage. Le Grand Corsaire était désormais seul.

Il avait décidé de prendre un peu d'avance pour arriver dans l'entrepôt qui embarquerait les vivres et les filles pour Punk Hazard. Il ne voulait pas arriver au milieu des transactions et prendre ainsi le risque de se faire repérer. Il espérait plutôt que le bateau serait déjà à quai et qu'il pourrait s'y cacher bien avant l'équipage. Il lui restait donc deux heures puisque l'heure du départ était fixée à minuit.

Le chirurgien se mit en route en longeant le port pour rester le plus discret possible. Il n'avait pas bougé de la journée et il n'y avait donc aucune possibilité que qui ce soit ait remarqué sa présence. Tandis qu'il avançait d'un pas tranquille, son nodachi à l'épaule, il plongea machinalement la main dans la poche de son long manteau. Ses doigts rencontrèrent alors un petit papier et il le sortit pour l'observer. Il savait parfaitement ce dont il s'agissait mais il ne put empêcher son regard de l'examiner quelques secondes supplémentaires avant de secouer la tête. Il le rangea ensuite dans sa poche intérieure pour le garder en sûreté.

Il avait promis à Bepo de tout faire pour s'en sortir et celui-ci lui avait donné sa Vivre Card pour qu'il les rejoigne dès son but accompli. En attendant leur capitaine, l'ours avait décidé d'emmener l'équipage sur l'île de Zo, sa terre natale, et Law avait approuvé. Ainsi, ses hommes ne seraient pas loin de Dressrosa malgré que l'île soit mobile et le peuple de Zo, bien que réputé très hostile aux humains, se composait également de parfaits guerriers. Idéal donc pour que ses amis ne souffrent pas d'une éventuelle vengeance de la part de Joker si jamais il ne parvenait pas à le détruire.

Law poursuivit sa marche, évitant les hangars illuminés d'où il entendait les rires et les discussions des marins. Il esquissa ensuite un sourire. Malgré ce que son second s'imaginait, il ne partait pas en mission suicide. Il comptait bien se battre de toutes ses forces pour survivre mais il n'en oubliait pas moins que les statistiques étaient contre lui. Il engageait donc ce combat avec lucidité : il avait peu de chances d'en réchapper. Son adversaire était plus fort, mieux armé et entouré de soldats qui n'hésiteraient pas à se sacrifier pour lui. Le Grand Corsaire était seul de son côté mais il avait sa tactique et sa détermination à toute épreuve. Seul le temps déciderait du vainqueur de l'affrontement.

Malgré son état d'esprit, les au-revoirs avaient eu un goût d'adieu pour Bepo et son capitaine n'avait pu l'empêcher de tremper son pull lorsqu'il l'avait presque brisé en le serrant dans ses pattes, les joues baignées de larmes. Peu à l'aise avec les démonstrations affectives, le chirurgien de la mort n'avait pourtant pas eu le cœur à le repousser immédiatement et il avait essayé à sa manière de le rassurer. Il lui avait donc donné un planning très précis pour surveiller sa consommation de miel en attendant son retour, le menaçant de représailles douloureuses s'il apprenait que son addiction n'était pas au moins contrôlée. L'aura sombre et l'attitude intimidante du Grand Corsaire avaient fini par sortir le navigateur de son chagrin avec un cri apeuré et il avait rangé le planning promptement avant de saluer son capitaine comme il en avait l'habitude lorsqu'il exécutait un ordre.

Le reste des au-revoirs avec les membres de son équipage s'était déroulé de manière beaucoup plus calme bien que l'émotion soit également palpable et Law leur en avait été reconnaissant de ne pas tomber dans une débauche de sentiments.

Le chirurgien tourna au coin d'un énième entrepôt désaffecté avant de se figer, l'adrénaline pulsant soudain dans ses veines. A présent, il était suffisamment éloigné du centre d'activité du port et plus aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre depuis un moment.

Au loin, le hangar qu'il convoitait l'attendait patiemment. Il ne semblait pas y avoir encore de mouvement et le capitaine des Hearts Pirates resserra sa prise sur son épée. Il s'engagea ensuite vers la dernière allée, seul le bruit de ses bottes résonnant sur le quai désert.

* * *

Kid eut un sourire victorieux en apercevant la silhouette du chirurgien de la mort se diriger d'un pas tranquille au milieu du dock assombri. Tapi dans le renfoncement d'un vieil entrepôt à l'abandon, il avait patiemment attendu son heure. Tout s'était déroulé comme lui et Killer l'avaient imaginé.

Constatant que l'entrée directe à Punk Hazard était impossible, ils s'étaient logiquement rabattus sur l'île la plus proche et ils avaient pu s'y renseigner sans craindre d'éventer leur présence car comme ils l'avaient pressenti, Trafalgar était resté totalement invisible pour ne pas se faire repérer. Il avait ainsi facilité le travail à l'équipage des Kidds Pirates qui avait vite repéré qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule rotation prévue passant par Punk Hazard et que cette dernière s'effectuait ce soir.

Kid connaissait le tempérament prévoyant du Grand Corsaire et il s'était planqué dans le port dès la fin d'après-midi pendant que Killer amarrait le bateau de l'autre côté de l'île, emmenant par la même occasion tout l'équipage avec lui. Son second n'avait pas cherché à lui faire changer de plan et Kid savait que c'était parce qu'il avait senti la détermination de son capitaine. Son calme devait y être pour quelque chose aussi.

Kid était en effet désormais confiant et tous ses actes s'en ressentaient. Durant les dernières vingt-quatre heures, il avait eu le temps de faire le tri dans ses émotions et si à un moment donné il avait eu des doutes quant à l'interprétation qu'il devait faire des regards que le Grand Corsaire lui avait adressés un peu plus tôt, le fait qu'il le retrouve aujourd'hui confirmait son hypothèse.

Il en était arrivé à la conclusion que Trafalgar était tellement obnubilé par l'imminence de la mise en marche de son plan qu'il avait relâché son contrôle maladif et que c'était pour cette raison qu'il avait fait un détour par son île. Il s'était autorisé quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec son stratagème initial, cédant à l'appel simple de ses envies. Dans cette perspective et sachant qu'il n'allait pas revenir, il s'était montré plus ouvert, probablement malgré lui. Mais il avait sous-estimé celui qu'il pensait pouvoir manipuler à sa guise et Kid était bien décidé à ramener son existence au premier plan. Il avait aimé ce qu'il s'était passé deux jours auparavant et il n'y avait donc aucune raison qu'il en soit privé tout ça parce que le médecin pensait qu'il avait mieux à faire. Ce que Kid voulait, il le prenait et il était déterminé à lui faire passer le message de la manière la plus éclatante qui soit.

Le Grand Corsaire approchait de l'entrée de l'entrepôt et Kid posa le regard sur le sac ouvert devant lui. A l'intérieur, Killer y avait placé une paire de menottes en granit marin spécialement conçue pour les mangeurs de fruit du démon. Et qui, comme tout objet bon marché acheté par une Marine aux crédits de plus en plus réduits, contenait une dose de métal.

Le Supernova sentit son sourire s'élargir. Il ne regrettait pas les heures harassantes qu'il avait passées à s'entraîner pour contrôler son pouvoir et ce soir allait lui donner l'occasion de pratiquer une démonstration de ses progrès. Il espérait bien que le chirurgien de la mort s'en mordrait d'autant plus les doigts en constatant que c'était grâce à ses explications sur son fruit du démon qu'il allait le tenir à sa merci.

* * *

Law étudia la porte du hangar fermée. Il se demanda alors s'il valait mieux la forcer et prendre ainsi le risque de faire du bruit si quelqu'un se trouvait dans les parages ou s'il était préférable qu'il se téléporte grâce à une room même s'il ne savait pas ce qui se trouvait de l'autre côté. Finalement, il leva sa main vers le bâtiment.

"Roo-"

Un claquement sec autour de son poignet droit coupa la sphère d'énergie qu'il venait de créer. Le chirurgien dévisagea sa main et sentit son sang se glacer. Il comprit immédiatement que le bout de menottes contenait du granit marin et il serra les dents. Utiliser son nodachi de son autre main avait peu de chances de fonctionner et il n'avait pas le temps. Il ne voyait pas encore son ennemi mais nul doute qu'il ne tarderait pas à se montrer.

Ne sachant que faire d'autre, il tenta de tirer sur la menotte pour faire glisser sa main malgré la faiblesse instantanée qu'il ressentit à son contact. Un autre claquement se fit alors entendre et le Grand Corsaire constata avec horreur que son poignet gauche était désormais prisonnier de l'autre partie de la menotte. Il redoubla d'ardeur pour s'en débarrasser mais ses tentatives étaient inefficaces et le peu de forces qui lui restaient s'épuisaient.

Law sentit la rage et la panique l'envahir. Pas si près du but. Pas dans ses conditions. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait négligé? Qu'avait-il manqué? Comment Doflamingo aurait-il pu savoir ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire?! Il avait pourtant pris toutes les précautions possibles!

Le capitaine des Hearts Pirates n'eut pas le loisir de se poser davantage de questions. Quelque chose le frappa derrière la tête et il perdit connaissance.

* * *

"J't'avais dit de pas bouger la dernière fois, Trafalgar."

Cette voix.

Law grinça des dents tandis qu'il tentait d'ouvrir les yeux malgré la douleur sourde qui pulsait à l'arrière de son crâne et au prix d'un véritable effort, il parvint à relever la tête.

"J-je…"

Incapable de terminer sa phrase, Law bougea mollement. Il remarqua alors qu'il était assis et attaché, ses mains liées grâce aux menottes derrière son dos et ses jambes avec une corde aux pieds de la chaise. Son nodachi était par terre un peu plus loin, de même que sa casquette qui avait due tomber.

"Je..."

Son gardien s'approcha.

"Tu veux dire quelque chose?

\- Je vais... te tuer, Eustass…"

Ce dernier éclata de rire et les yeux du chirurgien s'habituèrent enfin à la lumière crue de la pièce où il se trouvait. A première vue, une minuscule chambre d'hôtel aux fournitures minimalistes et largement usées.

Immédiatement, Law chercha des yeux à savoir l'heure et il remarqua une pendule au-dessus du lit miteux de la chambre. 23h12. Il serra les dents.

"Je vais te tuer", répéta-t-il sombrement.

L'autre capitaine ne parut pas impressionné par ses menaces et il s'assit sur le lit pour lui faire face, un sourire provocateur aux lèvres.

"Relax, je ne t'ai encore rien fait.

\- Où m'as-tu emmené?"

Kid fit un vague geste de la main.

"Pas très loin du port. J'voulais pas non plus que toute la ville me voit me balader avec ton poids mort sur le dos."

Le médecin bougea alors pour tester la qualité de ses liens.

"Du granit marin, hein? remarqua-t-il avec un rire sans joie. Laisse-moi deviner, il y a du métal dedans?

\- Une bonne dose, approuva le Supernova. J'peux me débrouiller avec beaucoup moins que ça maintenant grâce à toi."

Ce faisant, le capitaine aux cheveux rouges se redressa et du bout de sa main métallique, il frôla les poignets entravés de son prisonnier. La menotte vibra et ce dernier lui adressa un regard meurtrier en retour.

"Comment m'as-tu retrouvé? demanda-t-il encore.

\- T'es pas si malin que tu le crois, voilà comment j'ai fait, expliqua pompeusement son rival.

\- Eustass, je n'ai pas le temps de m'amuser aujourd'hui! s'impatienta le chirurgien.

\- Tu vas prendre le temps. Pour une fois, tu vas faire ce que j'te dis, rétorqua-t-il calmement.

\- C'est pas vrai, encore une de tes crises parce que tu supportes pas qu'on ne t'obéisse pas au doigt et à l'œil…

\- C'est toi qui joue depuis trop longtemps à ce jeu-là avec moi, Trafalgar."

La voix grave de Kid n'échappa pas au Grand Corsaire. Sous la remarque légère se cachait une animosité non feinte et il ne put s'empêcher d'y voir un caprice de plus de la part du Supernova.

Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à la pendule. 23h19. Le temps filait dangereusement.

"Tu n'as pas mieux à faire que me traquer? Tu n'as pas la Marine à trucider ou le One Piece à trouver?" grinça-t-il alors.

Malgré son attitude condescendante, Kid choisit de s'asseoir plus confortablement sur le matelas, prenant ses aises. Il savait qu'il était en position de force et répondre aux provocations du chirurgien était un piège évident.

"Ce que je fais aujourd'hui est important et je suis sûr que tu le sais toi aussi," répondit-il avec un sourire féroce.

Face à lui cependant, Law fronça les sourcils et Kid prit appui sur ses genoux pour mieux le contempler.

"Je vois tes coups d'œil sur la pendule, Trafalgar. Je sais que t'as quelque chose à faire."

Le chirurgien se crispa imperceptiblement et son rival dévoila un sourire carnassier.

"Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si j'te retenais prisonnier ici toute la nuit?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça te rapporterait? répliqua le médecin, les dents serrées.

\- Ça t'apprendrait à me considérer comme quantité non négligeable, par exemple."

Law secoua la tête. Ce soir, il se fichait bien de mettre son orgueil de côté si ça lui évitait de se coltiner plus longtemps cet imbécile. Son projet était trop important et il n'avait pas une seconde à perdre.

"D'accord, je suis parti et tu t'y attendais pas. Je comprends que ça t'ait fait chier, peut-être que tu voulais être le premier à y mettre un terme? Si c'est que ça, ne t'en fais pas, je dirais à tout le monde que c'était ton idée. Content maintenant?

\- Non, balaya tranquillement le Supernova. Dis-moi plutôt pourquoi tu tiens tellement à embarquer pour Punk Hazard."

A ces mots, le Grand Corsaire se raidit totalement sur sa chaise. Il était prêt à faire des concessions et à transiger avec son amour-propre mais certains sujets n'étaient absolument pas ouverts à la discussion.

"Va te faire foutre, Eustass, je ne te dois rien!" cracha-t-il alors, le regard noir.

Etrangement, Kid haussa simplement les épaules.

"D'accord. Toute façon, j'ai pigé que t'as un truc à faire, un truc important. Et j'm'en fous. Moi aussi j'ai des projets alors venons-en à ce qui nous occupe vraiment."

Le capitaine aux cheveux rouges se pencha à nouveau en avant, son regard déterminé se plantant dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

"Dis-moi pourquoi tu veux pas qu'on remette ça quand tu seras revenu."

Le Grand Corsaire écarquilla les yeux, estomaqué. Il s'était préparé à tout quand il avait compris qu'il se trouvait immobilisé en présence du Supernova : que Kid exige de savoir ses intentions pour le relâcher, qu'il dévoile sa stratégie à la Marine ou même qu'il le viole pour le punir. Mais sa véritable demande le laissa sans voix. Une bonne dizaine de secondes.

"Eustass, tu as pris le risque de faire foirer tout mon stratagème uniquement pour savoir si ton plan cul reviendra? répéta-t-il finalement, toujours sous le choc.

\- J'ai dit que j'me foutais de ce que t'avais à faire", grogna l'autre capitaine en retour.

Le peu de contrôle que Law possédait encore vola en éclats.

"Mais bon sang, est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais, espèce d'abruti?! lui hurla-t-il au visage tout en se débattant contre ses liens. Tu sais ce que ça représente pour moi d'être ici ce soir?! J'ai attendu trop longtemps pour que mon plan soit fichu en l'air à cause d'un connard trop arrogant pour accepter que tout ne tourne pas autour de lui!"

Les mains du capitaine aux cheveux rouges se resserrèrent sur le drap et son souffle s'accéléra.

"Tu manques pas de toupet de me balancer ça, gronda-t-il. Je t'ai demandé ce que tu voulais foutre à Punk Hazard et tu m'as envoyé sur les roses!

\- Parce que ça te regarde pas, triple crétin! hurla encore le chirurgien, visiblement hors de lui. Me dis pas que tu t'en serais pas servi à ton avantage! On n'a pas les mêmes intérêts et on n'en aura jamais parce que t'es pas foutu de regarder au-delà de ton putain de nombril!"

Kid sentit la fureur prendre le pas sur lui à son tour. S'il en était là, à courir le Nouveau Monde après le chirurgien de la mort, c'était bien à cause de cet enfoiré pourtant!

Il se releva alors d'un bond.

"Bordel de merde, mais tout ça c'est de ta faute, Trafalgar!"

La table de chevet vola dans les airs avant d'exploser contre le mur opposé mais les deux capitaines continuèrent de s'affronter du regard sans ciller, le souffle court.

"C'est ta putain de faute si on en est là! tonna encore le Supernova. Depuis le début, tu débarques dans mon lit pour mieux m'utiliser et ensuite, tu te plains des conséquences! Qu'est-ce que tu crois, que tu peux jouer avec le feu indéfiniment?!

\- Nous étions d'accord, siffla le chirurgien.

\- On était d'accord mais t'as changé les règles du jeu!"

Law fronça les sourcils et Kid l'attrapa par les cheveux pour le forcer à lever la tête vers lui.

"Tu fais comme si rien ne te touche mais la dernière fois, je t'ai à peine reconnu. T'as laissé tomber ton attitude je-m'en-foutiste et tu m'as regardé comme si tu m'avais jamais vu! Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé ou si c'est parce que tu comptais pas revenir mais tu l'as fait et on peut pas revenir en arrière. Alors tu peux pas partir sans te retourner parce que j'en veux encore maintenant, Trafalgar! C'est ta faute!"

Un silence s'étira quelques instants entre les deux capitaines, le regard rivé l'un à l'autre. Celui de Kid débordait toujours de colère mais il relâcha pourtant la tête du chirurgien qui retomba sur sa chaise.

Ce dernier semblait davantage perplexe à présent.

"Je n'ai rien fait de particulier la dernière fois, Eustass...

\- Tu étais différent! assena le Supernova.

\- Je reconnais que notre arrangement me plaisait mais-"

Le poing métallique de Kid frôla le visage du médecin pour s'encastrer dans le mur derrière lui et celui-ci sursauta. Le capitaine aux cheveux rouges plongea ensuite son regard dans le sien pour le dissuader de terminer sa phrase.

"T'étais différent, Trafalgar, répéta-t-il d'une voix sourde. Peut-être que t'en étais pas conscient mais ça, c'est pas mon problème. Comment tu crois que j'ai réussi à te pister jusqu'ici? T'as fait et dit des choses qui te ressemblent pas ces derniers temps."

Law serra les dents tout en soutenant son regard avant de finalement secouer la tête.

"Ecoute, peu importe. Comme j'essayais de te le dire un peu plus tôt, notre arrangement me plaisait à moi aussi mais il y a des choses que je ne peux pas prévoir."

Comme l'autre capitaine fronçait les sourcils, il soupira.

"Le problème n'est pas de savoir si on remettra ça quand je reviendrais, Eustass. Le problème est de savoir si je reviendrais."

Kid jaugea son interlocuteur du regard un moment avant de s'éloigner ensuite de quelques pas vers l'unique fenêtre.

"Tu t'attaques à Doflamingo, c'est ça?"

Law se tendit à nouveau mais passé la stupeur, il hocha simplement la tête.

"Bien joué, Eustass", reconnut-il.

Celui-ci se retourna vers lui.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait?

\- C'est une vieille histoire, répondit simplement le chirurgien.

\- Tu y tiens, hein?"

Le Grand Corsaire braqua fermement ses yeux dans ceux du Supernova.

"T'as pas idée. Et même si tu m'empêches ce soir d'exécuter mon plan, j'en trouverai un autre et je le buterai. J'aurais la tête de Doflamingo quoi qu'il arrive et même si je dois en crever."

Kid étudia un instant l'autre capitaine. Ses yeux gris brillaient de détermination et il ne douta pas qu'il parviendrait un jour à ses fins. Le respect qu'il avait éprouvé à son égard dans la forteresse de Tolvia se rappela alors à lui. Il avait envie de poursuivre ce qu'il avait engagé avec le chirurgien de la mort mais ce combat était trop important pour lui et en tant que pirate, il savait que la poursuite d'un objectif valait tous les sacrifices.

Il secoua donc la tête, s'approchant à nouveau de lui.

"Je vois."

Arrivé à sa hauteur, il leva sa main gauche et le granit marin se fissura sur les poignets de son prisonnier qui s'en extirpa aussitôt, non sans méfiance devant un tel geste. Il l'interrogea d'ailleurs du regard tout en attrapant son nodachi d'une main tremblante, sa force lui revenant progressivement. Kid le fixait droit dans les yeux.

"Ça t'intéresse une alliance, Trafalgar?"

Le concerné se figea, clairement surpris. Une seconde plus tard cependant, un sourire discret étira ses lèvres.

"Je ne fais pas d'alliance.

\- Ah bon? Même contre Doflamingo?"

Le Grand Corsaire approuva.

"Surtout contre lui. C'est une affaire personnelle."

Kid fronça le nez. Une minute auparavant, il avait cru cerner le Grand Corsaire mais visiblement, il s'était trompé. Finalement, il haussa les épaules.

"Dans ce cas, arrange-toi pour rentrer en un seul morceau. La nécrophilie, c'est pas mon truc."

Law ne put s'empêcher de le dévisager, amusé.

"Tu es surprenant, Eustass.

\- Ta gueule. Grouille-toi de te tirer avant que j'change d'avis", bougonna-t-il.

Le médecin hocha la tête et jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule. 23h41. Kid avait dit qu'ils se trouvaient non loin du port alors il avait encore la possibilité d'y arriver.

"Puisque tout est clair, j'imagine que je peux te souhaiter bonne chance pour la suite, conclut-il en s'assurant que son épée n'avait pas souffert.

\- T'auras plus besoin de chance que moi si tu t'attaques à lui tout seul", grogna Kid en lui balançant sa casquette.

Le chirurgien l'enfonça sur ses yeux, un sourire aux lèvres.

"Je suis prêt. J'ai attendu cet instant toute ma vie."

Kid se contenta alors d'observer le regard déterminé de son rival pendant qu'il rajustait son manteau.

"Pourquoi tu lui en veux autant?"

Law secoua la tête, un sourire mystérieux au coin des lèvres.

"A un de ces jours, Eustass."

Kid ne répliqua pas et regarda le capitaine des Hearts Pirates passer le pas de la porte de la chambre une seconde plus tard.

* * *

 _J'espère que cette dernière confrontation vous a permis d'apprécier le lien qui se tisse lentement entre les deux capitaines. J'essaye de coller à leurs personnages alors ça peut sembler sous-entendu mais je pense que ça ne pourrait pas être autrement étant donné leurs personnalités._


	17. Destins croisés

_Merci à Keltira-Tissesort, Line Aibu, Kuroshine, Pakalos et Momoi-san pour vos reviews._

 _Bienvenue à ceux qui rejoignent l'aventure._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 17**

 **Destins croisés**

Plusieurs semaines plus tard

Kid serra les dents tandis qu'il voyait se profiler deux grands navires à l'horizon qu'il aurait préféré couler plutôt que d'accueillir sur son île. A ses côtés, son second sentit son trouble et il croisa les bras sur son torse.

"C'est pour le mieux, Kid."

Son capitaine fixa la ligne bleue de l'océan. S'il en était là, à attendre l'arrivée de deux capitaines Supernovae afin de sceller une alliance, c'était bien parce qu'il s'était fait ridiculiser lorsqu'il avait attaqué seul.

Il n'avait pas été totalement convaincu par cette stratégie malgré les incitations de Killer et lorsqu'il s'était abaissé à faire une proposition au capitaine des Hearts Pirates, il s'était fait rembarré. Il n'en avait pas fallu davantage pour qu'il rejette en bloc toute nouvelle tentative et il avait décidé qu'il se débrouillerait par ses propres moyens.

Il avait donc mis le cap sur le territoire de Big Mom. Comme il l'avait expliqué au blond, elle lui avait véritablement paru à sa portée mais il avait vite déchanté et il avait aussi dû ravaler son orgueil sous peine de rendre son dernier soupir sans même combattre l'Empereur en personne. L'équipage des Kidds Pirates s'était fait laminer par les sous-fifres de Big Mom, et son capitaine aussi.

Kid en avait réchappé de justesse, plus meurtri intérieurement que physiquement. Pourtant, il savait que le Nouveau Monde n'avait rien à voir avec la première partie de son voyage, il s'y était préparé. Il avait honnêtement cru qu'il avait une chance mais il s'était largement trompé.

Il avait récupéré les survivants du carnage et avait été sincèrement soulagé de compter Killer parmi eux. Il était ensuite resté dans un état d'indécision pendant plusieurs jours, hésitant entre la rage aveuglante et l'anéantissement total. Il avait réalisé à quel point il était encore loin de parvenir à approcher le One Piece. Son ego en avait pris un coup et il avait compris que le déchaînement de ses émotions en était le signe évident. Et puis, il avait relevé la tête. Son objectif était légendaire, alors bien sûr que les obstacles à surmonter étaient du même ordre. Son esprit de compétition et sa détermination avaient alors refait surface, plus brillants que jamais. Mais un peu plus raisonnables aussi.

Il avait donc simplement acquiescé lorsque son second avait de nouveau évoqué une stratégie à mettre en place. Il ne pouvait plus nier qu'il ne pouvait pas combattre seul. Il avait besoin d'alliés.

C'est ainsi que les contacts avaient commencé entre Scratchmen Apoo, Basil Hawkins et lui-même. A choisir, le capitaine aux cheveux rouges n'auraient probablement pas retenus ces deux équipages pour les unir au sien mais il avait dû faire avec ceux qui avaient répondu positivement à sa demande. Et avec ceux qui lui avaient même répondu tout court.

Killer s'était chargé de la majorité des négociations et aujourd'hui scellait leur engagement définitif. Auparavant, les trois capitaines avaient testé leurs possibilités de collaboration et avaient effectué de petites missions sans grande importance. Kid demeurait néanmoins persuadé que les deux pirates le trahiraient à la moindre occasion et son second ne l'avait pas rassuré à ce sujet. Cependant, il était parvenu à démontrer à son capitaine que leur intérêt commun pendant un temps pouvait suffire à leur faire gravir les échelons : il ne s'agissait pas d'un contrat à vie mais d'une alliance temporaire tant que leurs objectifs convergeraient. Et c'est ce que Kid se répétait encore pendant que les deux capitaines débarquaient sur sa plage.

"Yo, Kid, c'est vraiment glauque ici."

Le concerné fusilla du regard le nouveau venu et Apoo jeta un coup d'œil critique à son environnement.

"Où est ton équipage? lui demanda-t-il d'un air soupçonneux.

\- A l'intérieur, grogna le capitaine aux cheveux rouges.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Ben… Parce qu'on habite ici!

\- Mais pourquoi? Serais-tu en train d'essayer de nous tendre un piège?

\- Espèce de crétin, pourquoi je t'aurais fait venir où je vis si j'veux te zigouiller?!

\- Pour ne pas laisser de trace?"

Kid sentit la colère flamber dans ses veines et Apoo se tendit un peu plus à son tour.

"Combat… Probabilité de succès... 72%. Probabilité de défense…"

Le Supernova aux cheveux rouges ferma les yeux lorsque la main de Killer sur son bras lui rappela la raison de sa présence auprès de ses homologues.

"Range tes cartes, le voyant. On va pas se battre. On est là pour parler affaires."

Il se tourna ensuite vers le Long-Bras pour planter son regard dans le sien.

"Et ce n'est pas un piège. J'ai même prévu de quoi bouffer!

\- Hm."

Apoo le dévisagea longuement avant de froncer les sourcils.

"Une alliance est censée profiter à tous mais t'as déjà la prochaine cible en vue, je me trompe?

\- Ca se pourrait, admit Kid. On peut en parler à l'intérieur."

Le pirate secoua la tête avant d'emboîter le pas à Killer qui remontait vers leur imposante demeure.

"Vous avez pensé à une ambiance sonore? lui lança-t-il négligemment sur le chemin. Je suis plus concentré quand il y a de la musique."

Kid se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et laissa son second mener l'autre capitaine vers leur planque avant de se concentrer sur Hawkins, toujours immobile.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous? T'as vu un truc qui t'angoisse dans tes cartes?" s'impatienta-t-il.

Le blond se contenta de le fixer sans un mot avant de se mettre enfin en route.

"Probabilité que je mange le repas que tu as prévu… 0%."

Kid se passa une main sur le visage tandis que le Magicien le dépassait. Il savait qu'il allait le regretter.

* * *

"Le Roux, hein? Pourquoi lui?

\- Et pourquoi pas?" s'agaça Kid.

Assis autour d'une table en bois rustique dans une pièce au décor minimaliste, Apoo s'enfonça dans sa chaise et avala plusieurs grains de raisin, nullement impressionné.

Les trois capitaines s'étaient installés dans un petit salon tandis qu'il avait été décidé que les équipages des deux invités resteraient sur leurs navires respectifs. Kid avait ensuite demandé à Killer de surveiller les agissements des uns et des autres et le blond avait filé auprès de leur propre équipage regroupé pour la plupart dans l'espace d'entraînement et dans les chambres. Les Kidds Pirates n'étaient en effet pas les derniers pour créer des ennuis où qu'ils soient et cette entrevue était suffisamment importante pour qu'on les oblige à rester tranquilles.

"Va falloir faire mieux que ça pour me convaincre, reprit le Long-Bras. T'as compris le principe d'une alliance? J'te prête pas mon équipage pour que tu en fasses ce qui te chante, on unit nos forces et chacun doit y voir son intérêt.

\- Je sais ce que c'est qu'une alliance! rugit le capitaine aux cheveux rouges.

\- Bien. Dans ce cas, pourquoi Shanks? J'croyais que tu visais Big Mom."

Kid grinça des dents.

"Big Mom possède un territoire immense. C'est peut-être pas la plus forte mais tous ses rejetons sont positionnés dessus. On n'est pas assez nombreux pour les prendre de front.

\- Qu'en est-il du territoire de Shanks le Roux? s'enquit Hawkins.

\- Inconnu. Il se balade au gré du vent avec son équipage."

Apoo soupira lourdement.

"Génial. Et on fait comment alors si on sait même pas où il est?

\- Tu crois qu'un Empereur passe inaperçu? On cherche, abruti! siffla Kid.

\- Le Roux n'est pas entouré d'une flotte considérable mais tous ceux qui l'accompagnent sont d'une incroyable puissance, fit calmement remarquer le blond.

\- C'est là où j'veux en venir, approuva le capitaine aux cheveux rouges. Y faut pas l'viser lui, il est hors de portée pour l'instant. Y faut cibler son équipage.

\- Son équipage? s'étonna le Long-Bras.

\- Son équipage est sa force et sa faiblesse, confirma Hawkins. Si l'un d'eux tombe, c'est une brèche pour l'atteindre.

\- Exactement. Le Roux est connu pour défendre les gens auxquels il tient, il ne les laisse jamais tomber. Et bien que ce soit tout à son honneur en tant que pirate, on va pas s'gêner pour en profiter.

\- On pourrait l'attirer dans un piège! s'enthousiasma Apoo.

\- Il faudra rester très prudent. J'ai entendu dire que sa maîtrise du Haki est particulièrement impressionnante", tempéra le Magicien.

Kid hocha la tête tout en avalant les dernières gouttes de sa bouteille de tequila.

"A Marineford, il a réussi à mettre tout le monde d'accord en un clin d'œil et il parait qu'il baissait pas les yeux devant Barbe Blanche. Ca situe le personnage.

\- Sous ses airs décontractés, j'parie qu'il est pas si sûr de lui, marmonna le Long-Bras en attrapant sa propre bouteille.

\- Il a une épée mais va savoir s'il l'utilise avec son seul bras restant, se remémora alors le capitaine aux cheveux rouges.

\- T'es bien placé pour savoir qu'un bras en moins, c'est pas bien méchant, ricana alors Apoo.

\- Shanks n'a pas de prothèse, imbécile! s'agaça Kid.

\- Ouais, faut croire que c'est pas nécessaire. Par contre, quand on a quelque chose à compenser, on s'empresse d'en fabriquer un dix fois plus gros, pas vrai?"

Kid fit trembler la table en y déposant sa nouvelle bouteille un peu trop fort et il se releva lentement pour fusiller son homologue du regard.

"Si t'as quelque chose à dire, le macaque, crache le morceau. Que j'te montre ce que j'sais faire avec."

Apoo se leva à son tour, tout aussi menaçant.

"Ne me tente pas, gronda-t-il. J'peux détraquer ton métal en une seconde avec ma musique.

\- Oh, j'aimerais voir ça, le provoqua son rival avec un sourire sadique.

\- Il y a également autre chose qu'il faut prendre en compte, intervint alors Hawkins. Il n'a visiblement pas mangé de fruit du démon."

Les deux capitaines se défièrent encore une fois du regard avant de se rasseoir et Apoo pencha la tête vers le blond.

"Et alors? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Et alors contrairement à nous, il ne craint pas la mer ni le granit marin.

\- Ca reste incertain, on l'a p't'être simplement jamais vu l'utiliser, objecta Kid.

\- Peut-être, convint l'autre capitaine. Il n'empêche qu'il faudra être prêt face à cette éventualité."

Apoo soupira avant d'attraper une nouvelle bouteille.

"D'accord. Une idée sur l'identité de celui de son équipage qu'on devrait viser?"

* * *

Killer contempla la silhouette de trois de ses hommes rassemblés autour du bateau de Basil Hawkins. Assis à quelques pas sur la plage rocailleuse, il suivait distraitement la conversation qui s'était engagée entre les deux équipages tout en surveillant les alentours. Il n'entendait plus d'éclat de voix depuis plusieurs minutes en provenance de leur planque alors c'était définitivement bon signe.

"Il y avait plein de petites poupées et des tas aiguilles, expliquait l'un des membres de son équipage, un gros brun à l'air benêt.

\- Des aiguilles qui les transperçaient de part en part, ajouta un blond.

\- Et elles avaient nos têtes!" se rappela le dernier, un jeune à l'allure élancée.

Depuis leur bateau, l'un des hommes de Hawkins hocha la tête.

"C'est du vaudou. On vous a jetés un sort.

\- Un sort? frémit le brun.

\- Ouais, les poupées représentent l'esprit de la personne visée.

\- Quel genre de sort elles peuvent jeter? s'enquit le jeune, intrigué.

\- Toutes sortes de malédictions : maladie, échec, rupture,... Ce sont les sorciers qui les créent.

\- Je savais que c'était une île maudite! s'agita le brun. Si ça se trouve, la malédiction court encore!

\- Est-ce qu'on peut lancer des sorts positifs? Pour attirer la chance par exemple, voulut savoir le blond.

\- Ouais, c'est possible mais le Capitaine dit qu'il ne faut pas recourir à ces magies.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Parce que tu dois forcément en payer le prix tôt ou tard. Rien ne vient gratuitement. C'est pour ça qu'il préfère étudier les cartes.

\- Ah bon?

\- Ouais, les prédictions, c'est son truc. Ca nous permet de savoir quelle stratégie adopter devant un combat ou un obstacle.

\- Et ça marche?" s'étonna le jeune.

L'homme de Hawkins se frappa fièrement la poitrine.

"Depuis que j'ai embarqué il y a plus de deux ans, j'l'ai jamais vu se tromper. Pas une fois!

\- C'est son fruit du démon?

\- Le Capitaine a la capacité de créer des poupées pour que ses adversaires absorbent les dégâts à sa place, approuva le marin.

\- C'est drôlement pratique, admira le blond.

\- Il pourrait pas lever la malédiction pour nous?" couina alors le gros brun.

A ces mots, son interlocuteur haussa les épaules.

"Si nos capitaines s'entendent, faudra voir.

\- J'espère qu'ils vont sceller cette alliance, psalmodia encore le brun, définitivement inquiet.

\- Pas sûr, parait qu'ils ont dû mal à s'entendre", s'amusa l'autre.

Tandis que la discussion se poursuivait, Killer sortit sa faux et l'examina à la lueur du soleil. Il était d'accord avec l'homme de Hawkins.

Les personnalités des trois capitaines réunis en ce moment-même étaient totalement dissemblables et Kid était sans doute le plus méfiant d'entre eux à l'idée de cet accord. Depuis toujours, il ne faisait confiance à personne et ne comptait que sur lui-même et son équipage. En réalité, même s'ils convenaient d'un plan commun, il y avait peu de chances que le capitaine aux cheveux rouges s'y tienne très longtemps. Pourtant, il était nécessaire que cette alliance fonctionne. Ils avaient besoin d'une stratégie pour espérer détrôner un Empereur et ainsi prendre une option réelle sur le One Piece.

Killer rangea sa faux et secoua la tête. Kid lui avait fait un compte-rendu de son entrevue avec le Grand Corsaire quelques semaines plus tôt après sa course poursuite à travers Grand Line. Il savait que Kid lui avait proposé une alliance et que le chirurgien avait décliné parce qu'il était concentré sur un autre objectif. Évidemment, le fait que l'unique pirate envers qui il avait manifesté une volonté de s'allier le repousse avait renforcé la volonté du Supernova d'avancer seul. S'il se pliait désormais à cette stratégie, c'était uniquement parce qu'il avait frôlé la catastrophe en se mesurant à Big Mom.

Le blond releva les yeux vers la demeure où son capitaine déterminait la suite de son destin ainsi que celui de tous leurs hommes. Il avait confiance en Kid et en ses décisions, son capitaine avait un instinct hors pair et une détermination à toute épreuve. Et bien qu'il soit lui-même persuadé de la nécessité de nouer une alliance, il doutait que les deux capitaines présents aujourd'hui puissent convenir sur le long terme. Pour mener à bien une entreprise aussi périlleuse que celle d'abattre un Empereur, il fallait une confiance à toute épreuve en l'autre, ce que Kid n'éprouvait pas envers eux. Il imaginait d'ailleurs très bien que le sentiment était réciproque.

Killer soupira finalement avant de se relever. Les trois hommes de son équipage s'éloignaient et tout semblait tranquille sur la plage alors il se remit en marche vers le bâtiment. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils avaient encore un long chemin à parcourir.

* * *

"Kid, faut que tu vois ça."

Le capitaine aux cheveux rouges se tourna lentement vers Killer, les traits crispés. Cela faisait à peine dix minutes qu'il s'était octroyé une pause plus que nécessaire après deux heures de discussion interminable avec les deux autres Supernovae. Deux heures pratiquement perdues où ils n'avaient pas réussi à se mettre d'accord sur le membre d'équipage du Roux à attaquer et où leur maigre entente ne s'était pas améliorée. La seule chose positive était qu'il connaissait à présent par cœur tout l'équipage de l'Empereur qu'il cherchait à faire tomber.

Il avait ainsi laissé ses invités avec son second pendant qu'il était allé faire quelques pas dans le jardin pour se détendre et se calmer. Il se sentait comme un lion en cage. Il n'avait pas la même approche que les deux autres hommes et les écouter lui tapait sur le système.

"Quoi? grogna-t-il.

\- Viens."

Le Supernova soupira avant de suivre son second à l'intérieur de son domaine jusqu'à un autre salon dans lequel de grands fauteuils rouges entouraient un escargophone géant diffusant des images sur un écran au centre du mur en pierres de la pièce. Les deux autres Supernovae y étaient déjà installés et Kid n'avait pas vraiment envie de supporter à nouveau leur compagnie mais il faisait confiance à Killer. Si le blond le sollicitait, c'était forcément pour une bonne raison.

"Regarde."

Kid fronça ses sourcils inexistants tandis que son ami désignait l'escargophone allumé. Tout le monde semblait avoir le regard vissé sur les images qui défilaient et il s'approcha à son tour, curieux.

"C'est quoi?

\- Le Dr César, tu le connais? lui lança Apoo.

\- Non.

\- C'est un scientifique qui bosse sur Punk Hazard, il a fait une annonce. Il veut faire une démonstration, continua-t-il.

\- Punk Hazard?"

Kid attrapa un siège et s'y assit en fronçant les sourcils de plus belle.

"Comment ça une démonstration?

\- Une nouvelle arme dont il veut exposer la puissance", répondit Hawkins.

Le capitaine aux cheveux rouges plissa les yeux devant l'écran. L'image n'était pas floue mais elle n'était pas cadrée et il ne parvenait pas à savoir ce qu'il regardait. L'escargophone qui filmait la scène avait visiblement du mal à faire le point mais finalement, il se stabilisa.

"Voilà qui est intéressant. N'est-ce pas le chapeau de paille?" remarqua soudain Apoo. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là? Il est dans... une cage? s'étonna-t-il ensuite.

\- Il semblerait qu'il ne soit pas seul."

La voix tranquille du joueur de cartes ne fit que tendre davantage Kid dont les ongles s'enfoncèrent dans son fauteuil jusqu'à blanchir ses jointures. Effectivement, le chapeau de paille n'était pas seul. Et s'il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler exactement qui étaient les autres membres de son équipage emprisonnés avec lui ainsi que le nom des deux officiers de la Marine, il y en avait un qu'il ne pouvait pas oublier. Trafalgar Law.

"Quel espèce d'enfoiré", siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Apoo se tourna vers lui, l'œil interrogateur.

"Tu sais ce qu'il prépare? lui demanda-t-il.

\- J'en sais foutrement rien, répliqua sombrement son rival. Par contre, il est clair qu'il ne va pas boire le thé avec eux.

\- César est un marchand d'armes, expliqua tranquillement Hawkins. Il s'agit ici d'une exécution."

Kid sentit sa mâchoire se crisper un peu plus et il s'obligea à prendre de grandes inspirations, le regard fixé sur les images.

"Hé, regardez, de la fumée!" s'exclama ensuite Apoo en avalant goulument de nouveaux grains de raisin qu'il avait apportés.

Un épais nuage de fumée envahissait effectivement progressivement le champ de la caméra et rapidement, il ne devint plus possible de voir quoi que ce soit. Le capitaine du On-Air se pencha malgré tout en avant pour essayer de distinguer quelque chose tandis que son homologue aux cheveux blonds tirait calmement les cartes.

"Fuite… Probabilité de succès 12%."

Kid ne releva même pas l'incongruité de sa remarque, les mains plantées dans les accoudoirs de son siège à s'en faire mal. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait laissé partir le chirurgien de la mort quelques semaines plus tôt si c'était pour le voir crever aussi pitoyablement dans une cage devant le monde entier.

* * *

 _Ca y est, je commence la séparation avec l'œuvre originale, bien que cela reste à la marge. J'essayerai quand même d'inclure le plus possible des éléments de l'histoire réelle._

 _Toutes mes excuses pour ce délai important, ces dernières semaines n'ont pas été de tout repos._

 _Le prochain chapitre est néanmoins déjà écrit en partie alors je ne vous ferai pas trop attendre, promis!_

 _Merci pour votre patience._


	18. Cohabitation

_Merci à Kuroshine et Momoi-san pour vos reviews._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 18**

 **Cohabitation**

Une dizaine de jours plus tard

"Allez, Trifouillis, prends-en! Tu verras, c'est trop bon!"

Law fronça les sourcils.

"Non merci. Je n'aime pas le pain.

\- Tu n'aimes pas le pain? s'exclama le squelette à ses côtés. Je dois dire que ce n'est pas ordinaire!"

Le Grand Corsaire serra les dents. Il se demandait encore pourquoi il avait eu l'idée saugrenue d'embarquer sur le bateau du chapeau de paille pour rallier Dressrosa. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait lui-même plus de sous-marin et qu'en profitant de leur invitation, il pouvait passer inaperçu mais tout de même… L'équipage qui l'accueillait autour de la table du petit déjeuner était bruyant, sans aucune espèce de hiérarchie entre eux et sans aucune manière non plus. Il avait eu un aperçu de leur insouciance sur Punk Hazard mais vivre avec eux était une corvée qu'il n'avait pas prévu de supporter à ce point. Le pire était bien évidemment leur capitaine qui le dévisageait à cet instant avec de grands yeux ébahis.

"Mais il y a plein de sortes de pain, y en a forcément un que tu vas aimer! insista-t-il.

\- Est-ce une allergie au gluten?" s'enquit l'archéologue à ses côtés.

Law secoua la tête avant de sursauter. Le chapeau de paille avait déposé devant lui une multitude de pains et commençait à les lui montrer.

"Du pain complet, du pain au maïs, du seigle, du pain aux noix, aux figues, aux olives. Oh, mon préféré, c'est le pain aux lardons!"

A ces mots, il mordit avec vigueur dedans et des miettes atterrirent sur le visage de Law dont les muscles du visage tressautèrent.

"N'en profite pas pour tout bouffer, sale goinfre, grogna le cuisinier en l'éloignant. Et lâche-le un peu, il a le droit de pas aimer le pain.

\- Y a des trucs plus bizarres, approuva le sniper. Y a bien des gens qui sont prêts à manger les os de la viande, ajouta-t-il en lorgnant du côté de son capitaine d'un air blasé.

\- Ouais bah faut pas gâcher la nourriture, c'est Sanji qui l'a dit! riposta le concerné en s'empiffrant de plus belle.

\- Il y a aussi les alcooliques, fit nonchalamment le blond en passant près de l'escrimeur qui fronça les sourcils.

\- Répète un peu pour voir, répliqua ce dernier d'un air menaçant.

\- Les goûts et les couleurs sont accessoires, déclara alors le samouraï de l'autre côté de la table.

\- Un véritable samurai n'éprouve pas la faim de toute façon! renchérit le petit garçon coincé entre les deux femmes de l'équipage.

\- Du moment que tu ne manges pas ma barbe à papa, je suis sûr qu'on s'entendra très bien!" affirma le petit renne à leur invité avec un sourire adorable.

Law s'empêcha de soupirer à nouveau. Même leur animal de compagnie était à table.

"Je n'aime pas la barbe à papa, répondit-il néanmoins.

\- Oh, c'est génial!

\- Et le cola? s'enquit le cyborg.

\- Ce n'est pas mon préféré.

\- Mais t'aimes rien, c'est pas possible! s'énerva le chapeau de paille.

\- Ca suffit!"

La navigatrice avait fermement tapé du poing sur la table et chacun se figea avant de se remettre à manger en silence. Le chirurgien eut presque envie de la remercier mais à cet instant, elle soupira et prit sa tasse de thé.

"Law, il faut qu'on parle de ta participation financière. Tu n'aimes peut-être pas le pain ni la barbe à papa mais je suis sûre que tu vas manger et tu dois participer aux frais."

* * *

Six jours plus tard

Les heures s'écoulaient lentement pour le Grand Corsaire mais il en avait pris son parti. Il devait reconnaître aux chapeaux de paille une hospitalité certaine mais aussi une inconscience et une vitalité à toute épreuve. Et s'il méprisait totalement les jeux auxquels certains d'entre eux s'adonnaient régulièrement, il avait découvert que l'archéologue Nico Robin avait une conversation intéressante ainsi que des connaissances certaines qu'il lui faudrait exploiter. De même, le cyborg tenait son bateau de manière impeccable et la navigatrice avait l'air de connaitre son métier. Enfin, la nourriture servie était toujours excellente et surtout, le petit renne qu'il avait pris pour un simple animal de compagnie se révélait être un brillant médecin. Ils avaient donc pu échanger à de nombreuses reprises concernant l'effet de certains médicaments comme du traitement qu'avaient subi les enfants qu'ils avaient délivrés.

Cet après-midi cependant, l'atmosphère était trop joyeuse à son goût et il décida de s'adosser contre le mur extérieur de l'aquarium pour se reposer non loin du sabreur qui semblait passer la moitié de son temps à dormir sur le bateau. L'autre moitié de son temps, il l'occupait à tenir éveillé l'équipage à toute heure du jour et de la nuit en se battant avec le cuisinier ou en s'enfermant avec lui pour s'adonner à d'autres sortes de batailles.

Law grimaça tandis qu'il s'installait plus confortablement. Il se rappelait encore de la fois où il avait ouvert la porte de la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir. A l'intérieur, il était tombé sur une scène de combat primitif de peaux luisantes et essoufflées et il avait refermé la porte sans même qu'il ne se fasse repérer, son envie de prendre une douche définitivement coupée. Depuis cet incident d'ailleurs, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de passer la salle de bain à la loupe de son pouvoir afin d'être certain de pouvoir utiliser les équipements sans rencontrer de substance douteuse.

Law détendit ses jambes dans l'herbe verte du pont et ferma les yeux pour chasser ce souvenir dérangeant de sa mémoire. Son nodachi déposé à ses côtés, il profita de l'air tiède malgré les cris enthousiastes que poussait une partie de l'équipage. Dans ces moments-là, il ne s'agissait pas d'un bateau pirate mais plutôt d'une garderie.

Il était en train de s'assoupir lorsqu'un cri plus strident que les autres lui fit rouvrir les yeux, les sens en alerte. Il remarqua alors que le capitaine venait de déraper sur le pont, hilare, et coursé par le petit samouraï et le squelette qui se désarticulait pour le suivre. Ce faisant, ils bousculèrent le sniper qui portait une immense bassine d'eau dans l'intention d'en faire une piscine. Déséquilibré, la bassine lui échappa des mains et avant que le chirurgien n'ait pu réagir, il s'était pris la moitié de l'eau en pleine figure, l'autre moitié ayant atterri sur le sabreur qui ronflait toujours à quelques pas.

Ahuris, les deux épéistes se relevèrent d'un bond avant de contempler les fauteurs de trouble d'un air sombre et le sniper baissa la tête, terrifié malgré les éclats de rire de son capitaine.

"Je n'ai pas fait exprès, s'excusa-t-il en tremblant de peur. S'il vous plaît, ne me découpez pas…"

Le chirurgien leva les yeux au ciel et déposa sa casquette sur le sol. Une sieste tranquille, tu parles! C'était pire que son sous-marin lorsque Bepo avait une crise de nerfs! Il enleva ensuite son sweat et son tee-shirt pour les essorer le plus dignement possible. Lorsqu'il se retourna quelques secondes plus tard, le cyborg, le squelette et le sniper le contemplaient d'un air extasié et il recula d'un pas, mal à l'aise.

"Ces tatouages sont super beaux! commenta Franky.

\- Ca ne t'a pas fait mal? voulut savoir Ussop.

\- Moi aussi j'en veux un! s'enthousiasma Brook. Bien que sans peau, cela risque de s'avérer difficile…"

Law repassa son tee-shirt. Il préférait attraper froid plutôt que d'être l'objet d'une telle contemplation aux allures franchement malsaines. Il fut ensuite satisfait de noter que la navigatrice avait frappé le capitaine suffisamment fort pour qu'il ait une bosse sur la tête et qu'il daigne s'asseoir un peu. Quelque part, il admirait ce bout de femme qui parvenait parfois à canaliser le garçon au chapeau de paille à la force de ses poumons et de ses poings. Elle l'avait d'autant plus impressionné lorsqu'elle avait utilisé le chantage pour se faire obéir, le menaçant de le priver de l'embrasser et de lui acheter de la viande s'il ne se tenait pas tranquille un soir. La menace avait fonctionné au moins quinze minutes, un record d'après ce qu'il avait pu observer.

Le cuisinier apporta le goûter à cet instant et ses trois admirateurs l'oublièrent pour se ruer sur la nourriture. Law remarqua alors que l'escrimeur avait également pris le parti de retirer le haut de son haramaki pour le laisser sécher et qu'il s'était déjà rendormi. Le chirurgien suivit distraitement des yeux son torse musculeux barré d'une immense cicatrice et se perdit dans ses souvenirs. Eustass aussi avait le torse couturé de blessures. Des blessures mal cicatrisées et mal soignées. Hormis son bras qu'il avait parfaitement relié à sa chair, son corps semblait être un accessoire secondaire à voir la façon dont il le traitait...

"Tu fais quoi, là, Trafalgar?" s'enquit soudain la voix sèche du blond au-dessus de lui.

Celui-ci leva les yeux et l'interrogea du regard. Le cuisinier tenait toujours son plateau et il tira sur sa cigarette de son autre main avec agacement.

"Laisse tomber. Il est déjà pris."

Law écarquilla les yeux avant de secouer doucement la tête.

"Rassure-toi, ce n'est pas à lui que je pensais."

Le blond plissa les yeux.

"Si tu me dis que tu imaginais Nami-chérie ou Robin d'amour, je vais te botter le cul tellement loin que t'auras pas besoin de nous pour atteindre Dressrosa.

\- Je ne pensais pas à elles non plus", lui assura le chirurgien.

Le cuisinier le dévisagea encore un instant avant de hocher la tête et de lui tendre un verre. Law s'en saisit et le regarda ensuite s'éloigner, pensif. Le cuisinier semblait davantage enclin à lui couper la tête lorsqu'il évoquait les filles de son équipage plutôt que son propre amant, ce qui ne le surprenait pas. Ce n'était qu'une bizarrerie de plus de la part des pirates du chapeau de paille.

Tandis qu'il dégustait son cocktail admirablement dosé, il se demanda alors si lui et Kid renvoyaient une image aussi incongrue avant de secouer la tête. Sa relation avec le capitaine aux cheveux rouges n'était visiblement pas sur les mêmes bases que la leur et il s'en réjouit. Il ne voulait pas passer pour un parfait abruti.

Le Grand Corsaire ferma à nouveau les yeux et profita de la caresse du soleil qui réchauffait sa peau humide. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de repenser aux derniers moments qu'il avait passés avec Kid mais maintenant qu'il en avait l'occasion, il se repassa le fil des évènements avec intérêt.

L'attitude du Supernova à son égard ce soir-là l'avait désarçonné. Il s'était attendu à devoir se battre bec et ongles pour s'en sortir, il avait même envisagé devoir reporter son infiltration sur Punk Hazard au vu de la bataille qui s'annonçait. Mais au lieu de ça, Kid l'avait laissé partir, visiblement suffisamment satisfait d'être le témoin de sa volonté farouche. Law avait du mal à croire que son rival ait effectivement aperçu une autre facette de sa personnalité lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvé sur son île pour la dernière fois mais quoi qu'il en soit, le fait qu'il reconnaisse l'importance de sa mission lui avait fait reconsidérer la question. Peut-être que Kid n'était pas aussi bête que son comportement pouvait lui laisser croire la plupart du temps. De plus, il ne pouvait nier que c'était agréable de savoir que quelqu'un accordait de la valeur à ses actions en dehors de son équipage.

Satisfait par cette conclusion, le médecin se promit alors de retourner le voir dès que possible lorsqu'il aurait atteint son objectif.

* * *

La table du dîner était toujours aussi infernale ce soir-là et Law dut user de son fruit du démon pour reprendre sa part au chapeau de paille dont les mains élastiques volaient tout ce qu'elles pouvaient. Agacé, il finit par démembrer ses bras qu'il ficha dans le plafond, ce qui lui valu l'approbation générale des autres personnes présentes. Le Grand Corsaire put ainsi goûter au poulet mariné du cuisinier dont il ne put que louer l'excellence. Il sut alors qu'il avait retrouvé ses bonnes grâces lorsque celui-ci lui adressa un sourire éblouissant en retour.

Après le dessert, le thé fut servi dehors et le médecin se retrouva sur le pont en compagnie de la navigatrice qui étudiait ses cartes.

"Combien de temps pour Dressrosa? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Quelques jours si le temps se maintient."

Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et elle lui montra leur position. Le regard du chirurgien fut alors attiré par un autre point sur la carte et il prit à peine le temps de réfléchir. L'occasion était trop belle.

"Vous avez des sous-marins de poche?"

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

"Ca dépend. Pour en faire quoi?

\- Une visite non loin d'ici.

\- Hum. J'imagine que le Shark Submerge est le plus adapté.

\- S'il est équipé d'un escargophone, je vous rattraperais directement.

\- Ca ne me pose pas de problème mais il faut que tu voies avec Luffy.

\- Bien entendu."

* * *

Law se dissimula parmi les ombres de l'imposant bâtiment en pierres, les sens en alerte. Il avait dépassé les trois pirates qui montaient la garde sur la plage facilement grâce à sa room après avoir dissimulé le Shark Submerge et il ne semblait pas y en avoir d'autres aux alentours. Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques heures pour atteindre sa destination.

Le chapeau de paille lui avait prêté son sous-marin sans aucune difficulté, ne s'embarrassant même pas à lui demander ce qu'il comptait faire ni ou il voulait aller. Il semblait qu'il ait une confiance aveugle en son nouveau partenaire et le chirurgien s'était empressé d'en profiter. Il avait néanmoins eu droit à une leçon détaillée du fonctionnement des commandes de la part du cyborg, très protecteur vis à vis de son navire. Comme si le capitaine des Hearts Pirates ne savait pas piloter un sous-marin.

Sous l'éclat de la lune, le Grand Corsaire leva un regard amusé vers le balcon de la chambre du capitaine des Kidds Pirates. La lumière filtrait doucement par la baie vitrée et il fit jaillir une nouvelle room pour se téléporter, sur ses gardes. Malgré sa bonne humeur, il devait se montrer prudent : il ne savait pas comment il serait reçu une fois à l'intérieur.

Visiblement, Eustass l'attendait s'il en jugeait par son air fermé au fond de son fauteuil face à la baie vitrée lorsque Law apparut et ce dernier ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une moue déçue. Comme le capitaine aux cheveux rouges ne faisait pas mine de vouloir le tuer pour autant, il prit la liberté de pénétrer dans sa chambre.

"Je pensais te faire une surprise. Comment tu as su?" s'enquit-il, curieux.

Le Supernova demeura obstinément muet et Law s'en étonna.

"Je croyais que t'apprécierais si je revenais te voir. Après tout, c'est toi qui l'as demandé la dernière fois.

\- T'as enterré Doflamingo?"

Le chirurgien fut pris de court par sa question avant de hausser les épaules.

"Ca ne saurait tarder. J'ai obtenu ce que je voulais à Punk Hazard.

\- C'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu, lui fit remarquer l'autre capitaine.

\- Oh, tu as regardé?

\- Tout Grand Line a regardé."

Law fronça le nez.

"Ce n'est pas le mieux pour ma couverture, admit-il.

\- T'es pas passé loin de la mort, t'étais pathétique."

Le concerné releva les yeux, clairement indigné.

"Ne me dis pas que tu as cru que j'allais me faire avoir par ce crétin, gronda-t-il. Pour qui tu me prends, un débutant?!"

Offusqué, il prit la bouteille qui trônait sur la petite table basse devant Kid et s'assit dans l'autre fauteuil en face du Supernova. Il but ensuite une longue rasade de whisky avant de se relaxer dans le siège.

"Ah, le silence...

\- Trafalgar."

Law jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif à l'autre capitaine qui le dévisageait.

"C'est quoi cette affaire avec chapeau de paille?"

Le chirurgien haussa un sourcil.

"Eh bien quoi?

\- Dans cette cage, t'étais pas tout seul.

\- C'est exact. Et alors, je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir?

\- J'croyais que tu faisais pas d'alliance."

Law haussa les épaules avant de reprendre une gorgée de whisky.

"Il se trouve que je ne m'attendais pas à le voir là mais qu'il m'a semblé utile.

\- D'accord mais t'es toujours avec lui, non? Comment t'es arrivé jusqu'ici, t'as plus de bateau."

Le chirurgien se redressa, soudain agacé par ces questionnements. Il était déjà ennuyé que Kid ait repéré sa présence sans même lui dire comment et maintenant, malgré son air visiblement en colère, il ne le chassait pas à coups de poings métalliques comme il en avait l'habitude. Une nouvelle fois, son attitude était franchement inattendue.

"Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire?" s'impatienta-t-il alors en reprenant la bouteille pour se calmer.

La main mécanique de Kid se renfonça dans l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

"Tu dis que tu veux pas faire d'alliance mais dès que tu le croises, t'en formes une avec lui et tu le lâches plus", gronda alors le capitaine aux cheveux rouges.

Law décolla la bouteille de ses lèvres et dévisagea son compagnon avant d'avoir un sourire compatissant. Maintenant, il comprenait tout.

"T'es tellement possessif, Eustass…

\- Ca n'a rien à voir!" tonna l'homme en envoyant voler la petite table où avait reposé sa boisson.

La table se brisa sous l'impact quand elle rencontra le mur et le Grand Corsaire se cala plus confortablement dans son fauteuil, appréciant enfin le spectacle qu'il aimait tant du grand Eustass Captain Kid déchaîné.

"Je suis revenu te voir, tu n'es pas content? lui fit-il remarquer avec un sourire enjôleur.

\- Je suis pas ton clébard, Trafalgar! siffla-t-il, les veines saillantes.

\- Tu ne veux pas remuer la queue pour moi?" insista le chirurgien, son sourire s'élargissant.

Kid le fusilla du regard et Law reposa la bouteille par terre. Il se releva à son tour et déposa une main autour de sa nuque puissante par pure provocation, le regard aguicheur. Il savait qu'il y avait deux réponses possibles à son geste : soit il se faisait défenestrer, soit il atterrissait sur le lit. Il avait néanmoins une préférence pour la deuxième option.

Kid ne bougeait pas cependant, son regard froid vissé sur lui. Law se permit alors de faire jouer ses doigts à la base de ses cheveux flamboyants.

"Qu'est-ce qui te chiffonne autant? Le fait que j'ai conclu une alliance avec chapeau de paille et pas avec toi?

\- Je déteste les alliances! cracha immédiatement le pirate. C'est des putains de discussions sans fin pour que dalle!

\- Oh. J'en conclus que tu en as scellé une toi aussi. Avec qui?

\- T'as pas besoin de le savoir.

\- Comme tu veux."

Kid secoua finalement la tête avant de soupirer.

"Apoo et Hawkins", grogna-t-il ensuite.

Law hocha la tête.

"Ils sont assez complémentaires, c'est une bonne idée."

Kid serra les dents et le chirurgien nota que le Supernova avait probablement conclu cette alliance à contrecœur, ce qui l'étonna encore un peu plus. D'habitude, ce dernier n'en faisait qu'à sa tête en toute circonstance.

Le chirurgien se fit alors repousser brutalement et sa main abandonna la nuque de l'autre pirate. Celui-ci lui jeta ensuite un regard mauvais et Law sut qu'il devrait faire le premier pas s'il voulait que la soirée s'oriente vers d'autres occupations.

"Pour compenser ce léger changement de plan, je peux peut-être me rattraper…"

Le ton suggestif du Grand Corsaire lui valut un nouveau coup d'œil courroucé mais il ne s'était pas fait éjecter par la fenêtre, il avait donc bon espoir de parvenir à ses fins.

"Quand j'ai su que notre itinéraire passait non loin de ton île, je n'ai pas hésité, lui fit-il savoir, la voix langoureuse.

\- Ouais, t'avais envie de baiser, génial. Pourquoi t'es pas allé voir chapeau de paille pour ça aussi?" grinça Kid.

A ces mots, Law fronça les sourcils.

"C'est un gamin bruyant et imprévisible.

\- Parce que tu crois que j'suis prévisible, moi?"

Le Grand Corsaire secoua la tête, amusé. Ce soir, il fallait qu'il se montre plus délicat que d'habitude avec le Supernova et malgré cette incongruité, il remarqua non sans surprise que cela ne lui déplaisait pas autant qu'il aurait pu l'imaginer.

"Comme je te l'ai dit la dernière fois, tu es surprenant, Eustass..."

Il joua quelques instants avec son nodachi entre ses doigts avant de reporter son regard sur le visage toujours contrarié de son interlocuteur. Il eut alors un petit sourire.

"Je dirais même que tu es... troublant, admit-il ensuite en plantant un regard clair dans le sien. Tu as tendance à me dérouter ces derniers temps et il faut croire que cela a des conséquences sur ma personne.

\- Ah bon? grogna le Supernova malgré la pointe d'intérêt perceptible dans sa voix.

\- Oui, regarde-moi. J'ai pris le sous-marin d'un autre équipage alors que je vogue vers l'île de mon plus grand ennemi afin de passer quelques heures avec toi. Comme tu l'avais déjà noté toi-même, tout cela ne me ressemble pas…"

Kid agrippa enfin la taille du chirurgien de la mort pour le rapprocher de lui, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

"Je pensais pas te revoir, Trafalgar.

\- Tu imagines vraiment que je suis si faible? s'agaça son amant en lui rendant un regard outré.

\- Non. Je pensais juste que tu t'arrêterais pas tant que t'aurais pas atteint ton objectif.

\- Je n'ai pas changé d'avis. J'ai seulement décidé de joindre l'utile à l'agréable puisque c'est possible."

A ces mots, le sourire carnassier que Law lui connaissait bien réapparu sur les lèvres fines du Supernova avant qu'il ne se penche vers lui.

\- Tu présumes trop, Trafalgar, lui souffla-t-il à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. Qui te dit que je suis toujours partant?

\- Tu préfères que j'aille voir chapeau de paille?"

Un grondement sourd lui répondit avant que ses lèvres ne s'écrasent enfin sur les siennes et Law laissa glisser son nodachi par terre pour mieux empoigner l'ignoble manteau de plumes de l'autre pirate afin de répondre à son baiser.

Vraiment, il ne regrettait pas d'être venu.

* * *

 _Cette cohabitation avec les chapeaux de paille était prévue de longue date, j'ai tout de suite été emballé par l'idée de ce pauvre Law obligé de vivre quelques jours avec eux lors de leur voyage vers Dressrosa dans l'œuvre originale! Et puis, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire un clin d'œil aux pairings pour lesquels j'écris actuellement, ceux qui suivent_ _Par-delà nos rêves_ _les auront reconnus ;)_

 _C'est dans cette adversité que Law se rend compte à quel point il apprécie Kid malgré son côté horripilant. Leur relation se renforce et j'espère que ça continue à vous plaire!_


	19. Aux abois

_Merci à Gunzy, une fan et Momoi-san pour vos reviews._

 _Bienvenue à ceux qui rejoignent l'aventure.  
Bonne lecture._

 _Réponse aux reviews anonymes:_

 _une fan_ _: merci beaucoup! Je suis vraiment ravie que tu apprécies la manière dont leur relation se créée entre violence et attraction! Ah, Hancock/Luffy, j'avoue que ça peut être un couple très drôle! J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire :)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 19**

 **Aux abois**

Quelques heures plus tard

Law se redressa silencieusement sur le lit. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la montagne de muscles endormie à ses côtés et soupira doucement. Il n'y avait rien à faire, il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il avait beau considérer l'autre capitaine de manière moins menaçante ces derniers temps, le Grand Corsaire ne parvenait pourtant pas à se relâcher suffisamment pour se détendre. Quelque part, il se trouvait pathétique car Kid réussissait à faire abstraction de sa présence quand lui n'y arrivait pas. Certes, il aurait pu le découper dans son sommeil mais celui-ci faisait probablement confiance à son instinct pour le réveiller en cas de problème. A l'inverse, lui était trop angoissé pour ne fermer ne serait-ce qu'un œil et il laissait son corps s'épuiser un peu plus chaque jour. Même sur le bateau des chapeaux de paille où il devait se préoccuper plus de leur inconscience que d'une éventuelle trahison, il ne dormait pas plus de trois heures par nuit.

Le chirurgien enfila finalement ses vêtements et attrapa son nodachi. Autant rentrer tout de suite, il gagnerait du temps. Tandis qu'il récupérait son chapeau, il hésita à en informer le Supernova avant de renoncer. Kid était assez grand pour comprendre tout seul que le capitaine des Hearts Pirates était reparti à son réveil.

Il ouvrit la grande baie vitrée et se fondit dans la nuit.

* * *

En quelques minutes, Law retrouva le Shark Submerge dissimulé derrière de grands rochers noirs sur la plage encore largement assombrie. Il actionna le mécanisme d'ouverture de la porte mais lorsque celle-ci pivota, il remarqua immédiatement le problème : le panneau des commandes avait littéralement été arraché du poste de pilotage. Le Grand Corsaire grimaça. Le cyborg du chapeau de paille allait en faire une attaque.

"Changement de plan, Trafalgar."

Le médecin se retourna d'un mouvement souple, son nodachi dégainé, et Killer para son épée de l'une de ses faux.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? gronda-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

\- Ordre du capitaine", répondit simplement le blond.

Law jeta un coup d'œil instinctif vers le balcon de la chambre concernée et Killer suivit son regard.

"On a mis des systèmes de sécurité sur tout le rivage de l'île depuis la dernière fois. Kid était pas content que tu puisses rentrer et sortir à ta guise."

Le capitaine des Hearts Pirates serra les dents avant d'abaisser son épée. Voilà pourquoi le Supernova n'avait pas été surpris de sa présence la veille et comme un idiot, il était maintenant piégé sur l'île d'un pirate ennemi.

"Quel est le plan alors? demanda-t-il au blond avec agacement. Me découper en morceaux? Me vendre au plus offrant?"

L'autre pirate secoua la tête.

"Il t'en parlera lui-même."

Law leva les yeux au ciel. Est-ce qu'il allait devoir réexpliquer à chaque fois à Kid pourquoi il devait s'en aller? Il raffermit alors sa prise sur son nodachi.

"Et si je pulvérisais plutôt vos hommes jusqu'à ce que tu me rendes les commandes?

\- Je ne te sous-estime pas, Trafalgar mais tu es quand même en position de faiblesse, lui fit remarquer le blond en positionnant à nouveau ses faux.

\- Tu serais surpris."

A ces mots, une immense room envahit la totalité du château et le chirurgien plongea son regard dans celui du second, un sourire sombre aux lèvres.

"Shambles."

La lame de son épée teintée de Haki trancha une large partie de la demeure des Kidds Pirates dont le toit commença à glisser sur sa base. Des cris terrifiés s'élevèrent et des pans de mur s'effondrèrent. Le Grand Corsaire profita alors de la distraction du blond pour lancer son nodachi contre lui et Killer eut tout juste le temps de concentrer son propre Haki pour se protéger de son attaque. Il brandit ensuite ses faux en avant pour se protéger et leurs lames se rencontrèrent avec force, des étincelles jaillissant dans la nuit noire. Le médecin était rapide et Killer dut bondir de côté afin de se repositionner quelques instants plus tard.

Le blond focalisa toute son attention sur le capitaine qui lui faisait face. Il devait occuper son ennemi le temps que Kid intervienne et en attendant, leur équipage devrait se débrouiller. Il n'était pas assez stupide pour croire qu'il gagnerait seul face au Grand Corsaire mais il pouvait au moins essayer de gagner du temps.

* * *

Une heure plus tard

"Putain de merde, Trafalgar, t'as défoncé ma baraque!"

Law se renfrogna dans son fauteuil au milieu du grand salon dévasté des Kidds Pirates, l'œil noir. Killer avait repoussé ses attaques pendant un moment avant qu'il ne comprenne sa tactique. Furieux, le chirurgien s'était alors téléporté à l'intérieur du château pour chercher lui-même le panneau des commandes tout en tranchant sans ménagement les pirates qui s'étaient jetés sur lui au fur et à mesure pour l'arrêter. La plupart d'entre eux s'était retrouvé fiché au corps d'un compagnon d'équipage ou même à un mur et le Grand Corsaire était presque parvenu à son but lorsque Kid avait débarqué. Se préparant à l'attaquer de toutes ses forces, le Supernova l'avait cependant pris de court en réduisant en poussières le panneau sous ses yeux. Hors de lui, le chirurgien avait alors entrepris de raser définitivement sa demeure à coups de nodachi déchaînés avant qu'il ne soit contraint de se calmer pendant que les Kidds Pirates se réfugiaient sur leur bateau.

A présent, le capitaine aux cheveux rouges inspectait les décombres de sa maison avec irritation et son homologue fulminait. Il était bel et bien prisonnier de cette île.

"Je croyais que tu comprenais", cracha-t-il au Supernova qui grimaçait devant l'état de sa cuisine.

Celui-ci se tourna alors vers lui en haussant les épaules.

"Ca veut pas dire que je te laisserai faire ce que tu veux sans contrepartie."

Law serra les dents et Kid prit un fauteuil encore à peu près entier pour s'asseoir en face de lui.

"Si t'étais pas parti aussi vite, on n'aurait pas eu besoin d'en arriver là, soupira-t-il ensuite.

\- Pourquoi prendre la peine de démonter mon sous-marin alors?" lui fit remarquer le médecin d'une voix acide.

Kid secoua la tête.

"Parce que tu te barres toujours avant, justement! On n'a même pas le temps de discuter!"

Law leva les yeux au ciel. Comme s'ils se rencontraient pour faire la conversation à chaque fois que leur route se croisait.

"J'voulais juste te demander un truc et c'est pas grand-chose", continua l'autre pirate.

Comme son homologue refusait de lui répondre, le Supernova plongea son regard dans le sien.

"Je veux la tête de chapeau de paille.

\- Quoi?!"

Devant ses yeux écarquillés de stupeur et son souffle court, Kid fit un geste de la main pour l'apaiser.

"Ah, t'excites pas, c'est une idée d'Apoo pour atteindre Shanks. Paraît qu'ils se connaissent depuis longtemps et même qu'ils sont proches.

\- Tu es fou."

Kid leva les yeux au ciel à son tour.

"Ca te coûte rien. Tu le fais venir ici et j'm'occupe du reste.

\- C'est hors de question", répondit le Grand Corsaire d'une voix froide.

Le Supernova le dévisagea, franchement surpris.

"Pourquoi?

\- J'ai scellé une alliance avec chapeau de paille, j'te rappelle, gronda-t-il. Je n'ai aucun intérêt à ce qui lui arrive quoi que ce soit pour l'instant!

\- Ne sois pas idiot, ça élimine un concurrent sérieux de la course et j'peux t'amener à Dressrosa comme il avait prévu de le faire s'il y a que ça", grogna le pirate aux cheveux rouges.

Law eut un rire sans joie.

"A quoi cela va-t-il me servir d'aller là-bas si je meurs avant d'avoir aperçu Doflamingo, Eustass? Chapeau de paille n'est pas seulement ma porte d'entrée, c'est un allié dans cette lutte. Il a aussi des comptes à régler avec lui."

Kid tiqua.

"J'peux t'aider à le buter moi aussi, il est pas irremplaçable.

\- Je ne t'aiderai pas à piéger chapeau de paille, Eustass, insista le chirurgien en se raidissant dans son fauteuil.

\- Et pourquoi pas?!"

Le Supernova bondit de son fauteuil, les yeux soudain brillants de rage.

"Pourquoi lui et pas moi, hein? J'ai une plus grosse prime que lui, je peux le descendre quand j'veux!"

Law ne cilla pas.

"Parce que je crois en ses capacités, je lui fais confiance. Voilà pourquoi."

A ces mots, les yeux de Kid s'assombrirent.

"Alors tu le préfères lui à… ça?"

Kid fit un vague geste de la main entre eux et Law maintint son regard dans le sien.

"Exactement. Je préfère sa loyauté à tes caprices.

\- Caprices?! Bordel, je t'ai laissé partir ce jour-là! rugit le capitaine aux cheveux rouges. J'aurais pu t'empêcher de rejoindre Punk Hazard et j'l'ai pas fait! Comment tu peux dire que ça compte pas?!

\- Tu m'as laissé partir hier pour mieux me piéger aujourd'hui alors dis-moi vraiment quelle différence ça fait, Eustass? siffla le chirurgien à son tour. Quelles sont les chances pour que je puisse jamais te faire confiance?!"

Les deux pirates s'affrontèrent ensuite du regard pendant de longues secondes avant que Law ne détourne finalement le sien.

"Je n'appellerai pas chapeau de paille."

Kid sentit la rage l'étreindre de plus belle. Il savait que le Grand Corsaire ne changerait pas d'avis.

"Je te hais."

* * *

Trois jours plus tard

Killer soupira tandis que son regard observait attentivement l'horizon sans fin de la mer. Les Kidds Pirates avaient embarqué en emmenant avec eux le Grand Corsaire puisqu'il avait refusé de se plier à la demande de leur capitaine. Kid avait donc eu dans l'idée de rallier Dressrosa pour y attendre le chapeau de paille et poursuivre le plan qu'il avait imaginé avec Apoo et Hawkins. Il avait en effet essayé de l'appeler lui-même pour lui dire qu'il retenait son allié prisonnier mais ce dernier s'était contenté de rire en disant qu'il avait confiance en son ami pour se débrouiller.

Kid s'était attendu à ce que l'autre capitaine en prenne ombrage et qu'il veuille se venger de son manque d'intérêt mais au contraire, Law avait apprécié de savoir que le chapeau de paille ne le considérait pas comme ayant besoin d'être secouru. La colère du Supernova qui en avait découlé avait été monumentale et le sourire narquois du Grand Corsaire lui avait littéralement fait perdre la tête. Ce que le chirurgien n'avait pas détruit, Kid s'était empressé de le ravager et leur île était dans un état pitoyable. Fou de rage, il avait ensuite ordonné à son équipage de préparer le bateau pour prendre la mer et l'autre capitaine avait été forcé de suivre.

Killer jeta un coup d'œil furtif à la silhouette assise contre le bastingage non loin de lui. Trafalgar se tenait étonnamment tranquille depuis le début de la traversée et le blond soupçonnait que la raison principale réside dans le fait qu'il se délectait de la situation : il allait de toute façon rejoindre Dressrosa et Kid était dans un état impossible, ce qui le satisfaisait probablement suffisamment. Néanmoins, Killer ne doutait pas que le chirurgien se vengerait dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion et il grimaça au souvenir de leur embarquement.

Kid avait tenté de passer les menottes en granit marin au Grand Corsaire pour s'assurer une relative sécurité le temps de leur voyage mais il avait échoué lorsque le médecin avait planté son épée électrifiée dans son bras mécanique en retour. L'électricité avait paralysé son capitaine et fait fondre une partie du métal de son bras, le laissant dans l'incapacité même de bouger pendant plusieurs minutes. Killer pensait sincèrement que Kid était encore en vie par la seule volonté sadique du chirurgien de la mort. En effet à cet instant, le capitaine des Hearts Pirates aurait pu l'achever même s'il s'était immédiatement jeté entre lui et son capitaine pour le protéger. Pourtant, l'autre pirate n'avait pas répliqué et l'équipage avait simplement traîné le corps évanoui de leur capitaine dans sa cabine. Le blond s'était ensuite retrouvé en charge du départ et il avait décidé que le plus sage était de laisser le chirurgien libre de ses mouvements malgré une surveillance accrue. De toute façon, il ne pouvait aller nulle part et il était lui aussi obligé de cohabiter avec eux le temps de rejoindre le chapeau de paille.

Le Grand Corsaire passait donc le plus clair de son temps seul sur le pont et l'équipage l'évitait soigneusement. Il mangeait du bout des lèvres et Killer ne l'avait pas vu fermer les yeux une seule fois. En toute honnêteté, il le comprenait. Vivre sur un bateau ennemi n'était pas l'endroit le plus relaxant qui soit.

Le blond laissa son regard s'attarder sur la porte de la cabine où son capitaine s'était enfermé peu de temps auparavant. L'incident avec son bras n'avait pas arrangé l'humeur de Kid : en plus d'une douleur physique conséquente qu'il parvenait plus ou moins à canaliser, son attitude virait à l'obsession concernant le chirurgien de la mort. Que le Grand Corsaire refuse de se soumettre alors qu'il le voyait en permanence déclenchait en lui de brusques changements d'humeur faits d'accès de rage et de tentatives de conversation vouées à l'échec concernant le chapeau de paille. Son second commençait à assembler les pièces du puzzle dans sa tête mais néanmoins, il n'était pas certain qu'il s'agisse du bon moment pour le confronter à ce sujet.

S'arrachant finalement de la balustrade du navire, Killer s'approcha du médecin qui fixait toujours l'océan. Étonnamment, Trafalgar ne refusait pas de lui parler et le blond se doutait qu'il le faisait exprès pour contrarier encore un peu plus Kid. Au-delà de leur guerre psychologique dont il se fichait, ce dernier avait décidé d'en profiter. Il n'allait pas négliger les possibilités d'en apprendre le plus possible concernant ses ennemis ou les caractéristiques du Nouveau Monde. L'enjeu était bien trop important.

* * *

L'après-midi même

"Ta peau est infectée, Eustass."

Le concerné lui adressa un regard venimeux depuis l'autre côté du pont et tira son manteau sur son bras mécanique pour le dérober à son regard.

"Qu'est-ce que t'en as à foutre?"

Law haussa les épaules.

"Je suis médecin, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de pointer l'évidence.

\- Tu parles d'un médecin, c'est toi qui m'as bousillé le bras!

\- La paire de menottes était une mauvaise idée.

\- C'est te pointer sur mon île qui était une mauvaise idée!"

Le chirurgien sentit sa mâchoire se contracter à ces paroles et il s'éloigna de la balustrade pour monter à la vigie. C'était bien le seul endroit suffisamment isolé où il parvenait à prendre quelques minutes de repos.

"Kiddou, je suis de retour!"

Law écarquilla les yeux et se retourna pour voir qui osait appeler le fier Eustass Captain Kid de cette manière. Non loin de lui, ce dernier eut le même réflexe et son regard se braqua vers le nouvel arrivant qui venait de sauter sur le pont depuis une petite embarcation amarrée au navire, les sourcils froncés.

Le Grand Corsaire vit alors approcher un grand type aux cheveux verts et aux canines étonnamment longues qui envoya une grande tape dans le dos du capitaine des Kidds Pirates une fois arrivé à sa hauteur. De plus en plus intrigué, Law le contempla à son tour et constata que Kid était au bord de l'implosion.

"Enlève tes sales pattes de ma veste et arrête de m'appeler comme ça! rugit-il en repoussant son invité surprise.

\- Relax, Kiddou, c'est pas une manière de saluer la famille… Oh."

Le nouveau venu se rendit compte que le capitaine n'était pas seul et il eut un sourire absolument ravi.

"Trafalgar Law, alors ça!" s'exclama-t-il tandis que le chirurgien l'observait attentivement, sur ses gardes.

L'homme envoya une deuxième claque dans le dos de Kid qui grinça des dents un peu plus fort.

"Petit cachottier, tu gardes toujours les infos les plus croustillantes rien que pour toi!"

Il se tourna ensuite gaiement dans la direction du Grand Corsaire.

"Je me présente : Bartolomeo le Cannibale, capitaine de l'équipage de Bartolomeo! T'as peut-être déjà entendu parler de moi? Kiddou est mon petit frère!"

Law faillit en laisser tomber son nodachi sur le sol, parfaitement sidéré, et il dévisagea le concerné qui avait croisé les bras d'un air embêté.

"C'est ton frère? lui demanda le chirurgien, toute son animosité oubliée devant sa soudaine curiosité.

\- Non! s'indigna Eustass.

\- Si", insista Bartolomeo.

Law les observa alors un instant avant de hocher la tête.

"Il y a une certaine ressemblance… physique et vestimentaire, admit-il ensuite.

\- La ferme! aboya Kid. Y a pas de ressemblance!

\- Le même père, pas la même mère, expliqua Bartolomeo.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? siffla Kid en se tournant vers lui. J'suis occupé, là!

\- J'viens aux nouvelles évidemment! T'en as eu?"

Kid serra les dents mais ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil au chirurgien qui s'en étonna avant de voir le regard du nouveau venu le suivre puis s'illuminer.

"Mais oui, c'est vrai, c'est toi qui l'a aidé à Marineford! Tu l'as sauvé dans un moment si difficile, je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissant!"

Law fronça les sourcils une seconde face à ce discours décousu avant de se retrouver assailli par l'énergumène qui virevolta jusqu'à lui. Il brandit son nodachi pour se garder un peu d'espace vital mais cela n'empêcha pas l'homme de l'attraper par la veste.

"Tu as eu des nouvelles depuis?! Dis-moi, dis-moi, dis-moi! le supplia-t-il.

\- Mais quoi? grogna-t-il, contrarié par son attitude trop proche.

\- Il est fan du chapeau de paille, marmonna alors Kid. Encore un…"

Law fusilla son homologue du regard avant que son attention soit happée par le capitaine aux cheveux verts qui repassa dans son champ de vision.

"Tu l'as vu récemment?! insista-t-il. Dis-moi, comment va-t-il?! J'ai entendu dire que l'équipage s'est reformé à Sabaody mais la Marine n'a quasiment rien laissé filtrer!"

Le chirurgien ne put s'empêcher d'interroger Kid du regard et celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel en retour. Finalement, le Grand Corsaire hocha la tête.

"Chapeau de paille va bien. Toujours aussi déjanté et inconscient mais bizarrement, il est encore vivant."

A ces mots, Bartolomeo s'écroula à ses pieds.

"Oh, merci, mon Dieu!" balbutia-t-il, secoué de sanglots.

Le capitaine des Hearts Pirates allait se détourner quand Bartolomeo raffermit sa prise sur son manteau et il se releva subitement pour planter son regard à quelques centimètres du sien.

"Et le grand manieur de sabres, tu l'as vu? Il va bien lui aussi?!"

Law fronça les sourcils. Ce type était vraiment trop près de lui maintenant.

"Recule.

\- Oh non, il est mort?! interpréta l'homme avec angoisse. Non, c'est pas possible, je ne peux pas le croire! Pas Zoro, le futur meilleur sabreur du monde!"

Le médecin sentit la tension monter en lui et Kid soupira.

"Lâche-le, Barto, ça va mal finir.

\- Il ne peut pas être mort! hurla ce dernier en secouant un peu plus la veste du chirurgien avec désespoir. Il ne peut pa-

\- Room. Shambles."

Bartolomeo se retrouva tranché en trois morceaux qui retombèrent mollement sur le pont tandis que le Grand Corsaire époussetait sa veste, contrarié.

"Roronoa va bien mais si tu continues à envahir mon espace personnel, je m'assurerai de te tuer avant que tu n'aies le temps de le rencontrer un jour.

\- Il va bien?! Oh, je suis tellement soulagé!"

La tête sans corps se remit à pleurer de bonheur et Law ne sut que penser de cet être étrange. De son côté, Kid grinça des dents et appela deux de ses hommes pour qu'il ramasse son demi-frère et l'emporte ailleurs. Il se pencha ensuite sur le flanc droit et s'assura que le bateau qui y était amarré n'était pas grand et donc, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter de voir l'équipage de Bartolomeo débarquer à son tour.

Finalement, il reporta son attention sur l'autre capitaine qui suivait du regard la reconstitution de sa victime sur le pont arrière.

"Tu l'as sauvé à Marineford, hein?"

Law braqua son regard dans le sien et lui adressa un sourire mielleux.

"La meilleure décision que j'ai jamais prise."

Kid se mordit la langue pour ne pas hurler et Law disparut enfin en direction de la vigie.

* * *

 _Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quand j'ai vu Bartolomeo pour la première fois, je lui ai trouvé un air de ressemblance avec Kid…_

 _J'adore ce personnage, il a un énorme potentiel humoristique entre son attitude personnelle et sa dévotion envers les chapeaux de paille!_


	20. Coups bas

_Merci à Kuroshine, Kalane et Starlight pour vos reviews._

 _Bienvenue à ceux qui rejoignent l'aventure.  
Bonne lecture._

 _Réponse aux reviews anonymes :_

 _Starlight_ _: tes compliments me vont droit au cœur et savoir que tu trouves l'histoire réaliste par rapport au manga me fait énormément plaisir! C'est vraiment le but que je recherche. Je publie assez régulièrement - une fois par mois - et je compte bien continuer ainsi! Ravie de savoir également que tu suis Par-delà nos rêves :)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 20**

 **Coups bas**

Deux jours plus tard

"J'en reviens pas que tu les aies rencontrés en personne à Sabaody", soupira à nouveau Bartolomeo.

A ses côtés, Kid leva les yeux au ciel. Cela ne faisait pas quarante-huit heures que le pirate aux cheveux verts avait débarqué mais il avait déjà assommé tous ses hommes par ses discours incessants sur le chapeau de paille et son équipage. Pour le décourager de leur en parler davantage, Heat avait fini par lui raconter qu'ils avaient seulement croisé les chapeaux de paille deux ans auparavant et qu'ils ne les connaissaient pas mais cette information inattendue avait terminé de rendre fou leur invité surprise. Depuis cet instant, Bartolomeo avait instauré un véritable harcèlement de l'équipage et en cette fin de matinée, Kid hésitait réellement à demander à Killer de le balancer par dessus bord car c'était à son tour de se faire persécuter.

Les deux capitaines étaient en effet assis à l'avant du bateau des Kidds Pirates pendant que l'équipage vaquait à ses occupations et que le Grand Corsaire était encore terré dans la vigie. Kid tentait de réparer l'une de ses armes et malgré son attitude fermée, son frère revenait sans cesse à la charge.

"Ouais, ben laisse-moi te dire qu'ils sont totalement inconscients, surtout le chapeau de paille. Il a cru malin de frapper directement un Dragon Céleste et même si j'approuve le geste, il a pas calculé une seconde qu'il nous foutait tous dans la merde!

\- Il a défendu son ami!"

Kid balaya son argument d'un mouvement des épaules, le regard concentré sur son pistolet enrayé.

"Il est disjoncté.

\- Je sais, c'est mon modèle! Il a pas besoin de suivre les règles, c'est lui qui les créées! s'émerveilla son frère, totalement exalté.

\- T'es une vraie honte, Bartolomeo! cracha alors le Supernova en reportant enfin son regard sur lui. Tu peux pas te comporter de cette manière envers un ennemi et lui vouer un culte comme ça, c'est juste... répugnant!

\- Mais c'était un putain de miracle quand je l'ai vu à Loguetown! lui rappela l'autre pirate. J'te dis que les dieux l'ont choisi!

\- Les dieux, hein? renifla Kid avec dédain. Et quand c'est moi qui vais devenir le Roi des Pirates, tu feras quoi?

\- Ce sera Luffy le Roi des Pirates! s'indigna-t-il immédiatement.

\- Non, ce sera moi!"

A ces mots, les deux hommes bondirent sur leurs pieds et se mirent en joue avec leurs pouvoirs respectifs, Kid attirant le métal de toutes les armes à proximité et Bartolomeo créant une barrière menaçante.

Killer les interrompit tranquillement.

"Mangez, ça vous calmera.

-Comment tu me parles?! rugit son capitaine en se tournant vers lui, furieux.

\- Je pense que tu supporteras mieux ses conneries le ventre plein, c'est tout.

\- Hm."

Kid lui arracha l'assiette des mains qu'il lui tendait avant de se détourner et de se rasseoir d'un air boudeur.

"T'es pas sympa, Killer! se plaignit également l'autre pirate. Est-ce que j'me moque de ta passion pour les faux, moi? Parce que c'est franchement glauque, j'te signale!"

Le blond lui tendit son assiette sans broncher et Bartolomeo s'en saisit d'un air tout aussi bougon que son frère.

Bientôt, le reste de l'équipage se rassembla à son tour et ils s'assirent un peu à l'écart pour partager gaiement leur déjeuner à l'air libre, laissant les deux capitaines ronchons de leur côté. Soudain, Trafalgar atterrit souplement sur le pont depuis la vigie et Kid le suivit des yeux tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine.

L'atmosphère était toujours glaciale entre le chirurgien et le Supernova et ce dernier ne savait plus comment contenir sa colère à chaque provocation du Grand Corsaire. Il avait néanmoins réussi à comprendre que plus sa rage était visible, plus cela réjouissait son rival alors il tentait de prendre sur lui pour l'ignorer au maximum. C'est ainsi qu'une minute plus tard lorsqu'il revint, le médecin fit le choix de s'asseoir aux côtés de Killer près de l'équipage qui discutait joyeusement et même si sa présence fit prudemment baisser le niveau sonore de la conversation, l'attitude tranquille du second les rassura et les éclats de rire reprirent rapidement.

Le capitaine aux cheveux rouges serra les dents et Bartolomeo ricana.

"Tu devrais arrêter de le bouffer des yeux comme ça. Va le sauter qu'on n'en parle plus."

Kid sentit ses yeux s'exorbiter.

"Ferme-la, tronche d'épinard ramollie!" rugit-il.

Son frère secoua la tête.

"Ca va, détends-toi. T'es moins stressé d'habitude, lui fit-il ensuite remarquer. Je reconnais qu'il est pas mal mais il a l'air d'avoir un caractère de chiotte. Si tu veux l'avoir, va falloir que tu révises tes manières...

\- Putain, t'as vu les tiennes?! s'offusqua Kid. Et puis qui te dit que j'l'ai pas déjà baisé, hein?!"

Bartolomeo dévisagea son frère une seconde avant d'avoir un petit sourire.

"Donc tu l'as déjà eu et t'en redemandes? Fais gaffe, Kiddou. Les histoires d'amour sur Grand Line finissent mal en général…"

Ce dernier s'étrangla littéralement, recrachant sur le pont des morceaux de haricots à peine mâchés.

"J't'interdis de t'imaginer quoi que ce soit, abruti! Il se passe rien du tout, tu piges?!" hurla-t-il à plein poumons.

Son équipage tout entier se tourna vers lui à cet éclat de voix et même Law l'interrogea du regard. Rouge comme une brique, Kid se renfrogna alors que Bartolomeo éclatait de rire.

Le Supernova le fit taire d'un grand coup de coude dans les côtes.

"Tu ferais bien de t'inquiéter de tes propres problèmes parce que le chapeau de paille, il est pas célibataire non plus, persifla-t-il sournoisement pendant que les discussions reprenaient parmi l'équipage.

\- Non, tu rigoles?! s'écria Bartolomeo, au bord de l'hystérie. C'est qui? Comment tu sais?! T'es sûr?!"

Kid se racla la gorge le temps d'inventer un mensonge. Il ne savait strictement rien de la vie sentimentale du chapeau de paille et il s'en foutait d'ailleurs totalement. S'il avait dû deviner, il aurait parié que ce gamin n'aimait que son chapeau mais puisqu'il voulait faire enrager son frère...

"Trafalgar a passé plusieurs jours sur son bateau, j'suis sûr qu'il est au courant."

Bartolomeo se retourna d'un bloc dans la direction du Grand Corsaire qui grignotait lentement sa nourriture d'un air méfiant et Kid eut un sourire satisfait. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt? Bartolomeo avait essayé de faire parler le chirurgien mais celui-ci se cachait à la vigie depuis qu'il avait débarqué. En venant manger, il avait commis une redoutable erreur.

Son sourire s'accentua encore lorsqu'il vit le pirate aux cheveux verts atterrir quasiment sur les genoux du Grand Corsaire qui sursauta violemment à son contact.

"Est-ce que Luffy a quelqu'un dans sa vie? Il faut que tu me le dises pour que je puisse protéger cette personne! Qui sait ce que la Marine pourrait faire s'ils apprenaient ce genre d'information…"

Law repoussa fermement son interlocuteur qui retomba douloureusement sur le pont sans pour autant se départir de son avidité à connaître la réponse à sa question existentielle. Le médecin releva ensuite les yeux et tomba sur le regard narquois du Supernova posé sur eux, comprenant ainsi que cette requête était téléguidée.

Ravalant sa colère, le médecin se composa son air le plus amical et reprit tranquillement sa fourchette.

"Je ne pense pas que tu auras besoin de la protéger. Il s'agit de sa navigatrice."

A nouveau, Bartolomeo se rapprocha brutalement du Grand Corsaire mais cette fois, ce dernier ne bougea pas.

"T'as vu Luffy avec Nami la chatte voleuse?! Tu peux m'assurer qu'ils sont vraiment ensemble? Quand est-ce que c'était? As-tu des preuves de ce que t'avances?!"

Le chirurgien avala sa bouchée de haricots et hocha la tête.

"C'était il y a moins d'une semaine. Il n'y avait pas de doutes possible."

Le pirate aux cheveux verts se figea et le silence tomba sur le bateau. Depuis l'autre côté du pont, Kid grinça des dents. Cet enfoiré de chirurgien faisait ami-ami avec son frère pour l'emmerder et évidemment, celui-ci faisait un arrêt cardiaque en apprenant que le chapeau de paille avait une libido. Il allait se relever pour mettre fin à cette mascarade quand Bartolomeo éclata en sanglots, surprenant ainsi tout l'équipage.

"Déconne pas, tu vas pas chialer pour ça! lui lança Kid en reposant brutalement son assiette vide. Tu le connais même pas, putain! Tu me fous la honte...

\- J-je s-s-suis t-tellem-ment c-cont-tent pou-pour l-lui…"

Le Supernova se passa une main lasse sur le visage tandis que Law lui adressait un sourire assassin. Kid sentit ensuite les muscles de son cou se tendre sous l'effet de la colère alors que le chirurgien se tournait à nouveau vers l'homme en pleurs.

"Pour ton information, sache que Roronoa aussi a trouvé le bonheur."

Le corps de Bartolomeo convulsa de plus belle et il s'accrocha au manteau du chirurgien, secoué de spasmes.

"N-non, tu… C-c'est p-pas pos-possible...

\- Si, continua tranquillement son informateur en finissant son assiette. Je peux même te dire que son compagnon est la Jambe Noire."

Les larmes du pirate jaillirent à nouveau et Heat se sentit obligé de lui tapoter gentiment l'épaule.

"J-je s-suis… C'-c'est t-t-t-trop... C-cet équi-équipage e-est s-si si si m-mer-merveilleux! I-I-ils le mé-méritent t-tous!" continua-t-il en s'écroulant au sol, le souffle coupé sous les sanglots.

Law croisa le regard désespéré de Kid et lui renvoya un doux sourire en retour.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard

Law dévisagea l'homme qui s'était rapproché de lui avec un sourire gourmand. Il s'était installé à bâbord contre un des murs du navire pour échapper au vent de cette journée plutôt nuageuse et il profitait ainsi tranquillement de l'air frais pour lire. Jusqu'à cet instant.

"Je t'ai déjà dit que je t'avais raconté tout ce que je savais sur le chapeau de paille", gronda-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

Après ses révélations concernant les amours de l'équipage, Bartolomeo avait collé le chirurgien comme une sangsue et celui-ci s'y était plié de bonne grâce pendant un moment devant l'air sombre de son rival mais il était arrivé au bout de sa patience dans la soirée. Interdisant définitivement au pirate aux cheveux verts de lui adresser à nouveau la parole, ce dernier avait néanmoins tenté de lui poser encore quelques questions le lendemain avant de le laisser tranquille la journée suivante. Law avait donc cru son supplice terminé mais apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas.

"C'est pas ça", le détrompa pourtant l'autre pirate.

Le Grand Corsaire fronça les sourcils et déposa son livre sur ses genoux.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

\- Tu ne t'ennuies pas? Tu parles à personne."

Law le dévisagea.

"Je ne suis pas là de mon plein gré.

\- C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre. Du coup, tu voudrais pas passer le temps d'une manière… plus intéressante? Moi aussi, je m'ennuie."

Le chirurgien suivit le regard de Bartolomeo sur son livre et eut un sourire amusé.

"Pourquoi tu ne reprends pas ta barque dans ce cas? lui fit-il remarquer. Contrairement à moi, rien ne te retient ici.

\- T'es malade, t'as pas vu la météo sur la prochaine zone ou quoi? Je finirai à la flotte avant la fin de la journée sur ce rafiot, j'suis pas suicidaire!

\- Je comprends. Cependant, et bien que je partage ton désarroi, je ne crois pas que je trouverai plus intéressant qu'un ouvrage sur la chirurgie des intestins sur ce bateau."

Le pirate aux cheveux verts leva les yeux au ciel.

"Y a plein de trucs à faire, Trafalgar. Et des trucs vachement plus sympas!

\- Comme quoi?" lui demanda le chirurgien, intrigué.

A ces mots, Bartolomeo se pencha davantage vers lui, un sourire aguicheur aux lèvres.

"Mon frère a toujours eu un goût certain…"

Le Grand Corsaire le contempla d'un air impassible avant de reprendre son livre sans un mot, espérant ainsi mettre un terme à la conversation.

"Et ça ne l'a jamais dérangé de partager, ajouta Bartolomeo après quelques instants de silence.

\- Tu devrais reculer, le prévint nonchalamment le médecin en poursuivant sa lecture.

\- Allez, ne sois pas si fermé, je suis sûr qu'on peut s'entendre! J'peux même te laisser prendre le dessus si ça t'arrange. Moi, j'men fous du moment que j'prends mon pied!"

Law releva doucement la tête.

"Si tu tiens à la vie, je te conseille d'aller voir ailleurs", poursuivit-il d'une voix parfaitement calme.

Bartolomeo éclata de rire, n'accordant visiblement aucune attention à ses paroles. Il se baissa ensuite pour se mettre à la hauteur du chirurgien qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Profitant de sa chance, l'homme tenta alors de lui voler un baiser avant de s'étouffer : Law avait enfoncé le bord de son nodachi dans son plexus solaire, lui bloquant ainsi momentanément la respiration.

Le pirate aux cheveux verts reprit ensuite ses esprits à travers de grandes goulées d'air tandis que le Grand Corsaire replongeait dans sa lecture.

"T'es du genre rebelle à ce que je vois, ricana-t-il. Ca me va, j'aime quand on me résiste, ça ne fait qu'ajouter un peu de piment!"

Law leva les yeux au ciel, cette fois agacé.

"Roo-

\- Barrière!"

L'attaque du chirurgien lui revint et l'empêcha d'attaquer son adversaire qui pouffa de rire. Définitivement contrarié, le Grand Corsaire se releva mais il fut instantanément plaqué contre le mur par la barrière en question. Bartolomeo s'avança alors en riant et lui prit son nodachi qu'il balança un peu plus loin.

Law grinça des dents. Ce type était particulièrement énervant et beaucoup trop collant à son goût.

"Je comprends pourquoi il te garde pour lui tout seul mais entre frères, on peut bien faire une exception! s'exclama le pirate en le détaillant des pieds à la tête.

\- Vous êtes tous barrés dans cette famille, répliqua le chirurgien avec un sourire calculateur.

\- J'peux pas dire le contraire! approuva-t-il. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j-

\- Putain, Bartolomeo! hurla soudain la voix de Kid derrière eux. Tu fais quoi, là?!"

Le concerné se retourna avec un sourire pour lui faire face, maintenant la pression sur le Grand Corsaire grâce à sa barrière.

"Relax, petit frère, j'apprends à connaître ton ami! Je suis sûr qu'il peut être très accueillant s'il en a envie...

\- Mais t'es malade! rugit le Supernova en avançant à grands pas. Rep-"

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le chirurgien de la mort s'était téléporté contre une planche déposée sur le pont non loin d'eux. Bartolomeo cligna des yeux et avant qu'il n'ait pu comprendre où le chirurgien avait disparu, une lame se plaça au niveau de sa gorge et il se figea.

"Vous avez un autre point commun dans cette famille, lui murmura Law à l'oreille. Vous êtes beaucoup trop sûrs de vous."

A ces mots, il écrasa son pied dans le creux du genou droit de l'homme qu'il tenait en respect et celui-ci s'écroula au sol dans un cri douloureux. Le Grand Corsaire rengaina alors son nodachi et observa l'autre pirate qui cherchait à se relever avant de se baisser pour l'attraper au niveau de la carotide, appuyant de chaque côté de son cou. Bartolomeo perdit ses couleurs et Law plongea son regard glacial dans le sien.

"La prochaine fois que tu m'adresseras la parole, assure-toi de peser chaque mot. Dans le cas contraire, je serai dans l'obligation de te découper encore vivant et je te laisserai regarder tes organes agoniser un à un. Et laisse-moi te dire que le cœur n'est pas celui qui s'arrête le premier."

Il relâcha enfin la pression sur sa gorge et le pirate aux cheveux verts s'écroula à nouveau. Law se releva alors pour s'en aller et croisa Kid qui s'était tenu un peu à l'écart derrière eux durant leur altercation. En passant, le chirurgien le détailla à son tour d'un regard sans équivoque.

"Et toi, si tu fais mine de me protéger encore une fois, vous serez deux sur la table d'opération."

Il s'éloigna ensuite d'un pas égal tandis que Kid levait les yeux au ciel. Le capitaine du navire contempla ensuite avec mauvaise humeur son grand frère étalé sur le sol puis s'approcha. Quand ce dernier eut repris un peu de couleurs, il voulut se redresser mais Kid lui envoya un coup de pied dans les côtes, ce qui le fit grogner de douleur à nouveau.

"T'approches plus de lui, grommela le capitaine aux cheveux rouges.

\- Ca va, je plaisantais, toussa Bartolomeo en retour. Vous avez pas d'humour ou quoi..."

Kid l'attrapa alors par le col de sa chemise, menaçant.

"Si tu le cherches, j'pourrais rien pour toi, abruti. Tu crois qu'on l'appelle le chirurgien de la mort pour rien?"

Le Supernova le relâcha en soupirant et son frère se remit enfin sur ses jambes, chancelant.

"Ouais, ouais, j'ai compris. En plus, je vois bien que tu veux pas partager", marmonna-t-il.

Kid lui envoya une taloche derrière la tête et Bartolomeo grimaça.

"Oublie Trafalgar et continue à t'intéresser au chapeau de paille, maugréa finalement le capitaine des Kidds Pirates.

\- Si je savais où il est, c'est ce que je ferais", grogna l'autre pirate.

Kid soupira intérieurement. Il n'avait pas voulu dire à son frère qu'il savait précisément où se dirigeait l'équipage du chapeau de paille car cela voudrait dire qu'il y aurait une chance plus que probable qu'ils se croisent à nouveau étant donné sa propre destination mais aujourd'hui, il était prêt à tout lui déballer pourvu qu'il dégage de son bâtiment.

Il se détourna alors en haussant les épaules.

"Je crois qu'ils vont vers Dressrosa, t'as qu'à aller y faire un tour."

Bartolomeo dévisagea sa silhouette qui s'éloignait, des étoiles dans les yeux, avant de se jeter sur son dos.

"Si tu savais comme je t'aime, mon petit Kiddou!"

Ce dernier fit la moue et le décolla de son lourd manteau d'un brusque mouvement du bras.

"Dans ce cas là, tire-toi. Mauvais temps ou pas, j'te laisse jusqu'à ce soir pour retrouver ton équipage de tarés."

* * *

 _Oh, j'adore Bartolomeo, j'essaierai de le faire revenir…!_

 _J'espère que vous vous êtes amusés autant que moi! Reprise d'une ambiance plus ordinaire dès le prochain chapitre._


	21. Fendre l'armure

_Merci à Keltira-Tissesort, Kuroshine, abc et Starlight pour vos reviews._

 _Bonne lecture._

 _Réponses aux reviews anonymes:_

 _abc_ _: je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review, ça fait plaisir de voir que le travail en arrière-plan est visible et paie! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant._

 _Starlight_ _: adieu la légèreté, ce chapitre-ci sera beaucoup plus profond pour nos deux personnages même s'ils ne se prennent jamais au sérieux!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 21**

 **Fendre l'armure**

Quatre jours plus tard

Killer vit son capitaine s'asseoir lourdement à ses côtés sur le pont, les traits tendus. Le blond tourna alors sa faux pour mieux examiner son reflet sur la lame brillante puis y passa un nouveau coup de chiffon pour la lustrer.

"Je t'avais dit de pas utiliser ton bras, Kid."

Le concerné grinça des dents.

"Comme si j'allais montrer à Trafalgar que son attaque m'a atteint! Hors de question qu'il me croit faible, cet enfoiré!"

Killer ne fit aucun commentaire. Toute la matinée, Kid s'était échiné à utiliser sa main mécanique pour retrouver ses sensations que l'attaque du Grand Corsaire avait engourdie. Cette partie de son corps avait beau être constituée de métal à présent, la blessure que lui avait infligée le chirurgien était sérieuse et la peau à la jonction de son bras était de plus en plus rouge et boursouflée. Kid tentait de nettoyer la plaie comme il le pouvait mais Killer devinait que la majorité des dégâts devait être interne. Trafalgar avait utilisé une technique électrique et sans soin adapté, son capitaine ne risquait pas de guérir.

"Tu devrais lui demander de te soigner."

Kid dévisagea son second comme s'il était devenu complètement fou.

"Et puis quoi encore?! Tu crois que j'vais m'abaisser à lui demander quoi que ce soit après ce qu'il m'a fait?!

\- Ce n'est pas avec de l'alcool et des compresses que ça ira mieux, Kid. Tu pourrais perdre ton bras. Encore.

\- Et alors? J'en remettrai un autre, c'est tout!

\- Pas sur des tissus abîmés. Il faudra couper encore plus haut.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut foutre?

\- Je suis pas chirurgien. La dernière fois, j'ai découpé ça comme j'ai pu mais si on arrive sur l'épaule ou près de la carotide, je te garantis pas le résultat."

A ces mots, le Supernova se renfrogna, probablement conscient de la justesse du raisonnement de son ami mais ne voulant pas l'admettre pour autant.

Killer secoua la tête et poursuivit son nettoyage. Depuis les derniers évènements mettant en scène les deux pirates et plus encore depuis qu'ils étaient obligés de cohabiter, le blond avait compris le problème mais il ne savait toujours pas s'il s'agissait du bon moment pour en parler avec son capitaine. En même temps, il n'était pas certain qu'il y aurait jamais un bon moment…

"T'as réfléchi à une solution quand on débarquera?

\- Y a aucun changement. On attrape chapeau de paille comme prévu et on l'utilisera pour démolir Shanks, rétorqua immédiatement le Supernova.

\- Trafalgar te laissera pas faire.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre?! S'il préfère cet enfoiré d'élastique, ça le regarde, il a qu'à crever avec lui!"

Killer ne releva pas l'éclat de voix.

"Je dis simplement qu'avoir deux capitaines Supernovae ligués contre nous ne va pas nous rendre la tâche facile, lui fit-il simplement remarquer. Sans compter que dans l'équipage du chapeau de paille, il y a un autre Supernova et que t'es pas au meilleur de ta forme non plus."

Kid sembla réaliser une nouvelle fois que son second n'avait pas tort et il se passa une main sur le visage d'un air las.

"Fais chier… Mais qu'est-ce que je peux y faire de toute façon? maugréa-t-il. Trafalgar ne changera pas d'avis, le chapeau de paille lui est trop utile pour l'instant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui l'intéresse chez lui?

\- Une histoire qu'il veut régler avec Doflamingo. Je sais pas vraiment ce que c'est mais c'est suffisamment important pour qu'il soit prêt à se sacrifier si ça lui permet de le voir mordre la poussière. Même le One Piece l'intéresse pas autant."

Killer releva l'information avec intérêt.

"Il est inutile de tenter de le convaincre dans ce cas.

\- Ouais, je sais… Peut-être quand Doflamingo sera de l'histoire ancienne?

\- Peut-être."

Kid soupira et une décharge douloureuse lui traversa le bras jusqu'à la nuque lorsqu'il bougea légèrement. Il grimaça.

"Je sais pas pourquoi je m'emmerde avec cette histoire, Killer. Je pourrais tout aussi bien le faire disparaître avant qu'on atteigne Dressrosa pour éliminer un concurrent…

\- Il te plait, Kid."

Son capitaine le dévisagea, confus.

"Ouais et alors? C'est pas parce que j'aime le sauter que ça change quoi que ce soit," lui fit-il remarquer.

Le blond secoua la tête et observa le résultat de son nettoyage.

"Je parle pas que physiquement. Peut-être que c'est parce qu'il te résiste ou parce qu'il est totalement dérangé, j'en sais rien, mais en tout cas, il te plait."

Le Supernova garda le silence, visiblement décontenancé par les propos de son second. Finalement, il tourna cependant un regard suspicieux vers lui.

"T'as parlé avec Bartolomeo?

\- Pas de ce sujet", le détrompa son ami.

Agacé, Kid finit par se relever, ne pouvant s'empêcher de serrer son bras mécanique contre lui pour limiter les secousses.

"Je déteste quand il fait pas ce que j'veux et son attitude d'arrogant me sort par les yeux. C'est pas ça, Killer.

\- Peut-être autre chose", convint le blond.

Le Supernova ne répondit pas et il délaissa rapidement le pont pour se diriger vers la cuisine. De son côté, Killer rangea ses faux puis s'étira avant de se relever à son tour. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait. C'était à son capitaine de creuser la question seul à présent.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard

Kid repoussa vivement la porte du placard de sa petite pharmacie qui claqua violemment contre sa base, ce qui dégonda la partie haute. Le capitaine serra les dents et quitta sa salle de bain avec mauvaise humeur, laissant la porte de l'armoire pendre lamentablement. Il ne manquait plus que ça : maintenant, il n'avait même plus de bandages ni de désinfectant pour tenter d'enrayer la propagation de sa blessure!

Furieux, le Supernova ressortit et dépassa ses hommes occupés à boire et à jouer aux cartes sur le pont. La nuit était tombée et comme d'habitude, l'ambiance était animée et joyeuse, tout étant prétexte à s'amuser même si leur prochaine destination serait bientôt en vue.

Leur capitaine les ignora pour se diriger vers la salle de bain commune de l'équipage, espérant y trouver de quoi apaiser ses douleurs en attendant de rallier Dressrosa. Kid savait que ses hommes n'étaient pas les mieux organisés ni même les plus prudents mais connaissant son second, il était presque certain de trouver au moins le minimum vital dans leur kit de secours.

Ouvrant la porte à la volée, il avança ainsi immédiatement vers le lavabo au-dessus duquel trônait leur armoire à pharmacie. Cependant, il se figea tout aussi rapidement en voyant la silhouette du Grand Corsaire faire volte-face dans sa direction depuis le même endroit.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous là?"

Le chirurgien le dévisagea d'un air impassible face à cette question qui lui semblait pourtant évidente.

"A ton avis, à quoi ça ressemble?"

Kid constata alors que l'autre pirate avait ôté son tee-shirt et que l'eau coulait depuis le robinet du lavabo derrière lui tandis que son nodachi était prudemment déposé contre le mur à quelques pas. Il leva alors les yeux au ciel.

"T'attends que tout le monde soit occupé pour venir ici, quelle surprise…

\- Je ne vais pas me doucher en compagnie de tes hommes", renifla dédaigneusement le Grand Corsaire en fermant le robinet.

Le Supernova fronça les sourcils à cette évocation avant de secouer la tête et de se diriger vers le placard qu'il convoitait en entrant dans la pièce. Law s'écarta d'un air méfiant à son approche et Kid l'ignora mais il ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir lorsqu'il utilisa machinalement son bras pour attraper la bouteille d'alcool déposée sur une étagère un peu en hauteur.

Comme il serrait les dents pour refermer l'armoire, le médecin croisa les bras sur son torse.

"Ca ne servira à rien", lui fit-il remarquer.

Kid le fusilla du regard.

"Et tu veux que j'fasse quoi d'autre, hein? Que je me tranche tout de suite le bras pour qu'on n'en parle plus?!

\- C'est toi qui vois", répondit son rival en haussant les épaules.

Hors de lui, le Supernova s'éloigna à grands pas et il s'apprêtait à repasser le pas de la porte lorsque son bras mécanique se contracta malgré lui. La douleur qui lui transperça l'épaule à cet instant lui coupa le souffle et il ferma les yeux une seconde pour repousser la nausée qui l'avait pris. Quand il les rouvrit, il se sentait un peu mieux et il entendit le bruit de l'eau couler à nouveau derrière lui. Il prit alors une grande inspiration.  
Sa conversation avec Killer l'avait fait réfléchir malgré lui et bien qu'il ne veuille pas l'admettre, il savait que son second n'était pas loin de la vérité. Quelque chose l'attirait chez le Grand Corsaire et même s'il ne savait pas ce que c'était, il avait tendance à prendre des décisions encore plus impulsives que d'habitude en sa présence. L'embarquer de force sur son bateau pour le punir de ne pas vouloir vendre le chapeau de paille en était une. Non seulement ça ne lui rapportait rien mais en plus, il se retrouvait désormais avec un ennemi puissant bien décidé à lui faire payer son geste et une blessure suffisamment importante pour l'handicaper sérieusement.

Kid soupira lourdement.

"Écoute, Trafalgar, j'ai compris. J'aurais pas dû t'obliger à nous suivre."

Depuis le lavabo, Law se retourna vers lui, clairement surpris.

"Des excuses, Eustass? Je n'aurais jamais parié là-dessus venant de ta part..."

Le Supernova grinça des dents avant de se retourner à son tour pour lui faire face.

"Ouais bah t'y habitues pas trop non plus. Ce que j'veux, c'est que tu sois d'accord avec moi et qu'on attaque ensemble chapeau de paille."

A ces mots, le chirurgien plissa les yeux.

"Tu perds ton temps, le prévint-il sèchement. Je ne le trahirai p-

\- Je sais, je sais, t'excite pas. Je parle pour plus tard. J'ai pigé qu'il t'intéresse en ce moment."

Le Grand Corsaire dévisagea l'autre pirate pendant un moment encore, semblant hésiter sur la conduite à tenir. Finalement, il se retourna vers le lavabo.

"Chapeau de paille et moi avons un ennemi commun, approuva-t-il ensuite en se rinçant les mains.

\- Ce cher Doflamingo."

Le brun planta son regard dans le sien à travers le miroir avant qu'un sourire sadique n'étire ses lèvres.

"Je vois que tu as révisé, félicitations.

\- J'ai pas révisé, connard, j'utilise juste ma mémoire", gronda le pirate aux cheveux rouges.

Law hocha la tête.

"Eh bien, tu as raison. Lui et moi avons un différend qu'il est temps de solder.

\- Je voudrais savoir, fit alors Kid en approchant à nouveau, et le chirurgien lui jeta un regard intrigué à travers le reflet du miroir.

\- Quoi donc?

\- Ce qu'il t'a fait pour que tu lui en veuilles à ce point."

Le Grand Corsaire secoua la tête et coupa l'eau avant de se retourner, attrapant une serviette au passage.

"Ca ne te regarde pas, Eustass.

\- C'est là que tu te goures."

Cette fois, Law fronça les sourcils et Kid soutint son regard un moment avant de lui désigner son tatouage sur son torse.

"Si j'accepte de laisser chapeau de paille tranquille parce que ça t'arrange, je pense que j'ai le droit de savoir pourquoi tu veux faire tout ça, non? Alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui est suffisamment important pour le traquer jusque dans le Nouveau Monde quand on s'est tatoué son emblème sur la peau au milieu d'un cœur?

\- Ce n'est pas son emblème, siffla immédiatement le concerné.

\- Ca y ressemble."

Le chirurgien serra les dents, incertain. Un instant plus tard cependant, il releva les yeux et planta un regard déterminé dans les siens. L'offre de Kid était trop tentante.

"D'accord. Tu veux savoir ce que Doflamingo m'a fait? Il a tué la seule personne qui a pensé que je valais la peine d'être sauvé. Satisfait?"

Le Grand Corsaire décida ensuite de clôturer la conversation et il voulut dépasser la silhouette du Supernova pour s'en aller mais celui-ci l'attrapa par le poignet.

"Pas si vite, Trafalgar. Comment ça, "la seule personne qui a pensé que tu valais la peine d'être sauvé?" Tes parents?"

Law se dégagea brutalement de son emprise, visiblement contrarié.

"Non, son frère. Son frère cadet pour être exact.

\- Doflamingo a un frère?"

Le chirurgien eut un rire sans joie.

"Avait. Sa folie est telle qu'il l'a assassiné lui-même il y a treize ans. A cette époque, Doflamingo plaçait beaucoup d'espoir en moi mais il n'avait pas prévu que je ne lui pardonnerai pas ce geste.

\- Attends, t'as grandi avec eux?!"

Law secoua la tête, clairement agacé à présent. Il savait que cette histoire était trop compliquée pour n'être racontée qu'en quelques phrases. Pourtant, maintenant qu'il avait accepté de répondre au Supernova, il devait aller au bout de sa démarche pour ne pas prendre le risque qu'il change d'avis.

"Pour faire simple, j'étais malade et je n'avais plus beaucoup de temps à vivre. Son frère a refusé de se résigner et il m'a traîné dans tous les hôpitaux du pays, en vain. Finalement, il m'a donné à manger le fruit du bistouri et j'ai survécu. Malheureusement, il en est mort par la même occasion…"

Kid regarda ensuite le Grand Corsaire prendre appui contre le lavabo pour lui tourner le dos une nouvelle fois. Il ne lui avait pas dit grand-chose mais le peu qu'il avait consenti à raconter semblait lui peser comme une pierre et il résolut de le laisser reprendre son souffle. Il était certain de la sincérité de l'autre pirate à cet instant et l'estime qu'il avait éprouvé devant sa volonté sur l'île de Tolvia puis lorsqu'il l'avait laissé partir pour Punk Hazard se rappela à lui avec force.

Le Supernova sentit alors son souffle se couper à nouveau mais cette fois, ce n'était pas à cause de la douleur. Ce qui lui plaisait chez Trafalgar, c'était cette détermination sans faille qu'il mettait à atteindre cet objectif tellement énorme qu'il l'avait planifié depuis des années. C'était cette capacité à patienter et à élaborer les stratégies les meilleures afin de parvenir à ses fins. C'était cette intelligence froide et calculatrice qui maintenait à distance ses semblables pour mieux écraser ses ennemis. C'était cet éclat d'authenticité qui lui avait été donné d'observer une nuit avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

Kid fit un pas en direction de la silhouette toujours détournée et Law sursauta quand il sentit sa présence derrière lui. Il se retourna brutalement et le Supernova nota à quel point le chirurgien devait être secoué s'il ne l'avait même pas entendu approcher.

Il baissa les yeux vers son principal tatouage.

"Alors c'est par rapport à son frère qui t'a sauvé et qu'il a tué?"

Le Grand Corsaire hocha la tête, semblant retrouver sa contenance.

"Mon équipage porte son nom. Il se faisait appeler Corazon."

Sans réfléchir, le capitaine aux cheveux rouges approcha sa main pour redessiner les contours du dessin mais celle de Law lui agrippa fermement le poignet pour l'en empêcher.

"Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Eustass."

Kid releva son regard vers le sien, intrigué.

"Comme quoi?

\- Comme si j'allais me briser. Comme si tu en avais quelque chose à faire."

Le Supernova ne cilla pas.

"Sois tranquille. En réalité, je voulais surtout savoir si ta raison en valait la peine. Sinon, j'aurais attaqué le chapeau de paille dès notre débarquement."

Law relâcha sa main et celle de l'autre pirate s'abaissa également. Au bout de quelques secondes, le chirurgien secoua la tête et fit un signe du menton vers son rival.

"Laisse-moi regarder ton bras."

Kid fronça les sourcils, méfiant.

"J'ai pas dit que t'avais besoin de me soigner, je voulais une réponse à ma question.

\- Disons que j'ai apprécié tes excuses. Tu préfères voir ton bras pourrir?"

Le Supernova demeura suspicieux quelques instants encore avant de secouer la tête et de se décaler pour se laisser examiner. Après tout, il n'allait pas laisser passer une occasion pareille. Le Grand Corsaire se pencha aussitôt sur la blessure qu'il avait lui-même occasionnée et remarqua qu'un œdème était en train de s'étendre.

"Comme je te l'avais dit la dernière fois, ta peau est infectée, Eustass.

\- J'ai essayé de nettoyer mais on dirait que ça fait rien, grogna le concerné.

\- C'est normal. Des tissus et du métal ont dû brûler et ils doivent maintenant être nécrosés à l'intérieur."

Law déploya une room et Kid sursauta à peine lorsque le chirurgien sectionna son bras métallique pour l'inspecter totalement. C'était étrange de voir opérer le Grand Corsaire sous ses yeux et il l'observa avec curiosité tandis qu'il faisait tourner sa prothèse dans tous les sens avant de s'attacher à examiner la peau à vif de son épaule. Néanmoins, lorsqu'il attrapa un scalpel afin d'avoir accès aux muscles et aux nerfs, Kid ne put s'empêcher de crisper la mâchoire. Son pouvoir faisait en sorte qu'il ne ressente aucune douleur malgré l'incongruité de voir littéralement danser l'un de ses membres devant ses yeux mais il percevait tout de même chaque pression que le brun appliquait dessus.

"Où t'as appris la médecine, Trafalgar? Avec Doflamingo aussi?"

Ce dernier secoua la tête, concentré sur sa tâche.

"Mes parents. Ils étaient tous les deux médecins.

\- Étaient? J'en conclus qu'ils sont plus de ce monde eux non plus.

\- Ils ont été tués. Comme tous ceux du pays dans lequel je suis né."

Law se mit alors à gratter et à faire bouger les tissus à sa disposition et lorsqu'il attrapa finalement la bouteille d'alcool que Kid était venu chercher pour en asperger son bras tout entier, le Supernova se mordit la langue pour ne pas hurler.

Prenant appui contre le mur jouxtant les douches pour reprendre ses esprits, Kid regarda ensuite le chirurgien vérifier l'intégrité de son bras et quand son rival fit enfin disparaître sa room, le capitaine aux cheveux rouges fit précautionneusement bouger son membre endolori.

"J'ai nettoyé la plaie et enlevé les tissus morts, ta peau va guérir. Néanmoins, quelques jours de plus et je n'aurais rien pu faire. La gangrène aurait emporté ton bras, avec ou sans métal."

Comme l'autre pirate ne répondait pas, Law attrapa des bandages propres d'un air amusé.

"J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait mal", se moqua-t-il devant son silence.

Pour toute réponse, le Supernova stoppa sa main qui s'apprêtait à enrouler le pansement autour de son épaule et le Grand Corsaire releva la tête vers lui, étonné. Kid s'inclina alors pour l'embrasser et Law écarquilla les yeux en sentant ses lèvres s'écraser sur les siennes. Il le repoussa rapidement avant de se pencher à son tour vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

"Est-ce que tu te sens bien, Eustass? lui demanda-t-il en examinant la couleur de ses yeux. Je sais que ça n'a pas dû être agréable mais le curetage n'a pas pu te rendre groggy à ce point…"

Kid leva les yeux au ciel et rapprocha brutalement le chirurgien de lui.

"Va te faire foutre, j'suis pas une lavette."

Il déposa ensuite sa main valide autour de la nuque du Grand Corsaire et celui-ci se raidit instantanément.

"Si j'veux t'embrasser, tu peux pas m'en empêcher."

Kid appuya fermement sur sa tête et Law ne put qu'amortir le choc de leurs bouches en plaquant ses mains contre les épaules de la brute qui le pressurisait comme si ses poumons contenaient tout l'air de la pièce. Malgré la pression qu'il exerçait ainsi sur sa blessure, le Supernova bougea à peine et Law songea un instant à résister davantage. Finalement cependant, il céda assez rapidement et laissa le passage à la langue de l'autre capitaine qui tentait de se frayer un passage vers la sienne, lui coupant le souffle. Après tout, il devait bien avouer que cette sensation lui avait manqué à lui aussi...

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Kid délaissa enfin ses lèvres et le médecin fut soulagé de constater qu'il pouvait à nouveau reprendre sa respiration même si contre lui, le Supernova ne semblait pas avoir ce problème.

"Putain, ça m'a manqué, Trafalgar", grogna-t-il en faisant glisser ses dents contre sa mâchoire.

Ses deux mains pressèrent les flancs du chirurgien en une caresse presque douloureuse et ce dernier put enfin mettre un peu d'espace entre eux, amusé.

"Effectivement, on dirait que l'attente t'a pesé...

\- Me fais plus ce coup-là, gronda l'autre capitaine en plantant ses dents dans son cou.

\- Ne m'oblige plus jamais à faire ce que je ne veux pas", répliqua immédiatement le Grand Corsaire malgré les frissons qui le parcouraient.

Kid haussa vaguement les épaules en retour avant d'attraper son amant par la taille et de se décaler sur sa gauche, le plaquant ainsi contre le mur glacé. Law protesta aussitôt en retour mais le Supernova enclencha la douche et l'eau chaude se mit à pleuvoir agréablement au-dessus d'eux. Se relaxant un peu, le brun se laissa alors débarrasser du reste de ses vêtements et lorsque son rival laissa son regard s'attarder sur son corps désormais entièrement nu, il eut un sourire narquois.

"Tu vois quelque chose qui te plait?

\- Peut-être bien."

Cette fois-ci, la main de Kid rencontra la peau humide de son partenaire et il fit courir ses doigts le long du tatouage dont l'encre noire recouvrait une partie de son torse. Law ne chercha pas à l'en empêcher, comme fasciné lui aussi par l'espèce de délicatesse dont pouvait faire preuve le Supernova à cet instant.

"Je n'ai pas le droit d'en profiter, moi?"

La voix suave du Grand Corsaire sortit Kid de sa contemplation et il eut un sourire railleur à son tour.

"Je te fais déjà de l'effet, Trafalgar, lui fit-il remarquer en se pressant contre lui.

\- Tu pourrais m'en faire davantage", lui assura pourtant son amant, tout aussi amusé.

Ne résistant pas à l'attrait du défi, Kid envoya son lourd manteau de plumes s'écraser sur le carrelage froid de la salle de bain avant de décrocher les armes pendant à sa ceinture. Ce faisant, Law eut tout le loisir de voir l'eau gorger ses mèches rouges et il lui enleva les lunettes toujours perchées sur son front. Le Supernova l'interrogea du regard à ce geste, surpris, mais le chirurgien lui lança un sourire enjôleur en retour. L'eau acheva d'alourdir les mèches déjà ruisselantes et elle finit par dégouliner lentement, plaquant ses cheveux sur le visage de l'autre capitaine. Kid fit la moue mais avant qu'il ne puisse y faire quelque chose, Law y plongea sa main.

"L'eau te donne un côté plus sage", nota-t-il d'un air songeur.

A ces mots, le concerné fronça les sourcils.

"Fausse impression."

Il attrapa la main du chirurgien dans ses cheveux et la plaqua sur son entrejambe grandissante, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres lorsqu'il vit le visage de son amant s'amuser de cette réalisation.

"Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, approuva alors le médecin en déboutonnant le pantalon du Supernova dont les yeux se mirent à luire de désir.

\- Tu vas même adorer."

Kid souleva à nouveau le Grand Corsaire pour le plaquer cette fois-ci plus haut contre le mur, les jambes du brun s'enroulant autour de ses hanches. D'une main, il repoussa ensuite impatiemment son pantalon pour se saisir de leurs deux membres dressés.

Law passa mollement les bras autour de sa nuque et se laissa aller contre le mur, les yeux fermés, anticipant ainsi le plaisir qui ne tarderait pas. Cependant, au lieu d'appliquer immédiatement les mouvements escomptés, le Supernova se pencha encore en avant pour se saisir de ses lèvres et le chirurgien rouvrit les yeux, surpris, avant de sourire légèrement lorsque la bouche de l'autre pirate descendit vers sa gorge.

"Tu es étrange, Eustass…"

Celui-ci sembla se raidir à ces paroles et comme pour lui faire oublier cet élan insolite, il imprima immédiatement un puissant mouvement du poignet sur leurs sexes réunis qui fit trembler le brun contre lui. Les doigts du Grand Corsaire se crispèrent sur la peau mouillée de ses épaules et Kid réitéra son geste, visiblement satisfait de la réponse obtenue.

"Ta blessure va se réinfecter, murmura soudain le chirurgien.

\- Tant pis, on verra ça plus tard", répondit la voix du Supernova, tout aussi essoufflé que son amant.

Le silence se fit ensuite dans la pièce, seulement troublé par le bruit de l'eau et leurs respirations haletantes de plus en plus marquées. Plus vite qu'ils ne l'auraient voulu, la tension que provoquait leur plaisir se déchaîna et l'orgasme les rattrapa presque au même moment, les laissant pantelants l'un contre l'autre.

Très rapidement cependant, Kid releva la tête pour planter ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis, un sourire gourmand aux lèvres.

"Fatigué, Trafalgar?"

Le regard moqueur du chirurgien répondit immédiatement à sa question implicite.

"Room."

* * *

Cette nuit-là

Kid fit jaillir la flamme de son briquet et inspira profondément sur sa cigarette avant de souffler la fumée vers le ciel noir. La nuit était bien avancée à présent et plus aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre sur le bateau. Il profita donc de ce moment de répit pour repenser aux évènements qui s'étaient enchainés à une vitesse ahurissante ce soir.

Ce faisant, il palpa instinctivement sa blessure désormais bandée. Lorsque Trafalgar les avait téléportés dans sa cabine pour poursuivre leurs ébats, le chirurgien avait tout de même insisté pour s'occuper de son bras avant toute autre chose et Kid avait eu beau protester, le brun n'en avait pas démordu, arguant du fait qu'il refusait que son travail soit ainsi gâché. Finalement, sécher son membre et appliquer une crème cicatrisante avait été rapide et dès que le dernier bandage avait été fixé, il avait fait rebasculer le Grand Corsaire sous lui, plus impatient que jamais.

Leur endurance autant que leur frustration précédente leur avaient ensuite permis de passer plusieurs heures à se retrouver et lorsqu'enfin ils s'étaient rallongés sur le matelas, le souffle court, Kid avait cru qu'il allait s'endormir dans la seconde. Pourtant, Law avait bougé à ses côtés pour se relever et il avait froncé les sourcils avant de soupirer. Il s'était alors redressé à son tour et comme le médecin l'avait interrogé du regard, il avait simplement haussé les épaules et prétexté une envie de fumer pour lui proposer de dormir ici. En réalité, il avait compris que le Grand Corsaire ne pourrait pas fermer l'œil tant qu'il se trouverait dans les parages et étonnamment, il préférait le savoir dans son lit plutôt que n'importe où ailleurs.

Le brun n'avait d'ailleurs pas manqué de le dévisager longuement à cette occasion mais il avait accepté de reposer ses affaires en constant que le Supernova se dirigeait vraiment vers la porte. Kid était donc sorti sur le pont après avoir seulement enfilé son pantalon et ses chaussures, à la fois satisfait et contrarié par sa propre attitude. Il avait ensuite allumé une cigarette pour avoir l'impression de ne pas se contredire totalement, tout du moins en apparence.

Soudain, la silhouette assombrie de Killer s'accouda à ses côtés et son second lui fit un signe de tête pour le saluer que Kid lui rendit. Le blond lui désigna ensuite sa blessure du menton qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de recouvrir, son manteau de plumes détrempé étant resté dans la salle de bain.

"Vous vous êtes réconciliés alors?

\- On peut dire ça.

\- J'l'ai pas vu ce soir, il est pas à la vigie."

Le Supernova tira à nouveau sur son mégot.

"Il est dans ma cabine."

Killer n'ajouta rien et après quelques instants de silence occupé par les deux hommes à fixer l'horizon noir, Kid tira à nouveau sur sa cigarette.

"Je suis dans la merde, Killer.

\- Tu veux dire, on est dans la merde."

Comme son compagnon d'équipage lui jetait un regard intrigué, son second développa.

"C'est toi le capitaine. Tout ce que tu fais a des conséquence sur nous."

Kid se crispa imperceptiblement à cette réponse.

"Ouais bah si tu crois que ça m'amuse, tu te goures", maugréa-t-il.

Une autre minute s'écoula ensuite dans le silence de la nuit avant que Killer ne reprenne enfin la parole.

"Tu lui as dit?

\- T'es malade, grogna le Supernova.

\- Il va deviner.

\- Il est pas si malin.

\- Il va deviner."

Kid soupira avant d'écraser son mégot sur le pont.

"Je crois qu'il le sait déjà."

* * *

 _Alors là si on n'a pas avancé XD_

 _J'imagine Killer totalement blasé à la perspective de savoir que son capitaine a développé un attachement suffisamment important vis à vis de quelqu'un qui peut leur créer au moins autant d'ennuis que les aider!_

 _A voir comment Kid va se comporter en ayant réalisé qu'il tient à ce lien et comment Law y répondra..._


	22. Cartes sur table

_Merci à Kuroshine, titemissheureuse, Keltira-Tissesort et Starlight pour vos reviews._

 _Bonne lecture._

 _Réponse aux reviews anonymes:_

 _Starlight_ _: Ton commentaire me fait tellement plaisir! J'essaye vraiment de conserver le réalisme malgré la situation alors si tu l'apprécies, j'ai réussi mon pari! Merci de m'avoir donné ton avis et à bientôt!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 22**

 **Cartes sur table**

Le lendemain matin

"Dressrosa sera bientôt en vue."

Law sursauta depuis le lit où il se trouvait. Il se redressa néanmoins en un éclair et repéra à la fois son nodachi à sa droite contre le mur et la silhouette du Supernova qui venait de lui adresser la parole, en appui dans l'embrasure de la porte de sa chambre.

Le Grand Corsaire se détendit un peu. Il ne percevait aucune menace de la part de l'autre pirate qui gardait même soigneusement ses distances et ses souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Kid avait proposé de le laisser dormir seul dans son lit et bien qu'il ait trouvé sa proposition aussi inhabituelle qu'étonnante, le chirurgien n'avait pas pu résister à l'appel de ce grand matelas moelleux. Cela faisait en effet des jours qu'il fermait à peine l'œil et leurs ébats de la nuit avaient finis par lui faire atteindre sa limite.

Aussitôt que le capitaine aux cheveux rouges avait pris la porte, Law avait donc vérifié la présence de son épée à ses côtés et la seconde d'après, il s'était endormi. Son sommeil avait été lourd et sans rêves. C'était la première fois depuis des semaines qu'il dormait plus de quatre heures d'affilée et il n'avait pas ressenti une telle énergie depuis bien longtemps.

Définitivement de bonne humeur, il prit alors le temps de s'étirer longuement.

"Chapeau de paille doit m'attendre du côté de Green Bit. C'est un peu au nord de Dressrosa et c'est à partir de cette île que nous avons prévu de nous infiltrer.

\- D'accord."

Kid disparut pour donner ses ordres et Law jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil à son environnement. La veille, il n'avait évidemment pas pris le temps de l'observer mais maintenant qu'il y prêtait attention, il constatait que la cabine du Supernova était toujours aussi désordonnée. Néanmoins, malgré le bazar ambiant, il avait l'impression que les meubles n'étaient plus les mêmes. Le lit en particulier lui semblait différent et il se demanda avec un sourire si la colère du pirate aux cheveux rouges y était pour quelque chose. Après tout, il l'imaginait totalement ravager son propre bateau sous le coup de la frustration...

Le chirurgien n'eut cependant pas le loisir d'échafauder davantage d'hypothèses à ce sujet car le propriétaire des lieux revint à cet instant pour lui balancer ses affaires qu'il avait été récupéré dans la salle de bain. Le tas de vêtements atterrit sur le lit et le Grand Corsaire le remercia d'un signe de tête. La nuit dernière, pris par le désir, il n'avait absolument pas pensé à téléporter ses habits avec lui, emportant simplement son nodachi dans sa room par pur réflexe. Ce matin à l'inverse, le brun ne souhaitait pas se balader nu sur le bateau des Kidds Pirates et il était hors de question qu'il emprunte ses hideux vêtements à leur capitaine, même pour quelques instants. Il était donc particulièrement satisfait de la tournure des évènements mais il résolut pourtant de ne pas en informer son amant. Qui sait ce que ce dernier ferait d'une telle information...

Repoussant le drap pour sortir du lit, Law enfila rapidement son pantalon avant de jeter un regard curieux du côté de l'autre pirate qui restait étonnamment silencieux. Son attitude bien trop accommodante lui sauta alors aux yeux et un sourire narquois étira ses lèvres.

"Je t'ai tellement épuisé hier soir, Eustass?"

Le concerné fronça immédiatement ses sourcils inexistants avant de le toiser du regard.

"Tu parles! J'ai eu pitié de toi, c'est pour ça que j't'ai laissé ici."

Le Grand Corsaire eut un nouveau sourire devant la répartie caractéristique du Supernova. Au moins, il était toujours là sous son apparente docilité. Il passa ensuite une main sur son estomac qui se mettait à gronder.

"Dans tous les cas, j'ai faim maintenant.

\- Bah tu ferais mieux de te bouger le cul rapidement dans ce cas. L'équipage va pas tarder et je t'apporte pas le petit dej' au lit, princesse.

\- Quel romantisme, s'amusa le chirurgien en repérant ses chaussettes sur le lit. De toute façon, la cuisine n'est définitivement pas le point fort de tes hommes…"

Law laça ensuite ses chaussures puis se détourna pour attraper son dernier vêtement, à savoir son sweat. Il le fit alors lentement glisser sur son torse, conscient du regard du Supernova qui ne le quittait pas. Finalement, il se saisit de son nodachi et se dirigea vers son amant toujours planté bras croisés et sourcils froncés devant la porte qu'il avait pourtant cette fois pris la peine de refermer derrière lui en entrant.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, le Grand Corsaire l'interrogea du regard. Il ne pouvait pas aller prendre son petit déjeuner si le Supernova lui barrait la route. Se sentant malgré tout particulièrement généreux après la nuit de sommeil dont il avait pu bénéficier, il décida d'aller dans son sens.

"J'apprécie que tu tiennes parole, Eustass."

Ce dernier se renfrogna davantage encore.

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Je suis un putain de pirate mais quand j'dis que j'ferai quelque chose, j'le fais!

\- C'est tout à ton honneur."

Le chirurgien remarqua alors le pansement qu'il avait fait la veille sous le lourd manteau de plumes que le Supernova avait remis sur ses épaules et tout naturellement, il le décala légèrement pour l'examiner. Kid grogna mais se laissa faire et Law put alors constater que malgré leurs activités plutôt poussées, la blessure ne semblait pas s'être rouverte.

Satisfait, il repositionna le manteau sur son bras.

"N'oublie pas de changer le bandage deux fois par jour et dans une semaine, tu pourras commencer à laisser ton bras à l'air libre."

Le capitaine aux cheveux rouges marmonna quelque chose d'intelligible en retour et Law s'apprêtait cette fois à le décaler afin de passer lorsque Kid attrapa son bras.

"La prochaine fois, ça se passera pas comme ça, Trafalgar."

Le Grand Corsaire se raidit aussitôt, sur ses gardes, et il releva les yeux pour rencontrer le regard déterminé de l'autre capitaine posé sur lui.

"La prochaine fois, tu me laisses régler son compte à chapeau de paille."

Rassuré par cette précision, Law haussa simplement les épaules tout en bougeant pour récupérer son bras.

"Si je n'ai plus besoin de lui et qu'on s'en sort vivants, j'imagine que tu pourras faire ce que tu veux…"

A ces mots, Kid se saisit violemment du chirurgien pour le plaquer dos contre la porte devant laquelle il se tenait encore quelques secondes plus tôt. Surpris, Law n'eut pas le temps de réagir et les mains du Supernova s'enfoncèrent brutalement de chaque côté de sa tête dans le bois, lui coupant ainsi toute retraite.

"Vous avez intérêt à revenir vivants tous les deux, gronda-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Je réserve une surprise à chapeau de paille et toi, je compte bien te retrouver aussi souvent que je peux."

Le chirurgien haussa un sourcil interrogateur à cette remarque et Kid maintint l'intensité de ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis.

"Je veux savoir où tu vas une fois que t'auras réglé son compte à Doflamingo, continua-t-il. Où est ton équipage?

\- Mon équipage?

\- Ouais. Comme ça, on pourra prévoir quelques escales en commun jusqu'à Raftel, toi et moi."

Incrédule, Law ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

"Je ne suis pas encore parti que tu penses déjà à la prochaine fois! Tu as une libido assez extraordinaire, je dois bien le reconnaître…"

Face à lui, le visage du Supernova ne se dérida pas pour autant.

"Je plaisante pas, Trafalgar. Je veux connaître ta feuille de route à partir de maintenant."

Celui-ci contempla alors le visage sérieux de son amant avec intérêt.

"Que penseront tes partenaires d'alliance s'ils se rendent compte que tu rencontres l'ennemi aussi souvent? lui fit-il sournoisement remarquer. Ils risquent de ne plus te faire confiance…

\- Laisse-moi m'occuper de ces crétins. De toute façon, je compte pas maintenir cet engagement très longtemps, j'ai mieux en tête.

\- Vraiment?

\- Ouais. A la base, c'est avec toi que je voulais faire cette alliance et j'ai pas changé d'avis."

Étonné, le chirurgien observa à nouveau son amant. Leur proximité physique avait quelque chose de troublant et invitait aux confidences malgré leur relation profondément ambivalente et le Supernova avait l'air plus déterminé que jamais.

"J'ai déjà décliné cette proposition, lui rappela-t-il doucement.

\- Ouais, parce que t'as décidé d'en faire qu'à ta tête alors qu'au final, maintenant t'as besoin de chapeau de paille pour t'en sortir."

Law fronça immédiatement le nez, contrarié par sa conclusion.

"Ca ne s'est pas passé comme ça et je n'ai pas besoin de lui. Il est juste… tombé au bon moment et maintenant, il peut m'être utile.

\- Putain, peu importe."

Kid se rapprocha encore de lui, son visage désormais à quelques centimètres du sien et son corps massif l'enveloppant entièrement contre la porte.

"Tu penses que j'ai pas de cervelle et je t'accorde que j'ai pas été le plus malin ces derniers temps mais y a un truc que tu peux pas m'enlever, et c'est mon instinct.

\- Ton instinct? répéta le chirurgien, fasciné malgré lui par l'intensité de son regard.

\- Ouais, mon instinct. Il me dit que c'est ensemble qu'on avancera, et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que t'es toujours en vie à l'heure qu'il est. Parce que je sens que ça doit se passer comme ça et pas autrement."

Law lui rendit son regard, perplexe.

"Ton instinct me paraît un élément bien abstrait pour établir une alliance aussi improbable que la nôtre...

\- Oublie tes stratégies cinq minutes, Trafalgar, s'agaça alors l'autre pirate. J'te parle d'une alliance au sens large parce que ce que j'veux d'abord et avant tout, c'est toi."

Devant son regard impérieux, le Grand Corsaire le dévisagea un instant tandis qu'il réalisait la portée de ses paroles avant de sentir ses muscles se raidir un à un. Ses yeux se firent froids et il brandit soudain son nodachi entre leurs deux corps pour rétablir un minimum d'espace.

"Non, Eustass."

Le Supernova ne recula pas pour autant, maintenant ses bras et donc sa présence autour de l'autre homme qui tentait de lui échapper.

"Non à quoi?

\- Ne t'engage pas là-dedans. Tu le regretteras.

\- Je sais même pas de quoi tu parles!"

Kid sentait la colère prendre le pas sur lui et Law rajusta sa prise sur son nodachi contre son corps, le souffle du Supernova toujours aussi près du sien.

"Ne t'attache pas à moi."

Law le fixait fermement et Kid serra la mâchoire avant de soutenir son regard sans ciller.

"Trop tard."

Le chirurgien retint sa respiration une seconde avant de le repousser plus violemment et Kid accepta enfin de reculer, ses bras retombant le long de son corps.

Tout son calme envolé, le Grand Corsaire fusilla l'autre capitaine du regard.

"Je savais que tu avais une attitude étrange depuis hier, j'aurais dû m'en douter...

\- Pourquoi ça te dérange?"

Law le dévisagea comme s'il était devenu fou.

"Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis? Ca n'était pas ce qu'on avait prévu!"

Il secoua ensuite la tête pour s'obliger à se détendre avant de se détourner pour prendre la porte lorsque la main mécanique du Supernova s'abattit à nouveau avec force sur le montant au-dessus de sa tête, l'empêchant ainsi de l'ouvrir.

"Qu'est-ce que ça change? Tu ne comptais pas faire alliance avec moi de toute façon."

Law se retourna pour lui faire face, agacé. A vrai dire, il ne comprenait pas vraiment son propre emportement. Ce n'était pas lui qui prenait des risques à dévoiler ainsi ses désirs, c'était l'autre capitaine.

"J'imagine que je suis simplement déçu car cet arrangement me plaisait et désormais, ça ne pourra plus marcher entre nous, répondit-il alors.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais?"

Le chirurgien le dévisagea à nouveau avec ahurissement avant de lui désigner d'un geste furieux l'espace qui les séparait.

"Comment ça, qu'est-ce que j'en sais?! L'attachement que tu ressens est à sens unique, Eustass, voilà pourquoi! Ce n'est plus une relation égalitaire et à moins que tu ne veuilles que j'en profite, je ne vois pas bien où serait ton intérêt!"

Les yeux du Supernova se mirent alors à briller de fureur à son tour.

"T'avises pas de penser à ma place. Je sais ce que j'veux et même si j'apprécie ce qu'on fait, mon objectif reste le plus important. Rien ne m'empêchera de te buter au final s'il le faut."

Law leva les yeux au ciel.

"Je ne pense pas à ta place, je te mets en garde. Ne compte pas sur moi pour être attendri te concernant.

\- J'attends rien de toi, Trafalgar. De toute façon, t'es incapable de donner quoi que ce soit. Les deux ne sont pas incompatibles pour l'instant et je voulais juste que les choses soient claires, c'est tout."

Kid relâcha enfin la porte et il l'emprunta lui-même le premier pour sortir de la chambre, laissant le Grand Corsaire digérer le choc de ses paroles.

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard

Law poussa bruyamment la porte de la cuisine du bateau des Kidds Pirates avant de pénétrer dans la pièce, l'air sombre. Une dizaine d'hommes étaient déjà là et ils tournèrent la tête dans sa direction à son arrivée, parmi lesquels il reconnut Killer et un autre type aux longs cheveux bleus clairs dont il ne se souvenait plus du nom. Le chirurgien ignora ensuite les regards surpris, craintifs ou menaçants qui lui étaient lancés et fendit royalement l'espace devant lui.

Aujourd'hui, il n'allait pas garder ses distances. Il était énervé et il allait bientôt toucher terre alors même si l'équipage tout entier lui sautait dessus, il utiliserait son fruit du démon pour se téléporter sur Dressrosa et peu importe s'il ne s'agissait pas du point exact de rendez-vous défini. Il voulait juste se mettre quelque chose sous la dent afin de ne pas affronter Doflamingo le ventre vide et étant donné qu'il avait été forcé d'embarquer ici, qu'il se serve enfin comme il le souhaitait était vraiment la moindre des choses.

Arrivé devant la table branlante où s'étalaient quelques provisions, le Grand Corsaire sentit pourtant son corps se figer et il bifurqua d'un pas vif, bousculant au passage l'un des hommes de Kid. Celui-ci émit un petit glapissement de peur avant de s'emmêler les pieds pour s'enfuir de la pièce, bientôt imité par plusieurs autres.

Toujours concentré sur sa tâche, Law se contenta d'ouvrir brutalement la porte du frigo pour sonder son intérieur d'un oeil critique. Finalement, il se saisit d'un morceau de jambon et d'un autre de fromage avant de refermer la porte d'un coup de pied en direction de la cafetière.

"Faut pas te gêner, Trafalgar. Fais comme chez toi."

Le Grand Corsaire déposa ses victuailles sur la petite table en prenant bien soin d'éviter la multitude de pains étalés un peu partout avant de se saisir d'une tasse, ne prenant pas la peine de se retourner vers celui qui l'avait interpellé.

"Si tu avais un capitaine digne de ce nom, ni toi ni moi n'en serions là, lui fit-il sèchement remarquer en se versant du café, le dos toujours tourné.

\- Surveille ton langage, Trafalgar, gronda immédiatement l'homme en retour. Personne ne manque de respect à Maître Kid!"

Law se retourna enfin pour prendre appui contre la table, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

"Essaye donc de m'en empêcher, le provoqua-t-il en souriant tandis qu'il approchait sa tasse de ses lèvres. Je serai ravi d'apporter ta tête à ton cher capitaine.

\- Je vais te faire rav-

\- Heat."

La voix posée du second de l'équipage arrêta son compagnon qui fronça les sourcils. Killer posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami pour l'apaiser.

"Les ordres de Kid sont clairs : on le débarque sans histoires à Green Bit."

L'homme sembla retrouver son calme à ces paroles et Killer lui demanda ensuite de sortir vérifier les cordages, ce qu'il fit sans discuter. Law se rabattit alors vers les trois autres hommes toujours présents dans la pièce entre lui et le blond.

"Personne ne veut donc défendre l'honneur de son capitaine? Je dois dire que ça me déçoit un peu…"

Killer fit un signe de tête à ses hommes et ceux-ci s'empressèrent de déguerpir. Le chirurgien eut alors un sourire appréciateur et son immense nodachi tournoya dans sa main gauche.

"Toujours aussi loyal, Killer. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi."

Il resserra sa prise sur son arme et observa son adversaire, prêt au combat, mais le deuxième Supernova de l'équipage se contenta de l'ignorer pour s'adosser au mur opposé de la cuisine en croisant les bras.

"Vu ton humeur, j'en conclus qu'il t'a parlé."

A ces mots, Law perdit son sourire et il reposa brutalement sa tasse de café sur la table, sa colère à nouveau clairement perceptible.

"Non seulement il est stupide mais en plus, il le dit à tout le monde...

\- Kid fait confiance à son instinct.

\- Son instinct? Quelle sorte d'instinct pousse un pirate à dire ce genre de choses à son ennemi? Pas l'instinct de survie en tout cas! répliqua le Grand Corsaire.

\- Il pense que c'est avec toi qu'on atteindra le One Piece et je lui fais confiance."

Law porta une main fatiguée à son front pour se masser les tempes avant de soupirer.

"Ne me fais pas croire que son idée ne t'inquiète pas, Killer. Tu es quelqu'un d'intelligent et s'engager avec quelqu'un qui base ses alliances sur ses émotions, c'est aller droit à la catastrophe.

\- Ne le sous-estime pas. Kid est impulsif mais il n'est pas idiot. Et c'est exactement pour ça qu'il sent que ça marchera avec toi. Le reste n'est qu'accessoire.

\- Comment ça?

\- Vous êtes complémentaires, Trafalgar. Tu es réfléchi alors qu'il est emporté. Tu as des connaissances sur son fruit du démon que lui peut mettre en action. Vous êtes tous les deux suffisamment puissants pour estimer l'autre, ce qui créerait une alliance équilibrée. Et en plus, vous parvenez à vous entendre depuis des mois malgré tout ce qui se passe."

Le Grand Corsaire fronça les sourcils.

"Tu crois que ce genre d'arguments suffit pour que j'y vois mon intérêt?

\- Je connais Kid, continua le blond. Si tu veux atteindre les sommets, tu auras besoin de son instinct infaillible pour prendre certaines décisions car tes stratégies ne te serviront à rien quand les évènements que tu affronteras seront imprévus."

Law dévisagea alors le second de l'équipage malgré son masque.

"Ton raisonnement est remarquable et je reconnais volontiers que tu es doué pour défendre ton capitaine, Killer. Néanmoins, j'y vois un écueil de taille : Eustass et moi ne partageons pas le même objectif et le mien est désormais à portée de main. Je m'y suis préparé depuis des années et en l'état actuel des choses, il est vraiment peu probable que je revienne en vie. Vous serez donc forcés de trouver quelqu'un d'autre."

Le Grand Corsaire se saisit ensuite du reste de son petit déjeuner improvisé pour conclure leur échange et il allait franchir le seuil de la porte lorsque le blond reprit la parole dans son dos.

"Si t'as une raison de vouloir revenir, peut-être que tu reviendras."

Seul le bruit de la porte claquant derrière le chirurgien lui répondit.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard

Adossé au bastingage à tribord et le regard rivé sur l'île de Green Bit qui grandissait à l'horizon, Law n'en revenait toujours pas. Non seulement il n'arrivait pas à concevoir que Kid ait pu développer une sorte d'attachement envers lui mais surtout, il était estomaqué par le fait que le Supernova ait eu le cran de l'avoir avoué sans ciller. Le capitaine aux cheveux rouges était-il devenu inconscient? Admettre une telle chose revenait à se tirer une balle dans le pied car son ennemi prenait automatiquement l'avantage et pourtant, il avait rarement vu le Supernova aussi tranquille lors de leur discussion. Comme s'il avançait simplement un élément parmi d'autres, un élément qui ne desservirait pas automatiquement sa volonté de former une alliance avec celui qu'il convoitait.

Law secoua la tête. Il ne comprenait pas la logique que Kid poursuivait en se dévoilant ainsi et il aurait facilement pu le mettre sur le compte de son impétuosité si Killer n'était pas venu fissurer le mur de ses convictions. Le blond n'avait rien à voir avec son capitaine. Il était posé, méthodique et raisonné. Et il avait avancé des arguments assez percutants que le chirurgien lui-même ne pouvait repousser d'un revers de la main.

Les deux Supernovae avaient-ils raison? Kid pouvait-il faire abstraction de ses émotions pour se concentrer sur une alliance qu'il désirait aussi pour mieux atteindre son objectif?

Dans ce cas, c'était Law qui se retrouvait piégé et peut-être était-ce là la source de sa véritable colère. Jouer avec les sentiments des autres n'était pas un problème pour lui en général mais si Kid avait la sincérité de s'exposer devant lui, il brouillait les limites et Law se retrouvait forcé de faire un choix. Soit il décidait de définitivement couper les ponts, ce qui était sans doute le plus facile mais peut-être pas le plus intelligent comme le lui avait démontré Killer, soit il décidait de réfléchir réellement à cette proposition d'alliance mais alors, il aurait un autre choix à faire : la relation passionnelle qu'ils avaient engagé aurait-elle encore sa place dans cet arrangement? Devrait-il cesser les contacts physiques pour être sûr que l'autre capitaine se concentre sur l'essentiel? Ou cet aspect de leur relation était-elle partie intégrante de leur alliance car elle permettait à Kid de s'y investir et donc, d'être un allié de confiance?

Le Grand Corsaire soupira de plus belle. Il détestait les espaces non délimités, les règles floues et confuses laissant la porte ouverte à tous les aléas. Il n'y était définitivement pas à son aise et ce matin, le Supernova avait envoyé valser tous ses repères d'un simple mot : l'attachement. Law se demandait sincèrement quelle sorte d'attachement était capable de ressentir l'autre capitaine car il avait un égo tel que le chirurgien pensait sincèrement qu'il ne laissait pas beaucoup de place pour quoi que ce soit d'autre que sa propre personne. Kid avait peut-être une définition de l'attachement autre que celle habituellement utilisée et pendant une seconde, Law espéra que ce soit effectivement le cas autant que l'inverse. Cela lui fit serrer les dents : encore une fois, Kid bouleversait ses marques et ne l'aidait pas y voir plus clair.

Le chirurgien remarqua à cet instant la chevelure flamboyante du concerné se diriger vers l'avant de son bateau pour observer la plage de l'île qui se dessinait et le médecin se redressa pour attraper son nodachi. Ce n'était plus le moment de se demander ce qu'il comptait faire ou pas concernant son amant. Le décompte qu'il avait tant attendu s'était enfin écoulé et il touchait au but. Il allait faire face à Doflamingo. Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

* * *

Law s'approcha d'un pas tranquille de la silhouette imposante du Supernova dont les yeux étaient braqués sur l'île. Le navire avait ralenti et le chirurgien devina qu'ils allaient arriver par le côté ouest, à l'opposé du bateau des chapeaux de paille dont le pavillon battait au vent dans une crique à l'est. Malgré cette attention délicate, le Grand Corsaire ne comptait pourtant pas attendre que l'équipage le débarque gentiment et il avait déjà rassemblé ses maigres possessions.

"Zo."

Le pirate aux cheveux rouges se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés, et Law évita de croiser son regard en faisant mine de se concentrer sur les gants qu'il enfilait pour cacher ses tatouages. Ils ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole depuis que Kid avait quitté sa cabine ce matin et les deux capitaines étaient restés soigneusement chacun de leur côté, rendant les dernières heures de traversée plus silencieuses qu'elles ne l'avaient jamais été sur le bateau des Kidds Pirates.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? s'agaça finalement le Supernova.

\- Mon équipage, ils sont sur Zo. C'est là que j'irais si je m'en sors."

A ces mots, Kid haussa un sourcil étonné et Law haussa les épaules. Il était loin de savoir ce qu'il ferait s'il croisait à nouveau l'autre pirate dans le futur, il ignorait même s'il serait encore en vie pour le revoir un jour. Mais dans le doute, il ne voulait pas prendre de décision hâtive au risque de se fermer des portes. Il était bien placé pour savoir à quelle vitesse le destin pouvait tourner, dans un sens comme dans l'autre.

"D'accord. J'te verrai là-bas."

Law ne prit pas la peine de répondre mais un petit sourire éclaira néanmoins son visage avant que la sphère de sa room ne l'entoure. Kid avait l'air si certain qu'il survivrait au combat de sa vie que pendant un instant, il eut lui aussi envie de croire en cet instinct hors pair qu'on lui vantait tant.

* * *

 _Les enjeux sont partout, j'essaye de ne pas m'y perdre…!_

 _En espérant que ça continue à vous plaire._


	23. Stratégies

_Merci à Kuroshine, PrincessFraya et Momoi-san pour vos reviews._

 _Bienvenue à ceux qui rejoignent l'aventure._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 23**

 **Stratégies**

Deux jours plus tard

Le capitaine des Kidds Pirates observa le passage de deux nouvelles frégates de la Marine qui dépassèrent son bâtiment au large sans même faire mine de vouloir l'intercepter. Kid fronça ses sourcils inexistants. Depuis le début de la journée, les bateaux officiels semblaient sillonner la mer pour se diriger tous vers le même point et l'affaire devait être suffisamment importante pour qu'ils ne prennent pas le temps de s'arrêter lorsqu'ils croisaient des pirates recherchés.

Haussant finalement les épaules, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa carte pour évaluer le temps qui lui serait nécessaire pour gagner la petite île qu'il visait. Peu après le départ de Trafalgar, son escargophone s'était mis à sonner et à l'autre bout de l'appareil, la voix de Basil Hawkins lui avait proposé de se retrouver tous les trois avec Scratchmen Apoo afin de rendre compte de leurs avancées respectives.

Le capitaine aux cheveux rouges avait été tenté de lui répondre qu'il n'avait non seulement aucune envie de les voir mais en plus, qu'il avait très peu d'éléments significatifs à leur communiquer. Pourtant, il s'était résolu à accepter son invitation et avait noté les coordonnées de la petite île un peu à l'ouest de sa position actuelle. Même s'il n'était pas enchanté par cette alliance, Kid était bien obligé de reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'autres perspectives pour l'instant. Malgré le développement de ses capacités depuis deux ans qu'il sillonnait le Nouveau Monde, il était à présent bien conscient du décalage qui existait entre sa puissance et celle des Empereurs qui régnaient sur ce territoire

"Kid, t'as lu le journal?"

Le Supernova se tourna vers Killer qui approchait dans sa direction, le journal en question à la main.

"Non, pourquoi?

\- Regarde. C'est pour ça que la Marine est sur les dents."

Le capitaine attrapa le papier et le parcourut des yeux avant de froncer les sourcils et de relever la tête vers son second.

"Et?

\- Et j'pensais que tu voudrais savoir.

\- Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse?

\- Au moins, ils occupent le Gouvernement pendant ce temps."

Le capitaine aux cheveux rouges haussa à nouveau les épaules et dépassa le blond en direction de sa cabine.

Il n'était pas idiot, il avait bien remarqué que tous les bateaux qu'il croisait filaient dans la direction que son propre bâtiment venait de quitter. Trafalgar et Chapeau de paille avaient l'air de mettre Dressrosa à feu et à sang et Doflamingo se rebiffait. Parfait. De cette manière, le Grand Corsaire pourrait ensuite enfin s'intéresser à autre chose qu'à sa vengeance et lui obtiendrait peut-être ainsi l'alliance qu'il désirait vraiment.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries?"

Kid dévisagea le capitaine de l'équipage du On-Air assit face à lui dans la taverne bruyante où ils s'étaient installés. A sa droite, Hawkins porta simplement son verre à ses lèvres.

Les trois Supernovae avaient choisi un environnement sombre au milieu d'une ruelle mal famée afin de tenir leur petite réunion le plus discrètement possible. Même si la Marine était occupée par le tumulte créé à Dressrosa, ils ne voulaient pas ébruiter leur alliance et ici, chacun des clients avait au moins une raison de ne pas vouloir se faire remarquer non plus. Les trois pirates s'étaient donc assis dans un coin reculé et avait commandé plusieurs bouteilles afin d'être tranquilles un moment sans que les oreilles indiscrètes du tenancier ne viennent les perturber.

"Il nous faut un appui haut placé pour avancer, insista Apoo en enfournant une poignée de cacahuètes. T'as dit toi-même qu'on n'arrivait à rien.

\- C'était pas une suggestion pour qu'on s'enchaîne à un Empereur à la première occasion! aboya le capitaine aux cheveux rouges en retour. On a déjà une cible et on veut le buter, pas le servir!

\- Et depuis la dernière fois, t'as avancé là-dessus? lui demanda sournoisement l'autre Supernova.

\- T'as rien non plus, j'te signale! lui rappela vertement Kid.

\- N'empêche qu'au moins j'ai cherché alors que toi, à part ravager ton île, on dirait que t'as pas foutu grand-chose.

\- Va te faire foutre! Le chapeau de paille était notre meilleure piste alors j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour pas la perdre!

\- Qu'est-ce que ça a donné du coup?" intervint le Magicien.

Le capitaine des Kidds Pirates lui jeta un regard noir avant de se renfoncer dans son siège.

"Ça a donné que j'ai failli y laisser mon bras en même temps que mon île mais à part ça, je sais au moins où il est alors me les brisez pas, gronda-t-il.

\- Tout le monde sait où il est aujourd'hui, renifla dédaigneusement Apoo.

\- Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir appelés plus tôt? Nous aurions pu l'intercepter avant qu'il ne rentre sur le territoire de Doflamingo, approuva le voyant.

\- Parce que tu crois que t'aurais débarqué assez vite? Le chapeau de paille s'est allié à Trafalgar et son second est également un Supernova. Je suis pas suicidaire et j'étais déjà blessé!

\- Ouais, en parlant de ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait sur ton île puis sur ton bateau cette pourriture de Grand Corsaire? voulut savoir le Long Bras, suspicieux. Depuis quand tu fricotes avec le Gouvernement?

\- Je fricote pas avec eux. Trafalgar utilise ce titre comme couverture, c'est tout.

\- Et tu le crois sur parole?

\- Il m'a expliqué ses raisons et ça tient la route, répondit Kid en serrant les dents, clairement agacé par l'interrogatoire auquel il était soumis.

\- Tiens donc, en voilà un qui a de la chance. Il lui suffit d'ouvrir la bouche pour être cru…"

Kid se tendit, prêt à répliquer, mais le blond à sa droite lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

"Le fait est qu'il était sur ton île, qu'il l'a détruite et qu'il t'a attaqué. J'en déduis donc que ta stratégie n'a pas fonctionné.

\- Pour l'instant, concéda-t-il.

\- Ça prouve bien qu'on peut pas lui faire confiance alors pourquoi vouloir remettre ça? s'impatienta Apoo.

\- Et vous êtes qui pour que j'vous rende des comptes, hein? rugit soudain le capitaine aux cheveux rouges, ulcéré par leur attitude condescendante.

\- On est tes alliés, imbécile, lui rappela sèchement le musicien. Si tu ramènes un Grand Corsaire dans nos affaires, j'veux le savoir pour que j'puisse me tirer avant que toute la Marine ne débarque!

\- J'te dis qu'il est pas là pour ça, espèce de fanfare ambulante!"

Kid secoua la tête pour se calmer.

"Même ta tronche de macaque a dû remarquer ce qu'il se passe en ce moment à Dressrosa et même avant sur Punk Hazard, siffla-t-il ensuite. Trafalgar s'est allié à Chapeau de paille et j'voulais qu'il m'aide à le coincer, voilà ce que je foutais!

\- Et il a refusé, devina Hawkins.

\- Sans blague, ironisa le capitaine aux cheveux rouges. N'empêche qu'une fois leur truc terminé, je compte bien le convaincre!

\- Tactique dangereuse, nota le blond. Trafalgar Law est un être qui poursuit uniquement ses propres buts et s'il a fait alliance avec Chapeau de paille, c'est qu'il y avait un intérêt direct.

\- Peut-être mais j'ai des arguments.

\- Comme quoi? voulut savoir Apoo, toujours méfiant.

\- T'occupes, grogna Kid en se resservant un verre.

\- Eustass, c'est une putain d'alliance! s'énerva à nouveau le capitaine du On-Air. Tu dois nous dire ce que tu sais!

\- Me gonfle pas. On a dit qu'on essaierait de trouver un moyen d'atteindre le Roux et ce que je fais, c'est tout.

\- En attendant, le chapeau de paille est hors d'atteinte", poursuivit le voyant.

Kid se saisit de son verre pour en avaler une énorme lampée.

"Relax. Avec un peu de chances, Doflamingo va le descendre pour nous.

\- Dans ce cas notre plan tombe à l'eau, maugréa le Long Bras en attrapant d'autres cacahuètes. Shanks va pas se déplacer pour un cadavre.

\- Bon. Alors espérons que le chapeau de paille le dégomme dans ce cas, proposa Kid.

\- Cela éliminerait un concurrent dangereux mais le chapeau de paille serait d'autant plus difficile à attraper, réfléchit Hawkins. Sans compter le bouleversement que cela créerait dans le Nouveau Monde. Don Quichotte Doflamingo est une pièce maîtresse qui, en s'effondrant, relancerait bien des conjectures…

\- Comme quoi?" lui demanda Kid, soudain curieux.

Le blond reprit délicatement une gorgée de sa propre boisson.

"Il paraît qu'il fait des affaires avec Kaido et s'attaquer à lui, c'est s'attaquer à l'équipage aux Cent Bêtes.

\- Je vote pour que Chapeau de paille règle son compte au Flamant Rose dans ce cas! intervint alors Apoo en se calant confortablement dans son fauteuil. Kaido va vouloir sa peau et Shanks va rappliquer tout seul. Les deux vont s'entretuer et nous, on aura qu'à ramasser le gâteau!

\- Tu rêves. Un choc entre deux Empereurs pour ce gamin, faudrait qu'il soit le One Piece en personne, marmonna Kid.

\- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi", approuva le blond en finissant tranquillement son verre.

Affalé dans son siège, Apoo haussa les épaules.

"Alors on applique mon idée : on demande à faire partie de la flotte d'un Empereur, si possible le même, et comme ça on peut bosser de l'intérieur.

\- J'bosserai pas pour un de ces tarés! vociféra Kid à nouveau. Pas question que j'sois à la botte de qui que ce soit!

\- T'es bouché ou quoi? s'agaça l'autre capitaine. J'te dis pas d'aller leur cirer les pompes, j'te parle de t'infiltrer chez l'ennemi pour le connaître et avoir l'avantage le moment venu!

\- Et ce sera quand le moment venu? Quand on l'aura aidé à étendre son territoire ou à renforcer son armée?!"

Le capitaine du On-Air se redressa sur son siège, furieux.

"Tu regardes un peu où on est? Ta stratégie de foncer dans le tas sans réfléchir n'a aucune chance de fonctionner dans le Nouveau Monde, tu t'en rends compte?! T'es pas le plus fort du monde ici, Kid, t'es rien du tout!

\- La ferme! Je sais très bien ce qui s'passe et j'te dis que j'appliquerai pas ton idée de merde parce que j'te fais pas confiance! Qui m'dis que tu vas pas t'allier réellement avec un Empereur et me poignarder dans le dos, hein?!

\- Non mais t'es gonflé! s'indigna le Long Bras. Qui est-ce qui manigance des plans avec un Grand Corsaire sans en parler à personne?!

\- J'te dis que je sais ce que j'fais avec Trafalgar!

\- Et tu penses que je suis naïf à ce point pour que ta parole me suffise?!"

Hawkins reposa son verre sur la petite table tandis que les deux autres capitaines se fusillaient du regard. Finalement, il croisa les jambes.

"Cette alliance est inutile si elle ne nous permet pas de nous appuyer les uns sur les autres," pointa le voyant.

Kid attrapa rageusement son verre pour le vider avant de le claquer sur la table.

"C'est pas la peine de chercher à me convaincre, j'le ferai pas."

Apoo grinça des dents.

"Si tu continues comme ça, tu iras dans le mur, Eustass."

Ce dernier se releva et son lourd manteau de plumes tournoya derrière lui lorsqu'il tourna brutalement les talons en direction de la sortie.

"J'en ai rien à foutre. Au moins si j'me plante, ce sera pas parce que j'ai suivi une idée que j'approuvais pas."

* * *

Le soir même

Appuyé contre la balustrade de son navire et les yeux rivés sur la mer noire du port, Kid fit craquer les os de sa nuque. Depuis son entrevue avec les deux autres Supernovae, il ne décolérait pas. Il était de plus en plus convaincu que cette alliance était une erreur et à son retour, il avait voulu lever l'ancre immédiatement pour mettre un terme définitif à cette mascarade. Malheureusement, la Marine grouillait toujours dans les environs à cause des évènements sur Dressrosa et Killer avait suggéré qu'ils attendent encore un peu.

A bout de nerfs, Kid s'était enfermé dans sa cabine et n'en était ressorti qu'à la nuit tombée.

"Bordel, faut que je dégomme quelque chose."

A cet instant, Killer apparut à ses côtés.

"Inquiet?"

Son capitaine tourna la tête vers son second avant de plisser les yeux, menaçant.

"Va chier, Killer. J'te dis juste qu'il faut que je cogne. Et quelqu'un serait mieux que quelque chose si tu veux tout savoir.

\- Une idée de la cible?

\- Hormis toi et tes sous-entendus de merde, Hawkins ou Apoo sont bien placés. Ces deux-là, ils me fatiguent avec leur plan à la con…"

Agacé, Kid s'alluma une cigarette et souffla sa fumée vers le ciel sans étoiles.

"Ils m'ont fait dire qu'ils partiront à l'aube et que votre stratégie initiale tient toujours mais que si vous n'obtenez pas de résultats rapidement, il faudra en changer", lui apprit alors le blond.

Son capitaine serra les dents autour de sa cigarette.

"J'te l'dis, Killer, il est hors de question qu'on s'engage dans la flotte d'un Empereur, même dans le but de les faire exploser de l'intérieur.

\- Je suis d'accord. Cette tactique ne nous conviendrait pas."

Le Supernova approuva avant de tirer à nouveau sur son mégot.

"Dans ce cas, c'est clair. Si on parvient pas à choper Chapeau de paille ou à trouver un moyen d'attirer le Roux dans les semaines qui viennent, je laisse tomber cette histoire d'alliance avec ces crétins.

\- Kid, Chapeau de paille à l'escargophone, fit soudain la voix de Wire derrière eux.

\- Quoi?!

\- Il veut te parler."

Le capitaine aux cheveux rouges s'en étrangla avec son mégot et l'immense pirate se contenta de l'observer stoïquement tandis qu'il reprenait son souffle. Finalement, le Supernova secoua la tête.

"Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il veut celui-là? J'croyais qu'il avait Doflamingo et la Marine au cul? S'il veut de l'aide, il peut tout de suite aller se faire foutre!

\- Pourquoi ne pas en tirer profit, Kid? intervint son second. S'il a besoin de nous, on pourra le récupérer pour notre propre objectif. Avec un peu de chance, il est blessé et il ne pourra pas se défendre.

\- Pas con, admit son capitaine en écrasant sa cigarette avant de relever la tête vers Wire. Il a besoin de quoi?

\- Je sais pas. Apparemment, il a vaincu Doflamingo et la Marine n'a pas réussi à le coincer. Paraît même qu'elle l'a laissé partir."

Passé la surprise du choc de ces mots, Kid jeta un coup d'œil à son second, la mâchoire crispée.

"Faut vraiment qu'on revoit notre stratégie, Killer. Ce gamin est une vraie menace, il devient sacrément puissant et il se sort toujours de toutes les situations de manière inattendue…

\- On prévient Apoo et Hawkins?" lui demanda le blond.

Son capitaine prit une seconde pour réfléchir avant de secouer la tête.

"Pas pour le moment. On verra selon ce qu'il a à dire."

Comme Killer approuvait, Kid se dirigea vers l'atelier où était installé l'escargophone.

"Prépare-toi à lever l'ancre et tant pis pour la Marine."

Derrière lui, son second hocha la tête avant de donner ses premiers ordres.

* * *

"Chapeau de paille?

 _\- Magnet? Enfin!"_

Kid fit un effort pour ne pas raccrocher directement l'escargophone. A la place, il prit une grande inspiration.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

 _\- Il faut que tu nous rejoignes sur l'île Bakuga, Nami dit que c'est pas loin!_

\- Pour quoi faire?

 _\- Bah pour faire la fête!"_

Le Supernova dévisagea l'escargophone dont le large sourire lui mangeait la moitié du visage.

"T'es sûr que tu te trompes pas d'interlocuteur, Chapeau de paille? Pourquoi tu voudrais qu'on fasse la fête ensemble?

 _\- Pour célébrer notre victoire évidemment! T'es vraiment bizarre, Magnet!_

\- Et toi, tu manques pas d'air, grogna Kid. J'en ai rien à foutre que tu te sois sorti de cette merde, c'est toi qui a voulu y aller. Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Où est passé le Flamant Rose? Tu l'as vraiment battu?

 _\- La Marine a emmené Mingo!_ approuva la voix enjouée de l'autre capitaine _. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu viennes, ça va être génial! Sanji va préparer plein de bouffe!"_

Kid se renfrogna, contrarié. Il ne comprenait pas la logique du garçon au chapeau de paille. Il y avait un piège, il en était certain. Pourquoi voudrait-il faire la fête avec l'un de ses ennemis alors que lui n'avait même pas participé à la bataille?

Soudain, il se redressa.

"Et Trafalgar?

 _\- Oh, il sera là, t'inquiètes!"_

Le Supernova sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres. Malgré ce que pouvait penser Killer, il ne s'était pas réellement inquiété pour le chirurgien de la mort. Il savait que Trafalgar risquait sa vie mais la prise de conscience de ses sentiments n'avait pas vraiment changé sa façon de le percevoir. En tant que pirate, l'honneur primait sur toute autre chose et si le Grand Corsaire n'avait pas été au bout de son combat, quelle qu'en aurait été l'issue, Kid aurait eu moins de respect à son égard. Qu'il s'en soit sorti était la simple preuve que Trafalgar était l'un des hommes les plus puissants de sa génération et ainsi, son intérêt pour lui redoublait.

"Il a réussi alors?

 _\- Ouais, il lui a transpercé le bide et Mingo était furax, il lui a coupé le bras! Ensuite, Traffy a utilisé une attaque électrique et il a brûlé ses organes de l'intérieur mais ça l'a fatigué et Mingo a utilisé ses fils pour se soigner! Après, y a eu ce type tout en morve qu'a essayé de nous arrêter mais Traffy a réussi à le trancher avec son bras découpé! T'aurais dû voir ça, c'était trop cool!"_

Kid haussa un sourcil. Le Grand Corsaire était visiblement parvenu à ses fins sans perdre la vie mais un bras en moins risquait de lui manquer pour pratiquer la médecine. Finalement, il haussa les épaules. Il pourrait toujours lui en fabriquer un s'il le souhaitait.

"Rappelle-moi pourquoi faut que je vienne parce que j'suis pas sûr de comprendre, insista-t-il ensuite à nouveau, son objectif premier toujours en tête.

 _\- Ben parce qu'on a travaillé en équipe : t'as amené Traffy ici et on a gagné! C'était super important pour lui de coincer Mingo!"_

Kid se raidit. Il n'aimait pas la manière dont le chapeau de paille semblait connaître des détails de la vie du chirurgien alors que lui-même avait dû le menacer pour en obtenir des bribes. Instantanément, une flambée de jalousie s'embrasa en lui à cette idée. Trafalgar était en vie et Doflamingo était hors d'état de nuire alors c'était son tour. Il avait enfin l'occasion d'obtenir toute l'attention du Grand Corsaire, il n'allait pas laisser un garçon élastique lui voler la vedette!

"Je serai là, Chapeau de paille, et t'as pas intérêt à ce que ce soit un piège parce que j'te le ferais regretter!"

Le Supernova raccrocha brutalement tandis qu'il entendait encore le rire de l'autre capitaine résonner à ses oreilles. Il sortit de la pièce, furieux, et hurla à ses hommes de mettre le cap sur Bakuga. Hawkins et Apoo pouvaient aller se faire voir. Cette histoire était personnelle et c'est personnellement qu'il la règlerait.

* * *

 _Je m'excuse pour cette publication tardive, ces dernières semaines ont été bien remplies._

 _Je peux néanmoins vous annoncer que le chapitre suivant sera mis en ligne avant la fin du mois!_

 _J'espère que l'histoire continue de vous plaire._


	24. Diplomatie

_Merci à Momoi-san et Kuroshine pour vos reviews._

 _Bienvenue à ceux qui rejoignent l'aventure.  
Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 24**

 **Diplomatie**

Deux jours plus tard

Kid regarda les contours de l'île de Bakuga se dessiner à travers la brume matinale, de fort méchante humeur. Cette petite terre n'était qu'un point minuscule sur la carte du Nouveau Monde et elle se situait seulement à deux jours de navigation de leur emplacement précédent et pourtant pour la rallier, le bateau des Kidds Pirates avait rarement été confronté à autant d'obstacles. La météo n'était même pas à blâmer car les flots tempétueux de Grand Line n'avaient pas causé de dommages plus importants que d'habitude. Non, ce qui avait créé des soucis à l'équipage du capitaine aux cheveux rouges, c'était le nombre invraisemblable de bateaux de la Marine qu'ils avaient croisés et qui avaient maintenant tout le temps de s'attarder à les attaquer.

Kid ne savait pas si les officiers se sentaient pousser des ailes à la perspective de savoir qu'un Grand Corsaire était tombé ou s'ils cherchaient justement à redorer leur image mais en attendant, se rapprocher de Dressrosa n'avait pas été de tout repos. Il avait usé et abusé de son pouvoir pour maintenir à distance les bâtiments ennemis alors que d'habitude, il n'était pas le dernier à apprécier un combat au corps à corps. Et malgré la redoutable efficacité de son fruit du démon pour dévier les projectiles lancés vers son bateau, il ne pouvait pas être sur tous les fronts en même temps, et les autres non plus. La coque de son navire avait donc souffert de plusieurs tirs qui l'avaient abîmée et Kid avait réalisé que non seulement il n'avait plus de refuge à cause du coup de sang de Trafalgar mais que bientôt, il n'aurait plus de bateau non plus en s'obstinant à le retrouver.

Cette constatation avait décuplé sa colère autant que sa volonté. Il avait envie d'attraper le chirurgien et de le balancer sur son navire sitôt arrivé pour mieux repartir afin de lui couper toute envie de prolonger son séjour auprès du chapeau de paille. En effet, si ce dernier avait vraiment aidé Trafalgar à se débarrasser de Doflamingo, il y avait un risque certain que le brun ne considère son alliance comme suffisamment fructueuse pour la poursuivre et alors, sa proposition à lui serait définitivement enterrée. Et il n'était pas homme à ne pas se battre pour ce qu'il voulait obtenir, sa vie de pirate en était la parfaite illustration.

Malgré tout, il avait conscience qu'utiliser la force ne servirait à rien avec le Grand Corsaire, leur dernière confrontation en la matière l'ayant suffisamment démontrée. Il s'était donc résolu à faire preuve de patience et de tact même s'il avait bien conscience que ces deux termes étaient loin de le caractériser en temps normal. Néanmoins, il devait essayer une tactique différente s'il voulait obtenir des résultats différents cette fois.

Killer s'approcha à cet instant de son capitaine et Kid hocha la tête pour lui confirmer leur échange précédent. Ils allaient amarrer du côté désert de l'île pour ne pas attirer l'attention mais il était prévu qu'une bonne partie de l'équipage se déplace rapidement en ville pour ramener du matériel et un peu de nourriture.

Déterminé, le Supernova reporta ensuite son regard vers la plage qui prenait forme sous ses yeux. Il était prêt à affronter le chapeau de paille. Cette bataille était loin d'être ordinaire cependant et il savait désormais que ce gamin, sous ses airs idiots et déconnectés, était en réalité un redoutable adversaire. Aujourd'hui, ses poings ne lui serviraient donc à rien et si cette perspective le déstabilisait, il n'en était pas moins décidé. Devenir le Roi des Pirates n'était pas à la portée du premier venu et il était prêt à prouver qu'il en avait l'étoffe.

* * *

Killer était parti vers la ville depuis quelques minutes avec son équipage pour refaire leurs réserves et Kid venait à peine de sauter au bas de son navire pour inspecter lui aussi les dégâts de la coque lorsqu'une tornade fit irruption dans son dos. Surpris, il se retourna et tomba sur le visage ravi du chapeau de paille devant lui.

"Magnet! T'en as mis du temps!"

Le capitaine aux cheveux rouges prit une grande inspiration. Il avait fait amarrer son bateau spécifiquement ici pour être un peu à l'écart et ainsi avoir le temps de s'organiser pour préparer son départ qu'il espérait rapide mais ce gamin mettait déjà à mal sa stratégie.

Fort de sa résolution cependant, Kid se contenta de serrer les dents.

"D'où tu sors, t'as fait surveiller la côte? Je vois même pas ton bateau d'ici."

Luffy le dévisagea, les yeux ronds.

"Bah je t'ai vu arriver, Sanji m'a éjecté au sommet de l'arbre comme j'avais trop faim! Il prépare la bouffe pour la fête de ce soir, ça sent trop bon!"

Il lui désigna ensuite un immense pin au milieu de tous les autres qui bordaient la plage mais Kid reporta rapidement son regard vers sa tâche précédente, peu impressionné.

"Se faire envoyer balader par un membre de son propre équipage, t'es vraiment pathétique, chapeau de paille, commenta-t-il avec condescendance.

\- Hé, Magnet, t'as ramené quoi pour ce soir?! éluda ce dernier, totalement insensible à sa remarque. J'ai demandé des gigots et des brochettes au barbecue, Sanji a promis qu'il y en aurait des tas! Zoro veut pas trop partager ses bouteilles alors j'espère que t'en as! Ussop a promis de tirer des feux d'artifice! Nami dit qu'il fera beau et Robin et Chopper sont sûrs que-"

Kid sentit ses muscles se tendre et sa respiration accélérer avec la montée de l'agacement, incapable de se concentrer sous l'avalanche de mots dont l'abreuvait le gamin qui sautillait maintenant derrière lui avec excitation.

"Je suis surpris que tu sois venu."

Cette voix. Le capitaine aux cheveux rouges fit volte-face, occultant instantanément le moulin à paroles à ses côtés. Il tomba alors sur la silhouette du chirurgien de la mort qui s'était approché à son tour dans le sillage du chapeau de paille, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

"J'ai rien compris à son histoire de fête mais j'me suis dit que ce serait un bon moyen de savoir ce qu'il s'est réellement passé."

Law hocha la tête.

"Chapeau de paille accorde beaucoup d'importance à célébrer ses victoires avec ceux qu'ils considèrent comme ses alliés.

\- Il est pas un peu débile? J'ai rien fait pour lui."

A cet instant, Kid jeta un coup d'œil à l'autre capitaine qui continuait de réfléchir à voix haute à quelques pas, le nez en l'air.

"Franky a construit une trop belle table pour qu'on puisse manger dehors et j'ai demandé à Brook de nous jouer sa chanson! Il va nous-

\- Bon Dieu, Trafalgar, comment t'as fait pour supporter cette plaie? grogna-t-il, irrité. Même Bartolomeo sait la fermer de temps en temps!

\- On apprend à faire abstraction, répondit le brun.

\- Ah ouais, on a vu tête de coq aussi! intervint alors Luffy, un sourire ravi aux lèvres.

\- Tête de coq? C'est qui, ça?

\- Ton frère, précisa Law.

\- Putain, Trafalgar, c'est pas mon frère!

\- Il est trop sympa! continua le garçon au chapeau de paille comme si de rien n'était. Bizarre mais sympa! Il nous a bien aidés, il a sauvé Robin!"

Kid se passa une main sur le visage.

"Ben voyons. Quel déshonneur celui-là…

\- Ohé, Luffy! C'est bon, tu peux venir!" cria soudain la voix d'un blond depuis l'autre côté de la plage.

A ces mots, les yeux du garçon au chapeau de paille se dilatèrent et il détala sans demander son reste. Kid se retint de soupirer de soulagement. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, deux minutes en présence de ce gamin déchaîné et il était déjà épuisé.

Profitant de se retrouver seul avec le chirurgien, il reporta son attention vers lui pour enfin le détailler attentivement. Trafalgar se remettait visiblement doucement de ses blessures s'il en jugeait par les nombreux bandages qui recouvraient son torse et même ses mains.

"Chapeau de paille m'a dit que t'avais perdu un bras, s'étonna-t-il alors.

\- Je me suis opéré. Avec leur médecin de bord et mon pouvoir, je n'ai pas eu trop de mal.

\- Oh. Pratique."

Il contempla ensuite un instant l'autre pirate avant qu'un sourire narquois n'étire ses lèvres.

"Alors c'est fait, Monsieur le Grand Corsaire? T'as enfin pris ta revanche?

\- Je ne suis plus Grand Corsaire, j'ai été démis de mes fonctions pour avoir attaqué un de mes semblables, répondit Law, amusé à son tour.

\- La belle affaire."

Kid se rapprocha d'un pas jusqu'à plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

"Tant mieux parce que je te préfère comme ça. Libéré de ce titre et de cette racaille de gouvernement. Libéré de ta vengeance. Totalement disponible.

\- Totalement disponible pour m'enchainer avec toi?

\- Tu sais que je suis pas contre l'idée, et dans tous les sens du terme. C'est pas pour rien que j'appréciais ma chambre. Dommage que tu l'aies bousillée…"

Le Supernova avança encore d'un pas tel un prédateur vers sa proie et Law haussa un sourcil.

"Doucement, Eustass. Nous ne sommes pas sur ton île ni dans ta cabine.

\- Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à foutre."

Le géant rouge s'apprêtait à lui prouver ses dires, impatient de marquer son territoire et ainsi des points, lorsque la main du chirurgien sur son torse l'arrêta.

"Ne t'emballe pas. Je n'ai pas encore décidé ce que je ferai à ton sujet.

\- Traffy, Magnet, venez! lança soudain la voix du garçon au chapeau de paille depuis l'autre bout de la plage en leur faisant de grands gestes. Si vous vous dépêchez pas, Sanji a dit que je pouvais manger votre part!"

Kid l'ignora, son regard toujours plongé dans celui de son vis à vis. Un nouveau sourire étira ses lèvres.

"Manger tranquille, ça te tente?"

* * *

"Pourquoi tu n'engages pas un vrai cuisinier? soupira Law en reposant son assiette à peine entamée.

\- Pour quoi faire? Les gars se relaient pour faire la bouffe, ça suffit.

\- C'est immangeable, Eustass.

\- T'es trop difficile."

Adossé contre le mur de la cuisine du bateau des Kidds Pirates où il avait échoué avec l'autre capitaine quelques instants plus tôt, Trafalgar laissa son regard vagabonder par le hublot. S'il n'avait pas mis longtemps à accepter sa proposition de pouvoir prendre son repas sans avoir à surveiller son assiette, il le regrettait presque à présent.

"Le chapeau de paille a un excellent cuisinier. Avec eux, j'ai l'impression de manger au restaurant tous les jours..."

\- T'as qu'à prendre autre chose, marmonna Kid en se resservant des pâtes qu'il avait trouvées dans le frigo.

\- En plus, il connaît parfaitement l'équilibre nutritionnel et chaque repas est toujours agréablement diversifié.

\- Et alors? grogna le Supernova.

\- Et alors nombre de marins tombent malade en mer à cause de la pauvreté de leur alimentation mais avec ce cuisinier, ça ne risque pas d'arriver à leur équipage."

A ces mots, Kid déposa brutalement sa propre assiette sur la table branlante devant lui, exaspéré.

"T'avais qu'à le sauter pendant que tu y étais s'il te plaisait tant que ça, ce type!"

Law lui jeta un regard surpris avant qu'il ne se transforme en un sourire arrogant.

"Ne sois pas jaloux, Eustass. La Jambe Noire et toi êtes très différents physiquement.

\- Merde, tu l'as vraiment baisé?"

Kid ne put s'empêcher de le dévisager, tentant de cacher son malaise sous un masque de colère, et le médecin lui envoya un nouveau sourire, cette fois provocateur.

"Il se bat aussi extrêmement bien et ne manque pas de caractère. D'ailleurs, il en a besoin car leur capitaine mange autant que Jewelry. Il a une peau presque aussi blanche que la tienne et il-

\- Ferme-la."

Le Supernova balança ses couverts dans son assiette pour tenter de canaliser la fureur qui l'avait brusquement envahi. Il avait prévu de se battre contre le chapeau de paille mais pas contre son cuistot en plus!

Son esprit se mit soudain à fonctionner à plein régime. Ses poings le démangeaient violemment. Ce cuistot, était-ce le blond qu'il avait entraperçu sur la plage? Il se souvenait à peine de l'équipage du chapeau de paille depuis Sabaody et s'il le croisait par inadvertance, il risquait de ne même pas le reconnaître alors qu'il avait sacrément envie de lui en coller une...

"Il ne s'est rien passé, ajouta alors tranquillement le chirurgien, néanmoins ravi de l'effet de ses paroles sur l'homme aux cheveux rouges.

\- Ah bon?" grogna l'autre en relevant la tête.

Law secoua la tête.

"Ils avaient pas l'air d'être partageurs avec son copain le sabreur. Pas discrets non plus.

\- Le second de l'équipage?"

Le chirurgien hocha la tête et Kid ricana.

"Roronoa et le cuistot vivent une grande histoire d'amour? se moqua-t-il, pourtant plus soulagé qu'il n'aurait dû. Putain, ils sont tous aussi malades que leur dégénéré de capitaine, ceux-là!

\- Peut-être mais en attendant, ils mangent correctement, eux."

Law reprit ensuite sa contemplation du paysage tandis que Kid finissait son repas avec appétit. Finalement, le chirurgien se redressa et passa une main sur son estomac, pensif.

"Chapeau de paille a offert de m'emmener sur Zou pour que je retrouve mon équipage.

\- Ah bon? Qu'est-ce que ça lui rapporte? voulut aussitôt savoir l'autre capitaine, méfiant.

\- Je ne sais pas mais je pense que je vais accepter. On mange mieux chez lui et j'ai faim."

Kid leva les yeux au ciel.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard

"Killer.

\- Un problème, Kid?

\- Oui. C'est quoi ce cuisinier de merde?

\- On n'a pas de cuisinier, Kid.

\- C'est bien ce que je dis. Y nous en faut un.

\- D'accord, j'vais voir ce que je peux faire d'ici la prochaine île.

\- Non."

Son second fronça les sourcils même si son capitaine ne pouvait pas le voir, intrigué. Il était rentré de sa petite expédition avec des réserves de bois et de nourriture une heure auparavant et il avait immédiatement fait commencer les réparations jusqu'à ce que Kid ne vienne le trouver.

"Il nous faut un cuisinier avant qu'on reparte."

Le blond secoua la tête.

"Ca va être compliqué. Il faut qu'on répare le bateau, sans compter qu'il y a pratiquement personne sur cette île...

\- Killer."

Kid planta son regard par-delà le masque de son meilleur ami.

"Priorité absolue. Y nous faut un cuistot qui tienne la route avant notre départ."

Ce dernier soupira.

"J'y connais rien en bouffe, moi, comment j'vais choisir?" protesta-t-il.

Son capitaine haussa les épaules.

"Demande au cuistot des chapeaux de paille. Parait qu'il est pas mal selon Trafalgar."

Killer leva les yeux au ciel. Évidemment. Si Kid voulait un cuisinier subitement, c'est parce que le chirurgien avait dû faire remarquer à quel point la bouffe était dégueulasse et en cela, il n'avait pas tort. De là à en faire une priorité absolue…

* * *

"Hé, le blondinet."

Le concerné se crispa et se tourna vers celui qui l'avait interpellé, l'œil noir. Occupé à découper d'immenses quartiers de viande en préparation de la fête de ce soir, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de plaisanter. Il serra les dents autour de son mégot et le toisa des pieds à la tête.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, le grillagé?"

Killer esquissa un sourire. Ce type avait l'air d'avoir le sang aussi chaud que son capitaine, il n'était donc pas en terrain inconnu.

"Y nous faut un cuistot dans notre équipage, tu pourrais pas nous filer un coup de main?

\- Quoi, t'es en train de me proposer de laisser tomber Luffy pour ton capitaine magnétique? Tu peux passer ton chemin, le massacreur", éluda-t-il en se détournant pour reprendre sa tâche.

Killer fit alors le tour de la table pour se remettre à sa hauteur.

"Il me faut juste des infos : l'équipement nécessaire, les qualités d'un bon chef. Des trucs comme ça.

\- Des trucs comme ça?"

Sanji ôta la cigarette entre ses lèvres et releva la tête pour le dévisager.

"Pourquoi il est parti votre ancien cuisinier?

\- On n'en a jamais eu.

\- C'est pas vrai…"

Le cuisinier secoua la tête, agacé.

"J'imagine que votre cuisine est vide aussi dans ce cas?

\- Quasiment, approuva Killer.

\- Et pourquoi d'un seul coup ça vous intéresse la nourriture?

\- Priorité absolue du capitaine."

Sanji fronça les sourcils avant de finalement hocher la tête, reprenant la découpe de sa viande.

"Il fait bien de se réveiller parce que l'alimentation est primordiale en mer, marmonna-t-il ensuite tandis qu'il balançait un quartier dans le tas à ses côtés.

\- Donc tu me files un coup de main?

\- D'abord, faut que j'vois votre rafiot. Savoir la place que vous avez, l'exposition de la pièce. Après seulement, je verrais ce que je peux faire."

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard

"Kid, le cuistot des chapeaux de paille est à bord. Il veut voir la cuisine.

\- Hein?

\- Il dit qu'il a besoin de voir avant de donner ses conseils.

\- Putain, pour qui il se prend?!"

Le capitaine aux cheveux rouges délaissa instantanément son chalumeau et fonça vers la cuisine pour y pénétrer en coup de vent, son second sur ses talons. C'était vrai qu'il était prêt à faire des efforts pour mettre toutes les chances de son côté afin de pouvoir sceller son alliance mais de là à faire entrer l'ennemi chez lui, il y avait un pas qu'il n'avait pas envisagé de franchir.

Il trouva bientôt celui qu'il cherchait sur la pointe des pieds en train d'essayer d'ouvrir la fenêtre haute de sa cuisine et se mit donc à rugir.

"Tu fais quoi là?!"

Sanji se retourna, son mégot au coin des lèvres et l'air mécontent.

"Y a pas d'aération dans ta cuisine. C'est pas possible ça.

\- Repel!"

La fenêtre jaillit de ses gonds et atterrit dans la main du capitaine des Kidds Pirates qui renvoya un regard goguenard à son invité surprise.

"C'est mieux comme ça?"

Le cuisinier haussa les épaules.

"Vous allez vous les peler quand il fera froid mais ça vous regarde. Au moins, ce sera aéré."

Sanji se déplaça ensuite pour examiner la cuisinière et fronça les sourcils.

"Quoi? grogna Kid dans son dos.

\- Ca date de l'ère préhistorique tes trucs. Ca doit cramer toutes vos poêles.

\- C'est vrai qu'on ait obligé de les remplacer assez souvent, approuva Killer avant de voir le coup d'œil meurtrier de son capitaine dans sa direction.

\- Ouais, ça m'étonne pas. J'vous conseille d'investir dans la qualité, ça tient mieux la route sur le long terme."

Sanji vérifia ensuite les robinets puis ouvrit un placard. Il en retira plusieurs boîtes de conserve et soupira lourdement avant de les balancer dans un immense sac.

"Hé, putain! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?! s'énerva Kid.

\- Je vire ces merdes, c'est une insulte à la nourriture. T'auras qu'à les stocker dans un coin au cas où tu te retrouves en rade un jour mais dès que tu peux, il faut des produits frais pour cuisiner.

\- Des produits frais?

\- Ouais. Des légumes, des fruits, du poisson, de la viande. Sans ça, t'auras beau avoir le meilleur cuisinier de Grand Line, t'auras perdu ton temps. J'dis pas qu'il faut la meilleure qualité de produits mais il faut un minimum. Ensuite, ton cuistot te fera des plats délicieux même avec des restes.

\- Je vois. Killer."

Le second de l'équipage l'interrogea du regard.

"Va faire les courses et ramène… ce qu'il a dit."

Le blond soupira avant de s'éclipser et Sanji reprit son inspection.

"Vous mangez ici?" lui demanda-t-il.

Kid haussa les épaules.

"Ca dépend. Y a pas vraiment d'endroit.

\- T'as la place pour mettre une vraie table, constata-t-il en avisant celle qui ne tenait plus que par miracle dans un coin. J'te conseille de le faire pour resserrer les liens entre ton équipage. Le moment du repas est celui où se crée une atmosphère particulière, ça va souder tes hommes.

\- Rien à foutre du moment qu'ils bouffent, grommela le Supernova. Ils ont pas besoin de plus de "lien".

\- Comme tu veux."

Sanji passa en revue d'autres placards puis se tourna enfin vers le capitaine aux cheveux rouges pour lui faire face tandis qu'il mâchonnait son mégot distraitement.

"Il te faut quelqu'un capable de cuisiner pour une trentaine de personnes vu ton équipage. J'te conseille d'en prendre deux, sans ça il va s'épuiser.

\- Faire cuire deux-trois trucs va le fatiguer? ricana Kid. Dans ce cas là, j'en prendrai un autre, j'veux pas de faiblards dans mon équipage!"

Le cuisinier planta alors ses yeux dans les siens, furieux.

"Tu crois peut-être que faire de la bouffe de qualité trois fois par jour sur un bateau est à la portée du premier imbécile? Si c'était le cas, tu chercherais pas quelqu'un, j'me trompe? Alors j'te conseille d'avoir un peu de respect pour celui qui te nourrira!"

Kid dévisagea le blond, éberlué. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Trafalgar l'appréciait : ils se ressemblaient à leur manière de répondre avec insolence sans baisser les yeux et si le chirurgien avait un côté manipulateur, celui-là ne s'encombrait pas de fioritures. Kid se prit à sourire. Finalement, il lui plaisait bien ce cuistot.

"D'accord, blondinet, calme-toi. On prendra deux cuistots.

\- Alléluia."

Sanji vérifia encore les installations électriques puis le frigo qu'il suggéra fortement de nettoyer.

"Prends des cuisiniers capables d'anticiper, conclut-il. Des gars qui connaîtront vos goûts par cœur et qui seront capables de vous remonter le moral après une journée de merde avec un seul plat."

Kid acquiesça, un peu surpris. A entendre ce type, la bouffe était indispensable à tous les niveaux, et pas seulement dans le but de remplir des estomacs. C'était un passionné et le capitaine aux cheveux rouges apprécia cette attitude.

"Tu connais les goûts de chaque membre de ton équipage? voulut-il savoir, curieux.

\- Évidemment, fit le blond. C'est indispensable pour un cuisinier digne de ce nom.

\- Et Trafalgar?

\- Quoi, Trafalgar?

\- Il aime quoi? Tu l'as eu sur ton bateau un moment, non?"

Sanji hocha la tête et réfléchit un instant.

"Law est délicat. Il aime le poisson cru et la viande légèrement épicée mais il ne déteste pas les saveurs plus aigres douces. Il…"

A cet instant, un grand bruit se fit entendre derrière la porte et le sabreur de l'équipage au chapeau de paille surgit dans la cuisine, les sabres en alerte, talonné de près par Killer.

"Putain, t'es là! grogna-t-il en apercevant le cuisinier. On t'a cherché partout!

\- J'ai dit à Luffy que j'allais sur le bateau de Kid, ils ont besoin d'un cuistot, rétorqua le blond.

\- Luffy ne se rappelle de rien, il a tellement mangé qu'il dort comme une masse, marmonna l'épéiste en rengainant ses armes.

\- Quel abruti, grogna le cuisinier à son tour.

\- Et pourquoi tu les aides,d'abord?! l'engueula soudain l'épéiste.

\- Parce que j'ai un minimum de conscience professionnelle, figure-toi! répliqua le cuisinier sur le même ton.

\- J'le dégage, Kid? lui demanda Killer en désignant le sabreur.

\- Toi, tu m'touches pas ou j'te découpe en rondelles", le menaça l'intéressé.

Kid allait répondre quand Sanji lui coupa la parole.

"Relax, tête d'algue. Attends-moi plutôt dehors, j'ai bientôt fini.

\- T'es sûr?

\- Putain, dégage! J'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter!"

Le bretteur haussa les épaules et ressortit, suivi par le second de l'équipage des Kidds Pirates. De son côté, le capitaine aux cheveux rouges sentait les veines de son cou se gonfler sous l'effet de la colère, passablement énervé de s'être fait ignorer de la sorte. Cependant, le blond lui rendit le sourire en continuant là où ils avaient été interrompus.

"Donc comme je le disais, Law adore le poulet mariné à la sauce satay accompagné de riz blanc. Par contre, il a horreur des plats trop sucrés et du pain. De manière plus large, je dirais qu'il aime les plats équilibrés et variés. Sans doute à cause de ses connaissances en médecine, il sait que l'équilibre nutritionnel est indispensable à une bonne santé..."

Kid hocha la tête, satisfait. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était le poulet mariné à la sauce satay mais il enrôlerait les deux personnes qui sauraient faire ce plat. Ainsi, il aurait une chance supplémentaire de l'attirer là où il le souhaitait.

"Bon, j'crois que j'ai fait le tour, reprit le cuisinier en donnant un dernier coup d'œil à la pièce. T'as saisi ce qu'il faut faire?

\- Ouais, ouais."

Sanji se dirigea vers la porte et Kid lui emboîta le pas, perdu dans ses pensées.

"Vous partez quand? s'enquit-il brusquement alors qu'ils arrivaient au niveau de la coursive.

\- Comment ça?

\- Vous levez l'ancre bientôt?

\- Luffy tient absolument à faire la fête ce soir et je pense pas qu'on sera en état de repartir dès le lendemain mais celui d'après probablement, fit le blond en haussant les épaules. Ca dépendra de ce qu'il veut faire.

\- Ouais…"

Ils traversèrent le pont en silence et Sanji s'apprêtait à descendre par la passerelle pour rejoindre le sabreur qui l'attendait quand Kid l'arrêta soudainement.

"T'aurais de quoi faire le poulet sauce machin ici?

\- Pourquoi? lui demanda le cuisinier, méfiant.

\- Parce qu'il faut que je sache quel goût ça a pour être sûr que les autres cuistots sauront le refaire de la même manière."

Le cuisinier l'observa une seconde avant de lui lancer un regard entendu et d'allumer une nouvelle cigarette, un sourire aux lèvres. Kid vira rouge. Autant que ses cheveux.

"Va pas t'imaginer quoi que ce soit, espèce de gringalet!

\- Ce serait presque mignon si t'étais pas un tueur sanguinaire et lui un chirurgien sadique, répondit le blond en soufflant sa fumée d'un air moqueur.

\- J'te conseille de la fermer si tu tiens à la vie", répliqua sourdement Kid.

La dernière chose qu'il voulait était que le cuistot comprenne qu'il avait un plan pour éloigner Trafalgar de son équipage ou pire, qu'il raconte à tout le monde que les deux capitaines partageaient autre chose qu'un lit de temps en temps. Trafalgar ne le lui pardonnerait pas.

Il s'apprêtait ainsi à devoir le convaincre quand le cuisinier hocha la tête, faisant mine de réfléchir avant de lui offrir un grand sourire.

"Je t'apporterai ça demain pour vous deux! Et pense à prendre une bouteille de vin blanc, c'est sa boisson préférée."

Sur ces mots, Sanji descendit la passerelle en lui faisant un petit signe de la main auquel Kid ne répondit pas.

* * *

 _Je suis un peu en retard par rapport à ce que j'avais prévu et je m'en excuse, les jours défilent trop vite! Du coup, j'ai fait un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude, en espérant qu'il vous a plu!_


End file.
